If only till then
by Nic.Lan
Summary: AU "Something was missing..." What if Shizuo didn't gain his amazing strength until much later on in his life? His impact on Ikebukuro sets off an altered chain of events along with the deepening interest of a certain informant. Izaya x Shizuo Izuo
1. The beginning

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it'd probably have a profound effect on his life.

This **IS** going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara!, Izaya or Shizuo with all his lovely tsundere-ness. In fact own I don't own anything DRRR! related, which I think is kind of sad.

* * *

The extravagant lights dimmed down as platform Shizuo was standing on was being safely lowered to the ground underneath the stage. As he was being lowered, he could hear people roar out their enthusiasm about his newest performance, both girls and guys alike chanted his name, albeit it wasn't his true name, it was something he went by.

Even though he had been through this situation over a hundred times or some in the duration of his career, the fact that it was him that the audience was cheering about made a small amount of pride swell up in his chest. The remnants of his adrenaline rush from the show were slowly draining from his body, leaving him feel a bit empty though it also had a calming effect on him. He was starting to feel the strain of tonight's show, but nonetheless, it was worth it in the end.

When he finally reached the bottom level beneath the stage, he was greeted by various people from the stage crew, congratulating him on another great show. He grasp the hands that were extended towards him while his manager started to lead him to his dressing room. On the way, one of the back up dancers handed him an icy beverage, Shizuo pressed the cold can against his face to release the heat he was feeling at the moment.

His manager smiled at him in approval of Shizuo's singing tonight while at the same time conversing with someone on his cell phone before he pushed him through the door of his dressing room.

His brother, Kasuka, was waiting for him in the low lighted room in one of the chairs in the corner. He was flipping through a magazine when Shizuo had entered and the only acknowledgement that Kasuka showed to his arrival was a slight glance in his direction before looking back to an article in Tokyo Warrior.

Shizuo brushed off the rude greeting, he was used to the way his brother was wired and at the moment, Kasuka had been studying the city of Ikebukuro for his latest lead acting role that involved something along the lines of reincarnation and alternative universes.

It would just so happen that Tokyo Warrior was starting to reach out to that territory which the storyline of Kasuka's new role was to take place for this month's edition. He remembered the same magazine had interviewed him for the new girls' section not so long ago, they were trying to coax in more female fans with interviews of popular celebrities.

He smiled slightly in Kasuka's direction despite the fact that he wasn't looking at him before settling down in the chair before the large vanity mirror that was placed on the counter onto the side of Shizuo's dressing room. The exhaustion from the performance was finally spreading throughout his muscles, making them feel heavier than usual.

He tugged at the high collar of his costume, if only he could smoke a cigarette. He quickly wiped that thought out of his mind. He had started smoking when he was younger because he was going through rebellious stage with his parents, though it had lasting effects. He had become addicted to the taste of nicotine before he knew it, though he had been trying to quick when he started his career as a music artist. His selling point was his voice and its what paid for the bills, cigarettes damaged his much needed lungs and wouldn't really be good for his clean image.

He was getting used to not being able to smoke, though even after all the years of going clean, he still had urges whenever he had a long and tiring day, which was becoming everyday of the week with his packed schedule. He really needed a vacation.

He had a good life if at least by his standards, though lately he had been feeling...

__

empty

He didn't really know what made him feel this way, he had things that people could only dream of. He had a substantial amount of wealth, a good family, adoring fans, girls who practically threw themselves at his feet and a certain level of excitement, though sometimes it just wasn't enough. Something was definitely missing.

Shizuo started to pop open the cap of the soda he had been handed earlier and took a long and refreshing sip before he idly made a comment on the concert's audience and growth to Kasuka while his brother made barely audible responses to let him know he was listening; eventually Shizuo's small talk wandered to Kasuka's new role.

"So… your studying up on Ikebukuro?"

Kasuka simply just nodded again.

Ikebukuro was a city full of strange things though apparently a nice place or at least, that's what he had heard. At one point, Ikebukuro was known as the main grounds for gang wars. At the moment, the mysterious Dollars were now ruling the city through invisible hands. He grimaced at the thought of excessive violence. Though he had also heard of rumors of supernatural things going on also, for example, things like a headless rider that roamed with a motorcycle that made strange sounds.

Shizuo mauled over his thoughts, he hadn't gone on outing with his brother for a while, finally he spoke, "Maybe we should go visit there the next time we're free."

Kasuka finally looked up from his magazine, if Shizuo hadn't been able to read his brother's expression so well he might've not noticed the slight smile that his brother was sending him in agreement.

* * *

Elsewhere in the town of Shinjuku, a brunette informant was sitting in his swivel chair at his desk, ironically flipping through the same magazine that Kasuka was. This informants' name was Orihara Izaya and said brunette was not a person to be trifled with and at the moment, was currently in the midst of creating something new for his most beloved humans.

Izaya was browsing through the articles of Tokyo Warrior on the off chance that they might have reported something he hadn't known and the even more off chance that it would be something that ruined his future plans.

Though the thought of something unknown going on in Japan without his knowledge was a strange occurrence and if it was counted percentage wise, it would most likely be less than one percent. It was a well known fact to the universe (or at least should be) that Orihara Izaya knew everything about the on comings and goings of Japan like the back of his hand. Though his hold on matters was slowly reaching to places out of the country.

For a moment, his burgundy eyes scanned over an article about another celebrity and his success, he idly remembered that his sisters were fans of his. Iwaki Takumi, another idol that was currently in the entertainment business, he had heard of his real name in passing, Heiwajima Shiuzo. Well whatever he went by, Shizuo or Takumi, the man had no meaning as pawn to his plans or any future plans.

In other words, Heiwajima Shizuo was useless and uninteresting, though he received Izaya's equal proportion of love for just being human. All humans did, he didn't favor others more than the idol or favor any other less because it simply wouldn't be fair.

Seeing that there was nothing interesting in the dull magazine, he tossed it a random direction before swiveling his chair to look over the landscape below his office.

He watched as the said beloved humans of his walked around, unaware of what was to come. For them it was their boring lives in their boring daily routines. He threaded his fingers together under chin while his elbows settled themselves on his folded knee.

Poor humans, he would have to change that. A twisted smile grew on his lips and soon enough a chuckle came forth from his mouth. He threw his head back and out right laughed. It was time he granted a gift to his dear humans.

Things would soon change, a important someone to his plans was arriving in Ikebukuro soon. Oh yes, important people and important events to come, all in due time.

* * *

Thanks to those have read this far! This is just the prologue though I should be posting up the next chapter up soon. As you can see, things are a little different in this AU. Since Shizuo doesn't have his insane strength at the moment, it changes a lot of things.

For example, his job, since he doesn't have his strength, he probably wouldn't be Tom's bodyguard. I've read somewhere that Kasuka became an actor because he saved a talent agent that was nearly killed by Shizuo because he was trying to recruit him. If Shizuo didn't have his strength he'd probably be a celebrity. Since he's a celebrity, he probably won't use his real name, hence the name change.

He won't be so angry either because his strength directly connects to his fury or it is in my view so he's a bit of a pacifist for now at least until later. I'll explain more along the way.

So please excuse the OOC-ness

Review would be much appreciated.


	2. Only a matter of time before he explodes

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current time line in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This chapter is set around Episode 6 of DRRR! Where Kaztano is kidnapped by the human hunters and Dotachin's gang has to save him.

This **IS** going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Izaya or Shizuo with all his tsundere-ness. In fact own I don't own anything DRRR related, which I think is kind of sad. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series.

* * *

To the inhabitants of Japan, Heiwajima Shizuo was also known as Iwaki Takumi. Iwaki Takumi was an experienced music artist that was a pioneer to the entertainment world with a loyal fan base that had grown rapidly over the years to this point.

At the tender age of 14, when he was still in junior high, Shizuo had been scouted by a talent agent along with his brother. The two took on separate careers and separate names, so in the public eye's view, they were merely really good friends.

At first, he had been apprehensive at the thought of signing with a talent agency. Even though Kasuka was going to go through with the whole ordeal, Shizuo could plainly see that signing with a talent company could cause more problems than whatever good ending he might encounter.

Though he was at a point in his life where he wasn't doing anything too important so he took a chance, simply out of whim, thinking nothing would happen. Though to his utter surprise, he became popular with the general public.

His agent presented him as a model at first, it went pretty well because he had a tall build and though Shizuo couldn't fathom why, his features were apparently attractive enough to be a model worthy. Shizuo started to draw in the attention of many females from the advertisement endorsements he was placed in. His fans were mainly girls in their teenage years though his demographic didn't end there, ultimately reaching much older women that far surpassed his current age and attracting some male fans as well.

Eventually when Kasuka was starting to take on acting classes, Shizuo began to be pushed into becoming a musician, finally taking on the stage name of Iwaki Takumi. He was quickly taught how to sing properly by the hired voice trainers and was shown how to dance well, working his ass off to become on par with the other vocalists. Soon enough, he was crafted into a teen idol, or at least teen idol material.

His real career picked up when he was finally presented to general public as Iwaki Takumi, the pop star. Girls went wild over his smooth singing voice that he cultivated over a short period of time.

As much as celebrity life had been nice to him, Shizuo began to feel tired of the entertainment business. He had been following the same routine for almost a decade now since the start of his career, which was pretty much going on tours and doing game shows to boast his popularity. A thought occurred in his head a couple of months back that maybe he wasn't suited to work and live like this for the rest of his life. In short, he was going through an early mid-life crisis. He hadn't spoken a word of this to anybody, including Kasuka, but he had been thinking of retiring.

It was about time that he did something new with his life, though he wasn't sure what yet.

As promised, Shizuo and Kasuka had traveled to the huge city of Ikebukuro, though for the moment, they were under disguise as to not deter the media and any possible fans around.

Shizuo adjusted the designer sunglasses on his bridge of his nose with his middle finger so it was it was at eye sight. His disguise consisted of a baseball cap on top of a blonde wig over his brunette hair and dark shades over his eyes, Kasuka was dressed similarly. Hopefully the combination of the three would be enough, since no one they had come across had recognized, Shizuo was under the presumption that it worked.

They had been wandering around Ikebukuro for the last hour or so, going through various stores. While he looked through overpriced clothes and other appliances, Kasuka had been studying the people around them and their mannerisms as a reference for his acting role. For the moment, they had been walking through a particularly thick crowd.

Shizuo felt pretty relaxed for the time being, it's been a long time since he had properly hanged out with his brother since their busy schedules didn't really allow them a day off and rarely at the same time. Even if this was a reference gathering trip for Kasuka, he was still enjoying himself so far. He felt a small sense of inner peace.

His peace didn't last long as he was roughly shoved from Kasuka's side by someone in a hurry. Though any "disapproving lecture" that he might have doled out to rude person was held prisoner on the tip of tongue and the person who bumped into him was already gone. _Displeasure._

No use getting angry, Shizuo was told that it would ruin his gentlemanly image and you never knew who was watching. If it was lesson number one he learned while living the life as a popular musician, you shouldn't go against the advice experienced managers give you. There are all knowing with their advice.

Before he could close the gap between Kasuka and himself, another person stepped between them, he had to step further aside to avoid being bumped into. As time passed on, he had to step further and further back and the distance between the two of them grew. There was soon enough a crowd between his brother and himself and the crowd was pushing them in opposite directions.

Shizuo frantically tried to reach his brother with his arms or catch his attention, but with no avail. His brother was already walking away from where they once were and hadn't notice their separation. He called out Kasuka's name, but they didn't work either.

The thought of just simply calling him came to Shizuo, he pulled out his cell phone from the back of his jean's pocket and as his fingers were fumbling with Kasuka's number before another passer by knocked into his shoulder hard while he was going through his contents for his brother's number. Shizuo stumbled backward a few step and his phone flew out of his fingers, crashing on the hard cement floor of Ikebukuro where it skidded across for about a half a foot before it was accidentally trampled by someone else's foot. Shizuo could only stare in horror as his only connection to finding Kasuka was thrown out the window and literally obliterated. _Annoyance._

He didn't dare to go pick up the useless pieces of his recently broken cell phone. There was no use of crying over spilled milk (or in his case, smashed hopes), though he felt a niggling anger at the back of his mind, he let it slip.

Shizuo pinched the bridge of his nose with the tips of his fingers as he let an aggravated sign. He turned and went to the closet person with a cell phone he could find, if he couldn't call Kasuka's phone from his cell, then someone else's would have to do. He turned his attentions to a trio of teenage girls with very heavy makeup and creepily even tans, they were all concentrating on their phones individually, maybe he could convince one to let him borrow it?

"'scuse me, but could I -" before he could finish the teenager he had originally approached whirled around and scowled at him before she scrutinized his face closely.

"Hah? Do I know you from somewhere?" The tallest girl of the group narrowed her eyes at him in rather stupid manner, as if squinting would help her see him better.

"Never mind." He was quick to walk in the opposite direction they were in. Ok. Maybe asking a stranger for their phone wasn't the best idea. Shizuo didn't really want to be recognized anytime soon and spoil the rest of day, nor does he want to leave Kasuka's cell phone number on any stranger's.

He also didn't need to bring the media's attention to his day out with his brother. At the early point in his career, Shizuo learned celebrity life lesson number two, it was best to avoid the paparazzi least you want to find articles about you eloping with some random bimbo that you didn't even know.

He didn't really want to walk into any other stores and ask for their store's phone because of the whole revealing of his secret identity thing. The best bet Shizuo had at the moment was trying to find a phone booth and call Kasuka so they could find a spot to meet up at. If he was lucky, he might actually run into Kasuka on his way there.

Finally making up his decision, Shizuo started to walk down the stairs of the bridge. It was getting late into the day so he hoped he'd find a phone booth or Kasuka soon.

Shizuo quickly learned that he should not be left with decision making ever, his idea to find a phone booth wasn't the best thought he had and should have thought it out more properly. First of all, Shizuo wasn't all familiar with the layout of Ikebukuro so he was quickly lost. Kasuka was his guide for the duration of the trip earlier, where was Google map when you it?

He could almost feel an oncoming headache to all of this, maybe taking a trip wasn't such a good idea after all. He might've been an even tempered person, but he was seriously going to **blow **a fuse from all the stress lately. At the moment, he was in a ghetto area of Ikebukuro.

The streets wasn't really populated and the buildings surrounding himself were slightly old and in need of being remodeled. It was a kind of a place with all its flashy lights and sign, seemed suitable for homeless people and runaways, perhaps something along the lines of illegal immigrants.

Despite Shizuo's hopes of locating a phone booth during his search, he hadn't been successful. He might as well ask someone on the street if they knew where one was, there was a less likely chance that anyone around here would recognize in this area and he just get the call over with so he could find Kasuka and go home.

Shizuo walked over to a building whose foundations were filled with cracks though looked fairly safe. He passed by a black van parked out in front and went to the opening of the building, where the door should be, but mysteriously, the door was missing.

Despite Shizuo's common sense telling him to get away, his feet only wandered further into the building. Technically, this was illegally trespassing on someone else's property, but in the terms of his own branded logic, he wasn't really trespassing on any body's property if the door was left open (actually the door was left on the ground, but nonetheless, open was open).

Shizuo located the missing door on the ground; wondering who would leave it there. Though his question might be answered soon because he could hear loud voices coming from the hall upstairs. Looking around he could see that the building was fairly well furnished; albeit someone of things decorations were slightly tacky. He guessed it to be a rundown hotel though it seemed to be mostly empty for the moment.

Shizuo walked up the short flight of wooden stairs. He didn't really know what he was suspecting from this odd situation, but what met his sights wasn't something he would have guessed. What was making the scuffle he heard earlier was a group of men that seemed to be fighting against each other. Well no… that didn't accurately describe what he was seeing. It was more like one man was struggling against the rest of the men in the hall with very vocal protests.

Shizuo blinked twice to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he was **definitely **not expecting this. Did he stumble across something gang related? Apparently his appearance wasn't really expected either because one of the guys who was at bit more obese than his buddies seemed to notice him.

The man drew in the attention of his buddies to his presence while jerking his head to Shizuo's presence, "Hey, we've got some company. One of you take care of him."

As soon as the order had been given out, a short man with a pink sweatshirt charged at him with a metal pipe. As much as Shizuo would like to help the obviously stressed man that was being taken captive by his own hands, he was smart enough to know that he probably wouldn't fare off well against the lead his pursuer was holding. Oh great, he was getting caught up in what must have been a gang war. What the hell happened to finding someone to tell where a freaking telephone booth was?

His feet hardly made it down the flight of stairs before pure agony had decided to take residency in his left collarbone, his shoulder had been banged up, and probably by the metal pipe he had seen the gang members holding. The pain he had received acted as domino effect to the rest of his body, as his legs collapsed beneath him and his head met the hard floor of the hotel. His escape was thwarted by his pursuer; he could see the midget of a man smirk at his accomplishment from the corner of his eye. His hands immediately flew to his shoulders to caress the pained body part. Shizuo had barely managed to stifle a scream because all of his breathing air was knocked out from his lungs.

Curse his manager convincing him that he didn't need to hit the gym. Oh no Shizuo! Girls don't like brawny guys at all now days, they like their idols slim! Well here is to you old man, your best product was going to be maimed because you told him to not exercise. Shizuo probably would have gotten away if he knew how to run fast. Who said to always listen to your manager again? Oh wait… that was him, well still, nevertheless!

When Shizuo's eyes came back into focus, he found himself being hauled out of the hotel by his good shoulder. It took him a second to figure out where they were heading towards the black van parked outside before he started to dig his heals into the pavement and struggle against the tiny pipsqueak, which was a lot harder than one would think when said pipsqueak was a lot stronger than he looked.

He would have escaped his captor's grasp if it wasn't for his accomplices who were coming out of the building with the foreigner they had been picking on earlier. His captor's buddies shoved him in none too gracefully into the back of the van. Shizuo could hardly keep in the curse he wanted to say aloud. _Resentment._

"What the hell? I thought this cash cow was going to be our only pay check?" a classy looking guy with glasses asked, also gesturing to foreign struggling man.

The other supposed gang members held down the struggling old man, "Oh man, I know I said we should play it safe in case of that _thing_ coming back for us, but he saw us anyway." As Shizuo started to struggle against the arms of the man holding him down he could see the other guys, which he referred to as "Shorty", "Glasses" and "Toothless" according to their appearance, looking at him more properly. He gave them a glare in return.

"Hmmm, well can't be avoided. He looks young and fit enough for client's standards, he should pay just fine. Plus, we need something extra to make up for last times failure, twenty percent here we come!" Irritating laughter followed after. _Seething. _

As Glasses locked his hold around Shizuo upper body, Toothless held down the other man they had described as their "cash cow". Shorty stood to the side, pouring a bottle of what Shizuo could make out as Hatayama Chemicals into a container hooked up to a breathing mask.

Even though there was evident pain from his shoulders, panic still registered in his mind when he fully realized what was happening. The hotel he had entered… was a hotel full of illegal immigrants, the men who he initially thought to be a gang were man hunters and the older gentleman and himself… were the ones they had chosen as their prey. _Just his luck._

What was supposed to be a peaceful outing with his brother had to gone to hell. He should be going back home with Kasuka right now instead of being drugged into sleep by kidnappers. He could just see what would happen next after he fell asleep, a company would pick him and the other kidnapped man, where horrible human experimentation would take place on his body. Like hell if he submitted to his fate!

These thoughts only made Shizuo struggle harder in Glasses's grip. Before the kidnapper he dubbed as Shorty could finish pouring the right amount of liquid into the container, the other man who was being held by Toothless knocked into Shorty's hand, making him spill the contents of the bottle onto the kidnappers.

Miraculously, Shizuo had been able to duck at the last moment, his captors though, weren't so lucky. Shorty was knocked out only a moment later, laying himself against the back of the car door. The other two, Glasses and Toothless, didn't fall asleep, but instead were in an extremely drowsy state. Their eyelids dropping every few seconds and their actions were slow.

He untangled himself from Glasses's hands and scrambled to open the trunk's door. Before he could make his dashing escape, a heavy weight dropped onto his lower back and twisted his arms behind him. As sleepy as Glasses was getting, he was still lucid enough to produce a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket and snapped Shizuo's hands which had been twisted behind his back at the moment, the other side was snapped onto the interior of the car's upper grip handle.

So much for escaping, just when a miracle happened, it was taken away. _Frustrating_.

His kidnappers put the key in the ignition and started the car after Shizuo and the other man was secured to side of the car doors. Through the pesky man hunters' drowsy state, they drove though very slow, swerving back and forth on the road.

"My name is Kaztano! I'm Japanese! I just look like a foreigner! Really!" the other captive who Shizuo now knew was Kaztano was still trying to persuade their tired kidnappers into letting him go. In the meanwhile, Shizuo tugged relentlessly at the chain, his frustrations mounting onto the already high stress he had been feeling, this was all getting way too much for him.

Shizuo leaned against the cool window of the van, he started to breathe deeply to alleviate the intense anger he was feeling. He should _maintain _a clear mind if he wanted to get away and in other words, stay under control. Though said control was slipping like sand through his loose fingers. He was never one for the intelligent battle plans, though he was hesitant to admit it, he left these sorts of things to Kasuka. Now what would Kasuka do?

That's when it hit him; Kaztano's cell phone had been confiscated earlier by Shorty when he was struggling. Shizuo knew that at the moment, no one besides Kasuka probably knew he was missing, though Kaztano on the other hand was another story. Maybe he could use the fact that someone would notice Kaztano was gone to his advantage.

Kaztano's cell phone was currently in the sleeping Shorty's pocket. If he could get that cell phone outside then he could have a chance of being rescued (though it would have to take miracle and Shizuo didn't have the time to wait for Christmas). Shizuo eyed Kaztano, after a moment their eyes met, he mouthed the words "follow my lead" in hopes the other would understand. It seemed like it had as the much older man nodded in response.

The other two who were still complaining about the spilled content of the bottle, Glasses could barely drive.

"Hey, human hijackers, you're having trouble staying awake right?" Shizuo finally spoke up, "Well that guy is the reason of your problems." He indicated this by pointing at the sleeping Shorty.

Kaztano picked up the rest of their suggestion, "We can rejuvenate ourselves by throwing him out."

Toothless and Glasses shared a look before nodding their heads, it seemed that they were too much under the influence of the sleeping drug to properly understand that they were unloading their buddy on the streets was a bad thing.

Soon enough, it was just Toothless and Glasses on board with Kaztano and himself. He still had to be careful; these goons were slowly gaining awareness from their drowsy state. Though Shizuo considered himself a good guy, he couldn't help, but feel that revenge was sweetly extracted as the man who slammed a metal pipe into his shoulder was left on the side of the road like the trash he was.

* * *

Kadota quietly listened to the dial tone of the phone as he called Kaztano's cell. He held his breath as the others crowded around him to hear if someone picked up. Surprisingly, someone did and the first words that he heard were certainly something he wasn't expecting.

"Sushi love. I like fatty tuna." Kadota looked at the phone before asking who this was. The voice sounded familiar.

"Oh my, if isn't Dotachin." Kadota grimaced at the stupid nickname, only a handful of people called him that and most of them were standing right next to him. That left the creator of the name he disliked to be called by, Izaya.

He listened as Izaya rattled off of how he found the phone for a moment, "Where are you right now?"

"I'm in the front of Taishouken in South Ikebukuro."

That was the only thing he needed before they all were rushing into the car to get Taishouken. He climbed into the passenger seat as Togusa revved up the engine, "Izaya, stay where you are, we're coming."

"We? Hmmm, I can only assume by your panicky tone that something bad has happened. Did I get it right, Dotachin?"

"Ah well," Kadota was hesitant to tell him the truth, but the other man would have found out sooner or later, "Kaztano has been kidnapped by human hunters and we're trying to get to him before he's sold." He could hear slight laughter come in through the electronic device, unlike Izaya; he didn't find the situation funny at all.

They got to their destination sooner than expected, though if Togusa's frantic driving was any indication he should be surprised that they didn't get there sooner. No one got between Togusa and his only connection to his eternal goddess, Ruri. Kadota snapped the phone shut as Izaya waved at them, near him was a man lying on a couple trash bags.

Togusa started to shake the man who he supposed was one of the kidnappers, finding out why the guy was left out in the streets with Kaztano's phone was for another day. Their primary function was to get Kaztano safely back home to the broken down hotel.

Izaya peered over his shoulders as he watched them Togusa dole out his threats to the unconscious kidnapper, his lips contoured slightly by the unturned sides of his mouth "Seems interesting, maybe I'll check out the ending myself. See you later, Dotachin." and with that the informant walked off the street with his Russian sushi in hand.

* * *

They were starting to drive in a straight line again until the van stopped on the road beneath a bridge.

"You human hijackers know I am Japanese right? People will go notice I've gone missing." Shizuo finally spoke again, if pushing Shorty out didn't work, he did need a backup plan. Unfortunately, there was no other escape and no other chances. Maybe he could use his power of persuasion? Most likely not, but hey, it was worth a try.

"Well what are ya doing if a place for illegal immigrants, huh?" Toothless looked back from his seat in front and leered at him. _Anger. _This only made Shizuo feel more infuriated.

Shizuo spoke slowly, making sure that any of his anger was expressed. It was best to not anger his captors also, "I was going to ask someone if they knew somewhere with a phone booth."

"Really? Well that don't matter shit. It's too late for you." Toothless snapped back.

They two remaining members of the kidnapping group finally got out of the car, waiting outside for what must be their clients. Though he might be close to being sold as mince meat, his tugging at the cuff started to become erratic. May the almightily lord of magical miracles save him now.

All too sudden, Shizuo heard the sound of tires screeching against concrete. He immediately whipped his head around to see what was happening, through the window he could see another van stop a couple feet from the one he was residing in. Some people jumped out immediately, amongst them, Shizuo could hear them shout, "Kaztano!" New hope fluttered in his heart as he took in a deep breath, if those people from the opposing van could get Kaztano out, they'd probably release him also!

His kidnappers retaliated against the rescuing group by pointing their lead pipes at them. Shizuo wondered what would Kaztano's rescuing squad do, the intensity of the moment starting hitting its highest. Though before his thoughts were answered, another high pitched sound came in over the area, it sounded… weird and unnatural. His full attention on the black riding figure on a motorcycle that way making its way over here. Was this the mysterious Headless Rider of Ikebukuro he had heard so much about?

It seemed like the subcontractors were surprised also if the trembling was anything to go by. The obviously knew who this mysterious person was and freaked out.

"Sorry, we're sorry!" They ran back to the van, opening the side door of the van and unlocked Kaztano from his pair of handcuffs. They pushed Kaztano outside towards his rescuing squadron and rushed back into the car's seats. Shizuo's eyes widened as his panic came back in full strength, if Kaztano was safe, what were the chances they'd still get him out of the car? He banged his free fist against the back window repeatedly, "Hey! Get me out of here too! "

His kidnappers started to drive away though the other group and the black rider seemed a bit stunned by the turn of events. Shizuo could see them running back into the car and starting to drive after them. Both cars swerved down the twisting roads that weren't meant for fast drives. The momentum of the car was picking up. Shizuo never thought he'd be a part of a car chase, though he had a feeling this wouldn't end well. The van he was in made a sharp right turn and headed straight until they turned into a narrow alleyway that seemed to successful cut off the human hunters' own pursuers.

"All right, looks like we shook 'em off." Toothless commented to Glasses, they smirked at each other at the escape they just made as the car went down the hill. Though a sound that was like crashing metal was making its way towards them, Shizuo looked outside to see their pursuers were driving down the concrete stairs. They were close enough for Shizuo to see the driver's furious expression. He watched in amazement as they gained speed over is kidnappers, the two cars meet at the bottom and scrapping against each other slightly as the sparks flew, making the van he was in start to spin out of control.

Shizuo would've been whipped around the van if it wasn't for the handcuffs that was digging into his wrist; he imbedded his nails into the car seats' interior as Toothless lost all control over the van. The impact of the linked chain metal fence softened their crash. The Avengers, or what Shizuo called them, looped around and started after them again. The kidnapping van's tires shrieked against the pavement in a desperate attempt to get away as Toothless pressed helplessly on the gas pedal. They only traveled a foot or so before the van came to a complete stop. Glasses shoved open the car door and made his getaway.

Toothless was not so lucky as he pushed open the car door with that was against the fence; he eventually rolled over the seats to the outside. Panic was making its home on Toothless's face as he looked back and forth from Shizuo through the van's window and the Avengers. He seemed to make a decision as the car door swung open and Shizuo's handcuff was unlocked, Toothless tugged him from the van and waved one of lead pipes at their pursuers. Shizuo had an inkling of what was going on what with the metal pipe in his captor's hand and Toothless's arm around his neck, but he hoped it wouldn't turn out like he had predicted. If the other man even dared...

"You come near and this guy gets his head bashed in!" _Fury. Wrath. Rage. Spite. Red._

The man did dare and now he was threatening to hurt him? Time seemed to grow still as Shizuo kept his head low, he felt an immense anger surged through his body and felt his muscles tighten. The pain in his arm became more bearable as his chest grew hot as his mind became only capable of one thing, violence. A white flash before his eyes before red settled into his views.

* * *

As Dotachin started to corner the man hunter, the panicky man made a cowardly action. From inside of the car, he pulled another victim that he had seen banging from inside of the van earlier. Apparently someone else was captured along with Kaztano.

He whirled around a metal pipe that Kadota had seen before and shouted, "You come near and this guy gets his head bashed in!"

Those words had them stop, as much as he'd like to bash that guy's head in instead, he couldn't risk the blonde man getting hurt. Kadota was about to raise both of his hands in surrender or at least deter the kidnapper from hurting his victim. Though before he could signal Yumasaki and Karisawa to knock the captor out, a soft voice made its way through the air, "Do you think your god?"

It took Kadota a minute to realize the hostage was speaking; his head was dipped low so he couldn't see past the blonde bangs. Now that he looked closer, he realized the man's skewed hair was a wig. The hair piece fell to the floor along with a pair of sunglasses, revealing rich brown hair. The face though, he had seen it somewhere before…

A chorus of "huh?" were said when they realized the words that the hostage had spoken. Why was he asking about god? Confusion was evident on Togusa's face, though Yumisaki and Karisawa seemed thrilled at this new aspect. The man hunter didn't seem to realize what was happening either.

The captive spoke again, "I said, do you think your god?" Through the peaceful tone remained, a bone-chilling quality was added. With each stretched word, something seemed to spike underneath the seemingly calm voice with each syllable seemingly rise in heat and to only grow colder with every second. The voice sounded slightly familiar to him though.

"… what makes you think you have the right to do what you please with me?" This question seemed to be directed toward his captor, who really responded with a "What?"

The captive finally lifted his face to full view; Kadota finally recognized the hostage's features, there was no mistaking them. He had seen this was the face many times on tons of billboards around Ikebukuro and the serene voice that was played on radio stations constantly was imprinted in his head. Iwaki Takumi. The question now was why was the idol doing so on the arm of a kidnapper that was scouring the city for people for human experimentations?

Iwaki Takumi turned sharply and a _clang_ could be heard as the lead pipe hit the ground. The once cornered man was raised into the air by a hand fisted on to his jacket; the tables had turned as the captive became the captor. The pop star lifting his would be assaulter well above the ground to meet his eyes. Which was quite a lot in height difference due to the celebrity's tall build.

Iwaki Takumi's seemingly nonchalant features started to twist. His lips contoured into a sneer and his eyes seemed to grow wild, looking almost out of focus if wasn't for the certain and sudden sharpness that maintained in his pupils. It was if the pop star was full of physical contradictions, such as being able to lift such a heavy man who was probably more than two times his weight. Kadota felt wary of a different man now.

The idol started shake his once kidnapper back and forth, "Are you God? Are you trying to be God?"

Kadota looked back at the star and his friends. Togusa seemed definitely confused as he was at this turn of events though Karisawa and Yumasaki had started to cheer Iwaki Takumi on. Karisawa started shouting like one would in the stands of a baseball game, "Go go Iwaki! Shake that fool!" while, Yumasaki started to clap dramatically.

Iwaki Takumi didn't hear them as he started to shake the man more vigorously, after a minute of the repetitious action, he finally grew so disgusted with the man that was hanging over a foot in the air. One of arms drew back tightly like one would with a bow and arrow, though the only target in sight was the human hunter and low and behold, the arrow was shot.

Kadota didn't even see the impact of the punch, all he saw was the man flying through the air. Wait… _flying _through the air?

He watched in awe as the man he had been chasing after before sail through the air over thirteen feet above their heads and it was by no means, graceful. The man somersaulted through the sky and crashed into the chain link fence, impacting into the metal so hard that it ripped through the netted pattern work.

Was that even humanly possible? Kadota's eyebrows knitted in immense confusion, he turned back to Iwaki Takumi to question him as Togusa walked over to see if the kidnapper was still alive. All possible questions died as he saw a sheen of sweat cover Iwaki Takumi's face. His expression showed that he was the utmost pain as he cradled his wrist and his breathing became visibly erratic.

Kadota felt immediate concern, "Yumasaki, Karisawa, Iwaki-san is in pain. We have to get him to a hospital."

* * *

Izaya watched in the utmost interest as his heart pounded excitedly as he watched Heiwajima Shizuo's fist push one of his former pawns through the air before gravity took place and the man crashed against the metal fence, wrapped like in a silver cocoon. He had never seen something so thrilling that wasn't made by his own hands, wait no... It was so much more than thrilling! What was this feeling? Well that could be explained later.

When he had earlier learned of Dotachin's friend's kidnapping, he decided to see the outcome by slight interest of his former classmate's violent side. He was so glad he had, Izaya didn't know what he'd do if he missed this action. How fascinating this was.

Izaya draped himself of the side of the concrete wall closing in the roads. He couldn't take his eyes off the tall figure of his newest interest, Heiwajima Shizuo. How ironic is was that he had just said the other day that the man was dull. How wrong he was, out of the gems he had found in the dump that was his adored humans, this one took the cake.

While Izaya wasn't one for surprises, he could dismiss this one. He was pretty sure no was expecting this from the man acclaimed as the _Gentlemen of the Year_. Oh yes, a pacifist with a ramming secret strength of a high speed truck that like to express himself with his fists. That would go well with the tabloids, though why waste a man of Shizuo's stature with such petty things?

He watched as Celty's motorcycle arrive at the scene, just in time to see Heiwajima Shizuo collapse from what looked like overbearing pain from his arm. Apparently, this wasn't something Shizuo had done before and it seemed that his punch had ramifications that only made things interesting. Why would such immense strength appear now out of all times?

Izaya could feel the smile grow on face and his and Shizuo's blurry eyes made contact before the other man fainted.

Heiwajima Shizuo was truly memorizing and Izaya liked memorizing things.

* * *

Longest chapter I've ever written ever. Don't expect another one; I just needed to get this chapter out of the way so I could set up some things for the future. I sincerely promise Shizuo's and Izaya's true meeting next chapter. Keep reading if you want to see him.

Shizuo in this AU obviously doesn't know who Celty, Dotachin and Shinra is because he met Celty and Dotachin in high school. Which he didn't go because he was studying up on becoming an idol. Since he doesn't have his crazy strength, he didn't gain Shinra's interest and friendship.

He also doesn't who blonde locks because I felt like it and I'm pretty sure Shizuo first dyed his hair before high school. Dunno about middle school so I kept his hair brown like in his childhood, at least for now.

Reviews would be very much appreciated. I hope I didn't disappoint too much.


	3. The morning after is a bitch

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

Timeline: this continuing on from episode 6 of Durarara where Dotachin saved Kaztano from the evil clutches of Namie's henchmen!

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Izaya or Shizuo with all his tsundere-ness. In fact own I don't own anything DRRR related, which I think is kind of sad. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series.

* * *

It took Shizuo quite awhile to come to the understanding that he had just woken up because the last time he checked, he didn't remember falling asleep. After forfeiting whatever theory came to mind, he became more aware of his surroundings. The bed he was laying on felt more firm than his usual mattress, did Kasuka replace his bed without him knowing again? Something felt definitely wrong here.

He peeked through his eye lids before squeezing them shut on the account of bright sunlight that was streaming in through the windows. Ugh, it was way too early for solving mysteries about beds.

He forced his eyes to open again and waited for his pupils to adjust to the light. When his sight finally cleared, he looked around. For one thing, he didn't seem to be in his huge apartment. No, this way a new place altogether. It was much smaller in size compared to his though more lavishly furnished. Shizuo seemed to be lying on a leather couch, which explained the different sleeping arrangement material.

He struggled to sit up, but found his right arm slightly stiff and unable to bend as easily as it should have. He looked downwards and found around his right arm white gauze, it wrapped a bit thickly around his arm, starting from his wrist to where it disappeared under the white sleeve of his rolled up shirt.

He was pretty sure he did not have all these bandages before he went to sleep, speaking of sleep… He still didn't remember how he even fell asleep on a couch in the first place and also in someone else's apartment.

A sudden collision of foggy memories came rushing forth; he started to remember certain events that lead to him blacking out. He started to count on his fingers with his bandage-less hand. Well first, he went to Ikebukuro with Kasuka and lost him, along with his cell phone. He then wandered the streets before he walked into the wrong hotel in search of someone who knew where a phone booth was. Which ultimately lead to his kidnapping by human hijackers. Lastly, he was nearly sold, but rescued by the other kidnapped man's friends.

...Wait a moment, that last one didn't sound quite _right_, in truth they **had **chased down his kidnappers while he was still in their van. Though when one of the group members was cornered, he threatened violence against Shizuo. That's where his memory was getting fuzzy. Realization hit him like a brick, he had actually snapped from the intense pressure and anger he had been feeling up until this point and punched a guy. The once searing pain was now just a mere throb on his damaged muscles.

How the hell did that happen? I mean it was **him**, the guy who was supposed be friendly to all. He was revered as the gentleman of the flipping year! It was probably just his imagination, the night was very dark and the street lamp overhead wasn't very bright. It was impossible that he could punch a man so hard that he'd make like a bird and fly…

Though why the hell did he punch Toothless in the first place? He honestly didn't know what he was thinking at the time. Though Shizuo had felt extremely angry towards the kidnapper yesterday.

_Seriously_, who the heck did he think he was, thinking he could get away safely just because he used a cowardly tactic? What kind man was he? It's not Shizuo's fault that the guy took an interest in illegal things that went against human rights and morals, but now **he** had face the consequences? Just thinking about pissed him off.

What he'd do smack the piece of crap again. Who pulled the whole "If you don't let me go, I'm going to cap this dude" shit. Oh yes, he was going to die a death so hard when Shizuo got his hands around the man's fat neck. He clenched his fists so hard that his fingers nails were starting to sink into the skin of his palm. Though he couldn't help it, he gritted his teeth at the thought of what went on last night.

"Whoa, whoa now. Don't look so anger there, Heiwajima-kun!" A playful voice seemed to respond to his thoughts. Shizuo turned around and saw the black dressed biker from yesterday with a young man who dressed in a doctor's coat.

* * *

When Celty had entered the living room, she came upon a pretty scary scene. The injured male whom she had driven to her and Shinra's shared apartment last, was now awake and in an upright position with his undamaged hand over his forehead.

Though his posture was somewhat relaxed looking, his expression said otherwise. His eyes looked downwards angrily, staring pass the blanket on his lap into something that neither she nor Shinra could actually see while a vein was pulsating in a rather unhealthy way on his forehead.

Being a Dullahan, she had come across many kinds of people such as murderers, but none had possessed the same killing intensity that Shinra's former classmate was now omitting into the air particles.

While she hesitated to go near as she wasn't stupid or oblivious to the radiating danger, her colleague was another thing.

"Whoa, whoa now. Don't look so anger there, Heiwajima-kun!" Shinra playfully walked towards Heiwajima-san with his arms behind his back, the other man raised his head and looked at him suspiciously.

Any amount of anger Heiwajima-san seemed to be holding dropped in an instant as he looked the Shinra and herself over. He seemed to deem them as no threat at the moment and relaxed into the soft couch.

Shinra just continued his one-sided conversation, "It's been so long since I've seen you… it's been what? Since middle school? You know it's good seeing you again, though I never really thought I would. Especially in this kind of situation." Heiwajima-san just tilted his head at the two statements in a clear gesture of confusion. He stared hard at Shinra's face as if he'd see something familiar, but Celty guessed not because he was starting make a face that said 'What the heck are you talking about you freak?'.

Shinra understood the gesture and the expression as he smiled and pointed to his face, "Don't you remember me? We had classes together once in primary and middle school."

If Heiwajima-san's still vacant expression was anything to go by, she would guess probably not. The silence stretched on awkwardly as Shinracontinued to point towards his face while waiting for a response, the other man finally spoke for the first time though Celty was pretty sure it wasn't the response that Shinra wanted, "Ah, I don't think I've ever seen you before.

Shinra's face fell in disappointment as his shoulders sagged dramatically. When she had first brought Heiwajima-san in, Shinra had recognized him instantly as one of his former classmates in elementary school, though apparently the other man had disappeared during middle school and Shinra had never really bothered to find out what happened to him afterwards.

He finally straightened himself before speaking again, "Well anyway, you're probably wondering why you're here. You see, I'm a kind of private doctor. You had come under my protection because last night, you had great muscle damage done to your right arm. Though your injuries weren't severe enough for me to go to my office so we did the procedure in my apartment." He spread his arms wide and gestured towards the whole room.

"Oh and also, this is my lovely wife over there," Shinra jabbed his thumb in her direction, she promptly responded by punching him in the solar plexus. He choked before weakly continuing in a strained voice, "She brought you to our apartment after you fainted. I've patched up your wounds. You have bruises in various places over your body such as your shoulder and your left side, but there is little internal damage. The only thing that has been broken is your lower arm of your right arm and your right wrist."

Heiwajima-san seemed to pause, thinking over this before he spoke, "I see… thank you then." He bowed his head to both of them slightly in gratitude.

Celty's fingers flew across her tying pad, [_No problem. Though I was pretty surprised at your immense strength, I had no idea that anyone in this city could punch someone so hard that they'd fly through the air._]

It took him a second to read her message, before he closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't have the strength to that."

Celty paused as Shinra looked back and forth from her to Heiwajima-san. Why would he deny having such strength when she had witnessed the event herself?

[_But I saw you hit the man square in the face before he flew a couple feet and landed in the metal fence._]

Shinra's former classmate just twitched slightly, it seemed like it wasn't a very good memory for him. "That's never happened with me before. I shouldn't have even been able to lift that arm since one of his buddies hit my shoulder with an iron pipe. It probably was just a fluke or something."

"Well," Shinra butted into their conversation, seeming to come up with a conclusion to Heiwajima-san's little mystery, "in times of crisis, people do have a rush of adrenaline which allows them to do things that seem impossible."

He stroked his chin as he continued his hypothesis, "Though I've never heard anything about the strength you've seemed to achieve, or so I have heard from Celty. Our brains put a certain limit to how much work our body can do before it breaks as a way to protect ourselves."

Shinra started to walk around the couch to take a closer look at Heiwajima-san's face with narrowed eyes, Heiwajima-san stared right back. "It could be at the time when you were being threatened, your body reacted to the danger and forced all your strength into that one punch; though it in return, broke your wrist."

Heiwajima-san's eyebrows knitted together in confusion over Shinra's flurry of words, though he seemed to understand them to a certain extent.

"I still say it was some sort of fluke. Anyway thanks for your help doctor, I'll pay you when I can find the time." He rubbed the back on his head with his bandaged hand before wincing.

While Celty wanted to protest to what Heiwajima-san had thought, she didn't really have any hard facts to back it up. Though she knew what she saw, regardless if she had eyes or not. Nonetheless, she let the topic slide before getting back on track.

[_That's probably wise, though why were you kidnapped in the first place? The last person I rescued from that group of human hunters was suicidal and was tricked into meeting one of the members, you don't seem to be the same as her._]

His eyes seemed to glaze over as he recalled the events that lead to that single moment, "Well I had come to Ikebukuro and lost my cell phone. So I looked for a phone booth. I just happened to stumble on them trying to kidnap someone and they took me along with the other guy."

Celty shared a dubious look with Shinra, it couldn't have been that simple could it? The girl she had saved last time had been a part of a complicated and long plan of Izaya's that took many different elements that were supposed to end in another taking their life, this guy's kidnapping just sounded a lot simpler than what the informant was plotting. Though she suspected he wasn't saying the whole thing, she didn't really push the matter.

She didn't really know what to do last night, though she assured Shinra's friend, Kadota or something, and his own of group of friends that she would take care of the matter. Said matter was the unconscious and injured Heiwajima Shizuo.

[_Well you should probably get checked out at a real hospital._]

Celty didn't bring him to a real one last night because she could only guessed the troubles that would follow if she brought him in. Sometimes being a city mystery really sucked, but she intended to keep it that way.

Heiwajima-san cocked an eyebrow, "That might not go down well… Ah, let's just say that I'd cause some consequences if I did." He seemed to grimace at the thought.

Did he not like hospitals or something? Well, Celty understood, she hadn't visited many hospitals, but the feeling of being prodded or being strapped up to a machine for a long period of time didn't sound appealing. Shinra piped in again, "You could come back here for checkups, I am a physician."

He continued prattling on, "Anyway, here is a bottle of prescribed medicine that I've prepared. One of my own I'd have to say. Remember to take in a couple hours." Shinra pulled an orange container from his coat pocket and lightly threw into Heiwajima-san's waiting hands before continuing on. "You should let me exam your body, for science of course. Who knows what your muscles hide within those arms of yours."

"Thanks doc, but no thanks. I told you it was a coincidence."

"Ahaha, call me Shinra, Shizuo-kun." Shinra was sure fast to change from using the other man's last name to his first, though it seemed that the injured man didn't really care as he stared listlessly at the pills inside the container before setting it aside on the coffee table next to the couch. Celty still didn't get Japanese culture, even after her time here. However, it was weird interacting with another human besides Shinra or Izaya. Sure, she had little experiences with her delivery work, but this man was something all together. He was pretty straightforward unlike the two humans she mentioned earlier who liked to play mind games, it was something she could appreciate.

Shizuo-kun went into a lapse of silence before he jerked suddenly in surprise, "Ah! I forgot! I never returned home, my brother must be worried! Well can't be helped, though I should go back now. Thanks for everything again."

Well it did make sense that he would have worried family members, his brother was probably worried wherever he was. [_I could take you home, you shouldn't put any strain on your muscles by finding a way home yourself._]

Shizuo-kun smiled for the first time at her, "Please."

* * *

Shizuo gripped on to the seat of Celty's motorcycle as they drove passed through Ikebukuro, even through the oddly shaped black helmet, he could see all the pointing fingers and stares. It wasn't something he wasn't used to, being celebrity, he had grown used to such things though there was a definite difference.

When he walked he huge crowds of people, there was usually screaming girls and hands shoved forward for even the slightest touch of his clothes. It usually gave him a sense of invaded privacy, though this… it was **deafening**.

These streets seemed to lessen in noise as she drove along the road, it was quiet hush that came across the population as they stared in awe at the rumored headless rider. Like everybody else, he had heard a range of talk about the suspicious member of the underground society. Such words of her being a monster because she was apparently not a human. Shizuo didn't know why someone would make up such things, while she didn't seem to take off her helmet, she certainly seemed more real than the many people along his career. Ah those cheesy fakers.

He might've not been ok if Celty didn't take him to Shinra in the first place. She even offered to take him home, which was why he was in his current situation.

He was really grateful to her, she did a lot of things for him even though she didn't know him really well. Though it was a bit ironic that one of his supposed old classmates was the one to take a look at his arm, Shizuo seriously wondered how he got into these kinds of situations.

If he hadn't been picked up by the talent agent, he probably would've been just a normal guy doing a normal job, though fate seemed like throw him these trials. He sometimes wondered what life would've been like.

The motorcycle finally came to a stop in front of his high class apartment. Celty kicked out the stand as she let her bike rest against the side of the road. She stared at the huge building before looking back to him, or at least he thought she did. It was kind of hard when he couldn't see her eyes.

[_Here we are. If you needed anything, you know where we live._]

"Thanks again. Don't know what would've happened if you didn't come along."

[_Your welcome. If you still can't go to a hospital, you're welcome to come back anytime you want for a checkup. So don't push yourself to hard ok?_]

Shizuo blinked at the message, before smiling at Celty again. She was a pretty nice gal, her concern chalked up some brownie points in his mind.

"You don't need to worry about me. I can handle myself just fine." He tried to show her that he was ok by flexing the muscles in his injured arm, but it backfired when he winced from the slight pain that shot through his wrist. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

She tilted her head - or should he say her helmet? - before sound of fingers tapping against the PDA commenced. [_I don't know about that, I might not be a doctor, but your face is pretty pale. That doesn't seem healthy… Remember to sure take the pills that Shinra prescribed soon._]

Celty swung her legs over the leather seat of her motorcycle.

[_I guess I'll see you around._]

He nodded in her direction and waved with his free hand as she drove away. It was a bit strange that her motorcycle seemed to not any sounds that were generally associated with motors, but it was a lot less noisy. It's been awhile since he had a good talk with someone that wasn't his brother that wasn't related to his life as Iwaki Takumi. He turned around and pushed passed the glass doors of the apartment building.

* * *

Izaya hummed as he strolled along the edge of building tops, he couldn't keep the smirk off his face while he also swung his arms playfully. He'd say that lady luck must love him if he didn't believe in coincidences. There was only fate and fate had brought him the greatest gift of all.

In the late afternoon, he stopped by Shinra's place to see if his newest pawn was still there. He was pretty sure since he had seen Celty hefting the thin man onto her motorbike and driving away. It wasn't likely she would anywhere near a real hospital so the only option was her dopey suitor.

Though what initially was supposed to be Shizuo and his first meeting turned out to be a fluke, he wasn't there. In his place, was something else. The idol had left his capsules on Shinra's coffee table, ah lady not existing luck indeed.

Izaya snatched them off the table when his old friend wasn't looking, this was the perfect opportunity to get to talk Shizuo alone. His smirk widened as he leap over a gap between a pharmacy and a detective agency. His parkour skills always did come in handy. He spied Dotachin's group of friends from a distance, the otaku pair had various books (most likely manga) in their hands while Togusa and Dotachin trailed behind in slight embarrassment. They were probably still wondering on what had become of everybody's favorite music artist.

Things were getting so fun, Mikado-kun had just arrived in Ikebukuro which lead to him meeting with Kida-kun again while Izaya was already preparing the Yellow Scarves, not to mention Saika's army. Though how should he fit Shizuo into these situations?

He could always have him be around when one of the events occurred. If he could read the celebrity's personality right, he'd somehow get involved in each one, provoking people further with his immense strength. Shizuo was human nonetheless and humans seemed to innate problem with running into trouble. Shizuo especially. Who else would so foolishly get kidnapped by Namie's contractors and run into Dotachin's gang along with Celty all in one night?

There was a chance that the star was stupid as many other humans were and wouldn't realize what was happening. Though Izaya couldn't say for sure, he would need to evaluate his new and very beloved human to find out. Things were definitely getting fun, what kind of plot would he think of next?

* * *

As soon as Shizuo walked through those glass doors, he was met face to face with his frantic manager who looked like he hadn't slept the whole night. The once conservative man was wearing rumpled clothes with slightly skewed glasses and bruised looking bags under his eyes. Shizuo blinked at the sudden change in the man's appearance. What's got his so riled up?

"Where on earth were **you**? I was about the call the _police _to file a missing report if you didn't come a moment later!" Oh yeah… He pretty much went missing when he went off to find a phone booth. Well he felt pretty bad that he caused such a ruckus, but it really wasn't his fault… though he couldn't really say it was the population of Ikebukuro could he? Those pedestrians were the ones that started the whole thing in the first place. Probably not, wouldn't go down so well with a police officer if he tried to explain himself.

He tried to quiet down his hysterical manager, but didn't seem to be succeeding as the other man started wave his arms and went on a lengthy rant. It didn't help that they were attracting many looks from the people of the first floor. It looks like he wasn't the only one had was having stress problems.

"… and what happened to your arm? Is it broken? Are you ok? Will you be able to perform anymo-" While Shizuo appreciated to the _very _loud concern, people were starting to take out their camera phones and he swore that someone with a professional camera had started to take pictures out of the corner of his eye if the flashing lights were anything to go by. Before this got way out of proportion, he slapped his hand against his manager's mouth and tugged him towards the elevators direction.

Luckily, his manager complied with his silent request _until _they reach the safe confines of the closed elevator's doors. Though by then, the older man was out of breath. At least the lecture was over, not that Shizuo had been listening in the first place. He had built in internal mechanism that blocked out all monotone voices that ranted about how irresponsible he was.

He seemed to be waiting for Shizuo's explanation and the only thing he could come up with was, "I got lost."

Suzuki's jaw dropped at his statement, it seemed to leave him speechless. He seemed to stay in the same position until they reached another seven floors. The explosion was pretty mild to say the last, Suzuki's voice seemed to squeak out a "What?"

Shizuo didn't really understand what wasn't to get, he did become lost… which lead to some certain events. "I said I got lost." He didn't really wanna explain this whole thing again and bring up something they he very much preferred to keep forgotten. Having to say something twice irritated him to no end.

"Well I had a long night so I need some rest, see you tomorrow." With those words he side stepped Suzuki and walked out of the doors, though not before pushing a the fifteenth floor button. Luckily, his manager didn't notice until too late because he seemed to be contemplating Shizuo's words. Though he wasn't left alone for long, Kasuka was leaning against the wall near the front door of his apartment.

Instant relief flooded through his body as Shizuo saw his brother, it was like he could finally take a breath after keeping hold on his lungs for so long. It looked like Kasuka didn't meet the same troubles that he did last night when they separated.

He started to call out Kasuka's name until he saw the lines of exhaustion on his brother's face. His voice caught in his throat, as his arm lowered and was held limply at his side. He simply walked up to him instead.

Kasuka probably heard the start of his name being called as he looked up to meet Shizuo's eyes. He couldn't felt somber about the current situation, wondering how long Kasuka had stayed in front of his doorstep waiting.

He whispered lowly, "Yo."

Kasuka's lip twitched before he let out a sigh. He rested his forehead on Shizuo's shoulder, "Don't make me worry like that anymore."

This was exactly what Shizuo needed, no constant questions or needed explanations, there wasn't really any words needed because Kasuka always understood him so easily. He supposed it's why he was always so fond of his brother over the years. He laid his undamaged hand on Kasuka's head, threading his fingers through his hair in a way similar to the way he used to when they were children.

"Understood."

Though being siblings and grown men themselves, the moment rapidly became awkward so they both took a step back, Shizuo was slightly embarrassed though it made him happy. In a way, he felt closer to understanding his expressionless brother.

Shizuo shifted his attentions to his apartment door where his very expensive, but oh so soft bed was. He seriously needed a well deserve rest, never mind the fact that he had just slept in Shinra and Celty's apartment.

Speaking of them, they were such a weird couple. A sweet girl that never took off her helmet and drove strange motorcycles with a very sketchy, but happy-go-lucky doctor. Ah, but what was he to say? Love happened in the strangest places.

As soon as he twisted the key in the front door's lock, he stumbled into the hall, barely leaving his shoes at the doorway. He tugged off articles of clothing and simply let them go on the floor until he was just in his jeans from yesterday. He didn't have any patience to put away his clothes into the laundry basket. It's not like he ever wore the same thing again in a month, ah the luxury of being a celebrity did come in handy sometimes.

Shizuo could hear Kasuka quietly close the front door behind him, picking each piece of clothing he left behind on the floor.

He kicked open the door to his bedroom, he didn't really care about the consequences as the door swung open and imbedded its doorknob into the wall. He could deal with that later, though he was feeling a dull pain in his foot now. Shizuo collapsed into the soft hold of his bed. It felt good to be home.

"Thank you dear goddess of mattress and blankets. You have presented me a grand gift that I will be eternally grateful for." He couldn't help, but mutter that as he wormed his way under the covers.

He could see Kasuka hovering in the now permanent open doorway of his bedroom, his eyes seemed to linger on the light cast on his right arm. There was an unspoken question that Shizuo was sure was on his brother's mind. Well there was no use hiding it now after Kasuka's already seen it.

"I got kidnapped last night. After we got separated, I thought that I'd find a phone booth to call you 'cause my phone got trashed. I walked into a hotel to ask if someone knew where one was, before I knew it I was in the back of a black van cuffed to the car door."

He spat out the last line with the tangent of bitter memories coming back into thought. The last couple events had really tired him out, it's not every day that you get human-napped and get into an insane car chase. Shizuo buried his head into the very much comforting pillow. If he had his way, he'd never get out of this beautiful bed again.

"I was saved at the last moment before being sold to someplace sketchy. Though I didn't escape my arm being broken."

Shizuo cracked his eye open to see Kasuka looking at him in a way that couldn't quite identify. He felt nervous if only for a moment, then a sense of overwhelming worry flooded his senses. He had never seen that kind of expression on his brother's face and Shizuo actually could read his expressions pretty well after spending such a long time with him.

"Kasuka?"

His brother, in return to his question, just looked at him once more before disappearing from the doorway.

It was then when sleep claimed Shizuo again.

* * *

It was late afternoon before he woke up again. He slowly regained consciousness as he rubbed knuckles against his eyes. That was probably one of the best damn naps he had in a long while. He should definitely do that again sometime.

Shizuo swung his legs out of the covers, stretching his limbs, it felt good to get rid of the kinks in his neck. Well at least he no longer felt stiff.

Shizuo glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand that he hardly used. 7:36 PM, he had been asleep for a good 4 hours and more. His arm still felt sore, he should probably take the medicine that Shinra had prescribed not so long ago.

He wandered into his well furnished living room, he hardly ever spent time here though because of all the touring he had been doing lately. On the couch curled under a spare blanket was Kasuka, well that solved the mystery of where his brother had wandered off to after he fell asleep. He couldn't help, but smile again at the scene. Although come to think of it, he had smiled at Celty too. While his smiles were usually reserved for the general public, his genuine ones were mostly for Kasuka.

After that was done, he looked around for the plastic pill bottle that Shinra had… left on the counter of **his** apartment. Oops.

Sometimes he could be really stupid and it's not like he could get another one. He hadn't really been listening as Shinra went on and on about the lovely effects of the crème colored pills that he had invented himself that would be guaranteed to fix him up in "no time". Though who could blame him? There was a good reason why he was a singer, not physicist who listened to whinny people rant about how much their lives sucked. Stupid listening mechanism.

What was he supposed to do now? He could always just back Celty and Shinra's shared apartment, but he didn't really want to walk all the way. It'd probably take a good forty minutes by foot and he didn't really want to bother Kasuka to see if he could drive him there.

His brother looked exhausted earlier, most likely getting less sleep last night than he had. There probably wasn't a very good chance that Suzuki was still in the lobby and he couldn't really call him because he didn't own a home phone or a cell phone anymore. He would have to buy a new one and reprogram all his contacts with the addition of Shinra and Celty's.

Ah curse his stupid luck. These past forty-eight hours had freaking annoying.

Well he could always just take a bus there. It only took a couple bucks or so and Shizuo was pretty sure he knew that the bus had a stop nearby the Celty's building. He walked to his dresser and picked out a random white collar shirt. He didn't bother buttoning it all the way up after he stuffed a couple of crumpled bills in his jean pockets.

It didn't take long for the elevator to travel down to the first floor, by then, the rest of the floor had been pretty much cleared out. Human life seemed pretty scarce at the moment.

We'll at least something was in his favor today, Shizuo didn't know much more paparazzi he could take. His stress levels were rising higher each day with all the flashing lights in his face and the constant questions about weird activities that he never even participated. Once, someone had the gall to ask to if he was in a satanic cult that was once popular amongst the newer generation.

Shizuo did **not** believe worshipping anything that had to with hell. If anyone thought otherwise than who the hell had they been talking to?

Well at least the now setting dusk was peaceful. It was a bit of time before the night prowlers came out, but late enough that people weren't bumming around the streets any longer. The smaller population of people, the less likely he would be recognized. Though he should be safe because he… wasn't wearing any disguise. To double check, he reached up to his head to check for any wig or hat then remembered that he lost them both last night when he was trying to get away from his kidnappers.

Freaking human hunters, if they ever crossed his path, no god in the heavens above would save their skin. The heat in chest from last night started to burn again and unluckily, he had nothing to punch, but damn it! He hated violence, he was supposed to be a pacifist for pete sakes!

He hated violence like no other because hitting innocent people was injustice, though he was justified after all. The freaking fatso that he nailed was as pure as smog.

Shizuo's internal rant was cut off as his bad shoulder was smacked into rather harshly by a passerby in the opposite direction. He hissed out at the obvious pain in much abused shoulder. He was not in the mood for playing the nice guy, but hurting anybody at the moment was something he wanted to do the least so he kept just walking on.

Unfortunately, the person he smacked into had the other idea. A rough hand grabbed his other shoulder and tugged him around. Shizuo met the face of a youth with a sneer on his face. Backing up, he could see that the other guy was dressed like a typical gangster with his low pants and yellow sweatshirt.

"Yo! Yo! Yo! Hey man!" the weirdo made a grab for his crotch, what the heck? Was that supposed to be _intimidating_?

"Watch where you're going! I'm a part of the important dollars and we gang members don't appreciate your just walking away." The guy was being ridiculous with his flashy hand movements that were pretty plain stupid and his rough Japanese. Who did he think he was going to fool? Ugh, this guy was annoying. He was even daring to shake his fist at **him**.

What the hell? Who the heck did this wannabe think he was, it's not like a sole person or group could own an area. It was for everybody to enjoy and he didn't need some prick telling him otherwise. He tried to breath evenly to calm down, anger started to blur his vision. _Annoying, annoying, annoying, shut up._ A voice repeated that in his head over and over again. Ah, why couldn't he just get rid of him? He would be teaching the punk a very valuable lesson.

"You know guys like me can make sure you won't be able to walk for another couple we-" Shizuo didn't let him finish that sentence. It's bad enough the grating voice made him ground his teeth, but now he was actually _threatening _violence? His shoulders trembled and that intense heat inside his chest along with all the frustrations spread throughout his muscles.

"You flea. Say one more word and I won't hesitate to snap your scrawny ass in half." Shizuo seethed with every word, his anger resonating through clenched teeth.

The guy seemed startled that Shizuo was verbally fighting back before giving him a doubtful look that only infuriated him more.

"Scratch that man, I'm gonna gather other dollars members and kick the crap out of ya."

Oh, Shizuo was just waiting for him to say that. Looks like someone was going to learn today when to keep their mouths shut. A smile twisted itself onto Shizuo's face as his eyes narrowed at the stupid idiot, he couldn't resist. Just like he couldn't help, but pluck the annoying little twit by his neck so he too, could meet his eye level like big bad Toothless did yesterday.

The so called gangster seemed definitely frightened now, his legs kicked frantically in the air as he tried to claw at Shizuo's hands which were slightly blocking his air passage way. Shizuo clacked his tongue, what a pain. He didn't hesitate to pitch him like a baseball, similar to the way he had played catch with Kasuka in his younger days.

Shizuo let out a growl that resonated in his chest and flicked his wrist. Just like yesterday, his previous offender was once again sailing through the air. Though this one didn't have a nice soft metal fence to catch him, he hit a brick wall on the opposite side of the street which was thankfully vacant at the moment. Though surprisingly, the current offender had slammed into the wall so hard that the impact had made a dent. Well, its wasn't what he was going for, but it'd do. It also seemed that they guy whose name he also didn't know, was unconscious, much like the first… He was starting to see a pattern.

At least the heat was starting to cool down in his head, he was no longer seeing things in red if you didn't mind the bloody body across the street.

Though it didn't seem as everything was over. A repetitious clap sounded through the alleyway behind Shizuo, he turned around to see a young man walking out of the shadows. He narrowed his eyes, but could only make out a faint outline because while that little fiasco went, the sun had finally settled down and night was starting to take its course. He only got a clear view of the guy when the man stepped into the lamp that was over all their head's light.

A mischievous face was staring right back him as well as red eyes. Shizuo blinked, the guy didn't seem like an albino because he obviously was brunette, what with the inky black hair, though he was certainly pale enough to be one. The newcomer had a thin, but fit figure and was shorter than him by a couple inches or so. He was dressed all in black and his face resembled a sly fox that just simply knew too much, though not in an unattractive way...

It took him a good second to realize his own thoughts, what was he even thinking?

Shizuo skipped that topic in his head altogether and moved on. Even though his anger was starting to calm down, he couldn't help, but be wary of this new appearance.

The mysterious man smiled at him in a way that was a bit discomforting, but not totally unpleasant. Looking at him with something he could only identify as curiosity, tilting his head ever so slightly as he stepped forward. He came close enough that it got to the point where nameless guy danced around the rim of his personal space, delving back and forth between his comfort zone.

He started walk circles around, eyeing him. It not only greatly unsettled Shizuo, it also kind of weirded him out. Though if you thought about it, it probably would've freaked other people out too. Those bright red eyes never looked away, those red pupils felt like they bore through his body and into his head.

He couldn't really summon up any anger towards the guy who was obviously giving him a weird version of the old elevator eyes. Though there was annoyance and… something he couldn't really identify. He'd probably take a crack at the man's vulnerable head if it wasn't for the reoccurring dull ache in his overly used wrist that he used to punch and apparently flick people across the street.

Finally, the weirdo stopped circling him and stopped in front of him, with his hands shoved in the pockets of his black parka. Shizuo's eye met those incredibly scarlet pupils that seemed content on piercing right through him. His breathing patterns grew heavy, it certainly didn't help that reignited heat within his chest. Though this time it wasn't in anger, but he couldn't recognize what this strange presence was doing to his body. His mind didn't seem to want to function properly, he just knew inside that he couldn't look away from this man. As strange as that thought was, he followed it.

* * *

Izaya pivoted his feet and inspected the idol. He walked around the other man in circles, looking at him at all angles. "Iwaki Takumi" was a pretty tall guy, around a half a head taller than himself with slender arms and legs. His face was pretty good looking though it was expected of a star. Though he could see defined muscles through the white fabric of the man's dress collar. He inspected the celebrity quality face with Shizuo's high cheek bones and soft eyes. Such gentle features he had possessed, though this was the first time Izaya got to see them up close.

He wondered what they looked like up close when Shizuo was enraged, swinging his fist towards the human hunter from not so long ago. It must have surely been a sight, Shizuo's thin lips twisted in a grimace that bore his white teeth and those soft eyes becoming narrowed with wild anger. How Izaya would have loved making a normally controlled face become unruly. He had plotted such things with other human beings, but none would be fulfilling as the idol's. Shizuo's face at the moment was serene, but full of suspicion at the same time.

It seemed that Shizuo was apprehensive of him at the moment, as he should be. Izaya finally stopped stalking his prey and stood in front of him. He looked at the idol straight in the eyes, beholding the meeting his burgundy pupils meet Shizuo's cinnamon colored ones.

Shizuo held his gaze for a second never looking away. Izaya let the grin his face twist more, not a lot of people could keep steady with his gaze. It made Shizuo all the more interesting. Though it would seem the growth of Izaya smile seemed to only made Shizuo more unsettled. He couldn't really look away from the cinnamon colored pupils, they held his eyes with a certain intensity that Izaya wasn't entirely used to, but not unwelcome. If he was going to see the other man a lot, he should probably get used to it if Shizuo continued capturing his sights.

Shizuo's lips pursed, there was a clear annoyance that finally set over all of the other emotions that once flitted over the man's face. His expressions showed a portrayal of what he seemed to be thinking inside his head.

"I haven't introduced myself have I? Orihara Izaya at your service. You left your medicine at Shinra's place." He dangled the orange container in front of both of their faces before Shizuo took it without hesitation.

"Ah, thanks." Shizuo's voice was slightly monotone, but deep nonetheless. His eyes flinted back towards the medicine in his palms and towards Izaya himself.

"Heiwajima Shizuo. You a friend of Shinra's?" It seemed that he wasn't going to use his more famous name. Well Izaya could appreciated the honesty, it was a rare trait in humans from what he had observed from afar.

"Yep, old high school friends. I was with Celty when she first found you." which wasn't a total lie, but not the actual truth. However Shizuo didn't need to know that.

"You shouldn't hold back your strength. It's not good for the muscles you know. If you don't want your arms to not break again then you should slowly pace yourself to work up to the big stuff." Izaya wagged his finger.

"It won't happen again." Shizuo murmured with a faltering confidence.

"Well if it happens again, then won't you be worried? Things like this could happen again and again? What would you do then? Things could get out of hand, even if those last two guys deserved your decking, it doesn't mean everyone that might come across your strength will."

Shizuo's lips pressed into a thin line, he didn't really have a good answer to all of the question.

"Hmmm, you might not know this, but I'm a bit of physic and I'm predicting that in the very new future, you will only hurt someone again." Alarm flashed on Shizuo's face, Izaya could only try to preserve such an expression. It was one of his favorites among his beloved humans.

"I'm here to tell you I'm interested in what you have to offer and don't mean your singing voice, Iwaki-kun. Very soon, things will get complicated because of your talents." He could assure that, with or without his intervention.

Shizuo's face twisted deliciously as his eyebrows furrowed and his jaw clenched. Though it was probably best that Izaya didn't piss him off anytime soon, he needed to be manipulated into trusting him first. That's how it started with Kida-kun, he needed help and Izaya provided while bidding his time to strike. It would be the same for Shizuo.

"Whoa now Shizuo-kun," he waved his hands in a sign of peace, "I'm just trying to warn you of the coming events. Your strength might attract the attention of the general public and paparazzi, I'd say that this afternoon with your oh so worried manager, Suzuki, will catch the attention of the media. Things will be difficult for you and many theories will appear about your missing in action night. That bandaged arm won't help anything and as you continue to use your strength, things will only become worse as the whole world watches Iwaki Takumi. If that time comes I'll always be happy to help." Izaya smiled pleasantly as he could at Shizuo.

Shizuo finally spoke again, "I don't really know who you are, but no thanks. Today and yesterday were just a fluke and its going to stay that way. What you want doesn't concern me in the least." He stormed in the opposite direction that he came from, feet pounding against the pavement hard enough to leave dents.

Izaya smiled as Shizuo walked away, a new game had begun. A new game with such a high prize at the end of its twisted path had began. How interesting that Shizuo had challenged his words, though Izaya suspected that he wouldn't except his help so soon. He would have to bid his time like he did the first time around because after all, Shizuo would be on the losing end of this new special game since Izaya simply didn't lose and when Izaya played, he played for keeps.

* * *

As mad as Shizuo was at the moment with his feet smacking against the sidewalk, the cold sweat on his skin was still there. Would he really harm people again? Sure those last two guys deserved it, but what if he hurt someone innocent. Violence. He hated violence, he shouldn't be using violence no matter who it was. Though he wouldn't use it again because those two times were just a fluke. Only a fluke and flukes didn't happen often.

That Izaya person made him uncomfortable the moment their eyes met. He even forgot about the medicine he was supposed to retrieve until Izaya dangle in front of his face. God, what an asshole. Although said prick's words kept repeating in his head. He couldn't keep the red eyes out of his mind nor could he forget the offer he was given. Not that he'd ever use it.

He finally slowed down his fast paced walk and shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. To his utter surprise, there was something in there besides the dollars he had stuffed in there earlier in his rush. He slowly pulled out a white card. Shizuo's eye widened as he stared Orihara Izaya's business card that apparently had been tucked inside the folds of his pocket. He certainly did not remember ever excepting one, so the question was... How the hell did that guy pull it off without him noticing?

* * *

Well that's all for this chapter. Yay! Izzy and Shizzy had their very first meeting! About freaking time. This chapter wasn't very eventful, at least to me. I should definitely work on that. Anyway, besides our main couple Izaya x Shizuo, we have a side couple of sorts… I guess. If you count our brother couple, Kasuka and Shizuo. They are such cute siblings.

Some people have commented about Shizuo being a singer, my explanation… Have you heard Daisuke Ono's voice when he sings? Even when it's usually boring enka, I can't help, but fall in love!~ **I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE HIS SONG MANATSU NO SPICA**. Oh Shizuo, you knock me ten for six and I don't even know what that means. Here is the link, go now!

www(dot)you tube(dot)com(slash)watch?v=KcfcZQe2RAE

Just write the slashes and periods in the correct places and it should work.


	4. And so it begins

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

I apologize that Izzy and Shizzy had such a weak meeting last time! They will surely interact much more this time by all the gods of yaoi I swear upon it! If I don't may Simon strike me down, I'll gladly accept it.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya with all delicious manipulations. In fact own I don't own anything DRRR related, which I think is kind of sad. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT. If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

Shizuo had never been as irritated as he had been in the last week. The paparazzi had seemed to pick up on his manager's lecture and the people present there that day had taped the words that Suzuki had said in his utterly panicked state. Those people seemed to have posted it up on various sites and sold the information to gossip magazines. Things only escalated from there as everyone seem to scramble to find out the truth behind this huge mystery, reporters coming up to him and asking what had happened was becoming a daily thing, but even though it was becoming apart of his routine didn't mean he enjoyed anymore than usual.

It seemed that the media and general public were pretty interested in his disappearance the night he went to Ikebukuro. People seriously went crazy with all the theories they were producing. The most relatively normal one people suggested was that he had recently taken up partying and forgot to return home, something Shizuo actually wished could happen, but unfortunately hadn't. The cast on his broken arm only added to the delirium.

As bad enough as it was that they were bothering him, reporters were _also _bothering Kasuka. The paparazzi tried their hardest to get a statement from him, but his brother wouldn't budge. It somehow became common knowledge that they were together that day now and he had disappeared after he and Kasuka had been unrightfully separated by the crowds of people.

Although his agency scolded him about his behavior, they seemed pretty damn happy how this weird scandal was boosting his popularity. Bastards. The hell were they trying to control the situation like they said they would! They were practically off his pain, freaking bottom feeders. The general public did like their mysteries and he apparently was the biggest one of at the moment. Hopefully it would all die down soon, he tried to stay low as Heiwajima Shizuo for the time being, but it didn't really help. If he had to see one more gossip magazines with the words "Iwaki Takumi" splashed all over the cover, he'd blow a gasket.

Initially, Celty and Shinra didn't know he was a music artist though they learnt soon enough. They seemed to take it pretty well, though Celty didn't really understand why being a celebrity was such a big deal, she tried her best to console him. When Shinra heard the news he just laughed in a more than slightly annoying way, later saying that was what he got for becoming such a popular man. Shizuo would've made Shinra punching bag number three if it wasn't for Celty branding her own kind of irritation on her significant other before him.

Which was probably a good thing because regardless how annoying his "private doctor" was being, he didn't actually want to hurt the guy. Sure Shizuo **had **considered strangling the guy seriously at times, although he'd probably feel horrible when he's see the bruises on Shinra's neck or worse... probably.

It was a wonder how he was able to control his irritation these past one hundred and sixty-eight hours (because yes, he had been counting). Though the worst of all of this, the thing that just ticked him off the most _was the fact that what Orihara Izaya said was right_.

Just about every word that the scarlet eyed man had stated had unfortunately come true. Just as the man had said, things **had** spiraled out of his control as he became the media's center of attention. The predictions that he had made had come true right down to the details. While it wasn't necessarily the whole world, it was pretty much the whole country. Now it seems that a good portion of Japan was watching his every movement. People were just waiting for him to trip up. Shizuo preferred his antics, whether they be violent or not, to remain secretive. Privy only to him. His actions were monitored daily, pressuring him even farther to keep up his clean image. The stress was starting to eat away at his mind and body.

He felt stiff and frustrated from keeping up the charming façade that was created for him. Shizuo was so tired faking everything, but he had to keep going on. Though what his goal was for all of this, he didn't know. He really wasn't suited to this way of living,but he went on with it nonetheless. Shizuo didn't want the drama; he didn't really need the attention. As of lately, he had been feeling like an empty shell. He wasn't allowed to act natural; it wasn't him that everyone was looking at. It was someone he was forced to make up. Shizuo didn't know what, but he just wanted something else in life.

Hopefully things would go better today when he goes to for an appointment at Shinra's place again.

* * *

Things had been going pretty smoothly if Izaya had to say so for himself, like many before him would say, all cards were in his hands. Regardless of the fact that he was currently hightailing it out of a bloody massacre with police sirens wailing in the distance and Shizuo's undamaged wrist in his hold, his plan was going pretty nicely.

For instance, the media went accordingly to his exact words as the tabloids started ask questions of the music artist's disappearance, Izaya knew for a fact that Shizuo must be seeing the reality and stress that came along with those heavy predictions he had set. Though what really made Izaya's day was the fact that he didn't have to lift a finger for this to happen, the paparazzi was already focused on him because of Shizuo's Iwaki Takumi persona. Though his kidnapping had lead to many people's wild imagination on what could have happened that night instead since the star supposedly wasn't giving any answers himself.

Ah humans, they do love their drama almost as much as he loved messing with them. It was similar attribute they all shared, the need to know and see if the shared interest would eventually crumble. Izaya wouldn't say that Shizuo would probably crumble, but at the least, he was feeling trapped. Cornered one might say. That thought made it him chest pound with excitement, it was hard to contain his raw interest in the upcoming events.

And as much as Izaya enjoyed seeing the newest pawn to his plan to Valhalla freak out, he knew it wouldn't be as much fun without some proper _prodding _along the way. With some tweaking here and there, Shizuo would be so lost in Izaya's own spider web that the only way out would be to take a helping hand. His to be specific, but no one really had to know that until later.

The question was, what to do? There was so many possiblities that Izaya could set up that would encourage his dear idol to take his side, but he finally narrowed down one that would allow them to have some space without Shizuo running off again. Which was exactly what he did, with a carefully thought out plan, he insured the first prominent piece of influence on the young tool's life. Izaya started out with tracking down the second victim of Shizuo's rage was a Dollars member. Hacking into the Dollars main website wasn't very hard and Izaya eventually tracked down the man's cell address. This human was particularly stupid, only a mere stepping stone compared to his real goal, but a slightly useful one nonetheless.

Izaya had sent the man a message, claiming to be anonymous helper who wanted to help him get back at the guy who sent him flying into the brick wall. He had kept track of Shizuo's trail much like the rest of the general public, though he went into details about the specificity before he finally was able to judge on a schedule. He knew for a fact that today the oh so very popular man was going to be in Ikebukuro again because of a checkup appointment with Shinra.

He had noted his appearance and described what he had looked like to the wannabe gangster Dollar member who stupidly took his advice without much thought. That is where the fun had started.

Like predicted Shizuo had somehow escaped the confines of his constantly watched apartment and made his way to Ikebukuro. The ordinary pair of glasses perched on the bridge of his nose was apparently enough to fool the paparazzi outside of his apartment. Izaya didn't know if was whether Shizuo was a lot more convincing at play someone else entirely or humanity was just growing dim. As someone who watched humans all the time, always gauging their reactions, he'd have to guess the latter.

Also just like predicted, the Dollars member moron charged towards the music artist at the first sight of him, stopping his path. His friends gathered in a semi-circle around the guy who pulverized their fellow gang member. Shizuo seemed to note the bats and crow bars in their hands warily, which one usually would. At least he was smart enough to understand what was going on. People simply passed the crowd of people by with little interest, much too involved with their own lives to be concerned for someone else.

Izaya had to watch them from above in a hallway of one of the apartment buildings as they were completely unaware of his attention on the small group. He leaned against the edge of the railing of the building floor; he could hear the words as his newly acquired stepping stone started to taunt his new shiny pawn very loudly.

"Yo, look what we got here boys. Piece of crap thought he could get away messing with the Dollars." He could also see the leer on the offending man's face, such an unattractive expression when it was matched up with those kind of facial features. Izaya was fortunately low enough to see the anger starting to seep through Shizuo's system to make up for the unsavory sight as his nails dug into the palms of his hands in a tight grip. How nice, the musical was starting and the actors were dancing to his tune. He didn't keep the slowly spreading smile off his face; Izaya seemed to be doing that a lot more lately, mostly likely because of the ongoing events that had been occurring lately.

Even with the intimidating weapons in his opponents' hands, Shizuo didn't not back down once, looking them full on. He never looked away once from the people in front of him, which was probably why he didn't see the person with baseball bat sneaking behind in a cowardly act of taking him down early.

Izaya didn't look away as the wooden sports tool came down on the celebrity's head. He could hear the loud crack that echoed after the impact as Shizuo stumbled slightly before catching himself on a stop sign. Red blood started to drip from his temples and making its way down the man's face, his expression could only be described as one in extreme pain though it was to be expected, but he didn't make a single sound. Shizuo lifted the hand that wasn't balancing himself on the pole to his bloody forehead.

He didn't pity the other in the slightest, poor Shizuo should have sensed the on-coming man when he was behind his back. One should keep his senses at the highest, it would serve as a learning lesson in the future when enemies appeared in his path way.

The gang members seemed to take in delight at their victim's pain, their roaring laughter proved Izaya's insight. Shizuo slowly lowered his hand, Izaya noted the tightening clasp on the road sign and how the man's hands started to twist the metal beneath his long fingers. He narrowed his eyes, he wasn't actually strong enough to… he shouldn't be able to…

Oh yes he did, Izaya watched as Shizuo wretched the sign post from the concrete with a fierce look on his face. He couldn't help, but chortled at the sight that was now being played before him. It was that scene that lead to him making his dashing escape from the evil coppers along with the famous celebrity.

* * *

Ok so Shizuo was wrong, today was particularly worse than others Shizuo had lived through so far. Not that he'd ever tell anyone that he was wrong. Even though he had slipped just barely past the always watching eyes of the paparazzi, he had run into something almost worse. As it turns out, the bastard from last week - when he first and formally met Orihara Izaya - **actually **was a Dollars members. He looked more bulky under his clothing and seemed to maintain a limp, probably from casts when Shizuo had flung him into a brick wall.

Though maybe he should have thrown him harder because the idiot gathered up his friends and intended to beat the living daylights out of him. The weapons they were holding were a testament to that and certainly weren't helping the situation at all. He looked at the crowd of people, tensing up for the oncoming strikes he knew that would come. Maybe he could bargain his way out?

It was while he stood there, waiting for someone in front of him to attack, he didn't sense the person coming up from behind.

It had happened so suddenly that he didn't realize what had happened until a little later. A sharp pain resonated through his skull as a loud cracking sound could be heard. A throbbing started to pound in his head. Painful, it was painful, it was so freaking painful. It hurt. Who the hell was cowardly enough to come up from behind? Damn, he just wanted to get the damn check up with Shinra over with. Why the crap was he the one with all the misfortune?

The force of impact hit him hard enough to make him stumble forward; he searched blindly for something to steady himself before he collapsed on the ground. His hands met what he could feel was probably a metal pole, he held onto it firmly. Even though his head was throbbing, he could feel something wet drip down his cheeks, making its way of his neck. He lifted up his free hand touch what was spilling onto his face. His fingers came back red. Blood. Those bastards spilled his blood.

Shizuo's chest tightened. Any words he had earlier thought on trying negotiate his way out wiped from his head, the words that remained started to repeat like a broken record. His chest felt hot again like it did last time, his hearted sped up as the angry thoughts overtook his being.

Place, these pricks didn't know their place. Such fucking insolence, how dare they not know their place. He'd teach them their place and that place was fucking far away from him. That's where he'd send them. That's what he had kept on thinking. His grip tightened against the metal pole, Shizuo heard an odd noise, something similar to bending iron, but ignored it as he focused on his temporarily new mission in life. Getting rid of these pests.

His eyes snapped wide open to stare at his numerous enemies, the leers on their faces' pissed him off. He scowled right back, pricks. It seemed everything else started to slow down as though a time warp of some sorts had started, though it could be his pounding head playing tricks on him.

The muscles in his arms strained against the sign that once held him up right as he straightened his posture out. The wrenching sound came back again and at full force as he twisted the stop sign from the concrete pavement. Surprisingly, this action came with ease as uprooted the sign from the ground, he weighed it in his hand for a second, feeling the weight that was in his grip. This is exactly what he needed to clean up the grime that polluted Ikebukuro. Though was what he had done even humanly possible? Bah, why was he even bothering to ask question right now? He couldn't keep up with this way of thinking things out for so long and that was fine by him. Actions did speak louder than words afer all.

He locks his sights and glowered at the vermin that dared to intrude in his life. He raises the sign post with an intention and one intention alone. To smash their faces into their skulls.

So Shizuo swung the sign post with all his might like one would with a baseball bat, the stop sign had cut through the air and met the mid-section of many bodies and as the gangsters met the oncoming collision of Shizuo's metal fury, bodies seem to crumble on the ground. Some are thrown back by the pure force and given one moment to know what it's like to fly before they too, smack cruelly onto the sidewalk. Satisfied for now at his work, Shizuo slammed down the bented metal pole back onto the ground.

The remaining and conscious members froze in fear and the shivers that resonate throughout their bones. Their eyes comically wide though there wasn't anything funny about the suspiciously unmoving bodies that now laid on the floor like the dead. It seemed that every single one of them felt the rush of self preservation and succumbed to said instinct. Everyone else in the area fled. Stumbling along the way, running as if a demon was on their heels. The only thing that could be heard now was the scampering of heels and screams of bloody murder though police sirens started to wail in the distance.

Though it wasn't long before high notes screeched through the air, that's where Shizuo finally snapped out of his angered state. Police cars? Had someone informed them about the fight, but it was all good now because... and that's when it finally had hit him.

As he finally saw what his hands had done, something dropped in his stomach. He felt nauseous, the weapon he held in his hands fell down to the concrete ground through his loosened grip and all he could do was stare at the bloodied bodies that were scattered at his feet. His breath started to quicken as he realize that this… all of this pain and suffering, all of this caused by his violent behavior. He felt shivers run down his spine as he looked at this... this massacre. Yeah, it was massacre, that was the only way to describe it.

No, no, no… It was never meant to be like this. He didn't mean to do this, he didn't want this to happen, and he wish it didn't… but it did. What had he done?

Shizuo could feel the cold sweat that started to perspire at the back of his neck as his stomach churned at the scene before him. Had he… had he killed someone? Were they all dead? Did he actually take someone's life? All he could do was stare listlessly at the peopel **he** had hurt while the cop cars grew closer in distance.

His internal panic attack was cut short by someone jerking his wrist in one direction, Shizuo was surprised by the force, but went along with it. His mind was too numb at the moment to properly think. So he continued to run, run far away from that dreadful scene and all the things his own hands had done.

He continued to follow the person who continued to tug him along down twisting paths, darting from different alleyways until they must have reached a good half a mile from their former location. Shizuo sagged against the building wall and slid down against the brick pattern. He crouched into a resting position and let his arms rest against his knees while he sucked in air like a dying fish and tried to relieve the burning sensation in his lungs. He hadn't worked out this much for a long time, its been a while since he had done a concert or worked out a gym. Though he would have to account his busy schedule and his hiding away from the public eye for that.

"You really should run away from the police if you want to save what is remaining of your clean reputation, Shizuo-kun. What would your fans think?"

He froze, he knew this voice even though he had only heard it once. His could practically feel his heart skip a beat (and he did **not **mean it in a girly ass way), he practically had a heart attack! Oh lord, this could not be happening, not now. This was the voice that echoed some much in his head every single day for the past week, so much that it should start to pay rent by all the space it was taking up. Shizuo raised his head slowly to meet his doomed fate, which in this case was the face of Orihara Izaya.

Oh yes, today wasn't a good day for him at all. He scowled.

* * *

Izaya finally slowed down after a while, slipping into one last alley before letting his "accomplice in crime" catch his breath.

He had the endurance needed to run much further and though he was used to fast paced chases that circulated his adreline, it would seem that Shizuo was not from the way be slumped against the wall like he had just ran a marathon. Really now, you'd think the man would have more experience with running away, what with all the fan girls that loved him.

"You really should run away from the police if you want to save what is remaining of your clean reputation, Shizuo-kun. What would your fans think?"

Shizuo snapped upwards to meet his own face. The expression of exhaustion on the other's face transformed into recognition and then confusion which then transitioned into angry narrowed and a deep frown. Izaya knew for a certain fact that Shizuo wasn't expecting him in the least, which he was counting on. He smiled as charmingly as he could at the music artist though it seemed that he wasn't buying the act. Suspicion vaguely clear if even more narrowed eyes were anything to go by.

The brunette's eyebrows furrowed as his lips pressed together in a thin line before he finally spoke, "What the hell are you doing here?"

Izaya only continued to smile at Shizuo, which was for him to know and the other to find out. Though it was most likely that he'd never find out the real reason why Izaya had come charging in when he had.

"Hmmm, is that anyway to speak to someone who saved you from possible assault charges and the ever so imminent scandals displayed over magazines? You should be more grateful, if I didn't come along you might have been arrested, actually no, you would have been. Wouldn't exactly be great for your career now would it?" Izaya gestured out with arms and upturned palms as he shook his head in mock disappointment.

Shizuo gaped at Izaya, which was quite amusing by the way he actually looked astonished and scandalized at the same time, the other gritted his teeth and finally bit out a remark, "Yeah well I should've been arrested! There is no excuse for violence, no matter who you are!"

Now it was his turn to be astonished, he simply blinked at the new statement that came into light before Izaya schooled his facial muscles into his ever so pleasant mask. Really now, this guy was planning to serve time for his crimes? Most people would be happy to be able to escape from a consequence that was given to them though he guessed that Shizuo different. That certainly wouldn't do, he must have a strong sense of justice. Though that would only make it more fun to break when the time came.

"But it wasn't your fault, those people that were attacking you started weren't they? Judging by the bleeding and bruising on your head, I'd say they would have harmed you further if you hadn't acted. It was just mere self defense, though by the time the police came they probably would have taken the scene wrong. It would only be you that would be the sole blame when it wasn't your fault in the first place. Your actions were quite justified."

He let the information sink into Shizuo's brain, as scrambled as it was at the moment. He seemed to want to argue with him, staying true to his own morals, but Izaya knew his words seemed to make sense after all and they settled the internal struggle with Shizuo or at least that's what he could depict by Shizuo's slight fidgeting.

It was kind of funny seeing such a tall man make those kind of movements, this guy was supposed to be the wet dreams of girls all over the nation what with his "smooth and sexy voice" and his "perfect gentle-manliness" or so he had heard from his sisters. Despite people knowing this man was just like anyone else under the veiled guised of the entertainment business, humans still worshiped the ground he walked upon and tore him down at his vulnerable moments, it was very contradictory to say the least.

Even though they was unconsciously doing it, it was fine. That was what Izaya was here for after all and like every other human, it would only be a matter of time before Heiwajima Shizuo was torn down by his own hands.

"I still say I'm right and you don't got a say in what I think what's right or wrong." It would seem the other wasn't giving up, Izaya relented now.

"Anyway, we should get that wound checked. Don't want it to be infected do we now? I can just see your pretty little head without proper care right now, all bruised, black and blue. The fangirls would have a heart attack, you don't want to disappoint them do you?"

Shizuo sputtered before looking dubiously at him, he savored the look before he tugs his new play thing into a upright position. The other at first digs his heels into the ground which to Izaya, was like tugging a wall. A very stubborn wall, but when he warned the youth again, but potential after effects and dangers to his body Shizuo finally relented because they both acknowledged the fact that Shizuo probably didn't know crap about taking care of himself when it came to the possible internal bleeding he might suffer soon if they didn't move quick. So he followed after Izaya while they ignore the weird looks their way. Though it was to be expected with Shizuo all bloodied up and all. People would be in hysterics if they truly knew whose wrist Izaya was holding at the moment.

They traveled the path to Shinra's place because it was much closer than his place in Shinjuku and Izaya was unwilling at the moment to let anymore pawns know where he lived. They eventually arrived at the front door where he pulled the apartment key, which was unknowingly copied without Shinra and Celty's knowledge. Izaya eventually opens the door, leading it to a dark living room like he had initially expected. He flipped on the light switch and walked across the room to pull open the curtains. When he was finally satisfied by the amount of light in the room, he went to the storage closet in the hall way.

He had anticipated the thugs' actions so he had pulled some strings so Celty would be out on a job that would lead her to be out for a couple hours and Shinra had an "incidentally" emergency meeting with Yagiri Pharmacy which involved a certain Dullahan look alike. The whole place would be theirs for a short amount in time.

"Celty and Shinra let you into their apartment whenever you want?"

"Something like that." Izaya rifled through the junk in closet until he secures his hands on the first aid kit. He may not be a medically certified like Shinra (well that could actually be wrong too, Izaya never found out if Shinra obtained his doctor's degree legally) though he was well enough about injuries over the years to mend them.

Shizuo settles himself on the leather couch, looking uncertain as he put the heavy first aid kit on the coffee table and looked for the right tools. He hummed while doing so and effectively annoying his counterpart.

Eventually Izaya started to clean Shizuo's wounds without much word between the two of them as the awkward silence rolls on, though Izaya didn't really care. He was having fun from the way Shizuo flinches every time Izaya pressed the antiseptic cotton ball to his forehead. Here was a guy who didn't scream in agony because of all the wounds inflicted on his skinny body, but freaks out of the small sting that Izaya was currently applying. We all learn new things every day.

This person surprised him in some many ways, but it was a pleasant surprise. Izaya always did love gathering new information if it was useful, he was an information broker after all. He only smiled wider if possible when Shizuo scowled at him again from under the bandages that he started wrapped around the other's head. Though that face eventually turns pale as a frown settles, Shizuo's eyes are downtrodden which clues Izaya into what he's thinking.

He was still thinking about his own bloody massacre that he created from his own hands, still hung up on the pain he had inflicted. Once a pacifist, always a pacifist or so Izaya had heard. Though pacifist or not, Shizuo would continue to do Izaya's work one way or another. Though for the moment...

Izaya pointed his finger to Shizuo's chest, as the other man's eyes follow the single appendage, Izaya flicked his finger at the tip of Shizuo's nose while the other was slightly distracted.

Shizuo blinked and bluntly looked a bit weirded out, "What the hell was that for, you freak?"

"Now now Shizuo-kun, don't look so disappointed in yourself. Things turned out perfectly fine didn't they? Those gangsters will be arrested by the police because they disrupted the piece and you. They got what they deserved didn't they? It's only natural that you'd snap."

"What do you mean by natural?"

Izaya laughed at small minded thinking of his companion, what a protozoic brain he must have. "Like I had said before, your strength is very much a part of you. How you managed to gain these traits now is beyond me though what is important now is that you watch yourself. I did say that the media would be interested in your kidnapping did I not? Silly Shizuo-kun, I am physic after all."

"Did give me this whole physic bull crap, you know I don't believe that."

"Well, well. Someone isn't as gentlemanly as others might think,we certainly do learn new things every day don't we? Though that's ok. I prefer your real self instead of that act you present everyone else." It was useless for anyone besides him to have a mask anyway, Izaya found out their inner personality one way or another and used that fact to his advantage. He leaned into the other's personal space mockinly for rile him up.

Though he had expected Shizuo's fury to act up upon his words, he was instead met with a startled face similar to one of an innocent child's.

"… you mean that?"

It was now his time to be confused again, what was this all about?

"Why wouldn't I? What use is there for you to act like you are with everyone else when I obviously know its fake? I think I'm specially certified and entitled to your unguarded self at the most."

Shizuo for some reason tilted his head slightly to the left and just stared at him. It was slightly uncomforting look, it was one without terror or anger or even confusion. Izaya settled himself back onto the coffee table, the silence reined again.

This was something he was definitely not used to, the awkward moment stretched and was unrelenting like the eye's on his face. Izaya just stared right on back, if Shizuo was going to be unnerving then he would do the same. That's when it hit him like unidentified flying object. Of course! How could he not think of this before, Izaya tried to figure out why on earth was Shizuo staring straight at him for more complicated reasons such as trying to find lies in his statements. Clearly, the idol had a more childish way of thinking and reasoning. His morals proved Izaya's theory right, Shizuo thought it was strange that Izaya was allowing him to act normal. He probably hadn't been himself for a long period of time because of all the constantly watching eyes.

Now, Izaya himself had provided him an opportunity to a world outside stardom, something he was totally unused to. Well this too could be used to his advantage, this would a deal sealer if things went well.

He allowed the most gentlest smile he could manage to grace his face, "You know my helping hand is still available. Who knows what could happen if your anger controls your actions into hurting someone?"

* * *

Shizuo simply just stared at Izaya while he let his mind do the deciding. This man had just single-handedly walking into his world and given him a way out of this stress producing life style just like that or at least a bridge across to the normal world.

Acting, no more acting? No more cheesy smiles and no more fake suave words that were imbedded into his mind? No more careful action or constant paranoia?

He chewed on his lip, this was probably apart of the deal that Izaya had earlier offered one week ago. Though the details sounded sorta sketchy they sounded pretty damn nice. So could he take this complete stranger's hand? This weirdo did help him after all, he took care of his wounds. He made sure reputation was still in place. Izaya even told him ahead of time of what was going to happen so he could take care of himself. So could he? Would he?

As nice as the whole shenanigan sounded, Shizuo knew his answer.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm gonna rough it out on my own."

Because no matter how nice a deal sounds Shizuo still hardly knew the guy regardless of the fact that now he was indebted to Izaya (which he loathed the sounds of, no matter who it was). He didn't need some savior to come and show him a whole new world. Even with all the pressure that came with his life, it was Shizuo's own and nothing would stop him from trying to make it right. He already had Kasuka supporting him and beside his side which was good enough for him. The paparazzi thing would blow over sooner or later, eventually Shizuo could just become normal Iwaki Takumi again like he used to. The one that sung at concert's all over Japan and had throngs of girls screaming in his ear every single day… yeah, normal life.

Though this apparently wasn't the answer Izaya thought he'd say because his eyes widened and smile dropped the tenderness slightly. It soon morphed into a cheeky smirk, "I see, well that's ok too, though I'll warn you again. With great power comes great responsibility," That last sentence was said with a mockingly deep tone in a clear contrast Izaya's much higher one.

"will you be able to handle such responsibilities on your own?"

He glowered at the smirking man, "I have Yuuhei of course!" Shizuo knew Kasuka would be by his side because that was what brother's were for, that guy had stuck it with him through thick and thin and he didn't need a total stranger saying otherwise.

Izaya shook his head like he was talking to a five year old, a very dumb five year old. Which Shizuo liked to reminded anyone who might be listening, he was indeed a legal adult. Not a freaking kindergartener. Ah this man has spiking up the irritation. He'd at least smack him upside the head if it wasn't for the fact that this guy was helping him. Not that he asked for it, but Shinra or anyone else that knew about health care was available at the moment.

"Ah, but will dear Yuuhei-kun understand the pain you go through? Will he be able to handle the burden that comes along with such immense strength? You may not know me as well, but I can help you." He doubted this pretty little lie had an ounce of truth in it.

"What do you got that Yuuhei doesn't? Why are you even offering to help me in the first place?" Shizuo narrowed his eyes as he plainly put out the verbal challenge. His teeth cut into the tender skin of his lip hard enough to draw blood as he awaited the answer. He needed to know, why was this Orihara Izaya was trying to help him in the first place when he wasn't concerned in the least.

That's when a devious smile shinned brightly on Izaya's face, almost blinding in a way. "I could list a whole bunch of reasons, but I know this one will get your attention. I don't break as easily."

And truthfully, that statement did. It was a verbal punch to his nerves, he slumped against the leather couch as he took in the words. Was he implying as in mentally or physically? It could be both, Shizuo didn't want to burden his brother with all the stress he was feeling. He didn't want to bother him, but he could also harm him one of these days.

He pointedly stared at his hands, they were bruised slightly, but were fine nonetheless. Much unlike the thugs who were once the predator before they fell prey to his own actions. Guilt racked his chest once again as he thought about the lifeless bodies that laid across the street. They didn't mean anything to him though, what would he do if… if he _hurt _Kasuka instead?

Shizuo bowed his head and tightened his hand into a fist, his fingernails biting into the skin of his palm. His muscles shook as he thought of the consequences of what he had done, Izaya was right. He could hurt someone again, possibly kill someone, but there was a chance that things were turn out fine. Just a slim chance that he could go on living the life he was used to and move one.

His resolve thickened, he lifted his head and stated loudly and clearly, "No means no, got that?"

Izaya just continued to smile that weird smile at him again as he continued to rage against that smile. It was weird, he was never like this with anyone else, it gave him a strange feeling that he couldn't quite identify.

* * *

While his plan wasn't successful, Izaya had to say that it at least made progress. He was more in tuned to Shizuo's feeling which made it a lot more easier to manipulate the brute. Sure he had let the topic drop after the idol said no for the second time, but that didn't mean he couldn't try again the next time there was an opening.

After that, Shizuo reluctantly thanked him for the medical treatment before leaving for his probably still surrounded apartment (though not before he through in a Celty styled jab towards his direction which he narrowly avoided). He couldn't help, but chuckle at his own actions. He had been out of character, if only by a small margin. As Orihara Izaya, he was in fact a person who didn't usually rush things as he was today, he didn't usually antagonize his victim at first until he was able to hold their trust firmly. Though there was something different about Heiwajima Shizuo that separated him from all the other pawns on the chess board.

Oh yes, it certainly was fun to see the other in anguish like everyone else, but something about the sorrow in his eyes unsettled Izaya and at the same time made his chest alive with excitement. The adrenaline pumped into his veins even when no action was occurring, all it took was the narrowing of Shizuo's eyes and Izaya could help bust out a smile. Things came to mind more quick paced than usual and messed up his usual thoughts. He wondered if this was similar to the rush druggie's had when they were on what ever drug they enjoyed most.

Perhaps the chase was just more exciting this time than usual? There was more twists then Izaya was used to, but that would make it more satisfying when Izaya succeeded. In the meanwhile, he'd have to pace himself, Izaya had waited way too long for an opportunity like Shizuo to come around he wasn't going to lose him now. Things seemed to remain unclear on what should be, but there was one thing for certain. The fun, the thrills, the excitement... they had only just begun for Shizuo, for a certain Dullahan, for Ikebukuro and especially for him. This was just the tip on the frosting.

* * *

There is something I've noticed in the Durarara series that I don't know if anybody's has addressed, but… Does anyone notice how there is like two high school uniforms in Raira during Shinra, Dotachin, Izaya and Shizuo's days? Dotachin and Izaya wear the black while Shizuo and Shinra wear the blue one. Weird school if I had to say.

Btw, have you guys ever imagined if Shizuo and Izaya actually joined forces together of their own will? We probably would all be doomed because their would the most badass duo you've ever seen.

Please review and tell things you'd like to see in this story! If its a good fit then I'll try to incorporate it somehow, but seriously, review. Its like my air and I need my air.


	5. A peaceful day by their standards

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

I apologize that Izzy and Shizzy had such a weak meeting last time! They will surely interact much more this time by all the gods of yaoi I swear upon it! If I don't may Simon strike me down, I'll gladly accept it.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya with all delicious manipulations. In fact own I don't own anything DRRR related, which I think is kind of sad. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

He should really exercise more often. Those words, while true, didn't help the problem Shizuo was currently facing in the least, though it was helpful fact for future references. Said problem was that he was currently running down crowded streets of Tokyo. Tokyo was an overstuffed city as it was and he had already bumped into one too many people. Shizuo had to twist around obstacles like his life depended on it because in some sort of twisted way, it did.

The paparazzi had been lurking everywhere, that much was true though the reason why Shizuo had gone anywhere near those info sharks in the first place was because initially, he was going to see if he could hide out in Kasuka's apartment. Unfortunately, Kasuka's place was swamped those pack rats too. When he first saw the first person with a professional camera he made a decision in a spit second to hightail it out of there like a mad man which he kind of was; emotionally though, not mentally.

Not that Shizuo cared much for running away, it was admittedly cowardly in his view and he should have took on the media, but for their sake (not his) he would try retain his anger at the thought of them bothering Kasuka and him any longer. Ever since he had concluded that he might actually have strength well over human limits, he had been careful to hold in the burning fury that was starting eat him from the inside. Thank the lord he was already trained for this kind of thing before hand while training to becoming an idol or else there would be bodies flying up in the air before any of those reporters could get a word out.

Though was this **seriously **his only viable option left? Sure he didn't want to pulverize anyone no matter how _fucking _annoying they were, but the ol' escape routine just wasn't his thing. Apparently that didn't matter anymore because here he was, running away like a damn coward.

How the hell did he get into these kind of situations? Oh wait, that's right, when he signed up with his agency and become a music artist! Stardom sucked hardcore. He would've been better off working as fast food cash register than this, anything was fucking better than this at this moment.

His feet continued to pound against the pavement relentlessly, though he didn't hear a rush of feet coming towards his direction, he knew better than to stop anytime soon. You never know with the media, they had "mysterious" ways that were too damn complicated for him to think about while on the run.

Eventually he cut through the crowds safely and made his way to a bench on the outskirts of a desolate park. All too ungracefully, he flopped down on the wooden haven. Image be damned.

Although on one side of his head, his manager's voice started preaching about appearance. On the other voice was a totally different matter, it was his own voice telling the other to fuck it because he was too damn tired for all this crap.

He chose to listen to his own voice.

He contoured his body into a more comfortable position, leaning back his head a good ninety degrees and rested his elbows on the rim of the first plank that made up the wooden bench. He used one of his hands to lightly cover his eyes from the seeping sunlight that peered through the tree's leaves overhead.

Shizuo felt himself finally calming down as he took deep breathes to soothe the burning heat inside his chest, the soothing effects of the quiet park were actually pretty nice. It seemed peaceful here, though while this wasn't Kasuka's place, it'd have to do. Though fate or whatever guardian angel that was watching over him decided to be a prick because said peace was shattered into little particles when a taunting voice spoken from above of him, a voice that he was slowly, but surely becoming familiar with.

"My, my, Shizuo-kun. What did I say about letting your oh so loyal fans down? One might say that those girls might have a heart attack at the sight of you lazing around like a bum? So undignified."

Shizuo finally opened his eyes and stared at the ever present smiling face through the open slit of his fingers. Meeting someone unexpectedly for the first time was a coicidence, the second time was suspicous while the third time was freaking ridiculous. This guy seemed to have knack for coming in whenever trouble came around. Hell, Izaya was probably a synonymous word for trouble or was it the other way around? Ah whatever.

How the hell did this guy turn up in the weirdest situation at such percise moments? He guessed freaks came hand in hand with weird problems, like a two for one deal that he was conned into buying because he too damn gullible.

"What the heck are you doing here, stalker? Is there a freak convention nearby or did you just escape from insane asylum?" He put heavy sarcasm into the last question. Izaya rested his arms in a folded position on the backrest of the bench, posture slightly slumped over the edge.

"Oh Shizuo-kun," Izaya chuckled, "don't you know? An asylum could never hold me."

They were at least now eye level, Shizuo twisted his neck to take a better look at his unwelcome company. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Izaya turned to look straight ahead of them, sizing up a couple passing them with a small look of disdain. Well it was probably disdain or something other form of contempt from what Shizuo could read off of Izaya's face. He continued to look on at the profile of his companion's face.

He stared at the features that defined Izaya the way he was, taking in the sight. He had only seen the other man twice before this third meeting, but seemed unsettling at how relaxed he quickly he had become accustomed to Izaya's presence.

This guy always gave Shizuo this uneasy feeling that welled up in stomach, it overwhelmed him in ways similar to drowning. Though if he could describe the feeling itself he wouldn't be able to put it into just a simple string of words. He struggled for the correct terms, but his came up blank. It was in short, indescribable.

It was vaguely bizarre how just the mere thought of Izaya could make his body and mind malfunction; when he sometimes stumbled with his words and unnecessarily became angry at times when his thoughts tended to drift back too much to the scarlet eyed man. It took a lot to reel back in that raging fury, it had come close at some points where he seriously considering making his fist a personal airport from the way he sent guys flying.

Though he was seriously confused by his conflicting emotions and rampaging mood swings. He didn't even like Izaya! Say why the hell did was he thinking about him so much? The thing was though, as hard as he could, he couldn't hate the guy for some reason unknown to him. Damn, when did he turn into such a pansy? Well he just pretty much used up his quota of sensitve crap for the day. Not that he did this on a daily basis, but there was just something about Izaya that practically shook him off any repitious actions or supposed schedules he was suppose to follow.

He got way too drowned in his musing that Izaya finally looked back at him with a hardly surprised look before he smirked in his direction. Shizuo could feel his cheeks slightly flush at being caught of staring so intently at the other, but his pride would be damned if he turned away right now.

He continued the staring competition until Izaya closed his eyes and tilted his head to the left, "See something you like?"

* * *

Truthful, Izaya had been following Shizuo since he started to have a panick attack while running like the devil was on his tail, and Izaya thought he hadn't got a lot of experience with running away from lunatic fans. Where was that spirit when they were escaping from the police?

Izaya guessed he should chalk that up on the account of the dazed state the star had been in when they left that bloody scene. Though Izaya had to admit, he had a somewhat hard time parkouring his way on top of building to keep with Shizuo in his alarmed state. It looked like the idol could pretty athletic if he had a good reason.

Before long, Shizuo had ran all the way from the Sakura Hotel Suites to the Yamamoto Park in the south side of the city. He slumped against timber seating, taking the time to catch his breath and absorb the pleasant scenery. Today was a weekday after all so they weren't as many humans walking around and about as usual.

As much as he loved to do the usual scouting on what kind of reactions he could provoke out humans he had a mission today. Said mission involved a certain brunette with now medically correct bandages wrapped around his head, Izaya had quite a bit of time to spare since his trio of leaders were only starting to familiarize themselves with each other while the positions were in the midst of being set.

Even if Shizuo's trust wasn't such an easy thing to obtain as it would so seem, he could at least try to use each meeting they had to get the other man familiar with his presence. As the idol started to adapt to him, he would slowly, but surely let his guard down and then, only then would he strike for the kill.

Izaya waited a couple minutes to allow Shizuo's heart rate to decrease until it returned to resting speed to approach him. He didn't even have to sneak behind the other man's back because he was so unaware at the moment, vulnerable to _any _and _all _kinds of dangerous attacks. Fortunately for Shizuo, he wasn't dangerous in the least… _yet._ Though he shouldn't be if Shizuo didn't invoke any potential difficulty to his one way trip to Valhalla, though if the time came, it wouldn't be too hard to come up with a master plan on eradicating the brunette.

Though Izaya would have to say it would be a shame, all that potential gone to waste. All the possibilities that could be explored with such astounding strengths was just simple doing wonders for his mind, they alone excited him to the core. Although Shizuo himself was an interesting person, it had been very amusing at pushing his buttons and nearly tipping over the edge of the other's patience.

Grating people's nerves was something he took personal pride in and it wasn't too hard to get a reaction from hazel eyed man, the scowl on that face brought forth a grin to his own mouth. There times he could hardly contain himself from teasing and unwinding the man's personal sore spots.

Izaya took a stand above Shizuo, his shadow covering the sun's passage.

"My, my, Shizuo-kun. What did I say about letting your oh so loyal fans down? One might say that those girls might have a heart attack at the sight of you lazing around like a bum? So undignified." The man seemed to have knack for not listening to his advice no matter how right it was.

He could see the pretty cinnamon color eyes stare from underneath the slim fingers covering a portion of his handsome face. Izaya would have to admit, Heiwajima Shizuo was atheistically pleasing to the eye and while he was a person to pick and chooser from appearances alone, Shizuo's good looks were at least a bonus to his eyes. It was better than having to deal with someone dreadfully ugly.

Shizuo seemed disgruntled that he had ruined whatever peace he held remaining for the day. He uncovered his hand from his head and jutted out his elbows on the bench, Izaya came to do the same with his folded arms and he leaned his weight forward into a more comfortable position.

Shizuo finally broke his silence with slight venom in his voice, "What the heck are you doing here, stalker? Is there a freak convention nearby or did you just escape from insane asylum?"

Is that how the other saw him? Some of those words were actually truthful and he couldn't really deny his own nature.

"Oh Shizuo-kun," he couldn't help, but chuckle at Shizuo's childish and barbaric way of speaking, "don't you know? An asylum could never hold me." That was probably true, he **was** a master of parkour and escape when it came to highly dangerous moments.

Shizuo didn't speak again as the atmosphere grew lethargic, the park was quiet except for the occasional sound or shuffle. He stared on straight ahead at a couple chatting idly as they walked their dog. It displeased Izaya that they could just walk so freely without a care in the world. Humans have this common trait where they thought that outside troubles didn't effect their own respective worlds that they ignorantly lived in, believing nothing of harm could come to them. Though it always made it more appealing when he pushed them off their high pedestal.

While as amusing as those thoughts were to him, he was aware of the eyes trained his face. He didn't mind so much of the stare in the beginning although as more time passed on and the fact that the gaze didn't waver grew vaguely disconcerting for him.

Izaya cocked his head in Shizuo's direction to see the attractive features that made of the celebrity's face twisted into a mild contemplative look. His eyebrows were knitted together as he continued to hold that unwavering stare at him with narrowed eyes and a thoughtful from on his lips. He seemed to be in the midst of his own thoughts and from the way Shizuo was looking at him, he could guess that it probably involved him.

It flattered Izaya slightly to know that he was occupying the other's mind. It was a satisfying feeling to know that he was most likely dominating Shizuo's thought as opposed his other problems at hand. The pretty flush against the other's cheeks were quite a nice touch at the embarrassment that Izaya had caught Shizuo staring at him.

He continued to smile at the other when a thought of his own occurred in his mind that he was dying to try out, his lips tugged further upwards on one side. "See something you like?" He threw in a good wink at the momentarily stunned hazel eyed man.

It was quite astounding on how someone could waver between being so pale as the blood drained out of their face to only have blood coming rushing back into their cheeks as red stained Shizuo's cheeks. His jaw visibly clenched as did his fists.

Izaya had already predicted the oncoming fist that was already making its way towards his cranium. He leaned further back just as the hand of fury nearly decapitated his head, Izaya could practically feel a rush of adreline started to pump through his veins as the excitement of how entertaining the moment was made his heart start beat in a uncontrollable pattern.

Though that seemed the end of Shizuo's anger because as his fist missed Izaya's face, his temper seemingly grew slack once he realize that his blow didn't actually connect. A look of awe passed for a mere second on the star's face as Shizuo looked at him with wonderment. Clearly he had not been used to missing out on his target based on those three occasions that the inner "beast" in him broke out.

Izaya had only created a thought out plan in a split second before he uttered the flirtatious comment. Not only did it amuse him, but it also allowed him to showcase his own set of athletic abilities that he acquired through time and effort. This action would only be the starting indication that he was one of the handful of people who would be able to handle his rages in due time.

"What's this Shizuo-kun? Cat got your tongue? I can handle your fists of almighty fury just fine as you can see so you don't have to worry." he made sure to reassure the other's worries for the time being, only an another step in the progress he was making.

Shizuo acted in the way that Izaya had predicted, his face was clouded with curiosity, suspicion, disbelief and finally relief. He looked back and forth from Izaya to his own hands in what could only be described was awe.

Perhaps Shizuo was finally grasping on to the fact that Izaya was one of the only people who would be able to handle his brute force and moody fits? It almost looked like the thought connected by the ever changing expressions on Shizuo's face, but all was lost once he muttered, "You get freakier by the second, you vertically challenged weirdo."

That last comment struck a nerve in a way that Izaya would never admit, such insolence to the man who was showing him compassion. It wouldn't be forgiven, he'd have to dish out something of equal terms in revenge later, but for now he allowed it to slide, _for now_. He forced a smile, something he didn't do often.

"You get freakier by the second, you vertically challenged weirdo."

* * *

If the comment offended Izaya, he didn't show it as he straightened himself out as the cheesy smile of his started to take place on his face. Although anything the red eyed man was about to say was interrupted by Shizuo's own cell phone. He lowered his eyes down to the caller id, Suzuki was calling.

Shizuo looked at Izaya one last time before flipping the phone open, his manager's panicked voice filled his ears immediately. Ah, how annoying. Today just wasn't going right, he'd have to blame it on the media since they were the ones that were blocking the entrance to Kasuka's place.

His brother had apparently called his manager to see if Suzuki knew where he was since they **had **arranged the hide out plan in his apartment together. He had been so preoccupied that he didn't spare his brother much thought after hightailing it out of the paparazzi infested scene. His manager, thinking he had been kidnapped again, had flew to the phone to call him which was why they were having a conversation about meeting the two somewhere in Ikebukuro.

Shizuo didn't really pay attention to the details since he had a habit of tuning out all and every lecture (couldn't be helped really), but before he had caught on, the conversation was already over. Suzuki was talking about some café in Ikebukuro that he wasn't really familiar with. How was he going to find his to there if he couldn't find it in the first place?

Hell, he still remembered the first time he had gotten lost in that city and he didn't intend to repeat it. Though who was he gonna find that knew Ikebukuro's layout well enough, the answer seemed to be next to him as Izaya had magically managed to being standing in front of him while he waved his hand in Shizuo's face.

Though did he really want to? Seriously, on one hand Izaya was annoying prick that he was simply tolerating like all the other annoying pricks in the entertainment business, but on the other, Izaya seemed to know his way around the city well enough and the guy seemed to be able to wave off any other problems in his way. Izaya was the aftermath of all the destruction he had caused, but when Shizuo was with him, nothing extremely violent had happened. Just a thought, but it couldn't hurt to see if it was true.

Making up his mind reluctantly, he knew his decision. Kasuka would be waiting for him at that building after all.

"Do you know the way to the Nemureru Tsuki Café?"

* * *

Izaya rifled through the different sunglasses on the stand. It was a small booth located next to the café that Shizuo wanted to travel to unexpectedly. The other man himself was leaning against the table as he stood in look out for whoever it was that was coming to pick up him up. Izaya suspected his brother.

They made idle chatter since it would be a while Shizuo waited for whoever was coming to pick him up. The conversations they had were surprisingly pleasant if you went by the standard form of how their talks usual went.

Compared to ones Shizuo usually had, which were quite plain. Truthfully, most of their talks were full of arguments on who was right or wrong. It was natural that he was correct and Izaya could see that his words were at least widening Shizuo's view in compared to before where his companion was more narrow minded.

Though they had eventually gotten to the subject of his offer to Shizuo once again and it went verbally down hill from there.

"How do you know that I won't hurt you eventually one of these days?" That peaked Izaya's interest, was Shizuo worried about him? Shizuo himself stared unsteadily at him with a pale face, looking visibly sick.

He couldn't help, but laugh at Shizuo's worry. No matter how strong the idol was, Izaya was confident that the other wouldn't be able to hurt him no matter what. He was Orihara Izaya after all, master of parkour and manipulation. It was pitiful to think that such unplanned and brute actions could catch him unalarmed.

"Trust me, Shizuo-kun. You can't hurt me." Shizuo gave him a dubious look.

He hummed as Shizuo scanned back and forth between the crowds of people, "Calm down Shizuo-kun, no need to act all up tight." He placed a pair of slim wired glasses on his face, enjoying how intelligent it made him look before flinging it back into the pile of discarded rejects.

"I'm not being all up tight! I'm just worried that someone will recognize me…" That would be quite a problem, what ever would he do if herds of fans came rushing towards them? He'd probably ditch the idol if it came to that, but since Izaya would prefer remaining in Shizuo's company…

One of the shades caught his notice, it was designer brand one with nice purple tinted shades accompanied by silver frames. Though it wasn't something Izaya personally thought would look good on him, his newly acquired pawn on the other hands had the features that would pull the sunglasses just fine.

Izaya picked it and carefully placed it on Shizuo's face, or at least tried to. Shizuo nearly knocked back into the table before he realized what was happening. Shizuo flinched at first, but allowed the shades to be put on by him. That was better than blatantly showing the idol's face in public, even though he had his own connections distracting any paparazzi within forty feet, it couldn't be helped if a fan had recognized him now. His finger tips caressed Shizuo's cheek for a couple more seconds than necessary before pulling his hand back. Izaya took a little pleasure in the rigid posture that the star was using.

Shizuo scowled at him before he looked at one of the miniature mirrors on the stand, using his own hands to adjust the sunglasses he had picked accordingly before he was satisfied with its position.

When Shizuo turned back to now send him a questioning look, he merely gave him two thumbs up in approval. "For when your not using your Iwaki Takumi persona. The Heiwajima Shizuo is a very normal guy with a very abnormal talent while Iwaki Takumi is a celebrity and a music artist, am I wrong? There is no reason for anyone to be confused and put two and two together." He closed in the distance between their faces for emphasis and also to see if Shizuo would get the point.

Shizuo seemed to take the hint after a couple seconds, at least he saw the good in Izaya's advice for once. Though in his eyes, it was true. The Takumi he had seen in interviews and magazines had always noted the man to be a gentleman yet manly kind of guy who was a pacifist. Shizuo on the other hand was a brash brute, he almost had a delinquent air to him with violent and spontaneous tendencies to boot. It was best to separate those two lives.

Shizuo nodded slowly, "Yeah, I'm just me right now." The brunette threw him a wolfish grin as he was probably relishing the thought of not having to deal with all the stress that came with being the music artist, Iwaki Takumi. The idea probably didn't occur to him that he could just simply be two people instead of one. More effort on Shizuo's part, but it wasn't Izaya's problem.

They continued to smile at each other for other reason's, his was because he finally got the other man to accept his piece of advice quicker than he had anticipated. The moment was ruined though when a voice from approximately ten feet away called out Shizuo's name, "Iwaki-kun!"

They both shifted their gazes to the duo that was now approaching them, the average and middle aged man with glasses was most likely Shizuo's manager while his shorter companion was definitely his brother. The disguise on Yuuhei wasn't enough to fool him, he had seen his face many times on the magazines his sisters liked to leave around his apartment. He cataloged this encounter in his head for future references.

Yuuhei seemed to be cataloguing something in his own head too because Izaya saw the eyebrow on the left half of his face raise in the otherwise emotionless gaze. He could sense the slight distaste in the actor's gaze towards him before he shifted back to his own brother. Izaya could deduce that Yuuhei didn't seem to be enjoying the space, or lack of, between Shizuo and himself. Was this a brother complex that he was perhaps sensing?

How pleasant, it only added to the music artist's appeal. Not only could Izaya mess with Shizuo, he could also mess with Yuuhei by messing with his brother. Though he was unable to irritate the emotionless man any further as Shizuo passed him and hugged his brother in an irritatingly joyous matter.

"Yo Kasuka, Suzuki-san. Those info sharks didn't keep you trapped for too long did they?"

While the man who was supposedly dubbed "Suzuki-san" start to chat with Shizuo who **still** had his arms locked on the actor. It would also seem that the idol didn't want to introduce Izaya to his new companions, in fact, it would seem that Shizuo was ignoring him altogether. All pleasant feelings were dropped, he was slightly peeved at being ignored in favor of Shizuo's younger brother and supposed manager. Well it would be rude to introduce himself when Shizuo could obviously do it himself, but there was thing he could do to insure that those two remembered him.

* * *

Never had he been so glad to see his brother unless you counted their reunion after he was kidnapped which technically made this moment the second happiest he'd ever been to see his brother, but that didn't really matter.

It was really awkward with Izaya's **hand** and **face** really close to_ his. _Before those Suzuki and Kasuka arrived, he was in an intense battle of epic proportions on whether he should feel extremely embarrassed to the point where he _might _bash in Izaya's pelvic area with his knee for demonstrating such an intimate action on his face or feel extremely angry to point where he **would** bash in Izaya's pelvic area with his knee for demonstrating an intimate action on his face.

So once again, the red eyed man escape an uncertain death, but for certain beating.

Shizuo would never tell anyone, ever. So when he meant ever he meant **forever ever and ever **like those silly little fairy tales endings about princesses finding true that he totally did not listen to when he was like five because he was indeed male and not a girl.

Though one thing did strike his mind, why the heck was Kasuka hugging back anyway? I mean he had hugged a couple times before, but those times could be counted on one hand alone. Percentage wise, unless it was a very dangerous problem or some other crap like that, Kasuka probably wouldn't be doing something so out of character.

Ah who cared anyway! It was just good to see his brother's face so that damned Izaya's face stayed out of his sights. Being next to that black haired bastard made really jumpy and act all different. Normally he wouldn't be so rude to someone and normally he didn't let someone invade his personal space. In short, this guy did weird things to him, mentally and physically. While he didn't enjoy it (really he didn't), he didn't really… hate it.

But Shizuo certainly didn't like it not one bit. Really.

After he was done convincing himself, he started talking to Suzuki.

"Sorry I couldn't get to you guys first, the media were all around the place and I kind of freaked." He rubbed the back of his head and tried to be as apologetic as he could because he felt kinda bad about the whole ordeal.

"Ah, its ok Iwaki-kun. You know how those kind of people can get."

It was then he noticed that he was still had his arms around Kasuka's shoulders, Shizuo immediately let go like he was burned, though with his brother's silent stare of "instant death" you never know. Thankfully, it didn't seemed that Kasuka minded that much.

"Whoa! Sorry Kasuka! I just got carried off an-"

His voice seem to die as he felt warm hands snake around his waste. It wasn't too much

"You shouldn't hug someone in front of me Shizu-chan! I might get jealous you know." A shiver went down his spine by the teasing tone and emphasis on "jealous". It was kinda disturbing, ok not kinda, really disturbing. Just as the light touch had begun it had vanished, he twisted his head so face that he could have induced whiplash.

He turned just in time to see Izaya dashing between the crowds of people. "I gotta go! I'll see you later Shizu-chan!"

That pipsqueak! He should-

Just as the beginning of his anger started, it ended just as quickly when Suzuki cleared his throat. Shizuo unclenched his grip and looked at the two next to him. Suzuki had a startled look about him, seemingly unable to comprehend what had just happened while Kasuka… he just looked indifferent as he stared at the crowds of people Izaya had disappeared into only a little while ago.

"Umm well, we should get you two to a safe place while I make sure none of the media are around to question you guys."

* * *

Shizuo thought that he'd see Izaya probably sometime soon again after the creepy incident and had been hell bent on beating the shit out of him. While he did hate violence after all, his gut tightened each time he thought of those twiggy arms of Izaya's hugging him from behind and he only responded with violent outbursts that thankfully hadn't been made known to the public.

Though he hadn't seen the little bastard for two weeks straight and he was feeling frustrated at this whole ordeal. He should've been happy for Pete sakes! He wouldn't have to worry about some prick worming his way into Shizuo's life and he wouldn't have to think of not giving into the temptation of Izaya's helping hand anymore.

He wouldn't have to been forced into awkward moments anymore or have initial way of thinking put into question, Shizuo wouldn't have to see that damn smirk anymore that irritated the hell out of him. So why was he feeling like this?

He felt bitter at those empty words, "I'll see you later"? How many other lies had that bastard sprouted and why was he even unconsciously put hope into those words in the first place?

He wasn't all in denial about this, but Shizuo wasn't sure how to accept the new emotions that were suddenly emerging. Why was he worrying about Izaya in the first place? They had only met a scarce number of times and he truthfully didn't know the guy very well, but he felt angered yet again at the possibility that he was being ignored or maybe he just wasn't interesting anymore to the other man. I could have been a number of things, but those two theories rose above all the others.

Shizuo couldn't help, but be a bit bitter. Well so what? If he was going to be bastard about this he had the damn right to do so. That suited the media just fine as the word spread of "moodiness". Apparently he was in a deep angst session, how the heck did that relate to anything he was doing he didn't care in the slightest.

As the days grew he felt a sense of unease, Shizuo found himself fiddling with the designer shades that Izaya bought him a lot. Whenever he felt uneasy, he found comfort tracing along the silver rims. The only reason why he held onto the cheap gift was to shove back in Izaya's face the next time he saw, Shizuo would then say "I do not need your damn trinkets!" Though not a single sight of the elusive fur coated flea and he had to settle with just wearing the so called gift.

Though today was a bit different, while he didn't get to see the prick himself, he spent sometime in the afternoon with Celty. He enjoyed her company and she was an interesting person to say the least. Never mind the fact that she had momentarily distracted from obsessing over the fact on why hadn't he seen Izaya since that last meeting.

She had asked him about a remotely empty building space, trying to remember what it was. Even though he had been slowly been getting used to the layout of Ikebukuro with all the visits he had been doing with Shinra and Celty, he hadn't been there long enough to even know what the building once was. He tried to be of some help by saying adjectives that could help jog her memory.

He couldn't help, but curious on what had once been here too. Shizuo tilted his head slightly and breathed out a sigh, seeing it at another angle didn't help in the least. What could possibly been here at this open lot? It probably had to be important to Celty if she was so desperate to find the answer.

To his left, he heard a _snap!_, he turned to where Celty was standing. She was already typing on his PDA at lightening quick speed that was probably equivalent to cheetah chasing after its pray. Seriously that fast, some people just had innate talent to be scary in that kind of way. Sure he had his own cell phone too (well the new one he had obtained after his last one's honorable death), but you didn't see him texting up a storm.

[_I remember! It was a long, thin, blue building!_]

Curiosity while not fully sated, was at least satisfied. He couldn't help, but smile at her. "Nice work, Celty." He whole heartedly slapped her of the back, she stumbled slightly. He sorta gets the feeling that she might be smiling at him back if it weren't for the helmet in the way.

From that point on, they would hang out between her jobs as a transporter and his public appearances just to let the public know that he was indeed alive. Shizuo still hadn't heard a single vocal word from her, but the times when Shinra was also there seemed to make up for the loss of voice. Shinra's presence, which could be a tad bit **irritating**, wasn't really minded. Shizuo couldn't really complain if someone actually wanted to talk to him on a human level, not like the throngs of people who only revered him as Takumi.

All in all, they had been getting along grand and Shizuo wasn't missing Izaya in the least.

* * *

So what will happen next? That's for you to guess until the next update. I would have put this chapter up sooner, but there was complications with an upcoming vacations. All has been sorted out. I don't really know if I'll able to write much for this point on for a week so I'm terribly sorry, but don't expect too much. On the other hand, I could have a lot of time on my hands to write another chapter or two while on the plane.

Sorry about the fact that the two of them seem to get lost in their thought a lot, I tend do babble on a lot or so I am told so I guess that transfers to the people I write.

Reviews are appreciated, if not I fear Shizuo will send you on a magical flight via the Heiwajima Airlines. If you do want this special and limited offer, please keep all hands and luggage to yourself. Heiwajima Airlines are not responsible to any injuries and utter agony. Casualties included. Now review my dear readers or Izaya the flight attendant will serve you no drinks!


	6. In which he is a cannibal

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

I want to personally thank the people who take the time to review my story at all, it's what keeps me going and speeds up the update process. This might be a shorter chapter than the others because I only a had few hours of sleep last night and the document didn't save my edits the first time around which shortens the story slightly.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

AN: Sorry for sudden re-uploading, I was reviewing this chapter again and notice that didn't save my edits for the umpteenth time so I had to fix it before I embarrassed myself further. *sigh*

* * *

Shizuo smiled as charmingly as he could, using the slight tug of his lips and letting the pearly whites of his teeth just barely show in a way that sent the girls in the audience wild. Though he felt that it was a strained smile. He felt listless and damn tired, if it weren't for the highly paid team of professionals that tended to his appearance he'd probably look like crap. He had just finished a live audience interview with TV Japan. He was already making his way to the dressing room assigned to him. It was spacious and well lit room with crème colored walls and no windows. There were two navy blue couches and a coffee table with an assortment of magazines to keep him entertained. It had its customary vanity mirror that he didn't bother to look at and rack of stylish clothes set off to the side. All in all, it was nice place that had calming setting for any celebrity who might have had last minute jitters before going on stage.

He, on the other hand, was not calm. Shizuo was a man that was stuck in some sort of rut that left without a clear answer. He was in a vague part in his short life where he didn't have an absolute. He needed to see that Izaya bastard bad and he wasn't really sure why. It could be that he was still ticked off about the whole invasion of personal space from last time and he just couldn't react properly until he saw the man himself in person. It did feel like things were left unfinished.

He just knew that he needed to see that prick one way or another.

Shizuo would probably be fine if he knew he was never going to see that red eyed flea again, it would give him a peace of mind to know, but it wasn't like that. He would've gone on with his life like always along with his pacifist way of thinking and reacting. Yep, no violence for Iwaki Takumi or Heiwajima Shizuo.

Though he didn't know if he was or wasn't, it wasn't even a question of when, but if. If was pretty frustrating word because nothing was set in stone with if.

Ugh! This was so freaking confusing!

He slammed the flat of his palms on the varnished wood of the vanity. Shizuo hung his head low and screwed his eyes shut tight. He couldn't keep living with the word if for much longer.

"It has appeared that regardless to the lapse of time you still retain your violent actions huh Shizu-chan?" Apparently he wouldn't have to live with if much longer after all.

He snapped up head up to look up into the mirrored glass; there he spied a certain brunette languidly sprawled on the navy blue couch behind, leaning over the edge to look at Shizuo himself. Fuck. He wasn't hallucinating from all the damn stress was he?

He didn't wait another second to whirl around to find out, indeed there was the bastard himself in the flesh. Shizuo was tempted to rub any gunk that could be possibly blocking his vision to absolutely make sure this was some freaky dream slash nightmare he was having from sudden and spontaneous fainting, but that would have made him look like an idiot. Hell he probably already looked like a freaking moron because he just remembered he was gaping at Izaya's appearance.

Shizuo promptly shut his jaw shut and finally breathed in the air. He felt immediate relief to his over exerted chest for some reason. He also felt that upon the red eyed man's presence his mind seemed content on imploding so he couldn't properly take a hold on his actions because he could already feel the bitterness that he had been building up take on a personified form through the words coming out of his mouth before he could think of the consequences.

"Where the hell have you been you fucking flea?"

Izaya simply just tilted his head, not the least bit surprised at his outburst, as a mockingly thoughtful expression sprouted on the irritating smug face and his pointer finger tapped on his cheek. Ugh, it took all his restraint to resist socking the weirdo in the face.

The red eyes looked off to the side before veering back to Shizuo's own, a smirk bloomed showing the pearly whites underneath. In a way it reminded him of a shark, only more vicious in the manner it was fucking not giving him answers he so rightfully deserved. "Hmm, just here and there. I've been sort of busy, but I was nearby and thought I should swing by to see how my _favorite_ celebrity was doing."

He grinded his teeth while his left hand held his throbbing head. "Nearby my ass!"

Izaya tilted his head and stared in a way that he refused to acknowledge or describe "And quite a nice ass it is." Words alone could not convey the anger he felt, though that certainly didn't stop him.

Shizuo would probably hate himself for this later for not coming up with a wittier reply, but he reacted instinctively "**Hahn?**"

"My my, your vocabulary how become quite juvenile hasn't. You know Shizu-chan, you don't really suited to the whole idol life. Maybe you should take on becoming a delinquent?"

Was this all he really have to say after the time he had gone missing? Freaking really? Had he been the only one was all… all… worried about this?

Shizuo wanted to sock him, he want to make the other man understand something. He wanted to convey all the stress he had while Izaya was away. He shook and trembled under the crumbling emotions that had only intensified at this one meeting, his nails embedded into his palm as he grit his teeth.

Finally, the anger was restrained or at least concentrated into the glare that he was now directing Izaya who didn't look the least surprised about this all. "Is that really all you have to say? Why the hell are you showing up now?"

The smile thinned out slightly before resuming the upturned corners, "Would it be a lie to say I missed you?"

And just like that, his muscles grew slack. Suddenly he was too tired to fight, much too exhausted to bicker, physically and mentally, as he trudged along to the opposing couch of his once targeted vehemence and settled himself onto the navy blue cushions. Shizuo combed his left hand through his hair, waiting for whatever excuse Izaya might give.

* * *

Izaya watched as the idol finally trudge over and face him properly, looking at him with a mixed expression of disgust and fatigue. It was pleasant to say the least to finally see the other man's face again after all this time. It had been over three hundred and thirty six hours or so if he was going to get technical though it was prolonged break that he hadn't originally planned. He had been off tinkering with other various pawns and amusements, but the absent itself had been planned. It was simple experiment that had occurred to him several hours after their "intimate" moment, Izaya could already see the affects he had on Shizuo's lifestyle small as they were. There was indication that Shizuo had become accustomed to his visits in the short period of time they knew each other. He had wondered what it would be like if he didn't see the other for some time.

From that thought moved onto him avoiding the idol which wasn't really hard because they didn't really occupy the same places at the same time. Nothing really in common, he doubted they would have ever met if weren't for that kidnapping incident though they had and Shizuo was already in his possession. This little test showing that clearly.

Though the reaction was a bit surprising, Shizuo could be slightly intimidating when he was at the height of his resentment. Izaya felt a tad bit nervous for a mere second before rolling out that smooth line of that was partly true. He did miss the other to a highly unusual degree. The reason he supposed was because he happened to favor this particular more than others.

That aside, it would seem that Shizuo was getting impatient with whatever explanation he was waiting for. Not like he was going to tell him.

"Did you miss me too Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo twitched slightly before he muttered, "That isn't an answer to my question, now answer you flea." Vague, but he could sense the hesitance to answer his own inquiry.

Izaya outright laughed at the discovery. The other missed him, more so than he or possibly Shizuo seemed to have anticipated from the way the other looked disgruntled at his arrival. He stood up before leaning over the coffee table to meet the cinnamon colored eyes that so heatedly glared at him.

Shizuo did not flinch at the sudden closeness, only leaning in even more to show that he wouldn't back down. It was almost like a child's game, seeing who would be cowardly in the end and back down. Winner had silent gloating rights which was something Izaya always enjoyed. It'd probably come handy later on for blackmail.

He tilted his head towards Shizuo's ear and whispered softly, "I think you do. Absence makes the heart grow _fonder_ does it not?" The body beneath himself grew stiff as the mental guards tightened.

Izaya took delight in the discomfort he was causing the other man. How exciting, he was nearly breathless for a moment. He gingerly settled his right knee onto the coffee table separating them and placed his hands on either side of the brunette, promptly trapping the other.

He continued, "Did you miss me to much? I could see, see that you were distracted during the interview? About what though? Could it possibly be me?" He knew the words that he spoke rung clear in the other's head. He couldn't help, but tease the other thought, Izaya couldn't stop, and he wouldn't stop. He refused to because every moment he spent in Shizuo's company filled him with a strangely upbeat excitement that almost left him in shivers and he would be damned to let it go.

* * *

The moment was damn intense, he hated being unable to act without thought now. He couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to scream at Izaya, but he didn't. He wanted pummel him, but he held back. Shizuo never wanted to hurt someone so badly now, he could thought. No one would know, but couldn't. He couldn't. Regardless of who it was, he couldn't hurt them. Even if they were sneaky twit who liked to invade his personal space levels beyond his imagination. He growled out "I didn't miss you. I don't even know you. Now get your face out of mine you freaking louse." It was because he was restraining his arms from squeezing the life out of that pale neck that he couldn't push Izaya away.

Resist, resist, resist. He'd regret it later, he would hate himself for it, but then he could feel the gentle blow on his ear and knew that tick had done that on purpose. Ah fuck it. He'd deal with the regret later, his hands already lifting themselves to strange the other man's collar. Though before he could commit murder, the door of his dressing room clicked open. The sound only intensified because of the tense atmosphere.

Shizuo could only be horrified by the soft voice that followed, "Brother it's almost time to-"

Ah, that was right. Kasuka was _coincidentally _put on the same interview show as his, but his time slot had run later than his own… Dear heavens of above why? Did he piss of someone really important lately and this was fate's way of getting back at his? He knew for a fact now that there was someone in the universe out to get him because why else would all this crazy shit happen all of sudden?

While he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, he knew the situation didn't look good from Kasuka's view point. He was stuck between Izaya's stick thin arms while the man was trying to eat his ear as he was in the midst of trying "harm" the idiot. His brother, his baby brother had to be the one catch him. He could feel Kasuka's blatant stare at them. It burned. Oh dear lord, it burned. He felt like he suffocating.

Why? Fucking damn it, just why?

* * *

It was certainly a compromising position to be found in, Shizuo leaning back against the couch in a rather languid manner (if you couldn't pick on the certain stiffness that Shizuo hid well like any other celebrity worth their salt) while he had his hand splayed on the cloth that Shizuo's head was laying against. Not to mention he was leaning close enough that their faces were at an unusual close length, again.

Even if he found the awkward moment and embarrassing while shameful positions amusing, color Izaya slightly impressed by the stony silence that Yuuhei produced which would have rendered any lesser man than himself cripple which was for a fact, everyone. He was not everyone so he didn't mind the hateful glare in the least. Whilst he was not so he wasn't effected the least, but the same couldn't be said for his companion who was practically underneath him. The man looked like he wanted the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

Regardless of the fact that this was a very awkward situation, Izaya couldn't fight back the impulse the throw a very cheeky smirk at the actor.

"I-its not what it looks like I swear!" Shizuo broke the silence by actually stuttering as his cheeks grew flustered. It upset Izaya slightly that he never was able to trigger such a strong reaction from the taller man by himself alone, _touché _Yuuhei. It would seem he was in the midst of a formidable opponent.

Shizuo administered a shove at his chest which sent him flying backwards into the couch he had been once occupying not only a few minutes ago. Shizuo scrambled straight to his brother who waas the embodiment of the quote "silent, but deadly". Izaya straightened himself up, brushing off the "deep" moment they were having right before Yuuhei had interrupted them.

Ah such a waste. He should've locked the dressing room door while he was at it earlier.

Yuuhei's eyes shifted from the panicking and flustered Shizuo over to him. The gaze narrowed ever so slightly as he raised one hand and gestured with his pointer finger, "Get the fuck out" if he were to put it into the crude terms that Shizuo had become accustomed to using. Well he'd let the other Heiwajima win this round, not because he was actually conceding, but because he had a rather tight schedule today and Shizuo was already taking up his limited time allowed, he had other things to mess with at the moment as well.

He strolled passed the two brothers while patting Shizuo's shoulder as walked by, "We'll continue this conversation when your cock block of a brother isn't nearby. See you later _Shizu-chan._" Izaya stretched out the music artist's name, how did Yuuhei like that? It took two to tango after all. He laughed at the the thought of how furious Heiwajima siblings were at the moment. While the fact was that he wouldn't there for the consequences of their actions, Shizuo would just have to receive double the lecturing by the looks of it. As Yuuhei was shutting the dressing room door, Izaya could hear a faint "We need to talk."

Shame he didn't install video cameras in that dressing room while he got a chance.

* * *

Kasuka closed the door with his back faced to him, staying in that upright and regal position for a while like Izaya was gonna come busting through again to just see his imminent torture. Oh lord, the silence. The silence was freaking him out more the usual today and probably because of the words, no not words, lies that Izaya had implicated and spouted out.

That prick, Shizuo hoped a piano fell on him.

Then Kasuka turned his gaze back on him, "Sit down."

"Look Kasuka, it really wasn't what it looked like at all and what Izaya had said was just… it was just a load of crap! You gotta believe me!" Even though he was saying out those words, he couldn't help, but back up into the folded chair before the vanity as if an invisible force had taken hold of his body and pressed him back into sitting down. Yes, Kasuka was that intimidating at the moment.

His brother quirked a suddenly intimidating eyebrow, "Izaya? No suffix? Well aren't the two of you close."

Crap! Did he really say just say that right now? In his mind he always called him alternatively from Orihara Izaya or Izaya. Even an insulting name when the occasion came though that was a more out loud thing.

"Err I mean Izaya-kun?" It sounded more like a question than he would've liked because the way it rolled off sounded so foreign. It sounded slightly polite and that weirdo was way beyond his tolerance to be polite to him.

"Hmm, yeah right. Now what I want to know is, what was he doing so close to you brother?"

"That wasn't close!"

"Mmmhmmm." That accusing eyebrow only raised further.

Ok well now that he thought about they were pretty close, but that wasn't his choice! "Well ok so maybe we were a couple inches close, but that's with sides the point."

"With sides the point? You were clearly a close distance to the point of where I feared for your lip virginity." No calmer words could be spoken, but man, did Kasuka have to say that?

"Lip virginity? What the hell are you talking about? Well whatever that shit is I don't have it and why the heck would Izaya-_kun _want to kiss me?" Ugh, he still wasn't used to using suffix on the snake eyed bastard it'd have to do for now so he could steer Kasuka clear off of any conclusion he could come up with.

Though this time Kasuka didn't responded to his defensive words, he just simply narrowed his eyes slightly. If Shizuo hadn't been looking for it he probably wouldn't have seen it. "You're blushing."What?

His hands flew up to his face while his eyes flickered towards the mirror next to him. Sure enough, there was a red flush rapidly spreading over his face. Gah! Why the hell was he freaking blushing a high school girl? What's next? Was he going to start writing love letters and stuff it down the bastard's shoe locker?

"No I'm not! It's just… its just really hot in here."

"Its perfectly normal at this moment or maybe you just feel like its hot from your moment of l'amour?

If Shizuo wasn't going to die from the constant strain of his over worked muscles or by the blinding lights from the media cameras, he would've at that moment right then and there. Was Kasuka, his brother Kasuka who didn't own more than an ounce of actual emotion, use those words that were echoing in his ear?

To make matters worse, Shizuo just realized that he had neither beaten the crap out of the pint sized freak, he'd didn't even give back the pair of shades that were hidden in the innermost pocket of his brand name jacket. Despite the lecturing he knew he was going to receive about "not dropping his guard around the same gender", he couldn't help, but promise to himself if there was one human on this earth that deserved his aggressive blows it'd be Orihara Izaya.

**Next time he saw that pint sized freak he'd tear him a new one.**

* * *

Mikado shifted through the message boards on the currently established dollars website while walking. Miraculously, he wasn't bumping into anybody for the moment. It would seem that he was getting a hang of weaving in and out of the thick crowds of the big time cities if you put into consideration that the street he was walking on wasn't really populated at the moment. Though that last thought was immediately erased as he made contact with a firm chest.

He immediately flailed back and bowed his head low before apologizing vehemently. His words were halted by a smooth baritone voice, "Ah don't worry about its ok."

Mikado had to crane his neck slightly up to see whom he was talking to, his eyes met another's through their dark colored shades looking at him with slight interest. He could have sworn that he had seen the man's face before, but he couldn't place where he had seen him before. Perhaps they had passed by each other in the streets some time ago? Before either could speak another word, they were interrupted by a voice from a distance that rang in his mind as a tad familiar, "Hey! Takeshi, it's that guy!"

Turning his head in the direction of the outburst, he felt his nerves kick in when he saw one of the ganguro girls from the "Orihara Izaya" incident. He could hear the echoes of Orihara-san's foot slamming the teenager's cell phone into the ground coupled with the image of the older man's laughing face.

She was pointing viciously with her manicured fake nails at him, or at least he hoped not. It couldn't him, could it? Mikado glanced around to make sure he wasn't mistaking the situation, the few pedestrians close by were scattering at the first sight of what was probably going to become trouble.

He tried to hide behind the tall man he had bumped into earlier who seemed to look at the ganguro girl and her retro delinquent looking buddy with slight distaste. Surely enough, just as he moved the girl followed him with her point finger while a look of female fury that he kicked in his nervous reflexes on full drive. His mother always did tell to never anger a woman least he wanted to be put into the ground six feet under. It was only now did he wish that he appreciated her advice earlier before he pissed off the young teenager who looked like she wouldn't be satisfied until he was just a stain on the concrete floor by any means possible.

Her companion turned to take a gander at him, apparently Mikado's earlier impression proved correct. The man scowled, "Huh?" while brushing the outrageously hairdo of his with a comb he produced from his coat pocket.

They both swaggered over in his direction, Mikado found that his feet could no longer move as he admittedly hid behind the stranger he had met only a moment ago. Maybe they wouldn't see him behind the stranger's superior height.

"So you're a friend of guy who ruined my girlfriend's cell phone, right?"

He could see a vein pulsing on the delinquent's head, Mikado could feel the blood draining his face as the offending duo both sneered at him. He tried not to stutter a reply, but he felt it came out slightly strangled, "I wouldn't really say we were friends…"

"Your dad then? Your bodyguard? Huh?"

His eyes looked frantically everywhere for help, there wasn't anybody else in the area except for the stranger be was trying to hide behind. The older man couldn't escape an account of the facts of the two in front of them while he was behind the man himself. The tall stranger had craned his neck, looking questioningly at him behind the sunglasses he wore, the moment their eyes met again his silent message was passed. Said silent message was _please, please, please help me for the love of dear god_.

It would seem the message was received as the taller brunette turned back to the man who practically spitting in their faces with his accusations. This seemed to provoke the elder as he spread an arm in a protective manner before him which he would be eternally grateful for, "Look man, leave the kid alone."

"You his guardian or some other shit man? Well I'm gonna beat the shit out of ya then him."

"Leave the kid alone, I'm sure whatever he did wasn't that bad so just forget the past and scram."

The tanned teenage girl schreeched out of the crime like it was an unforgivable sin, "His friend broke my phone, I had to get a new one!" She followed up that sentence by flashing her cell phone at them.

"Ya so beat it you pansy, I ain't got time got a piece of crap like yourself."

The delinquent pressed into the tall man's space, saliva spraying over the taller man's face. The man's body shook uncontrollable or at least what Mikado could see, perhaps he was scared to? He shouldn't have gotten someone else involved, guilt started plague along with the fear of what would become of.

The shivers stopped as the man started to calmly ushered him towards a nearby building with a couple vending machine. They didn't seem to be running away or fighting back, he looked confusingly at the other who had stopped in front of one the machines. He took time to tenderly take off his the sunglasses off his face to reveal brown eyes and tuck it into the neck line of his shirt. A few feet away, the duo were screaming insults at them, but Mikado paid them no attention as the stranger crouched while his hands held onto the sides of vending machines. What was he doing?

Mikado could only stare awestruck like everybody else as the tall stranger struggled to lift the vending machine out of the metal screw bolting it to the concrete floor and **succeeded**. The sounds of guttural growling and metal bending (plus the sounds of disbelief) permeated the air as the vending machine was swiftly lifted over the brunette's head. It was in the split second did he realize the animal like sounds were coming from his savior himself. The voice which was once low and smooth spiked as if voices could raise in temperature, the tone was one of an infuriated beast, "I'll teach to fuck with Heiwajima Shizuo."

With a athletic grace, the man who had just introduced himself as Heiwajima Shizuo threw the vending machine at the delinquent who wasn't looking so high and mighty anymore akin to a way a baseball player threw his baseball except this was not a leather bound ball, this was a metal equipment that supplied sports drinks that would probably kill its intended target.

How…?

The screaming metal death trap smashed against the pavement, inches away from where the retro hooligan was standing. The man shook unnaturally as he suddenly screamed in more terror than Mikado had ever witnessed in a horror film. He abandoned the area quickly, followed by the tan skinned girl who screaming similarly in an ear shattering pitch.

This action… the vending machine, the throw, the anger… It was something he had never witnessed before. An inexplicable feeling overflowing in his body as he could try to process on what had just happened. Something amazing had appeared before, the astonishment comparable to the same feeling he had when he seen the headless rider for the very first time. It had been something he had been practically waiting for since entering Ikebukuro, one of the reasons why he had traveled here in the first place. Though Mikado didn't exactly remember Kida-kun mention anything about Heiwajima-san when he was telling him more about the city and they seemed to talk about most of the interesting characters that took a residential in Ikebukuro.

Nevertheless, he could only quiver uncontrollably at the sight of the smashed vending machine on the ground where the man who was bothering had been only a moment or so ago. Such strength, something like this had been totally unimaginable, but he was ecstatic to see it regardless.

His excitement was cut short when he saw Heiwajima-san collapse onto the concrete pavement, shaking violent. He should have seen this coming, of course inhumanly impossible strength didn't come naturally, but he hadn't and now the man who had saved him was now lying on the cold ground twitching violently. He felt remorse for dragging an innocent stranger into his problems as well as fear and worry for his savior rushed through his thoughts and it was only then did he fully remember that he was still holding his cell phone in his hand during that whole exchange. He didn't hesitate a second later to call an emergency hotline. His fingers shook as he dialed and hoped that an ambulance would get to Heiwajima-san on time.

* * *

When Shizuo woke up, he knew immediately that he wasn't in his apartment, nor was he at Shinra's. His body was pretty good at absorbing facts when he had been still half asleep. His nose picked up on the ungodly disinfectant sterile smell that all hospitals generally carried. He had learned to loathe that smell over the years and had desperately tried to avoid at best.

From smell alone he could tell, he was in some sort of medical facility. Though the question was why?

Shizuo could hardly open his eyes, but eventually succeeded. He finally saw white ceilings above and light from a nearby window trickle into the room he resting in, bland colored curtains were drawn around his area while big clunky machines that were probably hooked onto his while he was unconscious (which was strange because last time he checked he wasn't) were clustered around him. He tried to crane his neck to get a better view, but it felt stiff. Really stiff, stiff in a way like he'd have a neck brace or something else stupid wrapped around underneath his chin. Ah crap. It was a stupid neck brace. Shizuo tried to lift his arms, but found them completely heavy. Out of the bottom of his eye, he could see the overly thick gauze wrapped around his limb.

After a few minutes of struggling, he finally lifted his hand, albeit painfully, to his neck and clumsily undid the stupid neck brace. It turns out his neck was just fine in the first place, though the same couldn't be said for the rest of his body. Shizuo pulled himself up into a position where he rested on his elbows.

How had he gotten here in the first place? If he was in pain he would've gone to Shinra's on his own. The last thing he remembered was defending that kid from the gaudiness duo, while he wasn't really concerned with appearances there was only so much freaky looks one could take before he wanted to puke. He had pushed the kid into a safer spot where they wouldn't be drowned in spit while he processed the words that had started to resonate in his head. Pansy? Pansy? He had gotten pissed off and before he knew it, he was chucking a vending machine at the bastard's ugly mug. Thankfully the hit didn't connect, he would've never forgiven himself if it did.

Though it would seem that his bones couldn't keep up with the constant pressure and strain, so they in turn broke even more so than his wrist. Now he was here, in a hospital (which he hated), stuck in bed and he couldn't move his feet. This offically sucked ass. He seriously needed to learn how to control his fury.

At least he just gained some company, Kasuka had pulled back the curtains and entered. He felt immediate relief, at least someone could explain why he was in some damn hospital, preferable a friendly face (well with Kasuka, one never really knew). His brother acknowledged his currently awake mind set before seating himself in a fold up chair next to the bed he was laying in. Strangely, for a second he didn't quite know what to say to one of the only people who had actually stuck by him all these years. He was too damn tired to come up with a proper conversation starter, but whipped out something nonetheless. "Yo."

* * *

Geez Izaya, stalker much? Well he does have a Shizuo complex if I'm not mistaken as so stated by Simon. I'd probably freak out if a red eyed male (not matter who he was, including the almighty hottie that is Sebastian along with pedo tendencies) popped out of nowhere when I was looking in the mirror.

I don't do horror movies well as you can imagine. I hid in a closet for the first one that has ever been forced upon me while at a party when I was _much _younger and it was also my last. Which is strange because I'm okay with morbid stuff, I hear that most of the time those two subjects have a connection.

I can totally see Izaya being Mikado's papa, I mean seriously! Does anybody see the slight resemblance? Though Mikado has the more innocent look he could possibly more vicious if he tried, maybe…

I have to thank one of my reviewers who pointed out a mistake in the chapter before this one, it would seem the separation bars weren't working in that one so I had to fix. So embarrassing.

Anyway, thank you for reading and please review!~


	7. Of hospital visits and Russian sushi

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

Well this was mother fucking pitiful, here Shizuo was in a damn hospital, wrapped up like in a crappy body cast like a goddamn crusty mummy. The gauze wrappings were so thick that the couldn't move around much. He had only been there for like a couple days, but the mind numbing boredom made it seem like an eternity.

How long ago had he even seen other humans besides the occasion medical staff and visitors? The time he spent was like jail except it was with the overwhelming antiseptic smell in the air that wanted to you puke out your guts.

The only good thing that came out of this is that he was signed under his real name rather than his stage name so no pesky paparazzi were lurking near. He'd be frigging pissed off if one of them bothered him in his rehabilitation period or what other crap his assigned doctor called it. The last thing he needed was someone photographing another "scandalous" picture for all the celeb oriented magazines to print to the general public about.

Though with every other good point in his life came with a tons of bad ones. Since he wasn't allowed to move his arms due to apparent severe damage, he also wasn't allowed to feed himself. Usually, it'd be nurses who'd be assigned to patients, but for some reason any of the female nurses assigned to him had be reassigned for some strange reason.

Kasuka had mentioned the company had requested that in order to keep their merchandise pure. Bah, whatever. The sooner he got out of this dump the better.

Shizuo grounded his teeth as he was stuck sulking in his inner turmoil, at least that stupid neck brace was off and the bandages thickness seemed to lessen by the days. The doctor had been astonished by how many bones were broken and hell was even still alive though not outrageously so like Shinra.

He grimaced at the memory of their last meeting, the last check up the other man had done before he'd pulled the hero shtick, the guy insisted on preforming surgery on him and then some.

"_You should allow me to experiment on you Shizuo-kun! Think of the possibilities of what could be going uncharted underneath all that muscle and fat! I could possibly make the discovery of the millennium by just simply operating on your body! Just the thought of what I could find once I splice your body open sends chills down my spine!"_

_The stars in Shinra's eyes were blazing and he had only stopped short once he saw the disgusted expression of Shizuo's and Celty's faces (well not specifically her face since she continued to wear that yellow cat helmet, but more of her body language which was cringing away)._

_"For science of course." He wagged his finger which Shizuo intensely wanted to break at the moment. He didn't need all of them, surely he didn't._

[_Wouldn't that be dangerous Shinra?_]

_Shinra straightened his back and spoke in a mockingly aristocratic tone, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn."_

Well Shizuo sure as hell did. It was that statement that sent him into a fit where he ripped off the couch from the living room and nearly hurled to freak point two's face was if it wasn't for Celty waving her arms in efforts to calm him down.

While his self appointed physician was allowed to patch up whatever crap he obtained from one of his "bitch fits", he was **not **allowed to operate any surgery of any kind on his being or else Shizuo would insure that Shinra would need surgery of his own when he threw him out of the goddamn window.

"Open."

He obligingly opened his mouth as he was fed a spoonful of hospital food, not the best thing he'd ever test. Since his asshole of doctor forbade him from actually feeding himself like the _adult _he was, he had Kasuka did it since females were clearly out of the question on the account of the company's orders.

For as all the nurses knew, he was just a look alike Iwaki Takumi, but that didn't stop the girlish giggles he heard outside his door sometimes and like hell he was he going to allow some dude to spoon feed either. He knew it was their job and everything, but he was just too weirded out by the idea alone.

Shizuo was not into the whole guy x guy scene as he simply didn't swing that and was not a pansy (no offense to the people who were on that side of fence with all due respect), thank you very much perm punch dude who was nearly hit by a vending machine and left screaming like a tiny girl while he left his girlfriend behind. Who was the pansy now?

So that left Kasuka who had been visiting as soon as he could in his uptight schedule which Shizuo was very thankful for. He didn't know how he'd survive without human contact for so long in this isolated room (because of all the hidden identities, not a lot of people were allowed in his room) if weren't for his brother or his manager.

Yeah, he didn't get many visitors. He had gotten a few texts from Celty, apparently she couldn't actually enter regular hospitals because they freaked her out hardcore which he understood perfectly because the moment he got out of this hell hole, he was never setting a foot back in. Shinra popped in a few times just to check up on him, while the guy's chatter could be annoying, it was still nice enough to have someone to talk from time to time.

The couple's efforts were pretty appreciative (though if Shinra would quit asking him if he could operate on Shizuo's person it'd be better). It was kinda pitiful that only Kasuka, Suzuki and Shinra actually visited him, though his other friends didn't really know where he was and they weren't as much as friends at all, more like acquaintances in the entertainment business that he met up with once in a while. Though to say the least it was a very lonely and boring existence.

So for the love of all things of not going insane, he had become a desperate man. Desperate enough to allow himself bereverted to childhood just for the sake of not starving and someone else's attention. Yeah, he had sunk to an all new low. Heiwajima Shizuo, who took pride in his masculinity, had allowed his baby brother feed him rancid hospital food.

This sucked worse than a crazy ex-girlfriend.

His manager, Suzuki, who was also visiting today was sitting in the sit opposite of Kasuka, "The company was thinking of putting all the attention focused on you to advantage." The man tried to placate him and his rising temper. Didn't Suzuki mean to the company's advantage, not his?

"I know that you're in a troubling period in your life with all the bad exposure and the constant pressure, but there isn't much I can do. The company has made up their minds; they want to hold a concert while we're on high tide with your popularity before all the excitement dies down. As soon as you are entirely healed we'll start to set things up, just think of it as stepping stone to further cement your name in celebrity history."

While that only made him more restless, he knew he was bound by contract. A contract he did not properly read the first time around before signing because it was too fucking long and he couldn't take a damn minute to look at the print, something he had regretted more so now than in the past. Sure he renewed his contract every once in a while, but he just signed. Didn't even read them.

If he could go back into the past and slap himself he would've, but there was no helping it. Ah damn it; well since he signed up for the annoying thing he might as well finish it to the end. The moment all the paperwork was done with, he was hitting the roads. Normal life wasn't so far away anymore and how he had missed it.

"Anyway, your publicist recommends maybe you should date another idol in the meanwhile. At least for looks, you and I both know how the media only becomes wilder once romance is involved." Suzuki drew out a manila folder from the leather briefcase at his side; Shizuo craned his neck to see what was on the papers.

There on the page were pictures of different females ranging from as young as twenty one and to twenty nine (because he didn't go for jail bait, he wasn't some sick pervert without morals).

His eyes flickered over each girl and her stats which included each girl's names, talents and date of birth. Though it only took him a moment to know that none of them were his type, not that he knew what exactly was his type was either because he had yet to meet someone that met his unknown standards, but Shizuo was sure he'd know when he saw her. He waved away the papers.

Don't get him wrong; he liked girls well all though whenever he'd date one, it didn't feel quite right. He had his string of flings along the years since puberty, but they never really got serious. Shizuo didn't really care if the relationship was shallow, if was just nice enough to be in one, but he never permitted them to become serious because great relationships came great responsibility or so he had heard.

He had ended all the relationships because he didn't have time to listen to some chick's yakking in his ear for more than a few minutes before he tried to pull a Houdini. Magic classes never looked so fucking beautiful.

Love was just a futile effort if every gal fell in love with him because of his looks or talents, if he was going to date anybody seriously they had to like him for him, regardless of what he was like on the outside.

Shizuo shoved off the stack of papers on his lap.

* * *

Izaya slipped in past the nurses' notice quite easily. They had apparently been distracted with a sudden on slaught of gang members that were _mysteriously_ injured. You'd think for people who were supposed to face this more on daily basis would've been more prepared, but they hadn't, so the whole hospital was in a panic.

Quite amusing on how such little chaos could expand in given a proper length of time. Humans were mostly predictable and he had already foreseen the ending when he spied a couple of hoodlums from rival gangs pick a fight with one another.

He prided himself in being to be able to think quickly on his feet and awaited for the last gang member to drop before he called the same hospital he knew Shizuo for certain fact was at, which explained on why he was at Echizen St. Hospital at the moment.

He had been online chatting with Tanaka Taro again when the other had mentioned a Heiwajima Shizuo he had encountered the other day who displayed quite a feat. The excitement was felt through the cold monitor screen as he described what had happened.

Never in Izaya's wildest dreams could he envision that he'd someday meet someone who could quite easily lift an entire vending machine then going on to break bones in his arm and leg areas. The moment he had read that text, his heart accelerated in what he could only describe as pure excitement. The thrill of the possibilities ran rampant in his head.

He had encountered such fleeting feelings when he exposed to humans how truly pitiful they were at times, to see the horror on their faces though this on a complete different level.

Every single time he learned something new about Shizuo sent shivers down his spine, somehow his control on his emotions became somewhat loose which he was initially disturbed about, but he had learnt on how to roll with it. He was well above humanity on how to accept things because Izaya knew from every experience he had heard of, denial wasn't the most useful thing.

Izaya knew that Shizuo was doing peculiar things to himself and he acknowledge that, though he also knew that he could use this new found experience to his own advantage so he could play his cards right with Shizuo.

The man had innate sensor for when someone was lying to him and even if he didn't find out then he'd probably find out later, he could use the raw emotions to further fool the man. From what Izaya could sense, Shizuo didn't take to liars well. Specifically how he would use this all to his specific benefit was to be more thought over in the near future after he was done speaking with the injured man.

He arrived at the door he was informed of that was supposed to be Shizuo's room. The information he received was correct because the name plate was written neatly in the characters that made up the idol's true name.

Ironic name if you thought about it, the characters meant serene man and peaceful island. Serene and peaceful was the most ill fitting adjective to the brunette who was impatient and volatile, ticking like a dangerous bomb without a proper timer, willing to explode at the drop at a hat, but cooling down in a split second if you knew how to rub the guy's temper the right way. Though if not, there could be some ungodly results.

He tentatively twisted the door's metal handle and pushed the door far enough so he could be able to spy the occupants at the moment, but little enough so the people inside didn't realize the door was open. Izaya would prefer to be alone with the idol if the opportunity allowed so.

A sliver of light peaked out of the crack and he looked inside, Shizuo seemed completely alone at the moment. Izaya would say this was luck, but he didn't really believe in such a thing so he'd have to say more of fate.

The smile on his lips twisted, it was fate after all that brought this magnificent gift to him. Izaya finally opened the door all the way; he walked past all the equipment that was discarded in the corner temporarily and took a seat on the stool besides the bed that Shizuo was resting in.

He took a moment to sink in the image of what the idol's resting face looked like; he reluctantly acknowledged that he would seem that he was wrong before. About the serene thing because the features on Shizuo's face softened in his sleep if he was being precise. His eyes flickered over the differences from the usually angry and guarded man he had usually seen.

Now who was the tough guy? Izaya had rarely seen a face that untouched by the troubles in the world, not so much innocent or pure, but more carefree. It made it seem that the brunette was ignorant of all the problems that were occurring in his young life, but Izaya knew better.

He had been watching the other on high perch from way above and could see the ending if Shizuo didn't get his act together. He would've crumble even without the new talent he had gained, though he was one of the more fortunatepeople (depending on how you say it), he had Izaya to take care of him after all.

Though Izaya didn't enjoy the faces of people asleep because they couldn't show as much emotion as they could when they were awake; he wanted to see their happiness before it crumbled underneath the soles of his shoes and the fear that shook their whole being when he pointed his pocket knife at their soft throats. The relief that turned into fear once again and the tears that streaked down humanity's face when they cried in sadness...

Izaya loved all those expressions, but sleep seemed to down tone such things which displeased him.

A person's sleeping face was supposed to reflect the owner's when they were awake, Shizuo's on the other hand was the exact opposite. So unguarded, so different from what Izaya had witnessed. He leaned over the other's sleeping form. The man's body looked frail when it was attached to the several machines monitoring his breathing patterns and such. Possessing human qualities, but yet surpassing his expectations. It proceeded to only make Izaya want to…

break Shizuo more.

He snapped his pocket knife out from his left coat pocket. _Kachink._

He pointed the oh so sharp metal edge at the surely soft skin on Shizuo's chest. Izaya dragged the tip of the knife lightly along the light skin, putting enough pressure so the other could feel it in his sleep, but not hard enough so it'd draw blood. Not yet. The other had yet to by dyed in his old blood, much too soon.

Izaya looked at him with something akin to pity as much as someone like him could. Only similar because Orihara Izaya didn't pity. How funny it was that the strongest man he had ever met (in Ikebukuro to say the least, he wasn't quite sure on the other would fair in other cities) was now helpless underneath Izaya's switchblade. It would be so easy to just kill off the other, right here and now.

No one would know it was him either and no one would probably discover Shizuo's death for another hour or so. He wasn't under heavy protection and the man's brother was the only one who knew that they were in contact. No one would connect him to Shizuo's murder.

So easy, so truly easy, but he wouldn't. No, it's not like he wouldn't it was more like he…

* * *

Shizuo felt a light, cold touch to his chest though he couldn't really recognize what it was. He did realize though that there was another presence in his room, he remembered right before he fell asleep that both Kasuka and Suzuki had left his room.

He blearily opened his eyes to meet the florescent lights overhead and blinked a couple times. Shizuo's eyes slowly flickered over the room before spying a dark figure next to his bed. Izaya. His face for once was grave looking, no traces of his signature half smile half smirk. Restlessness eased its way into his system, bringing up his awareness. Why was he looking at him like that?

He tried to glower at the sudden arrival, but not really succeeding as he would hope. This whole thing was making him feel uncomfortable, not that he'd let the red eyed man know. It would just add another thing the other could tease him about that would lead him into another fit which could possibly lead the both of them to be hospitalized.

"What are you doing here _Izaya-kun_?" It came less threatening than he would've liked.

There was a pregnant pause before the beam on the other's face returned to its usual mocking glory like he knew something that Shizuo didn't. It was then he remembered he had to breathe to survive. Weird. He didn't remember holding his breath. Shizuo dismissed those thoughts.

Izaya held his arms behind his back and leaned his torso forward so his face was directly above his, Shizuo thought the guy's expression looked like a fox's like he was so damn cunning. "Visiting you of course, Shizu-chan. What else would I be here for?" Red peer underneath through narrowed eyes, daring him to ask otherwise.

Shizuo didn't, he was more concerned on the fact that Izaya's face was invading his personal boundaries _again_. Involuntary goose bumps appeared on his skin. Inner temperature raising and mind decreasing in thought process as his temper did a three sixty fast enough to break the laws of physics.

He didn't appreciate the efforts to piss him off and knowing that Izaya knew what he did to him sometimes only served to make him even more furious because he knew he was being manipulated into getting even more angrier. Which as accomplicated as that sounded, it actually allowed whatever Izaya was doing to work.

Well asshole, if he wanted angry then he would get angry, "Get your face out of my face douche bag or else. If not I'll give you three choices: I kill you, I slaughter you or I pulverize beyond the point of living.

The douche's laughter filled the small hospital room, Izaya swung out his arms and spun on his heels in a complete circle in a hilarious matter if wasn't for the fact that Shizuo knew he was just taunting him again. "What makes you think you could do anything to me? You're the one who has become mummified, you shouldn't be able to move a single muscle below the waist and I'm not in arm's distance. Poor poor Shizu-chan. You can't hurt me."

He couldn't hurt him? He COULDN'T hurt him? Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Annoying. Ah! He couldn't take it anymore!

His muscles tightened and an audible _crack! _could be heard, the casts were split in half. There was no longer that insane amount of weight holding him back, his hands were swift in griping a fistful of Izaya's black cotton shirt, Shizuo tugged viciously at the fabric. Their skulls met with a resounding _smack, _Izaya's eyes closed upon impact as his body's reacted to the pain.

The other tried flinched away as his hands flew to his bruised forehead. Even as Izaya snapped backwards due the harshness of the blow, Shizuo grip remained firm on Izaya's shirt to hold him in place.

Shizuo smiled in a feral manner, feeling victorious about something for once in his life. "Couldn't hurt you, you say _Izaya-kun_?" He eyed Izaya who was hunched over; his hands were over his eyes so Shizuo couldn't so his expression. "Hah?" He shook him repeatedly. Unexpected and strange excitement coursed through his body, he had never felt this way before.

It was when an odd noise started to filter through his adrenaline pumped mind did he notice when something was wrong. Izaya's body shook uncontrollable under his hold. It took Shizuo a full minute to gather his wits to realize that sound was coming from Izaya and that sound was laughter. He was hysterically laughing.

Shizuo was initially startled, but not for long. His teeth gritted together in all his fury and rage. Seething, he shook Izaya once more before grounding out the words, "What the hell is so funny?" Izaya moved his fingers partially, between the gaps he saw glimpses of the red eyes filled with pure and utter amusement.

Inside, he knew that this man just might not be sane and he shouldn't be associating with him, but there was some part that was also inside of him that was being gravitationally pulled towards this creeper.

To those red eyes and suspicious smile, to the emotions he could no longer describe and to the light headed sensation along with his heavy chest.

If he was more poetic, he would have wondered if this was just first taste of insanity, but he wasn't so he stuck to what he knew. That was remembering how to breath because the lungs in his chest would burst if he didn't.

He was in simple words, breathless. Shizuo had never felt this way before nor has anyone struck a cord in him even similiar to it. There was only one being who was able to change him so much with just a single infuriating glance.

Izaya.

* * *

Shizuo.

Is this what it was like to be intoxicated? Izaya feed off that overly stressed anger that threatened to spill at any given moment. He could wonder for hours about the continuous strain on Shizuo's mental, physically and emotional health and wonder if this man was actually human. He was monster like in his mannerism, bearing his teeth savagely like the brute he could be. It was usually something he had despised in human traits, but he was somehow drawn into the heated presence.

Exciting, exciting, exciting! Even the pain he felt was exciting. He had finally experienced the pure strength and it sent figurative down his spine. Izaya wondered for a second what it would be like to take on Shizuo in combat.

Such a thought nearly sent him off the edge, but this was good too. He would settle for this way, after all, it was better to have someone who could be a possibly enemy at his side than against him. It'd all be worth later, he knew so.

"How violent Shizu-chan." Shizuo finally loosened his grip as the knowledge of what he did finally cross his somber mind. Izaya straightened himself out, he knew the cold sensation of fear towards Shizuo made the man's facial muscles grow slack.

His inner pacifist was probably screaming in terror. Is so humorous to think that Shizuo thought he could escape this lifestyle once he entered, something this big could not be so bluntly ignored. Izaya would drag him further down the figurative rabbit hole, farther and farther down till there was no light.

A wary look replaced the worried expression on Shizuo's face, it was sent his way.

The other man even more still as his head lowered, a shadow came over his face, but Izaya knew all beneath the darkness. It was only a matter of time, what was a bruise or broken arm if he gained Shizuo instead.

The guilt of harming him and enjoying it for a mere moment (because Izaya knew the other man did, the feral smile spoke volumes) would haunt him, Shizuo would want to know how to control it and he would after all. There wasn't many things in this life that Izaya couldn't tame.

Shizuo lifted his head once again to stare heatedly at him "If you're so big on helping me," the other man's voice at first was quiet though slowly picked up in volume, "then help me get rid of this strength." It was then he noticed the cold sweat running down the other's face. Ah, so that was what he wanted. If he could have harvested that strength once Shizuo got rid of it he would, but unfortunately, machines for such things were yet to be made.

"Why would you want to get rid of such a trait?"

"Because over the past month since I've met you, I have only destroyed. Even when you're not here to do whatever the fuck you do, I still obliterate everything around me. You and I both know it's gonna get out of hand one of these days. I don't want to hurt anyone."

The true color of what the idol had been feeling ran extensively over his face like a painted canvas in a way so clear for once instead of the usual angry expression.

"Well that's bound to happen if you can't accept this," Izaya began, his mind racing at the facts and emotions that were unexpectedly being shoved at him, "this isn't something you can just get rid of. If you want my help then you should join me. Abandon this pacifist lifestyle because you can't cling to that belief much longer."

* * *

As Shizuo soaked in the words that Izaya spoke, he flopped back on to his bed and he stared at the ceilings above. Could he accept this monster he was becoming? The fears that plagued him at night, the ones that wouldn't let him forget what he was becoming.

**No**. He wouldn't accept it; he would get rid of it. All he wanted was a more serene lifestyle. He didn't need this road paved and painted in blood. He didn't need the hype of being an idol and he certainly he didn't Izaya's crap point of view.

He looked directly straight at his "companion", why was he telling him these fucked up feelings anyway?

His voice thankfully didn't crack as he spoke, his words were as steady as Kasuka's "I wasn't meant for this, all I wanted was peaceful life." He didn't feel diplomatic at all the moment, but he also didn't feel anger. It was somewhere in between.

Shizuo continued, "I don't want to become bad and I don't intend to use my fucked up _powers_ to help anyone either."

The other man gestured to the window, "The world isn't as black and white as you think it is. It's filled with areas of gray."

Shizuo looked out the gestured window, "I see black and white all around me so I don't see if what all this color shit has got to do with me. I am my own person and I have my own morals. I'm gonna let something even big as this change my whole way of living because of some defect in me I haven't figured out yet."

There was a pregnant pause before the red eyed man answered again "Then pray tell, are you asking me these things?" Shizuo opened his mouth before closing it; he didn't really have answer for that though the fury was threatening to rise once more.

He spat out words without thinking once again "Ah shut the hell up."

Izaya just continued to smile, before looking sarcastically hurt "Ah I can see when I'm not needed, and I'll be taking my leave then." He spun on his heels and started to walk to the door.

Shizuo stared at Izaya's back as he walked closer to the door and at the confident posture that made the stranger in life so original. His chest, which was feeling strange and tender these past few weeks, throbbed painfully.

Without thinking properly his hands gripped the back of the red eyed man's coat. Izaya was yanked from walking any further by his own hands then promptly cocked his head inquisitively and looked back at him. The words rushed out of his mouth before he had a chance to control his stupid tongue (this was seriously becoming an irritating habit), "Stay."

Izaya blinked as Shizuo slapped a hand over his mouth, fuck. Did he really just say that? At least the pounding in his chest didn't hurt so insistently.

It was now Izaya who was looking cautiously at him. He couldn't as well as just take the words back now, he could feel the heat rising to his face as he tried his damn hardest to look at anywhere except Izaya's face. "I don't get a lot of company very often because of this stupid hospital." He hoped the other got his drift.

Silence reigned supreme, is was seriously ticking him off. Even after a full minute of no words or even the slightest movement Shizuo broke the silence, better him to do than suffer in all the uncomfortable atmosphere presently. "I need you, you tick."

"You need me Shizu-chan?" The genuinely disbelieving voice spoke tons of words more than that sentence had. The astonishment was insulting.

If there was a physical sound for Shizuo's patience snapping once again it would've boomed louder than a thunder.

"Yes you dick! I'm goddamn fucking tired of waiting for damn crutches to come off when I'm fine! Nobody else has had the time to visit me besides Kasuka and I don't want to bother him! Shinra only visits once in a while and he only wants me for my body! He seriously wants to operate me open! I don't want to have to worry about someone who wants to look at my insides the moment I fall asleep! Its freaking tiring! Celty can't come either because she has this thing about hospital! Plus all the medical staff have a fucking tree wedged up their ass and can't make a single good conversation! So fucking spend so more time with or _go die in a ditch_!"

He breathed heavily, that was one hell of a rant. Shizuo hoped that no one outside heard that whole entire speech, or inside for that matter.

He didn't mean to say it like that, but the fabric underneath his fingers were already being tugged away. Was it too mucht to hope that Izaya temporarily lost his hearing just now? He didn't look up at the dark figure leaving his room; he only heard the door _click _open and close. He screwed up. His chest felt heavy once again, a slow creeping pain shook his system as regret started rear its ugly head.

Shizuo didn't mean to scare Izaya off with his harsh words, but he wasn't thinking again. He didn't think with that guy around in the first place while his built image came crumbling to the ground where it was trampled, collected and then promptly lit on fire for some sacrificial to demons shit.

He only looked up again as he heard the door to his room being opened up again. His head snapped up again so fast it could induce whiplash, Izaya's head poked through the door. What the hell was he doing back here?

"Hmm hmm, this hospitals not a good environment for you. So instead of me staying here, you should go somewhere with me." Izaya slipped in the room with a dark bundle of what looked like clothing under his arms, he delicately unrolled the garments along with a newspaper boy cap.

Izaya held them over Shizuo's chest, probably sizing up whether they'd fit or not. For some reason, Shizuo felt the heavy burden on his body leave, was he feeling relief for some reason? He must want to get out this hospital more than he thought.

Izaya seemed to be satisfied whatever he picked out and started to tug at the hospital administered gown that Shizuo was wearing. He smacked the wandering fingers away and started to unbutton the clothing himself before redirecting the attention, "Where the heck did you get these anyway?"

"I found them silly Shizu-chan… in someone else's room." Izaya laughed like it was the most obvious thing possible. Shizuo stared at him for a second before shrugging, not his problem. Ah so much for important morals. He wasn't going to pass up the chance to get out of this hell hole. He'd just "return" them later when no one was looking, if he returned that was.

As he started to strip off the freaking hospital dress, he notice the eerily silence starting up again. He looked up questioningly to only find Izaya staring wide eyed at him for some reason.

Like seriously staring at him as if he sprouted fucking wings and talons. In the smallest and sanest part of his mind, he felt like he was suppose to cover his chest like a teenage girl who was just walked in on by her high school crush while she was changing was screaming about rape and feeling violated. That stare certainly didn't seem to hold the purest intentions.

Though he was a dude and not some dainty dame so the part that usually was in control (as much as it possibly could with this freak arond) told him to suck it and brush off those thought because this wasn't one shitty BL manga that yaoi fan girls liked to read. He growled at the other man. "Stop eye fucking me before I detach your eyes from your eyeball sockets."

* * *

While the hospital had settled down after the whole gang massacre incident, it still didn't notice the either of them slipping past security. So Shizuo and himself walked out onto the streets of Ikebukuro. Oddly enough, for the past hour or so, he had added another kind of occupation to his nonexistent job application, tour guide. Izaya had been spending his time pointing out the landmarks of this strange city to the idol, not that he minded that much.

As tiring as a job it was, it was better for Shizuo to be more familiar with his surrounding so Izaya wouldn't have to tug him along when they needed to escape. He wouldn't able to Shizu-chan sit all the time, Izaya had things and other people to screw with after all. He couldn't just give his all his love to one human, that wouldn't be _unfair _humankind. Someone might actually get jealous, what with all the unequal out attention. His honeys' needed his love after all.

Currently they were sitting in Simon's Russian shop. He plucked one of the delicacies off the revolving conveyer; ah the fatty tuna was tasting better than usual today. He taste buds screamed to the heavens in ecstasy, his companion was just looking at the plates that passed them rather blankly.

"Come now Shizu-chan, you should try some. They aren't as bad as you think, or are you too cowardly to try some new foods? How scary! I think that roll is going to attack me!"

He mockingly looked frightened, not that the rolls couldn't give you food poisoning. Not that Izaya would tell Shizuo that. There wereeven ingredients he was wary of trying. Not even the mightest of stomach could pass if choosing the wrong kind of sushi, it was instant bathroom time for all who did not think wisely about the choices.

"I'm not scared you butt fuck!" His cave man like pawn slammed his fist against the table top; fortunately, there was no one else in the shop currently besides Shizuo, Simon and himself. Simon remained undeterred and still preparing the various fish and other things without so much a thought, he was humming to the sound of Shizuo's violence like it was The Sound of Music.

Shizuo cursed at his own outburst and tried to speak in a lower tone, not that it really worked, "I just mean that thing!" He pointed to one of the passing plates like it was the original sin of the heavens itself, "Is that what I think it is?"

It was a deceivingly innocent looking plate; just simple california rolls that would've made anybody question the other man's sanity if they didn't know the truth behind the Russian Japanese shop before it _moved_ an inch on its own before their eyes. It was quite possible that whatever was placed in that roll was still alive.

The idol's intuition was probably more spot on then Izaya would have guessed, not good, but that just meant more messing with the all kinks that the idol owned. When he was done with the celebrity, his normality standards would be equal to only Izaya's own. Though for now…

"Its most likely exactly what you think it is, Shizu-chan."

Izaya continued to eat the passing food while thinking of the amounting price in his head; he still had plenty of cash to spend on other pleasantries. His cohort, on the other hand, continued to stare down the food passing by with a newly reinstated look of distrust on his face. The staring competition was getting kind of old and Izaya was pretty sure that the fish eye that Shizuo was staring intently at was winning.

Simon's deep voice interrupted the both of them, "Sushi good no? Eat, eat! Best sushi of mother Russia and Japan! We use fresh ingredients, right out of sea!" Simon smiled warmly at the both of them, but Izaya brushed it off though he did feel a pang of jealousy when Shizuo finally conceded to eat the raw fish meet set on his plate by the foreign worker.

He secretly scoffed at the two of them and went back to his own food, though he knew the African Russian would picked up on that, still smiling as always.

Ah, how annoying. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to take Shizuo to this restaurant after all. Especially if they had deal with unpleasant company who delved too much into his customers.

"How is life outside the invisible walls of stardom, Shizuo?~"

The man instead ignored his question on took on another topic, "We seriously need to get this name calling stuff clarified because its shitting up Kasuka's point of view on our relationship."

"Hooooo, how so?"

"Every time you call me that crappy nickname he starts seeing things in between the lines that aren't even there and I don't want him getting the wrong kind of ideas?"

"What kind of ideas? Let him think what he wants to think, our _relationship _doesn't concern him in the least. You shouldn't be so concerned about outside views Shizu-chan. Don't you know that you shouldn't let people's views get in the way of how you live your life, that's how people become weak you know. You're your own man! It shouldn't matter what Yuuhei thinks of his _onii-chan_."

"And not just him, it fucking creeps me out. So shut the fuck up and use Heiwajima Shizuo properly before I end you when things get too out of hand."

Izaya thought of how Shizuo's was using his actual name now instead of his stage one, that showed that at least the star was using his advice to some extent. It pleased him that while he wasn't controlling Shizuo, he was at the very least influencing it.

The plan was in motion albeit slower than he would've liked. He should think of something else to make the pace of things faster, maybe he should introduce him to the more interesting characters of Ikebukuro. To make him more familiar to the people and have him make him more friends, but only enough so the other could explore this side of life.

Izaya didn't want Shizuo to become friendly enough with someone else that he'd start to rely on someone else besides him. That wouldn't be good at all.

Though his musings were interrupted when there was a sudden pang in his stomach that could only be identified as the stomach poisoning. How sad, he defeated by the raw fish he loved to eat. Izaya gripped his stomach, he must have grabbed one of the more **dangerous **plates when he was distracted by Simon and Shizuo.

Damn, how could he let his guards down, but oh the stomach pain. Not even he was excluded to this dining tragedy. He laid his head against the cool counter top of the restaurant, relief was only momentarily.

He could feel the curious stare from the idol beside him that was directed his way. Izaya would have answered him, but the sudden sharp abdominal pains started up again to the point where it effectively shut his mouth up. The wooden chair he was once occupying scraped against the floor of the restaurant as he leaped up to race to the bathroom. Be damn you Simon for making deliciously dangerous food, you and your Russian sushi.

On his way he passed by a couple of teenage girls who had only entered a moment ago and were taking their seats. It took him a mere second to analyze them as unimportant beings to his "cause" he continued to make his way to the bathroom. They looked like third year high schoolers, overly dressed gals with typical obnoxious personalities similiar to the one ganguro girl whose cell phone he had ruined not so long ago. Though he may have loved human kind, he especially didn't love them.

He made it to the bathroom in time as the symptoms soon passed, but not quickly enough because the moment he re-entered the sushi shop he realized the grave mistake he had made in his haste to get to the restroom.

Shizuo was not where he had left him, the seat he was once occupying was definitely empty though he wasn't the only person who was missing; the two girls he had seen only entering just earlier were also gone though he could hear ungodly shrieks from the outside of the shop. Something about a busted up sports car?

How on this earth did he miss that while he was gone?

He turned to Simon who was smiling at him, "Is your bathroom doors sound proof?"

"Adolescence. You, your young friend and those two need sushi. Sushi make everything better, have some more sushi?" Well that wasn't any help, he riffled through his wallet and slammed some money down on the counter before exiting through the open entrance.

The two girls from before were freaking out about the banged up car with inwardly protruding metal in front of them, presumably their own and probably quite expensive. Shizuo was still no where to be seen.

This was not good.

* * *

I'm sorry this one took awhile; I'm in a bit of a rut with my creativity at the moment and can't think of the proper words to express the main characters in this story. I want to keep them as similar as I can if someone was going to compare them to the originals. Though I would like especially thank Chibi-Sugar who drew me fan art! I was really happy and the picture's link is posted on my site for anyone who wanted to see. These are the little things that encourage me to continue this story along with all the wonderful reviews people have been leaving me!

I hope I get more interesting ideas for the next chapter and I really want to stop talking about Shizuo's chest and start talking about his heart hurting instead. Though the guy doesn't understand what he's feeling so for now its the chest area that's hurting. I gave Shizuo the ability to blurt out something that can be taken the wrong way such as "Shinra just wants me for my body." Technically Shinra does (for science and his own amusement). It seemed funnier in my head, I actually do the same thing and this guy in my language class makes fun of me for it. Though Shizuo is right, this isn't some BL manga, its fanfiction. Which is complete different.

Thank you for reading and please review! Though I'd like to ask a few questions, am I going to fast with their relationship and which Durarara character are you the most similar to and for what reason? For me, I've been told I'm Mikado. Apparently I want to get involved in things and can be boring sometimes, but can be full of surprises. Which is true, oh and I love interesting things. At least that's what quizilla quizes say, at least I'm not someone really weird like Kaztano...


	8. The irony wasn't lost on them

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

This story is seriously taking a toll on my brain and I have school coming up soon so I might not be able to update as fast as I usually do. Blame the not having summer longer thing.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

Shizuo decided that while patience was a beautiful virtue, it wasn't a quality or trait he necessarily possessed. He hadn't waited for Izaya to finish whatever the fuck he was doing in the bathroom, the guy was probably in there for a short period of time, but that wasn't enough for him. Not that he was ditching the bill, but he had been just too riled up to stay put after the other had left. In the estimated time of five minutes or so since Izaya had left, he had already left the half eaten food and smashed up a fancy looking car which probably belonged to one of the two teenage girls that had entered the sushi shop prior to all of this.

She was just been lucky it was her car that was smashed, not her face or friend's. Tempting as that sounded while he was delirious in his angered state, he was able to redirect his anger else where. Normally he would've felt guilty about damaging the property of someone else, but the bitch had it coming...

"_Damn!" One of the girls who had just taken a seat in one of the empty booths exclaimed after Izaya had shut the restroom's door, "Did you see that guy in the black fur coat? He was so hot!" Cue the annoying high pitch giggle that Shizuo had heard many times in his life when he had to deal with some female bimbo ditz. From the looks of this teenager, she would fit perfectly in that category with the heavy make up on her face and revealing clothes._

_Her equally trashy looking friend threw a cheeky smirk at her friend and responded, "I __**know **__right? I don't mind me a piece of that man meat. I haven't gotten any major action lately ever since we messed around with that teacher. With a face that good looking, he could be a burglar or a serial killer for all I care, I wouldn't mind." _

_The first girl squealed, _"_He could kidnap me for whatever the hell he wanted with an ass that fine!" Shizuo didn't know whether to be more disturbed by the fact that he had just heard that kind of talk out of some jail bait's mouth or the fact that this way Orihara Izaya they were talking about. He was more than a little pissed off if the protruding veins on his face was anything to go by, which was kinda justified because kidnapping was not some kind of shit you could take easily. He should know because he was victim many times over, human hunters weren't the only ones that knew their way around sleeping gas in this country._

_His chest throbbed viciously with something that suspiciously felt like bitterness and vehemence, it was definitely an unsettling feeling. The more the whores talked about Izaya, the more he listened to their raunchy talk and sickening fantasies. Each word drove his wild. An unnatural heat welled up in his throat and chest (comparably different from the heat he felt in his chest every time he was around Izaya) as he seethed further. Shizuo wanted to walk over those bitches and slam his fist into the table, or better yet, either of the two girls' faces. When they both started to make some rude and __**really **__inappropriate gestures with her hands, his brain finally stopped short. His fingers dug into the sides of his chair, just the thought of one these dumb bimbos even near the other man infuriated him to a level he had yet to reach in the past._

_He wanted to so badly to wring the neck of the first girl in his hands. She was the reason why they were even talking about Izaya in the first place! Though he knew somewhere inside of him, he still couldn't hurt a girl. His inner gentleman that had been practically programmed slash tattooed into his brain was screaming that he had an image to hold up, regardless of whether he was on the job or not. He had morals to go by! Plus it was practically illegal to hit a girl and by the looks of __**it **__(__**it **__could be a man for all he knew, some cross dressers were really convincing now a days), she was dainty compared to the other guys he had hit in the past (few as they were). She'd probably die if he hit her… though still, she was going on and on about Izaya like he was the second coming of Christ in a pitch way too high to be tolerable. _

_Shizuo repeated to himself about hurting people was horrible as enough as it was, but hurting a girl was one of the worst sins he could commit. He would never forgive himself if he did! Though that didn't stop the barrage of words she exchanged with her equally frustrating friend. The babbling added even more fuel to his furious fire. She'd deserve it, they both did. They should learn manners and how to not disturb the peace and quiet in the air. The peace and quiet he got once in a blue moon. He like his peace, wanted it, needed it. Though still… can't hit girls, that's illegal. Don't. Don't do it. Restrain. Restrain. SHE IS FRIGGIN CHICK! DO NOT GET PISSED OFF! DON'T HURT ANYONE! _

_Though his body already moving on its own, he stood up rigid as the anger started to control all of senses. Thankfully he didn't head to the booth those two girls were chattering at. He found himself exiting outside of the sushi shop to the sidewalk, even with the girls out of sight and hearing, his anger didn't damper at all. It was all too much. He redirected his dying vehemence onto a nearby sports car parked outside the sushi shop, not only denting the shiny paint job, but also effectively contouring the metal to bend against his fists which also effectively ruined the vehicle. There was dull ache in his fist, he supposed in was worth it._

Even though he regretted his angered fits more than once these past weeks, Shizuo didn't regret it in the least when the annoying chicks walked up to the car a full minute later (probably hearing the sound of his smashing the car and wanted to check out what happened) after he walked away to only let an unearthly shriek about her brand new car. Served that bitches right. Threats of getting the police involved with "who ever" did this drifted into silence as he got farther away from the scene. Remnants of his fury still remained coursing through his veins; he trudged along the streets and the city's bright signs. He couldn't just go back to where Izaya was, it was bad enough his body was reacting strangely whenever that guy was around, if he saw him now after getting all crazy like that on someone else's property who knows what he'd do.

Shizuo stopped short and threaded a hand through his hair. Deep breaths, deep breaths. The heat that seared throughout his body lowered. Ah, finally. He was calm again, but…

Where the fuck was he again? He stood up straighter and tried to recognize any landmarks that Izaya had shown him earlier to no avail. He might just have a penchant for getting lost in this city. Ahhh, he should have paid more attention when he had the chance. He idly wondered why he got so mad if the first place, the burning anger was one that he wasn't familiar with.

* * *

Izaya stroked his chin; well this was a slight problem to his future plans. He couldn't really do anything if the one who his schemes were centered around wasn't by his side in the first place, could he? Knowing the man's innate misfortune when it came to this town, he'd most likely have been either hit on or bullied by someone by now. Shizuo's charm did attract people though as of lately, it wasn't the right kind of people (not himself included). He frowned, uneasy thoughts entered his head about the other man. Izaya found himself slightly disgusted by the thought of the other man being kidnapping without his own intervention or supervision. He was more than slightly possessive with his tools from time to time. Hopefully this time, the other man would learn to live by the words "Stranger Danger".

Either way, it could end up rather badly if he wasn't there to monitor the actions of the idol and those who surrounded him. Ara ara, so much trouble for one human being. Though was he worth it? It was question he found himself thinking about lately, one that really made him stop and think. Shizuo had plenty of qualities that he liked and disliked in humans. The man was hard to control at times and at others, too easy to manipulate. There was the undeniable popularity that could be troublesome in the future because of Shizuo's current career. Though because of the man's idol status, it also introduced the attractive features factor which were hand in hand with the entertainment business. Not that he picked his future pawns based upon their looks, it was more of a plus in his mind that he was able to get someone that was easy on the eyes. The memory of the other's confused face passed through his mind right before he made a break for it to the bathroom. Soft brown eyes peering at him under long lashes while the firm frown was set on soft looking lips. Much nicer to look at than his usual clients.

Izaya paused and thought, "Where the heck did those thoughts come from?" Today had been rather strange for him, more so than usual. Not that he was hostile to the homosexual community and what not, but he didn't think himself as one. Though the more he thought of the man he had come to know this past month (and then some), the more he became stuck on that contemplation. The more he was around him; the more he lost his grip on the ever present control he liked to flaunt. It was when he was alone did he pause and really stop to think of what had become of him since he had met Shizuo today.

Izaya wandered further throughout the streets, multitasking between looking for his "lost child" and his musings. Upon his reflecting, he had found that he had missed perfectly good opportunities to poke fun at the other.

He should have purposely mistaken the body statement about Shinra and Shizuo when the other had ranted about it. That moment was too perfect to be true. A good many people wanted Shizuo solely for his body though he didn't really think Shinra fitted into that category until now, hopefully for different reasons than the others or Izaya would send Celty on a war path to ultimate destruction (she probably wouldn't take too kindly to either of the men if Shizuo stole Shinra from her once she realized her true feelings). There was also the time when the idol stripped off his hospital gown, for the strangest reason, he couldn't peel his eyes off the other's chest. It was an above average chest at best; there were wiry muscles though not obviously so. Despite the fact that he had seen better, the other's chest was like a magnet for wandering eyes such as his. Such a scary power idols carried, Heiwajima Shizuo was formidable opponent if given the chance.

The scenery seemed rather dull without his volatile companion, just the usual pedestrians here and there that were looking for some fun out of their mundane life style. While Izaya would love to give them some "fun" he was a man on a mission. Izaya was half tempted to write _Heiwajima Shizuo _on the American woman's notebook that was wandering near himself, wasn't that note pad for people who were looking for things? There was an off chance that someone would actually find the idol before he had and somehow bring him to Izaya, though the chance was slim to none. There was that and the bigger chance that the other man's name would start ringing bells in the small brains of the citizen who occupied this city when the time came to broadcast Izaya's newest project to the public.

To be truthful (which for him was not very often), he already had an inkling to where his Shizuo could be. If he was correct then the other man should be close by actually. Finding him so suddenly would just be too easily. Out of the corner of his eye, he spied Kadota and his gang of friends. They were gathered around a resting area, the otaku pair busied themselves with a cut out of some anime character that he wasn't quite familiar with while the other half simply passed the time people watching. It right then and there that his earlier thoughts occurred to him, Izaya wanted to introduce Shizuo to new people. Kadota and his friends were new people even though they had technically already met his new project; it wasn't as if they were going to remember so quickly. With the proper prodding, he could get them to meet. Maybe he could persuade someone to mess around with Shizuo or one of Dotachin's gang, the other would be near by some "chance" and end helping each other out.

He smiled once again, this could be a perfect solution to his problem, the group did have a knack for somehow finding missing people if given the correct push. He would ask them a favor, put in the right word choice to make them agree. They would just find Shizu-chan for him before he could, after they somehow merged together, they would then look for him in all the wrong places (because he'd probably be a couple feet behind them the whole time) they would spend so effort into looking for him after they merged together, they would spend some time with each other. While he wasn't too sure of how the group would take to Shizuo (and also the other way around), Izaya didn't think it'd hurt his prospects too much. If things went successfully, no one would end up traumatized. Without another thought, he waved the group down.

* * *

Kadota leaned against the metal guard rail and massaged his aching muscles. Today was more tiring than most what with Togusa getting super pissed off when someone dissed his van and nearly running that someone over with said van. Someone had once said to never get in the way between a man and his car; he suspected that they were right. Not only did he deal with having to calm Togusa down, Karisawa and Yumasaki went on another manga shopping spree and dragged him everywhere in search for their "beloved" books. He thought he finally found some peace and quiet in between those frantic periods of time, though it wouldn't seem so because when Yumasaki nudged him a little, Kadota looked up and saw Izaya walking their way, trying to gain their attention. It could go either way, they would either have a little chat and he would go or make a situation that was both distracting and bothersome for Kadota.

He truly didn't mind the other's company, while the man could be vicious as a demon if he wanted, Kadota never crossed angered the other so they were on mostly good terms with the appropriate distance between them.

"Ah Dotachin! Looking more tired than usual, you should buy some concealer for those bags if you keep that up. You guys wouldn't happen to see a brunette man about ye high?" Izaya stretched his hand over his head to the approximate height; whoever he was looking for was pretty tall. Maybe not as tall as Simon, but over a half head taller than Izaya if the other wasn't exaggerating. He frowned at the make up comment, but let it pass.

Kadota thought over the people he had seen today, but no one in that region really fit the description of height. He either was around people of average or below average height more lately or he hadn't really paid attention to his surroundings though how could one do that when he had his hands full with his three exuberantly weird friends (well not so much Togusa unless it involved his "goddess" or his precious van)? "Can't say I have."

Izaya shoved his hands into his coat's pockets and sighed exasperatedly before peeking at the four of them with his red eyes. The scant memories Kadota had of the man during his high school experience reminded him that this wasn't a good sign. While Izaya could at times be pleasant company, Kadota knew better than to get deeply involved with the other hence the whole appropriate distance thing. You started to learn things that you rather not know if you stuck around the guy too often, things that Kadota rather stay ignorant about. At least that was the warning that Shinra gave to him once and for once, he believed his strange high school acquaintance.

Togusa voiced one of the questions that were running through Kadota's head, "Why are you looking for some giant in the first place? If you wanted a tall guy, you should have gone to Simon."

Kadota could have sworn that Izaya's face twitched upon hearing the name, Simon, for a second though it could be his tired eyes playing tricks on him. More than likely since he spent the last past hour staring at the same action figure while the two of his friends scoured the store for more anime items they could purchase, he refused to look at anything else because he had learned his lesson that the places Yumasaki and Karisawa entered could be sketchy sometimes.

"Hmm hmm, you see I'm very worried about my friend. He tends to attract _trouble _if you catch my drift. More so than other people." Izaya threw in a cheeky smirk; well that explained how this friend of Izaya's met him in the first place. The informant sure knew how to pick people when it came to such matters. Trouble was something Kadota could relate to the most, he had his fair share in the past and present. He nodded sympathetically.

His friends were either mind readers (which he knew for fact, Yumasaki and Karisawa would thrive off the mind reading if they were) or just in sync with him more than he would've liked when Karisawa spoke his thoughts, "Ne ne Iza-Iza, why are you even bothering to look for some guy? That doesn't seem like your style."

The other smiled rather sardonically, "Then what is my style?"

Yumasaki tilted his head a fraction, "Hmmm, your more of the intelligent manipulator type like Yagami Raito and Lelouch Lamperouge who gets the people they want to come to him." How very befitting of Izaya, at least that's what he thought.

"You could be right or you could be wrong. You see, the person I'm looking for is a very difficult entity from you and me. He gets approached by suspicious characters more than I would've liked." It was doubtful word choice, not a lot of people were similar to Izaya after all though how different could this guy be from the lot of them? He looked at the other more warily while pitying the missing man slightly. It wasn't very often that Izaya was displeased with something from what he seen, so it must be a lot bigger than the standard "suspicious characters".

"Well I gotta go," Izaya took a few steps backwards, "though it wouldn't be too much trouble if you keep an eye out for him?" The red eyed man gave them a hopeful look.

The otaku duo both looked excited at the prospect of having to hunt someone down. Kadota exchanged looks with Togusa who merely just shrugged his shoulders, the message was clear. "Yeah sure." How much trouble could it be? From the way Izaya had made it sound, this guy could be in serious danger if he wasn't found soon. He didn't want a repeat of what happened with the human hunters. It was lucky they were able to save Kaztano at the last second before he sold. The thought of what could have happened if they didn't arrive on time sent shivers down his spine with ill thoughts; it was a fate he didn't wish on anybody.

"Thanks! It's much appreciated."

Before the other could walk away, Kadota asked how they would recognize him when or if they managed to find the guy.

Izaya looked over his shoulder, the sly smile on his lips clearly visible. "You'll know when you see Shizu-chan; he's also the kind that stands out in a crowd of people." Then he disappeared into the crowd of pedestrians.

He looked back to his gang, "That doesn't really explain does it?" They shrugged or to be precise, Togusa shrugged while the other two speculated on what could be so different about this "Shizu-chan". They discussed a few places to look for and started the trek back to their van to start the search. It was probably a better idea to look for him while driving so they didn't lose sight of anybody before they walked away or at least, it was easier for them. Though before they got to the van Togusa had none too gracefully slammed into someone while he wasn't looking. Whilst Togusa fell in his rear by the force of the impact, the other guy stood straight and tall, looking not too sure of what just happened.

The stranger looked around in a kind of dazed manner before looking down to see Togusa and offered him a hand. It was strange, but Kadota felt like he knew this stranger somehow. He narrowed his eyes, trying to find traces to jog his memory, but to no avail.

To Kadota's left, Karisawa looked onto the scene with amusement, "Wah! Like a stone wall! He knocked you for six huh Togusa?" They did ram into each other rather hard.

The stranger tilted his head and looked at Togusa with curious eyes and rubbed the back of his head, "I knocked you down?"

* * *

Shizuo started to scour the city for familiar landmarks though to no avail, this pretty troublesome. He would've asked someone for directions though he was still sort of touchy about the last he tried, inevitably leading him into his own kidnapping. An incident that still very much pissed him off every time he thought about it. Where the hell was morals codes now a days? Couldn't people make a more honest living than selling people's bodies to science when the subjects were unwilling? You didn't see him robbing banks whenever he wanted. Not that he really had to, his work as a musician brought enough cash for a cushy lifestyle even if he retired.

Ah man, it pissed him. The suppressed anger once again surged through his system.

He shoved his hands into the borrowed jacket to avoid the impulse of pounding his fists into anymore cars. Shizuo started to feel "somewhat" (stress on the word somewhat) guilty for smashing such a nice car; he was supposed to be better than resorting to petty actions. It was also a bit of a waste because it was a **really **nice car, after being exposed to high class extravagances Shizuo had gotten the hang of what was cheap and what was not cheap. That car was definitely not cheap.

His guilt fest was broken early when he heard a shout which was followed by a curse; Shizuo looked around to find no one there until he looked down. A guy was sprawled out before him, without thinking, he held his hand. The stranger pulled himself up. Shizuo noted the middle parted shoulder length hair and the scowling face, for some reason, it was somehow familiar. Fuzzy memories started filter in his head.

Had he met him somewhere before?

He hadn't noticed the guy had company until a female voice chimed in, "Wah! Like a stone wall! He knocked you for six huh Togusacchi?" It was then he saw three other strangers standing in a semi circle around him.

"… I knocked you down?" He didn't remember anybody bumping into him though that would explain why someone was sitting in front of him.

One of the guy who kinda looked like a foreigner with slanted eyes shouted eagerly, "Definitely like a stone! You sent him flying! This one shows true resilience! That shows that you probably disregard the strict rules of society and yet follow your own moral code!" This statement was followed by the familiar jabbing pointer finger in his direction.

The guy he bumped into interfered with the confusing charade, "Where the hell do you get that from because he smacked into me and didn't fall down?"

This was probably his cue to exit, but they blocked all the paths to do so. The last thing he wanted to do now was shove them out of the way when he had just pushed down one of their friends, not even a minute before. At least, that was what his **gentleman senses** were telling him, never mind the fact that it was usually only used on females and the ratio from girl to guy was low at the moment. His manager's voice echoed in his head about public appearances and how the paparazzi would always find out something bad about you sooner or later. Sure, he was in disguise, but the paparazzi just _knew _sometimes. They just did.

When he retired, he was going to tell all over riding pansy senses to hell with it because these guys had been blocking the way and it already had been five minutes. Irritating, frustrating, grating. Move it or lose it. Though as soon as he was going to speak when he spied a suspicious looking teen coming over their way, Shizuo tensed slightly although he wasn't able to stop the teen from slamming into girl to his right, not hard enough to knock her down like he had done earlier though enough to make her stumble slightly. She looked down and let out an unholy shriek as if the world was meeting Armageddon, "My K-On!" In a split second it became clear that this was a robbery.

While he didn't know what "K-On" was, Shizuo supposed it was important to her if she was so freaked out. As her friends gathered themselves and started after the robber, he had a different reaction. The piling frustrations came to life from the hospitals durations, the loss of his one guide in this whole town and the little to none patience he wasted on the four strangers. His hand shot out to grip the sides of the metal and government administered trashcan close by, Shizuo heaved the heavy object and turned to the running robber. He smiled in a feral manner, fucker was gonna get what was coming to him. Seriously, who robbed a chick? The anger just became reinstated.

"Hey!" While the robber kept running, the three guys that were chasing after the thief stopped short once they saw him, Shizuo might as well give them a head's up in order for minimum damage. "Duck!" With those words, he swung the trashcan in a circle, feeling the weight in his palms before he released the trash can. It flew through the air and hit the teenage delinquent right on target, the guy let out a pained scream then promptly fell to the ground as the sound of heavy metal hit the pavement. The girl's bag sailed through the air which she leaped to catch, when she successfully had the package in her arms she held it dear to her chest as if it was her child.

The dull, but heavy aching pain Shizuo hadn't become accustomed to yet, came back in equivalent exchange for all the lifting he did. His muscles felt on fire though he knew he was lucky enough to not break any bones this time. The agony was short lived compared to the guilt of knowing he had hurt someone again, but helped someone in return. The strangers had finished poking or whatever the hell they were doing and was returning to where he was.

* * *

Kadota nudged the robber with his foot. He was a young guy, probably in his late teen or early twenties. He also was soundly unconscious or possibly dead if he was going by how still the thief's body was. To the right of burglar's motionless body, Togusa checked for a pulse. The look on his friend's face told Kadota that the guy was still alive. Relief filled his system, even if the guy had robbed Karisawa, there was not reason to see him dead. Though a few broken bones was the least that could happen if Yumasaki and Karisawa decided to avenge their stolen collection, hell hath no fury like pissed off otaku. They would probably go all out for this one though he looked at the unconscious man with little pity. The robber got what was coming to him.

Kadota flipped open his phone and started dialing the police. He informed about the robbery and the possible (more like definite) hospitalization that the guy would need. He kept it vague for the moment, not really telling them why this guy was hit by a huge and heavy airborne object. They were all grateful that the stranger from before helped them out from what he could see from the rest of his gang.

Togusa was smirking rather smugly at the robber while muttering, "Serves him right." A foot or so behind him, Yumasaki and Karisawa were checking their precious books as if they were ancient rare artifacts and they were paleontologists (the guys who searched primeval grounds in hopes for something old and priceless if he wasn't mistaken). Kadota himself wasn't really concentrating on the thief anymore, but currently on the man who had stopped him.

He jogged over to the stranger who held his arm carefully like he was injured, immense strength then pain, where had he seen this before? He pushed off those thoughts for now, "Hey, is your arm going to be okay?"

The stranger rubbed his muscles, "They'll be just fine."

Kadota looked apprehensive, "How'd you do that in the first place? The throwing trash can, I mean. That looked pretty impossible."

The other man looked like he was in deep thought before responding, "Because I can." Kadota shot him an incredulous look, it was startling admission that left only more unsaid questions he wanted to speak, but withheld. Karisawa finally walked over with Yumasaki, "Wow! You're like a super saiyan! You must be the strong silent type then! Defeating your foes and knocking down people, but secretly kind to others and small animals! A male version of tsundere!"

Karisawa added to Yumasaki's proclamation "Oh oh! Or like Finny from Kuroshitsuji!"

The other man who had yet to be identified frowned in what Kadota predicted was confusion like the many other strangers when the first were exposed to the weird personalities of his friends, as Kadota looked closer a thought occurred to him. He could sense this guy was different from others and not just because he could lift really heavy trash cans, there was a certain aura that he picked on that stood out from the crowd. Izaya's words echoed in his head. He opened his mouth to voice his thoughts, but nothing came out. If Kadota was right, he was astounded by how ironic this situation would be, "… could you be the Shizu-chan that Izaya is looking for?"

The guy spat out his reply in disgust without much hesitance, "It told that louse to stop calling me that." Louse? Did he mean Izaya? At least that meant this guy was the one they were looking for. Unfortunately, he didn't have Izaya's number to tell him they found his missing man. They would just have to find him later. From what Kadota could garner, Izaya wasn't exactly in this _Shizu-chan's _good graces. This was really ironic because the guy Izaya asked them to look for not even twenty minutes ago was right before them, the two of them had just missed each other by a slim gap of time.

"Ahhh!" Karisawa and Yumasaki shouted simultaneously, their fingers pointed towards the other man rather rudely. "You're the guy we're looking for!" Thrilled smiles appeared on their faces, "This has to be fate! Hitsuzen!" Another reference to some manga or anime they read.

"Hitsu-what?"

Kadota coughed and tried to introduce himself "Kadota Kyohei. Izaya said you were missing and he was looking for you. We decided to help out."

As he shook the hand that Kadota had offered as, Togusa nodded towards the other man "Togusa Saburo."

Togusa pointed to the two behind them, "The girl is Karisawa Erika and the guy is Yumasaki Walker, don't mind them, they the city's residential otaku duo." An understanding look came over the other's face like it explained everything. In a way, it did. Those two were somewhat infamous for their antics. They were practically a species of their own with the way they thought, their mind process was a mystery to Kadota even after all the time he had known the two.

"Heiwajima Shizuo."

Togusa pointed out that it was an unfitting name; the newly labeled man frowned, but didn't say a word. The man newly labeled as Heiwajima Shizuo continued the conversation by asking, "Anyway, you were saying that the freak was looking for me?"

* * *

After they properly introduced themselves, the one named Kadota told him that Izaya had asked them to look for him not so long ago. The irony wasn't lost on him as he smiled in slight mirth. They offered to show him around some more until they met up with Izaya again. He was grateful for the offer and took it. Their explanations were more in depth about the surroundings than Izaya's; it was probably because there were four of them instead of one. They each added into the conversation with their unique personalities.

The irony only grew once they learnt about the other half of his life.

_The one name Kadota looked at his facial features with a sudden new vigor all of a sudden. Shizuo didn't really appreciate the attention on his face since Kadota's stare made the others stare at him too. After half a minute, Kadota finally spoke "Iwaki Takumi-san?"_

_Without really thinking, he reacted "Yeah?" Shizuo then paused and remembered that he wasn't Takumi for the moment and cursed. He wasn't suppose to reveal that, while the four friends seemed nice enough, he didn't know if he could count on them keeping a secret. Karisawa went on to shout with amazement at this new revelation, "I see how it is now! An idol by day and then super human hero by night! Double lives! How complicated, huh Yumachhi?"_

_"He is both the God of Wrath and the God of music! Apollo and Ares all in one! He must spend a lot of time focusing his attention on the many girls in his lives and trying to placate all of them like the Gal games with multiple captures! I wouldn't mind myself being a star of one myself, surrounded tons of beautiful moes that would love only me! Is that how life is Shizuo-san? As an idol, you must already have thousands of fans waiting for you to take their virgin-"_

_Kadota interrupted the two, "Cut it out!" Kadota turned back to him, "Shizuo, I don't know if you remember or we got the wrong guy, but we're the people who helped saved you during that kidnapping incident from a month ago. The human hunters had taken the other man, Kaztano, when we were trying to find him. We didn't know that they had another hostage until you banged on the car's back window..."_

_Memories of that night floated back into his head and he finally remembered why these people looked so familiar._

The conversation from there on out was him expressing his gratitude and them asking about the idol half of his life. While he had no comment for the weird questions such as if "He was having a BL relationship with another celebrity" or if he knew Ruri Hijiribe (which he did whenever they worked together for a merged concert or interview show, she was a nice gal though he didn't talk too much to her outside of work like he had to with other co-workers in the past). Kadota had warned before hand to ignore these kind of questions with all his might because he might not escape unscathed.

They were currently taking a break from all the tour guiding. Karisawa turned to him with a bright smile, "Ne ne, Shizu-Shizu. Since you told us your secret and since you're the savior of my half of K-On, I'll tell you our secret." It sounded innocent enough (though when he had found out what this "K-On" really was, he was more than slightly disgruntled to learn that he ended up hurting someone over manga). Before the others could stop her, she leaned in close dramatically and whisper, "We're a part of Dollars." He would normally reel back in disgust upon meeting a gang member, but from the time he spent with them, they were pleasant people (once you got passed the eccentric personality traits) who accepted his unusual strength with ease. Taking interest, but not going over any boundaries unlike a certain cheeky bastard who could probably make a living making people pissed off enough for them resemble a pm-sing woman without any chocolates (not him included).

Instead he inquired, "So you guys are pretty much gang bangers huh?" He wasn't really one to judge at the moment. Kadota suddenly had a coughing fit after he asked about the whole gang banger thing.

Togusa who was sitting on a near by bench waved his hand dismissal, "Nah. Dollars isn't as complicated and bad as society would like to think. We're invisible, without color because a good part of the people who join aren't in it for the whole gangster thing. Its more about bragging rights. Kadota got a message one day on his phone and shared it with us. Some anonymous person said asked if he wanted to join Dollars and that you didn't have to do much, just say you in gang. Color gangs have the whole hierarchy thing, Dollars are just groups of people like us. We all just do are own thing."

It sounded confusing, "Ah... I see." Not really.

Shizuo thought back on the unfair fight he had with some Dollar members, that was the first time he uprooted a sign. While he was at first hesitant to tell them about it, he eventually relaxed and told about that fight. Even though he spoke indifferently, they listened with rapt attention. When he finished they all added in their insight, which was actually kinda helpful.

Kadota looked at him hesitantly and asked, "Does people attacking you happen often?"

He thought about it, "More so than the average citizen, I guess." If you counted the crazy fans and the crazy haters who were all equally crazy, then yeah, he did get attacked a lot.

Togusa added in, "If you don't want to get attacked some much, maybe you should start to spread rumors about your crazy ass strength."

"Rumors?"

"Yeah. If you make rumors about how strong you are, the less people who'd want to pick on you. The more dangerous you seem, the less people are likely to try approach you or mug you, you know. Also, there would probably be less people getting too close and looking at your face closely to only have them discover who you really are. You know, like fight fire with fire and all that crap. For example, if we spread the word around town that no one should pick on Heiwajima Shizuo because he'll definitely kick their ass hardcore and if they ever piss him off they should pray at his feet for mercy, which he do not give because he's apparently bad ass like that."

Yumasaki hummed and said, "Though that won't make them all go away, some people like to prove they are stronger by trying to defeat the strongest after all. Its how you get a level higher in fighting. Shizuo-san would have to make sure that they won't ever approach him again by beating the people who attack him really bad. Not hospital worthy because that might be against the law, though we were never one for the rules either. We bend them when the time comes."

Karisawa added her thoughts, "You could always go for a make over, going for a new appearance all together so people won't even connect Shizuo and Takumi together. You bleach your hair! All the classic gangsters have bleached hair! We could dress you up in heavy chains and hoodies with your pants sagging low! That would be so fun!~"

It was good advice, though sounded like a lot more trouble then he needed. "I'll think about it though it sounds like a long process."

Kadota piped in, "You could join Dollars as a member yourself. I don't hear much about members attacking each other unless they don't that they're both under the same label. My prediction is that with the way things are going for you, your likely to get your name out somehow and it'll be like Togusa said. If you joined Dollars, you could probably count on not being attacked by them in the future if you go under your real name."

Shizuo thought it out as thoroughly as he could, it was a pretty good sounding plan though he didn't necessarily agree that he was going to get much attention while he wasn't being an idol, "Sounds good."

"Let me send you the message so you can join, when you agree they'll give you a password which you'll enter into the sight. From there, you should be signed on as a member." As they finished exchanging phone numbers, Shizuo felt a presence at his back. His guess was proven true as he felt slightly familiar arms circle around his chest. He didn't have to turn to know it was, but for some reason, he couldn't find the will or power in him to shake off the other man. Izaya's voice spoke directly into his ear, "What are you doing Shizu-chan? It looks fun." Shizuo couldn't move, he couldn't speak though he tightened under the other's hold.

"Izayan! Don't appear so suddenly like Sebas-chan! That's his role!"

The others were finally taking notice of the new presence without much surprise. "Dotachin, thanks for finding Shizu-chan. I think its time to put a collar around his neck because he gets lost all the time, don't you Shizu-chan?"

With renewed vigor, he tried to jab his elbow into the other's stomach though to no avail, his arm only met air as the weight on his back disappeared. As he pivoted on his feet, he saw Izaya's smiling face, it began again. That same breathless feeling and the same heat in his chest, nether which he could explain. He settled for a scowl on his face because he didn't know what other expression he should make.

* * *

After Izaya "found" Shizuo again, he thanked Kadota and his friends for their time. He thought it was particularly funny when he said to Karisawa in a low whisper about thanking for also treating his _sweet honey _so well if she knew what he meant. Like any fujoshi he had ever encountered, she put two and two together or rather used her extremely over imaginative thinking to put them together. He did use that collar statement on purpose. While the three males in the group weren't exactly comfortable with homosexuals, Karisawa was more then happy to share that love with all of them. Before she could give Shizuo the head's up on what Izaya had just told her, he whisked the other away before things got too messy.

It was a thought that occurred to him while he busy stalking the group from behind, they were clearly unaware that it was him that sent that thief to steal Karisawa's bag. Like predicted, Shizuo helped defeat the villain Izaya had sent after them. Though he didn't think that Kadota would suggest taking the Dollars gang route so soon, while he was originally intending to introduce the other to the website himself this was good too. Those five really lived up to his expectations and more at times.

Izaya offered Shizuo a place to stay while they wait for the trains to start up again since it was so late and he probably it'd be a long trek to the hospital by foot, the other man surprisingly took up on his offer though it made it him smile in delight. The idol was apparently too tired to really argue, much less add to the one sided conversation Izaya had going. If he had to guess that reason why, it would be because he hurt himself once again when he used the trash can to stop the robber. Shizuo didn't seem to be in obvious pain like he had broken anything, though there was probably bruising at the most. Perhaps torn muscles or something close to that.

They entered through his apartment door, Shizuo rested on Izaya's leather couch in the corner of the living room. Instead of taking care of the necessary things so Shizuo could sleep like getting out a futon and some pajamas, he busied himself in the kitchen. He crouched down to look for the cold pitcher of water he knew was in the fridge and poured it into a glass on the counter. After placing back the pitcher in the refrigerator, Izaya opened one of the cabinets overhead. He hummed softly as he shifted through the many different pills he possessed and found the right one, a slipping pill. He secretly slipped into the drink before placing in front of Shizuo who chugged it down without much thought.

Soon enough the other man was rubbing his eyes and trying to hold back a yawn, Shizuo murmured, "I feel exhausted." He tried to stand up to only end up stumbling. Izaya luckily predicted this and was ready was open arms. "Yes, yes. You had a really tiring day." He dragged the other to the direction of his bedroom, "Maybe you should take a nap before we go."

The idol's eyes dropped and his head started nodding off, "Hmm? Yeah, I should."

The brunette man collapsed on the bed the moment they reached it. Izaya thought it was quite amusing to see Shizuo this way. He couldn't help, but smile in an amused manner as he helped strip the jacket he had stolen a few hours earlier. He tugged at the other's body to go under the covers, with much effort he wiped his forehead for imaginary sweat. The idol was much lighter than one would originally think. He held his hands behind his back and peered at Shizuo's unconscious face. He felt his body grow still as his heart beat fast. He straightened his back and walk to other side of his bed, not much room with the other sprawled underneath the covers.

Izaya laid down next to the celebrity, feeling the heat soak through the over's shirt while never once taking his eyes off the other's face. This quiet atmosphere was something that happened once in a blue moon with Shizuo who ways always so rambunctious. So wild that it drove him wild in return. He remembered to breathe.

What was this addiction? The pure intoxication of this sole being that drove his insides feral beyond his imagination. This wasn't as fun as he thought, the emotions that played out, the things they did sometimes. It was supposed to be funny messing with the star, it was most the time though there were serious moments like this that made him think of weird things, different things. There was a chance that he could just disappear from the other's life for good. After all, Shizuo didn't know where to look to track him down, he seemed to tired to actually remember the way to his place. Izaya was the one controlling their relationship or at least a bigger portion. He couldn't afford to lose all his plans for this one mere human.

He wasn't a fool like Namie who endangered her life's work for her silly brother who didn't even love her back. Izaya knew for a fact that he could arrange his strategy to work without the impracticable strength Shizuo had possessed; the idol was actually more of an insurer and somewhat of a side show entertainment. Yet…

Izaya would take the small chance provided, how boring life would be if one didn't take chances once in a while? Just the measly thought was displeasing. Even though he already thought of the countless situations involving Shizuo and the thousands without, he reasoned that it would end up to his benefit as it always did.

His fingers traced the sheets near Shizuo's head, deeply sleeping again Shizu-chan? He didn't mind as much this time around, perhaps he was too tired to be discontented with this moment? Even he wasn't a hundred percent sure of his heart, though the way it clenched slightly each time the other was near indicated that his feelings for the other was deeper than he had initially guessed. The other's form was still, Izaya might have guessed that this was dead body if it was for the steady breathing that filled the air. He frowned, this simply wasn't enough. He had always fancied himself as a man who chose to be on untamed side of life and this moment was too vanilla for him, too bland. A single thought occurred to him; it brought back the smile on his lips.

The more he thought about the more he was excited by it. Izaya hummed softly as he swung a leg over Shizuo's slim waist and straddled the other's midsection. Shifting his weight, he steadied himself by spreading his hands onto the soft pillows on either side of Shizuo's head. He then leaned his face forward, almost coming into contact with the icon's own face and tilted his head. Such nice features, superiorly attractive one might say. He was reminded of that fact every time he looked at Shizuo. Perhaps he was attracted to this type of appearance? No. Izaya felt a longing that he wasn't used to, but took in stride. A wanted to see that face again, over and over and over again. He wanted it viciously, the thirst seemed unquenchable though he'd be damned if he didn't try. Not just the angry side of Shizuo, Izaya wanted to reveal more and more.

He had never witnessed such a clean canvas that could bare such dirty colors, the few memories he had shared with the other swirled inside his head. The fierce smile in all its glory, the inquisitive eyes in confusion, this was a face that pierced uncomfortably through him while it showed the true feelings that still rang clear in his mind and this was all from today too. This human was a contradiction to every stereotype he was ever informed of. It was exasperating though also comical in some way.

The closer he delved into the other's personal space, the stronger the idol's scent became. It was rather bland smell unlike its owner. The slight tinge of soap infused with a sophisticated smelling cologne. He buried his nose into the crook of Shizuo's neck, he was met with more warmth. Shizuo, on the other hand, tossed and turned underneath him a little before settling down again. Really, it was like waking the dead. A beauty did need their sleep to stay pretty for the masses after all.

Before he could control his actions, his moved. Softly, he pressed his lips against the skin underneath the other's chin. He laced Shizuo's face with smooth kisses (the other didn't wake up once), before pausing above the celebrity's lips. He stayed in that position for a few seconds, those seconds turned into a minute though he just stared into the lull face. His hands clenched (as did his chest) at the sheets by Shizuo's head as many deliberations flickered through his own head, his mind stopped on one that caused a pregnant pause in the atmosphere.

This man could be his, his alone. Regardless of the fact that he was already or was at least going to be his in some way or another, Izaya could possess the other in a totally different matter. He couldn't deny the attraction, the pure magnetic force that pulled him towards the other. Heiwajima Shizuo, Orihara Izaya's lover. His _koibito_. A twisted smirk grew on his lips; the title did have a nice ring to it. Not that he hadn't thought of it before though it was in a more jokingly manner. Sure he flirted, but if the mood was going to get serious from time to time he'd just have to adapt. Possession, knowing that this being could be his, would be, made him smile sincerely. He was losing himself though if Shizuo lost himself entirely before he could...

It was decided, to avoid having himself lose control, he would have to control the other instead. Izaya would have him; he would obtain this soft individual with the hard exterior. Izaya would steal his heart fully before the other could do the same to his. Only another game to add to the score board, always without the other's knowledge. Perhaps he was going soft? If someone had told a couple months back that he would grow a human attachment, he would have heartily laughed then promptly slit their throat with his switchblade. At such thoughts, he chuckled softly.

He whispered, "You will be mine." Izaya chanted this like a mantra, as if each time would make it more true.

And thus effectively crushing Heiwajima Shizuo's futile attempts at a normal lifestyle.

* * *

I was inspired to write the jealousy parts when I was listening to the song Crazy Possessive by Kaci Battaglia. It's not just Izaya who would be possessive; Shizuo would go crazy ballistic if he found someone cozying up to **his **man. I pity the man or woman who thinks they could get in between those two, though they could try, more fun for us. For some reason, the edit/preview document thing would separate some of my words and don't tell me when that happens. I have to find them myself, which doesn't always happen. All this angry writing from Shizuo makes my dreams more violent and angry, which they're usually not.

Izaya and Shizuo seriously just missed each other by a minute or so, fate can be cruel. Especially when I'm controlling it. I'm not really sure how to write Dotachin's gang since they don't show up as much in the anime, I was planning to have them keeping interact with Shizuo (mostly) and Izaya though I don't really know anymore. Yumasaki Walker is part foreigner true fact, when I was going through the novel version, the used the word foreigner as an adjective.

The way things are going, Shizuo is going be a famous idol slash a soon to be legend slash Izaya's ho. I wanted to do a scene where Shizuo gets robbed and Dotachin's gang comes swooping in to help, but Shizuo's already got it handle. I would've done it if Shizuo was carrying a purse, but I think he'd smack me if I put one on him. So I hope you enjoyed Karisawa being robbed.

Please review or I will... do something drastic? Drastic as in making the characters do something really absurd that you'll want to kill me for. Just kidding, but seriously, review or else I'll make Izaya bald like Avatar.


	9. All cards are in his hands

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This IS going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

I am very pleased by the amount of reviews I received so no shaving Izaya's head for you guys, unless you all are into the whole monk look then I will take him to the barber shop myself. Though the start of another school year has me totally bummed out now a days, so progress has been on the slow side. Wish me luck because I'm going tomorrow morning!

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

As he was slowly became aware of his surroundings, Shizuo knew for fact that he had once again woken up in a room that was not his. This was becoming a hobby, albeit a very shitty one. Though his brain was still half asleep at the time, his escapades from last were really exhausting. Not everybody stops purse snatchers with over sized garbage cans, but hey, he did would he could and it worked after all. If you added that to the strain of pulverizing those teenage girls' car, it was more than enough to make him want to never wake up from the heaven that was the soft bed he was laying on. He felt the mattress dip to his, without really thinking he grabbed what he thought was a pillow and buried his face into the warmth. It felt nice.

To his horror, Shizuo heard a low snicker, "Wow Shizu-chan, didn't know you were for cuddling after nightly activities. I love it when you're affectionate." Illusions were all broken when it cracked open his eyes faster than the speed of a crazy fan girl. He was mortified to find that the "pillow" he thought he was hugging was indeed not a pillow. It was not an inanimate object, it was human, very much male and it was freaking Orihara Izaya. The Japanese language didn't have enough words for the trauma inflicted in Shizuo's head.

He was hugging Orihara Izaya - no he was **cuddling **him like he was a hug pillow.

He was so horrified that he wasn't able to move a single inch; the indignity had taken control of his entire body. He couldn't let a scream or even shove the other away like he wanted to. From underneath his arms, the other carefully extracted himself while his brain was under mental adjustments. The twit peered at him from above as he stared listlessly at the wall in front of him and smiled demonically like Satan himself. This man was pure breed demon, the red eyes proved it to be so.

Izaya patted his head, "I'll make breakfast for us so don't sleep too long _my sweet honey_." As Shizuo sat up, he could only nod in response. He almost whimpered upon the putrid new nickname, it echoed repeatedly in his head. As the other slipped through the bedroom door, he could only try to remember what the hell happened last night. It was not every day you wake up next to someone else in bed (unless if your a man whore slash a slut), especially when Shizuo was male and Izaya was also male. Karisawa's words echoed through his head, oh lord he was going to be sick. The last thing he remembered clearly was sitting on the leather couch in the living room, after that was a slur of blurry memories.

He was relieved to remember that no, he did not have not a drunken escapade that lead into something that would permanently traumatize him for life. Shizuo then promptly smacking himself over the head for even going there. Just to make sure, he peeks under the covers and is relieved to find that all clothes are still properly on his body. As far he knew they could've just been so tired that they slept in the same bed together. That didn't sound quite right and there were still things that were unclear, but that was the only truth he would accept. Selective denial was an option.

Shizuo heaved himself off the bed and stumble slightly, his limbs felt sort of sluggish. He makes his way to the bathroom outside of the bedroom and examines his face in the mirror. He hadn't seen his reflection for a couple days and appears more tired then he had last, the exhaustion lines that mark his face tell him so. He turns on the tap water of the bathroom sink and splashes some water on his face. It immediately clears up his head, his thoughts more clear than before. He would've slapped himself, but since he doesn't quite know his full strength he'd probably end up with a huge bruise that would effect his outside appearance. His manager would have a heart attack upon anymore injuries, especially on his face.

Got to keep the merchandise safe after all, his only assets at the moment are his above average facial features and his voice. If he loses either, he's in deep shit with his company for not taking care of himself. They're already nagging about all the hospital trips, but his face is what seals the deal for his fan girls. Though that was something he would've like to stay ignorant about how shallow females could be, he has been in the entertainment industry to know otherwise.

After he clears his head some more in preparation for what is coming (and he knows for sure what's coming), Shizuo finally looks at Izaya for the first since the "bedroom incident". Never mind the fact that is wasn't even five minutes ago, it was a secluded incident that mark his words, will never happen again because the urge to bash his head in the wall to gain selective amnesia is all too tempting, but Izaya would still know and that is just as bad. The other is setting the table in his living room with different plates and spies him approaching. It takes all the man in him to keep himself from flinching when the other waves him over.

They settle down at the dining table and looks at the suspiciously good looking food set out before him. Toast and bagels, among other things that seemed too much for the both of them. How the fuck did Izaya prepare this all in the time he was looking? He probably took three minutes at most, though Shizuo guesses that he rather not know and just accepts that Orihara Izaya is some fucked mystery and if he doesn't want to get shanked anytime soon, he should shut his mouth and try to control that uncontrollable rage inside. He's not really one for ignorant bliss though he takes while he still has that opportunity for now.

Shizuo picks up an innocent enough looking bagel and uses the butter knife provided to spread the cream cheese on the evenly onto the pastry. He could only just hoped this food isn't drugged or something. He wouldn't put it pass Izaya to do so though its too early in the morning for any surprise kidnappings so he proceeds on eating the bread without anymore thoughts. The morning drags on with little incident and he tries to be careful with the conversation because he knows Izaya is waiting with some mental mind bomb when he eventually and accidentally winds up on the conversation of last night, mental terrorists usually are. The skinny bastard was waiting for him with some fucked up trap, Shizuo knew that Izaya wanted him to make the first move. He couldn't choose his words properly so he fumbles through the few words exchanged and ends up giving up half way, letting things go to the natural flow.

A thought occurs to him, that could be potentially dangerous "Izaya."

"Yes Shizu-chan?"

"Stop calling me that damn it... I just remembered that you never told my about your job."

Izaya looks slightly surprised before this smug expression comes across his face like usual, "My job?"

"Yeah, you already know my work though I never really asked what you do." It was true, he couldn't see the man working at some company in a tight work space though he didn't seem someone who did physical work either. He adds in, "You aren't some high class rapist are you?" If the guy was a sex offender, Shizuo wasn't that surprised. Though he should skip the pepper spray all together and just slam his fist into the red eyed man's stomach before he can cause harm to anyone else.

Izaya chokes on the orange juice he was drinking, before looking at him dubiously as he wipes his mouth "What? Come now Shizu-chan, I'm much more classy than those criminals. I work with information going through out the city." Shizuo isn't really sure what job that would be though its official enough for him, though Izaya once again spares him nothing in his conquest to piss Shizuo off as he gets this sly look on his face like he's damn smart "Though... if its you, I don't think I'd mind sinking that low in the hierarchy."

Cue his turn to choke on his food, he has to slam on his chest to clear his respiratory system. He should've seen that one coming. As soon as that's done he is quick to throw a glare at the other, "You try that and I'll rip your balls off." He all back growls this out.

He could feel the unfathomable smugness just bleeding out of the man's words, "You seemed to enjoy last night enough as it was, I don't have to be a rapist to make you want me."

Even as he says this, Izaya pays him little attention as he starts to through today's newspaper starting at the main section, red eyes flicker the top of the print and Shizuo can imagine the curved smirk that goes along with the words spewing out of its damn mouth, "Kinky." Definitely a rapist, Shizuo was feeling sexual harassed as it was.

He sputters upon hearing that uttered word and nearly flips over the table to start the irreversible process of ensuring that the bastard doesn't have children in the future.

* * *

After the disastrous breakfast for their "morning after", Shizuo convinces him to get him back to the hospital even though he's perfectly healed. He says that he doesn't want another kidnapping freak out to happen again even though Izaya took his hostage who followed him quite willingly for anybody's information. They bypassed the hospitals' security quite easily, perhaps this wasn't the best place to let his precious pawn rehabilitate his "injuries"(that is if they was any left). Upon reaching Shizuo's addressed room, Izaya sensed an ominous presence behind the door. It was that foreboding feeling that he had learned to listen to over the years because it saved his life from the dangerous events he liked to delve into so much.

He put a safe distance between himself and the hospital door while fingering the knife in his coat's left pocket. Izaya allowed Shizuo to open the door; the brunette had a fairly good chance of pulverizing anything suspicious if given the chance. If the singing career to follow through like the other wanted, he could always consider taking body guarding as a part time job if he didn't beat up the client he was supposed be protecting.

Though he might've spoken too soon because the moment Shizuo turned the door knob, Hanejima Yuuhei magically materialized out of nowhere though it was most likely he was just waiting in Shizuo's hospital room for who knows how long. It was clear to anyone who was looking at which Heiwajima was the dominating force in the relationship if the way his pawn flinched upon the sight of his brother was any indication. He was more than a little upset when he was once again reminded of how Yuuhei won over him in the factors of making Shizuo uncomfortable. Izaya doesn't doubt the fact that Yuuhei would probably make his brother more freaked out than him even if Izaya dared to grip the precious package of family jewels that Shizuo possesses. The only factor in this working relationship that really ticked him off though that didn't stop him from trying to gain the upper hand over the other Heiwajima.

Shizuo's startled voice brings Izaya back forth to reality "Ho-holy shit! Kasuka! What the hell where you doing here?"

Yuuhei crossed his arms while looking slightly upset in a way similar to a parent disappointed with their child, though more along the lines of a father finding his precious princess with some hoodlum "I should ask the same thing brother, you're the one that's supposed to be in the hospital to heal." A quick glance from the actor in his direction, Yuuhei was already knew that he had something to do with his brother's little escapade.

Ah, the sweet taste of triumph. His chest pounds with excitement as a smug smile grew on his lips; if Shizuo wasn't here he would've already smeared his victory in the actor's face already. Their eyes met as unspoken words were exchanged. The actor's glare strengthened even as they entered the room as Shizuo started to shed the borrowed clothing in the safety of the private room, the penetrating gaze of the brother complex's eyes say "Don't take out an injured person out of the hospital, let alone my brother."

Izaya responds with "I didn't steal him away from here, he came running and if you haven't notice, Shizu-chan is in perfectly fit shape."

"Your mind games may work on him, but I can see right through you. Your false intentions, your arrogant smile and your gaze. So take your filthy eyes off him." All the while during the silent exchange, the music artist has no idea that they're fighting over him.

Izaya turned back to Shizuo who was slipping his hospital gown over his head; he scanned appreciatively over the slender and thin body that holds such astonishing strength that seems to have no limits. He meant to do this as to only piss off the other Heiwajima through instead found himself entranced by the naked skin. He was even unable to throw the lascivious smirk he wanted to at the actor because the mere sight of the music artist's bare appearance sent blood rushing to his head. He would've put the whole moment into poetic description that would've have sent Shakespeare himself to shame if it wasn't for the sudden rush of blood southwards and the cough that broke the silence between the three of them.

"Brother, you should really rest. I'll walk Orihara-san out." Before he or Shizuo had a chance to respond, Yuuhei was already out the door. Izaya would reply with command for the moment, reluctant to leave the brunette though the brother had the potential to be just as fun to annoy as the original.

Izaya leaves with a lingering gaze on Shizuo who looks confusedly at both him and his brother before Izaya tore his eyes off the other and focused his attention towards Yuuhei. They walked in a brisk manner, upstairs to the empty hospital roof. They idle around for a few moments, not really saying anything to each other. He leaned against the chain metal fence bordering along the roof as his adversary vacantly examined his cuticles, the silence was deafening though it was oh so amusing. While the other didn't seem to angry, he did seem to be highly annoyed if the grim frown compared to the usual blank expression on the actor's face was anything to go by.

Though as highly amusing as it was, it was also nerve wracking in some way. The other's stance was intimidating though it didn't affect Izaya in the least, nevertheless, he should take more precautions in the future when the presence of people with brother complexes. If he was going to "court" Shizuo sometime in the future, he can't imagine the other Heiwajima being happy about it.

Yuuhei finally broke the intense silence, his voice soft and unnervingly calm as he refocuses his gaze on Izaya that nearly makes him flinch "Are you afraid of pain, Orihara-san? Physical pain, I mean." If he were truly some sort of mind reader or something else along those super powered lines, Izaya would see the metaphorical dark clouds hanging over the other's head. Ironically enough, the skies over the head looked like they were headed for darker days.

Maybe Izaya should reevaluate his newest arch nemesis to the list. Oh yes, the force was strong with this one.

* * *

After the night at Izaya's days passed by and like promised, as soon as he got out of the hospital, they started to choreograph the concert and the backup dancers for on stage. They were already going over the entrance they were planning for him to make (lowering him down on a water fountain pillar wasn't the best idea, but they were working on it). He leaned back against the metal structures of stage as he watched the professionals do their job; he was always amazed the efforts of the dance team put in for his performances. Though as amazing as this was, it was something he had done many times over. He couldn't really do much since the company wanted him to rest in case he strains something otherwise, you couldn't have a concert without its star unless you used a fake. Though the fans always found out, you couldn't be too surprised by that fact when over thousands of eyes would be watching your every movement.

As boring as watching this whole thing was, it was also tiring. He had to wake up extra early to watch over the crowds of workers to see if they were working to his liking, not that he had much decision on what was happening in the concert. Though this was supposed to top all the others before it. He had some pretty flashy ones in the past. This moment was a small break from all the advertisements and work.

Shizuo felt his cell phone vibrating in his jean pocket, one quick look at the caller id told him that the call was restricted. It should be safe since the agency screen all the numbers and upcoming calls before patching through to him in case it was some crazy fan again. He flipped open the phone and pressed it to his ear, a familiar musical tone tattooed to the insides of his ear carried through his speakers, "Yo, Shizu-chan. You busy?"

He was momentarily stunned before answering, "…how the hell did you get this number?" This was a mostly private number, the fact that the other had found it didn't scratch out the sex offender occupation out of his mind and in turn, only strengthened the idea that Izaya was some stalker. Only so much creepier.

"It was obtained through a long process that you don't really want to know about. Still using such harsh language I see. How could you even talk so brash to me after our night together, Shizu-chan? You might hurt my feelings."

He choked slightly upon hearing the ambiguous words that implied something he rather not happen if a million year, no, not even in a trillion years (if that was even a number). Intercourse with that fucker was over his dead body, though the other would probably just start to dabble in necrophilia if that happened, "Hey! Hey! Hey! Just because I sleep with you does not mean shit!"

"Saying it so bluntly, you really are straight forward. There are more sexier ways to say it."

Heat rushed to his face, "Don't twist around my words you pest that was a one time thing." he was practically shouting into the phone like the other was there instead. His own voice only raising in volume and in intensity as his anger started to unfold.

"Oh I think your wrong~" There was musical lilt in that voice that only served to make him more pissed off.

"It is bad enough that I had to wake up to your face, so shove it back in your weird ass mind."

There was a laugh on the other end of line, "Shizu-chan, you'd probably like me better if we slept together more often. You always welcome to, my bed is very comfy."

"Don't count on me running into your arms anytime soon, I rather gag myself with a spoon before that happens. After this, I'm going to bash my head in the walls so I can forget this fucked up conversation. I might as well get a mind sweep because every moment with you is screwed up."

"Then why do you keep coming back?" Shizuo paused as he tried to process this question, he didn't really know why he allowed the presence of someone who pissed him more than half the time they spent together near him. He feels more tired all of a sudden than the morning he woke up to see his new bed mate and slumps against the wall. He instead answers, "Why are you even calling in the first place?"

"I love hearing your voice of course!" Izaya gives him as a reply without much hesitation. "Anyway, I'll be coming to pick you up when the time is right. We can't keep our fellow members waiting after all." After that, the conversation ended. Shizuo blinked at the abruptness of this all and glared at the blinking lights on the screen of his phone before he clacked his tongue in annoyance. He simply threw the mobile over his shoulder, said cell phone not only hit the structure behind him, and it became embedded into the metal. Well there goes another one, he doesn't even care so he doesn't bother trying to pry it from the metal structure as he reflects on the conversation.

What the hell did "coming to pick him up later" mean? The twit dropped the call before he could ask.

He quickly forgot all about Izaya when one of the staff asked for his opinion on something. Though if Shizuo was paying closer attention, he might've noticed one of the surprised back up dancers with a phone set to video in their hand which was not so conveniently focused on him and his conversation only a few seconds ago.

* * *

Izaya spied the idol of to the side of the grand stage; he took his time to maneuver around the crowds of people. Sometimes his expectations on stupid and naïve humans could be exceeded and was exceeded, all he had to do to get in the secretive concert construction area was send an overly charming smile to one of the females on set and she let him in without much thought. It probably helped that he said that he was one of the late back up dancers though that wasn't really the point. Anyone else that looked his way was dealt just as swiftly and precisely. He turned up the appeal for this particular mission.

It was a most likely sickening sight to anyone who has seen the glimpses underneath the sugar coated smiles he produced like he was some child molester trying to coerce an innocent child into his big black van without windows. Though he was not a child molester (though he wouldn't mind being a Shizuo molester so much, after discovering his newly labeled affections, a new world of opportunity opened on) and did not carry a load of sweets in his imaginary pedophile mobile.

Ah, now a days, the efforts to manipulate were only growing easier as the rest of humanity killed their brain cells off with trivial things. So much greed and so much blood shed though not many people in the city had true exposure to what horrors could be underneath the very ground the walk on (one of the latest news he had received was that there was something lurking in the sewers, so one might want to stay away from manmade holes). Its how he feel in love with the rest of humanity, of how they can back stab each other so easily after years worth of trust and how they could throw away the things most important to them for only momentarily pleasures. It thrilled him beyond imagination though he isn't dealing with humanity today, he is dealing with his most beloved and the only exception to his many ideals, Heiwajima Shizuo.

A smile graces his lips, he feels an unbounded happiness when the other was near. When he wasn't, Izaya felt somehow empty in some way. Like he wasn't quite complete at the moment, so he waited for the time when he would reunite with the feelings of being whole. Each time felt longer than the last and he wasn't one to restrain himself from the worldly desires of this Earth.

He finally makes his way through the throngs of people and enters the backstage oh so quietly that he might as well have been a ghost and stops directly behind where the brunette stands. The other is seemingly distracted by the performance. Izaya watches the broad shoulders and the back of the other's head with keen interest, waiting upon the beat of the music that the dancers listen for the loudest chorus of Shizuo's pre-recorded song. It was one of the man's catchier tunes that Izaya had already memorized when he first started to investigate his newly titled love interest after the night of the kidnappings.

As Shizuo's recorded voice resonates throughout the coliseum, Izaya finally makes his move. He slides his hands delicately around the other's midsection before yanking viciously. Generating enough force and surprise to pull the other into a more secluded area before the idol could gather his wits and turn that bewilderment into anger. Said anger would only further evolve the idol into a furious monster similar to the American Hulk albeit a lot more attractive and no shirt shredding (not to mention there was no significant change in the other's skin pigments, though there were pulsating veins to make up for that).

Shizuo lets out a muffled cry which is easily smothered by his hands. Though it's more of an outraged yell than a muffled cry. There is a messy flailing of limbs, limbs that could possibly send Izaya in a coma if they connect, but he just manages to evade them while still dragging the other into a corner not so far off. He has met the full blunt force of Shizuo's anger before and isn't really keen on meeting again anytime soon.

As athletic as he might be, strength is not one of his gifts. Surprising? Not really because his arms weren't built to carry a grown man when he was struggling for his life. Once safely around the corner no even a few steps away, he shushed the other in the ear. It's no use as a vicious elbow tries to rear into his stomach only to hit the concrete wall behind Shizuo. Izaya had already taken in the pure bliss of holding the other against him, soaking in the other's warmth before he lets go so he can continue living an uninjured life. He spins and steps into the brunette's vision, the other is already hunched over and ready to tear anyone who threatens him.

He holds his hands up in the air in his own brand of peace (at least for the moment) and it has some effect on the idol when Shizuo breathes and straightens his posture like he wasn't looking like a savage cave man only a few seconds ago. He honestly expected for a bit more resentment of some sort, though Izaya is pleased that he is making process in training the other.

The other speaks in a low, monotone voice that only Izaya can hear, "What the fuck are you doing here?" Even with the lowered volume, the savage within Shizuo is still clear and he still wants to rip open Izaya's skull.

The lies roll off his tongue so easily, "I said I'd pick you up didn't I? For our date, though it won't really be an appropriating setting, I think you'll like it well enough though." He sets a comforting hand on the other's arm. Shizuo looks at him disdainfully and it about to tell him off in an animalistic rage as the golden eyes starts to glaze over to signify Izaya might just be the one to wake up in the hospital next.

He sets a finger on the Shizuo pretty pink lips and stands face to face (as face to face as he can with the height difference, an annoyance on his part) "Ah ah, you wouldn't want to alert the humans on set, do you Shizu-chan? They don't belong where we're going, they shouldn't be involved."

The other looks like he wants to say something, but Shizuo gives him a glare like he'll stick his fist down the other's throat the moment he opens his mouth (which he wouldn't because that would be completely unsanitary), Shizuo instead swats his hands away. There is a certain sting from where the idol touched, similar to being snapped at by an S&M whip (not that he'd know, really), except only much more harder in force like being hit by a car.

"And why should I go with you?"

This is where Izaya smiles, his baby was catching on and this was the exact question he wanted the other to ask.

"It is your delinquent obligation. Dotachin made you a Dollars member, did he not? The leader of Dollars might be getting in trouble with the same company that tried to steal your organs not so long ago because he might just be hiding a girl in his home. Not to mention, Celty is probably going to be there. She's also a Dollars member and is quite worried about the endangered girl in the leader's home. She doesn't quite know what she's getting into." Truthfully, the Dullahan doesn't. It's a risk to allow them to be near each other when he was in the vicinity.

They conversation could eventually stray to him and Shizuo may or may not learn something he'd like to keep under the thousand dollar rug.

He adds the finishing blow, "And do you really want to stay here? I imagine its boring when all they're making you is watch. The company and its producers I mean. You should run away with me Shizu-chan, you aren't happy here are you? Those people aren't trying to help you after all, they are trying to profit off your many talents, even though you deserve so much more than that. Can't you imagine, we'd do each other good." Those last words were so truthfully, it almost hurt to say it. If only he could get the other to just accept him fully, if he could put this one human under his control, if he could just seduce him to his side... Though that sounds a little too good to be true, if only till then. He can wait for Shizuo (or better yet, prod him along to make the choice of choosing him over everything else) because Shizuo will make the right decision, he knows so.

Izaya also knows it's not really about the boredom spanning from the producers worrying about his image, but more of a rebellion towards the adult figures in the other's life that are trying to control all aspects of Shizuo's actions because the other's face looks slightly furious. Though it's not towards him because if it was, he'd probably be just a dark stain on the walls. The cogs are turning in the other's head as he accepts Izaya's words, not because of the malicious manipulation that is going. Rather because its all true, that's what agencies usually did.

Shizuo finally meets his gaze head on and a smile spreads over his face, his eyes aren't gentle, they're full of life in all their vivaciousness. It's more a pissed off "hell hath no fury as Heiwajima Shizuo" look, but Izaya kind of prefers it that way when the other takes hold of his jacket and tugs him viciously. Most likely revenge for earlier with the whole surprise stunt.

The people managing the stage and choreography don't notice the two of them slipping through the stadium's entrance. It's what Izaya counts on, though he makes sure to keep any admiring eyes away from his sweet honey, just in case. As Shizuo drags them through the exit, he feels the thrill of making a safe escape with Shizuo even though it was an easy feat. He would prefer it to be with Shizuo's hand in his (it would be both more dramatic and romantic, though the idol was in a bad enough mood as it was). Though his heart might just burst out of his chest because he can't contain himself when Shizuo is the one taking the initiative. Could be that Shizuo was going down the path set for him faster than Izaya originally planned. They are always one step ahead of the each other though he doesn't mind.

It's once they reach the mostly safe perimeter of Ikebukuro that Izaya laughs more honestly out of pure excitement and joy than he had for years.

* * *

The sole reasons why Shizuo would even think about going somewhere with Izaya in the first place is because he still a bit pissed off at the company for making plans (such as the concert and the number of girls that they're trying to set him up with) and the underlying curiosity about the Dollars. Kadota had said they weren't so bad though he'd be the judge of that. Not to mention Celty had become a very close friend over the long weeks and he felt an odd amount of loyalty towards her.

If she was concerned, then he was too.

Really, those were the only reasons he agreed to this outing. Just a simple Dollars gang outing, an outing that involved kidnapping factories and missing girls… along with someone who could possibly be headless, but nevertheless a simple outing between him, Izaya, Celty, the Dollars leader, the missing girl and possibly a whole company of workers that did horrible things like kidnapping people such as himself.

Ah fuck, who the heck was he kidding? Normal people wouldn't call this some normal outing, its more shitty than some cheesy mission from a James Bond movie. Though this was probably a normal outing for the louse, from what Shizuo had seen, the guy lived an interesting life that he didn't really want to be a part of. He swore that after the contract between the music corporation and him ended, he was going to live the normal life and get away from all this shit.

Izaya lead him along the streets to what looked like a safer neighborhood somewhere that wasn't exactly Ikebukuro. When they start walking by teenagers in uniform, he starts to get suspicious. It couldn't be… that Izaya is a… pedophile? That thought makes him snap his head in Izaya's direction and he doesn't know whether to be furious or sick. Shizuo swore if this was some shitted up plan to kidnap someone's he'd bash the other's head in, no matter how convincing the other tried to be because Heiwajima Shizuo was not a man who could be persuaded to commit a crime…

He committed them himself, but that wasn't the point at the moment.

Though those nasty thoughts are forgotten quickly when he spies Celty in the distance trying to talk to some high school teenagers. It was then he noticed that they had arrived at a school, a quick look at the plaque on the walls states that this was Raijin Academy. He remembers in the back of his mind that this was the high school he was supposed to attend if he followed a more the path originally set out for him if he hadn't accepted the contract between the modeling agency and himself. He was too distracted by the pleased look Izaya has on his face to remember anything else at the moment, it confuses him though his chest beats too fast to be is still confused by the way his body reacts when every Izaya is near, others are starting notice too (namely Kasuka) and he can't really put into words about the things Izaya does to him. He brushes those thoughts away as they approach Celty and those she is talking to. If you could count texting on her PDA talking.

"Yo."

The two teenagers that Celty were chatting up seem more than surprised at their arrival, the male more so than the female. In fact, his eyes bug out once he sees Izaya and himself. Not that Shizuo blames the kid; Izaya just had that profound effect on people. His reputation could be a lot more dangerous than he had previously acknowledged. Rapist and child molester, those things are things that pop into his head among other things. He hopes that his overly dramatic thoughts aren't true though he's taking things in a little too calm to be normal either. Even with the horrible ideas that pass through his mind, he just walks along

Izaya's side in a rather nonchalant manner. Maybe is was a good thing that he was trained to make it that in his mentality didn't reflect on his appearance in public.

It would seem Celty is surprised if you put her body language into account. She doesn't get to type anything on her PDA because the male teenager speaks up for the first time since Shizuo had arrived, "Heiwajima Shizuo-san?" The voice trembles slightly, showing a mix of profound awe and shock.

Shizuo looked at the young face who apparently knows him and can't really remember if he's seen him or not, he tilts his head as if that'd help though its not really ringing any bells at the moment. Then again, he didn't really pay close attention to those weren't at shoulder height

"Who are you?"

Looks of confusion are exchanged by all by the boy and the girl, not to mention Celty though Izaya interrupts anything anyone else had to say, "Ryuugamine Mikado-kun, Shizu-chan and I were just coming to see you." Cue the withering look of imminent doom that he sends the red eyed bastard. How many times is he going to tell him to stop calling him that? Well at least it better than any other pet name the other might come up with.

"We have some business with you." Shizuo would've asked "We do?" If wasn't for the understanding look comes over this Ryuugamine Mikado's face though the girl's looks more confused than ever, the undersized guy straightens out all rigid and all, but shrieks out the words "Oh, gosh! I forgot!" The kid bows low, "I-I'm sorry! I'm in a rush today!" With that he turns to the girl on his left and bids her goodbye before trying to fast walk away from them as soon as possible.

It doesn't really work because both Celty and Izaya follow the poor guy and Shizuo doesn't really know what else to do except follow them. Does this kid have some connections with Dollars? He looks to young to be involved with gangs, much too innocent though its always the ones you least expect it from that are the most violent. It could also be what Togusa had said before, not as dangerous as he thoughts and something about groups. The words rush through his head and he picks out the words "random choosing", he could apply this to the young teen and he hopes that's the truth because Shizuo thinks its a shame for youth's blood to be spill on purpose and the harm he conflicts to be anyone that young.

He doesn't really understand what's happening, but he gets the feeling that shit it going to hit the fan sooner or later from the looks of it.

* * *

Mikado walks straight forward and is almost too afraid to look behind because he know that the three mysterious figures of Ikebukuro are going to be right there. Though as much as he would've loved this opportunity to talk to the black motorcyclist that may or may not have a head and the god of wrath himself, Heiwajima Shizuo, this isn't really the right time. The female wrapped in black is still probably trying to get the poor girl sleeping in his apartment through him and though he doesn't know what Heiwajima-san want from him, he had an odd suspicion that it is something to do with the fearsome Orihara-san on the account of the fact that they arrived together. Mikado could have sworn that his eyes would have popped out of his skull if that was humanly possible from the pure shock he felt. His savior and the demon who prays in Ikebukuro's people (or so Masaomi tells him) weren't really the type of people he could see to interact well with each other, though these people are urban legends so its expected that they know each other at least.

Though the two of them seemed to be friends of some sort if Mikado was going by the relaxed atmosphere that held, not to mention the lack of personal space they have with each other. The only person that really entered his personal space was Masaomi though only because they've been friends for so long so Mikado guesses that counts for the two god like figures of this huge town. Mikado is glad that Heiwajima-san has healed up nicely, he was unable to visit the other because there was some heavy security at the hospital the older man was placed at. He wished to thank the other though he didn't really know how.

He finally dares a look behind him and Mikado spies over his shoulder that the black motorcyclist is riding her motorcycle leisurely though still a bit tense in her posture while Orihara-san imitates her actions with his hands like he had handles beneath his fingers with the occasional revving up of imaginary engines, all the while Heiwajima-san is looking rather questioningly at him like he doesn't really know what's happening either.

"Vroom vroom, vroom vroom." That is the only noise that fills the quiet and tense atmosphere as it only serves to confuse him more.

This is way too surreal. Mikado can't help, but wonder if this some weird dream he hasn't woken up from yet. What did he do to deserve all this? That girl in his apartment must certainly be of extreme worth if all these people are coming for her. Though with the way things were preceding, they'd probably follow him home and he doesn't know if he wants that. The whole slow chase scene is nerve wracking though his mind flashes back to the foreign looking girl from yesterday, how she seemed so worried as she pleaded him for help.

Even if she didn't answer his questions, he wants to help her anyway he can. So he finally stops in the middle of a tunnel knowing full well that his train of temporary stalkers are stopping too and grips onto his backpack strap, "U-umm."

"So…" he starts again with renewed strength and turns around to face these legends head on, "If you need something from me, why don't we talk about it here."

There is silence then a cell phone tone rings and the sound is echoed by the emptiness of the passageway, Orihara-san looks around before he smiles, "My business can't wait until after her's." He walks away to take the call, sprouting some lines that probably are involved with his work. The voice drifts away as he gets further away from them all while Heiwajima-san frowns at Orihara-san before he focuses on the black rider and himself.

Mikado wonders how exactly is he going to talk to this woman, if she doesn't have a head, how will she speak with him, though he continues anyway "Th-there is something I'd like to ask you."

The mysterious woman carefully extracts a PDA out of her sleeve and types something before showing him, [_What is it?_] So she can communicate…

"Who are you, exactly?"

[_I'm looking for a relative of mine who went missing. I found her yesterday, but for some reason she ran away._] It was such a cheesy and cliché line, he couldn't even be amused by how terrible a lie it was. "I'm sorry, but I don't buy it." Heiwajima-san to the side gives the both of them a weird black rider slumps her shoulders slightly before asking him about how much he knows about her, he thinks for a second before answering, "Well… that you're an urban legend…" He lists off facts that he knows from what Masaomi has told him and what else he's heard and witnessed.

Before he says the one that interest him the most, he tries to think about how to word it. It wasn't something you normally say though the situation is a bit supernatural for it to be anything, but, "…that you don't have a head." That rumor has kept his scouring the Internet for clues with his imagination running wild.

[_And do you believe that?_] Mikado nods because he truly believes and asks in a straightforward manner if he could see. It was something out of character for him, but the curiosity was eating him up inside. To his side, he can see Heiwajima-san looking at the black rider with interest. Even Orihara-san seems to be glancing their way as he continues his business call. She makes him promise not to scream though Mikado doesn't quite know what to expect.

Slowly, she raises the visor of her helmet and beneath, Mikado sees only darkness where a set of eyes should have been. His chest beats so furiously upon that sight he thinks it just might burst and a smile slowly spreads across his face in pure amazement. His thoughts are racing furiously though one thing is clear above all the others, he has truly met something remarkable. This was just beyond all expectations he had set himself and even though he had imagined seeing what's underneath the helmet of this mysterious figure for so long, they don't even meet the amazing reality of this all.

Mikado had been waiting for so long, for long for something like this to happen. He wished and he believed with all his might that he'd encounter something extraordinary in this huge city. Something that he'd probably never meet on the countryside of Japan and now he has witnessed what thousands could wonder about. This woman was truly headless. He repeats to himself in his head, I knew it, I knew it. He can sense Heiwajima-san, who is standing at his side, staring too. Just as quickly as she opens the visor, she closes it.

Mikado bows so low to show how grateful he is to finally find out the answer to something that has been plaguing since he has first arrived in Ikebukuro. He can't contain the quiver in his voice as processes what just happened over and over again.

She sits on the edge of the metal rails as Heiwajima-san leans against them also, "Didn't know those rumors were true, Celty. I always wondered why you kept that helmet on whenever we were hanging out."

They too, seem to know each other very well. He can't help, but wonder if the city's mysteries like to gather together. These legends that he had encountered so far give off the impression that they know each other well or are at least acquainted with each other. She types and turns her PDA towards Heiwajima-san though he can still see the words on it, [_I was planning on telling you though I didn't really know how. Sorry._]

Heiwajima-san just shakes his head, "Nah, don't worry about it."

Celty-san, this newly named wonder turns back to him and explains to him the real reason why she was after that girl from yesterday. The story is long, but his attention never wavers from it. Mikado learns that she was Dullahan from Ireland who was looking for her head in Japan. Apparently the girl from yesterday was the scars around her neck looked exactly like Celty-san's head. He wonders idly if someone had sewn Celty-san's head on Harima Mika's body, which would explain why the figure was so familiar even when the face wasn't. It's a sickening idea that makes him want to throw up, but he moves on with the story as she continues to tell him. Though he wonders, who could do such a savage thing. Who would kill Harima-san and do such a thing?

The story itself in its entirety was ridiculous, but he believed every single word. How could he not? He had witness the unbelievable in this city a number of times, things that were unexplainable like why Celty-san's motorcycle didn't make engine noises or why she didn't have a head, not to mention Heiwajima-san's incredible strength. Mikado couldn't help, but wonder what else Orihara-san is hiding if he is able to keep up with these two.

At the end, Celty-san asks him if he could allow her to see the girl in his apartment. He doesn't think it's a good idea on the account of how the woman was chasing her yesterday. She pleads him to let her see the girl. His decision wavers and Mikado empathizes with her.

He could only imagine what it'd be like for her in this foreign country, he still getting used to being in a new area even though it was still the same Japan he has always known.

Heiwajima-san speaks for the first time since the story started, "If you just clear up the misunderstanding, then everything should be fine."

It's that golden eyed stare from Heiwajima-san that makes him finally concedes.

* * *

Celty is relieved that Mikado is finally allowing her to see her head. She's waited for this moment for so long and doesn't really know what to think. She's a bit confused on why Shizuo was with Izaya, but there will be plenty of time to ask why later. The time when she first approached Mikado seemed so long ago as the sun in the sky is already close to setting and the blue skies above are already painted in hues of yellow and red by the time they get to the young teenager's living space.

Mikado ask them to stay outside as he tries to talk to the girl inside about the situation, Izaya notes how careful Mikado is out loud. It's a good idea, the last things she wants to do after all is scaring away her head again. She has waited for far too for that, far too long in this foreign city and she wishes to go back to her homeland as soon as possible. Though Celty is uneasy at the thought of leaving Shinra alone. Shizuo was someone she'd also miss because they had been really good friends over the past weeks. She is only more conflicted than she was before and the worries only continue to pile up.

She idly wonders what is she going to do once she gains her memories back, so many unanswered questions will be soon answered and the gaps in her puzzle will soon be filled. The three of them settle themselves on the stairs leading up to Mikado's door, Shizuo sitting on the steps in languid manner as Izaya lingers next to him.

Before she can ask why they were together, Shizuo says something first. Well more like does something first, he smacks Izaya's knee and asks "What's with the whole phone call you tick? It took you so long to finish." There is pain evident on the red eyed man's face for a second before he rein control of his facial features again. Celty notes on the atmosphere between the two, it was quick paced and she could almost see personified sparks between them. There is something almost tender in there that didn't seem to fit, but she can't be too sure since they don't seem on really good terms with each other.

Izaya laughs whole heartedly, "Are you jealous that someone else has my attention Shizu-chan? Don't worry; you have my undivided attention now." There is a spark in the red eyes that she hasn't witnessed before and it makes her quite worried, she could feel the want expelling out of his body. Izaya spells trouble and perhaps her new found friend doesn't know what he'd getting into.

Surprisingly, there is a pink flush on the other's face before swings his fist into Izaya's vital regions and misses.

The informant just continues to laugh and laugh like she has seen him do some many times before, though this time is different for some reason. Its that difference that sets her on edge and she hopes that Shizuo is doing the same. She can't really think of what that difference was because at the moment because she's distracted by the disturbing actions in front of her.

Izaya crouched down to her idol friend's level and tilts the other chin with a single finger. The finger drags against the as Shizuo's head leans closer to Izaya's until the tip of his pointer finger is on the edge of the jutting bone that makes Shizuo's strong jaw. It could be just her though she could swear she could see an almost sexual tension omitting from the two of them. Never mind that Shizuo just scowls at Izaya, she comments in her mind that he doesn't pull away even though he seems uncomfortable.

Celty is more than frankly freaked out, she had heard things like this though she did her best to avoid such things and now she was facing her first homosexual undertones situation. There is also a sense of manipulation going on that she can feel though doesn't know who is truly manipulating who at the moment. Izaya uses shameful words to bend the other to move against him though its Shizuo who just has to be in the man's presence to make him be this way. All it takes is one look at the other and Izaya will seemingly lose foucus on all other targets, though the manipulation on Shizuo's part seems to be unconsciously. Usually, the red man just teases and twists his victims with little words and a whole lot of charm.

Celty hasn't seen him work so hard for anyone else, but himself before and it surprises her. She can't stand to look at them any longer so she looks at the time on her PDA, this was taking too long. She asks the others if they also thought Mikado was taking his time, it could be just her impatience that is making her this way.

Izaya finally pulls away and stretches his limbs then proceeds pulls Shizuo up by his shoulder, her friend glowers at the informant though lets him do as he pleases. They both agree with her thoughts. She looks impatiently around and spies a cleaning truck to her side and slowly realizes that this was a trap for Mikado. She hurriedly warns the two, Shizuo is already up the steps. He slams his feet against the door and she hears it smash against the wall inside, Izaya is already peering inside and she arrives to see Mikado on the floor. There is no girl in the room and the windows are busted open. It doesn't take much to know what's happened.

Celty rushes out the door again to only see the cleaning truck outside already leaving. She leans over the rail and watches them leave. Celty wants to go after them, but Izaya already warns her otherwise. Those people were from the Yagiri Pharmacy, a company that was on the verge of merging with a foreign company.

Shizuo clacks his tongue and runs his fingers through his hair; he looks down at the door he broke before speaking to Mikado who was lifting himself off the floor, "Sorry about the door, I'll pay you back."

The young man doesn't respond, instead he just stares at the three of them. There is a pregnant pause in the air before he hurriedly rushing over to the sole object in the otherwise desolate room. He turns on his computer with some sudden realization while simultaneously looking at his cell phone as soon as the screen pops up, he takes out a familiar web site. It was one Celty had become accustomed to; she was a Dollars member after all. It was something that made her feel more adjusted to these foreign though not so foreign lands.

As he types on the keyboard, she asks Shizuo what he's doing. He can understand human actions more than she can, but he simply just shrugs before throwing Izaya a glace that starts to evolve into another glare. She notes how their eyes never stray from each other for too long because Izaya turns to Shizuo and smiles after he takes in Mikado's strange actions, even if their faces mostly involve grimaces and smirks.

"To be honest, I was half skeptical…" It seems that Izaya was the only one of the three of them with some sort of idea what was going because Shizuo seemed in the dark as she was.

She waits for him to continue what he was saying though all other words are cut off the young teenager speaks again.

Mikado's soft spoken voice cuts into the confused atmosphere "Please, lend me a hand for a second." He has his back turned to them though there was something different about stance.

There is a certain confidence in his small shoulders, the way he holds himself is different from the stuttering boy she had only met an hour or so ago.

Mikado continues, "I wanted to live in a way unlike everyone else..." He turns to face them, his face relaxed and there is a smile on his face.

Though she is still confused, there something about this young man that makes her want to listen "All the cards are in my hand." Celty doesn't understand what the quite means, but she knows its important. That he's going to take care of everything, though it'll need some effort on her part. It was weird from Mikado, though just like he understood when she explained her impossible story to him, she believes him when he says this too her.

* * *

Yay! We are nearing the end of the Dollars arc from the anime! I was actually thinking of starting up small side projects while I work on this one (I truthfully don't know how long it's going to be or how I'm going to even end it, though it might be a while so I have time).

Perhaps I'll write a Tom x Shizuo? Maybe even a Dotachin x Shizuo one, I once made a slideshow of fan art for that video which I posed up on my you tube account. Maybe a Kuroshitsuji one with the Durarara characters as their reincarnations. Ciel and Sebastian would still be the same and they would enlist the help of the comical relief trio's reincarnations. Shizuo would be Finny (who for some reason, has taken up Bard's personality), Anri would probably be Mey Rin and either Simon or Dotachin could be Bard. Karisawa could be Elizabeth if the blondie had fetish for BL instead of cute things. Good story no?

Or maybe an age reverse where the current Raijin trio is the age of Shizuo and the other Raijin graduates such as Dotachin, Shinra and Izaya and those four being teenagers again? That would be pretty interesting.

I was re-watching the Durarara anime for more reference and I realized, my second favorite character of the show is Seiji Yagiri, Namie's little brother. Super weird right? Its especially since he doesn't fit my profile the usual hot guys I fan girl over. First off, I don't go for mental freaks so that should usually cross him off my list right away. Though I find myself really liking him when he's not have a "O my lord, I WANT Celty's head" *foams at the mouth* moments (which there is not a really good ration for when there is and when there isn't moments). When you go other the manga, he's a pretty normal guy considering the fact about who he loves and who loves him.

Now review you lovers of Durarara, for this time I am threatening to… make Simon a cannibal? I dunno, lol.


	10. The ending of an arc

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This IS going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

This story is seriously taking a toll on my brain and I have school now and it's seriously taking a toll on my free time. On the other hand, I find that I completely hate geometry. I should've just skipped onto Algebra 2 with Calculus like everyone else. On the track of the story wise, I thought that I maybe bump up the fan service I usually provide to lime. Not really sure where to pin point lime in the hotness-o meter, but I know it's less than lemon. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

**Edit: I'm terribly sorry if you guys got an update in the box and it turns out its not an update at all! I just found somethings that didn't go through the editing documents as planned *palm face***

* * *

Izaya watches over the crowds of people, keeping his eye on his affectionately dubbed Tanaka Taro-kun, though to the rest of the world, he was known as Ryuugamine Mikado. The boy with a grandiose name that didn't seem to match his timid personality if they didn't know the secrets this young teen held like he did. Oh yes, Mikado had revealed himself as the Dollars leader that Shizuo, the courier and himself were a part of. He was cynical at the simple thought that this soft hearted human was the head a such a huge and colorless gang. Though that was the simple truth and he got over his doubts quickly. The present situation seemed to help ease the thought of what Mikado actually was. Though he was watching the nervous teen, he also making sure that Shizuo was still besides him every few seconds. No need more for taller man to wander off without his supervision, he wouldn't want the other to "missing" again.

At the moment, Shizuo is looking at a cigarette stand with clear want written all other his chiseled features, if Izaya has his facts correctly (which they are), his future lover had dabbled in delinquency for a while before becoming a model in his younger years, quitting because the cancer sticks weren't the best image for his newly built reputation which was venerable at the time. This short rebellion against the authority figures in his life included smoking. Whether the other still smoked a pack of Mild Sevens or not was still up in the air for discussion.

Shizuo turns to him and speaks in a gruff and impatient voice as if would distract his mind from his nicotine addiction, "What time is this shit happening Izaya-kun?" He replied without missing a single beat, "Patience my sweet honey~ you might need more where we're heading." Izaya every teasingly stretches the newest addition to the growing list of pet names he keeps for the other. Though not without affection, oh how he paints his words with love though only for Shizuo and the rest of mankind. Not much an only, but it didn't mater.

It would seem that every time he repeats process of the lingering looks and the strangely soft spoken words like he truly likes the other (which he wasn't supposed to, he simply just wanted to obtain the man wholly), Izaya finds that lie becoming more true than it had before. He discovers himself falling more and more for Shizuo with every single about the other and himself every time. When had he grown so weak? He thinks of that every time they are apart, that he wanted the other besides him with each conquest he makes in the path to awakening the Irish fairy's head. If only momentarily because they're like the opposite ends of two magnets as they attract each other without really trying. He couldn't stay too far away from Shizuo and Shizuo couldn't stay too far away from him, not if he could help it.

The thoughts of how disgusting he had become in such a short time, how he starts to feel slight resentment for the idol because of how he makes him feel... Those kinds of thoughts don't even come into his mind when he was with the brunette, his conscious doesn't allow him to waver too long from his most beloved and his most beloved's reactions. It's scary, he'll admit, at how fast things are processing without the other's notice and without his at times. He hesitates every now and again before trying to pull himself back, reminding that he is above such human actions and feelings.

It is because he was above it all, Izaya analyzed the emotions that his sweet humans were feeling. How they can love and hate at the same time, but are consumed by their own greed at the end. It's purely revolting about how Shizuo changes him so much with so little time and without even doing so much. Not even another full meeting with the other has passed since he decided what his pounding chest and his perplexed mind had meant, all this has already happened.

The person who said that romance couldn't be rushed was a lying ass that Izaya wouldn't hesitate in stabbing to death with ever so handy switchblade.

The idol on the other hand, doesn't seem so much as effected by all the confusing factors coming into his life as much Izaya. Though the face the other was making presently made him want to rethink that last statement, the other's face was actually looking at him as if deeply disturbed, his mouth gaping open and his eyes commercially wide. Shizuo seems to continue on having some facial spasms for a couple more seconds although it was already all too much for Izaya to not comment on.

"Careful Shizu-chan," he croons "Your pretty face might be stuck that way if you keep making that expression."

Shizuo shoulders shake as his head ducks, Izaya leans over to peak at what kind of fact the other is making and is slightly caught off guard when Shizuo takes a tight hold of his shirt and pulls Izaya's face violently to his face with a now angrily confused expression that Izaya had become acquainted with overtime "Don't do that Shinra act! You're going to give me an allergic reaction to your newly added level of fucking creepiness."

He isn't surprised by the other's comment about how eerily he acts around the celebrity, though what he is surprised about is the reference to his uncertified medical friend. His eyebrows furrow, "How am I acting like Shinra, Shizzy?"

The other mouth opens to speak, though no words come out at first while a soft pink heat starts to omit from the idol's attractive face. When the words do finally come out, they come out in a slow drawl that is a tone lower than Shizuo's usual voice, "Don't use sweet words on me like that white coated weirdo does, I'm not your freaking woman. This cheesy façade you put up is just letting people see your image; they aren't really looking at you. They are just looking at some fucked up performance, you're lying and I can't stand liars."

Izaya pauses and lets the words sink in, so his dear Shizuo meant if the idol was able to act how he wanted around him, then he should act naturally with the other? He simply laughed at such an idealistic speech and laid his forehead against the brunette's. There is no true self for him to present to anyone, though he'd just let the other think what he want because in the end, this beautiful weapon of his would just have to learn to live with all pretty little liars in the world like everybody else.

* * *

Shizuo finally released his grip on the other's shirt (more like shoving him backwards with enough force to stop an in motion truck) and turned his head away from Izaya to go back to looking mournfully at the cigarette stand nearby. What he give to smoke a pack without having to worry about his damn lungs. When sweet freedom of retired life came, he was going to buy cartons of the cancer sticks like crazy. While he enjoyed the tranquility of life and all that shit he was also the type to live life to the fullest and die early. There wasn't really a point of having to restrain himself from the good things in life if he was just going to be unhappy about it later.

It was something he liked to live by and enjoyed the company of people who were straightforward with him most of the time. Though why was that he was hanging out with someone who was the most mysterious of all?

As they waited for that Ryuugasaki kid (or was it Ryuugamine? He should've bothered to listen closer when the kid was introducing himself) to finish whatever he was doing. Izaya prodded his shoulder, "Shizu-chan, look. There is Mikado-kun's prey." His eye followed to the person Izaya was gesturing too. He wasn't able to discern anyone for a while since the area was really crowded tonight though Shizuo finally noticed a dark haired woman finally approach the lone male teenager. There was an exchange or words from what he could see, though their expressions were too far away for him to make out what this whole thing was all about. Nonetheless, he watched the actions and body language. The lady seemed smug as the self righteous aura surrounded the air around the two, Ryuugamine just seemed tense. Oh so tense.

The invisible pressure around the two was almost tangible.

Between the two, there were overly flashy hand movements and waving arms that went along with their actions. Shizuo simply just watched. Finally the lady raised her hand in some signal; Ryuugasaki shook with his cell phone in hand while rising in the air also. It was a strange movement though he didn't really have time to think about it as a flurry of ring tones blared throughout the air. Murmurs swept through the area as the crowd came alive with movement. A whole lot of people started to check their blaring cell phones as the next one started ring not even a second later.

Shizuo glanced around in interest, that was a hell lot of text messages people were getting. Technology had upgraded more so than the last time he took it slow to watch the world around him. The air continued to chime and soon enough, his cell phone (which he retrieved from the metal structure he had planted it in earlier that day) joined in. It vibrated in his pocket; he took it out without much thought.

As he flipped open the screen, he was met with a text message that only read [The people who aren't looking at the text on their phones right now are our enemies. Don't attack them; simply just stare at them.] The sender was from the admin from the Dollars website, wasn't that Ryuugasaki? He looked up to see the teen, he was disappearing amongst the crowd.

From his left, Izaya's phone rang too "This is more than I expected. Its so much fun huh, Shizu-chan?"

They exchanged looks; there was a certain intensity that left him feeling unsettled. He established himself on the square cement platform Izaya was standing on and started look back over the crowd. "I didn't think we'd be playing Where's Waldo when the kid set this whole thing up. Though whatever this is," he looked into the crowd and saw the woman from before panicking along with some men in black suits, "it really does seem interesting." His interest started to rise with every second and in a way, made him feel excited. Adrenaline started to pump through his veins, a welcome excitement compared the adrenaline that came whenever he was angry.

By all the screens that lighted up throughout the masses, to know that there was this many people in Dollars made him feel like a part of something useful and hey, if it helped Celty with whatever she wanted, it probably was useful. She seemed pretty distressed when they let guys in the van go before the kid's choice words seemed to spike up her hopes.

The haughty lady from before and a group of men dressed in black suits like a god damn organization of villains shifted through the mob, they must be the ones that the kid wanted everyone to look at for some reason. They weren't looking at their cell phones. All else failed to reach his notice when a horse's neigh sounded clear throughout the night's sky, cutting through all other noises the large crowd was making. From above, a bloody red moon hung in clear contrast to the darkness. Sounds of astonishment were made. A voice rung overhead, it was filled with what sounded like female fury and realization. Female fury was something he had done his best to avoid in his small life span because you never knew what would happen, the opposite gender was unpredictable after all.

Shizuo followed upturned heads only to see Celty of all people (if you counted her as a person) scaling down a building wall on her motorcycle. It made sense that she was able to defy the laws of gravity on the account of her being, you know, not really human and all. She twisted angrily on her bike as the huge scythe she was carrying scraped against the cemented parapet of the Sunshine City's side. His jaw gaped open in disbelief. He couldn't believe the sight before him, he even scrubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't just imagining this all.

He murmured, "Celty." Worry coursed through his veins and he swore to pound the shit out of whatever was making her upset. He had never seen her so angry before. She was Celty after all, gentle Celty who never said a single word and merely communicated through her PDA. Celty who listened to his long rants and Shinra's affections. Celty who drove him to Shinra's place whenever the damage was dealt on his stupid body. Celty who didn't abandon him on the night of his kidnapping when he fainted from the overwhelming pain even though they were strangers at the time.

The out of character anger and violence he tried to stay away from unsettled him quite a bit, though it didn't matter when his friend was hurting.

Her tires screeched against the pavement when she dropped safely to the ground in the middle of a ring men in the black suits from before. The rest of the crowd back just enough to stay away from  
the danger, though close enough so they could continue to witness what was happening. Izaya's hand gripped his shoulder, reminding him to restrain himself while the smooth voice muttered in his ear before he could jump up to smash some fucking faces in, "Careful Shizuo. It isn't your fight. Let her handle things."

Words were echoed in the air, " I exist." Shizuo stilled and watched one of the only people he could now call a friend swing the huge weapon in her dainty hands that looked over twice her weight at the dark suited men as they charged at her with metal prods of some sort. She was able to defeat with one simple swing after another with an air of professionalism he had never witnessed until now. The angry female voice from before continued to wrap the vicinity as the attackers slumped to the ground one by one as Celty dealt out heavy blows that somehow left the men whole, not half like he had expected. Though that didn't stop the man Shizuo already seen sneaking behind her, before anyone could stop him he shouted, "Celty! Look at out!"

She turned in the direction of his voice, but it was too late. The fucker's weapon made contact with her yellow helmet and the head gear snapped out of place. Shizuo may have already knew what was coming, but that still didn't prepare him in the least when underneath the helmet. She stood there in the middle of her attackers with her scythe in her small hands with only smoke billowing out of her newly revealed neck.

For one whole moment, the whole area was quiet despite the screams and shouting not only a second ago. Without even turning, he could tell the stares were practically burning holes through Celty like a freaking atomic laser like nobody has ever seen before. While everyone was making canon beams from all their eyes at his headless friend, Izaya simply just crouched behind him with his hand still biting into Shizuo's shoulder. He didn't really care for turning around and seeing what face the other was making because there was a good chance he'd regret it (though what he'd regret, he wasn't too sure of) so he instead focused on the rumbling crowd that started to freak at what they were seeing, Celty's true form.

Cameras and phones were whipped out in record timing as the flashing started to commence, he felt sudden anger at those people. She was some zoo animal to looked at in awe (even if she was fucking damn amazing), she was (like) a human too (sort of, the whole technically terms were too confusing to mess with). She was at least more humanly than most of people than he had ever met in his career as a singer at least.

His fists were already tightening into its furious hold, but he never got the chance to exercise his illegal rights to beat the shit out of people. Those crowd of people were already scattering about, many hands flung in the air as they screamed for their lives like she was grim reaper coming to take their souls. She seemed to grow angrier at every scream that came from those ignorant people's lips.

All though with the scythe thing she was swinging around, it was kind of an understandable. Not that they should be so scared when they've never given her a chance.

Shizuo listened to the pain in the voice he finally understood was his friend's, Celty was in pain "I'm here. That's right, I'm here" His thoughts were consumed with even more worry to the point were he couldn't really see anything else around him except her furious form , the only thing he was aware other than that at the second was Izaya's painful gripping sinking harder into his shoulder.

* * *

Izaya would have never suspected that this many people would show up simply because Mikado had asked them to, he could help, but smile in glee. Such raw potential in the other, the level of the teen's naïve nature was well beyond his expectations. Sure the male was cautious in all he did, though that didn't cover how he couldn't see that his wish to live an abnormal life would be his undoing. He wanted to live an idealistic world without wrong doings and justice, he believed in such fantasy like thoughts it was almost laughable as Shizuo's pacifist ways.

What Tanaka Taro didn't know was that by thrusting himself in this world of headless dullahan's and men who could uproot lamp posts with a single hand, he was dooming himself to living a normal life when danger became routine and when there would be no excitement left for him in life. He would have to continuously have to try and find new things to do, new things to play with. Perhaps Shizuo too, would become boring to him one day. Though with Mikado, by gaining the control of this over sized gang, he was allowing himself to becoming the second pawn in this intricate game that Izaya liked to play.

First Kida's own gang of miscreants, then Mikado's, Niekawa's remaining sanity was ever so slowly coming even further apart as Saika tore from the insides. He had the black rider in his hands literally; she still didn't know that the missing head she failed to locate was in his hands. Not to mention his greatest treasure among them all, his fingers dug hard enough into the music artist's shoulder to leave bruises though the brunette didn't flinch, not even once.

With the man besides him as his unknowing witness, he would build these people up and crush them down against in the filthy dirt. Multiple times if needed.

The black rider raised her hands towards the deep red moon after thoroughly defeating her adversaries, but didn't bother to pay attention her anymore. He was already refocusing his view on the young Dollars leader and the approaching brother of a certain Yagiri Namie. Yagiri Seiji was filled with delusional obsession for the Irish fairy's head. The insane look spread over Namie's younger brother's face and in his hand, was a pointed scalpel ready to take down anyone by any means necessary that got it the way of his obsession.

The exchange of words finally began, although not so much as words, but verifying young Mikado's identity before Yagiri Seiji charged at yet another obstacle in his ridiculously neurotic love. Before the sharp object made its way into the Dollars leader's abdomen, the dullahan who also spied the upcoming debacle rushed in before Mikado and receiving the blow instead. Izaya would be correct in guessing that such petty knife work wouldn't work on the headless woman despite the fact that she was now pressing her hands against the wound. For the most part, she didn't seem too affected.

Even though she wasn't too terribly hurt, Izaya wasn't able to stop Shizuo from leaping up and running past the stunned people to reach the headless courier, not that he wanted to. Izaya leisurely followed behind, his mind thought about how exciting this all was. This arc of the story was nearing its end, soon all would be revealed and there would be no feelings spared for the weak. Ahead of him, the idol was shoving people out of the way none too gracefully.

When the reach the problem of this whole chaotic mess, Celty was already smacking Seiji's hand that held the scalpel with her bright yellow cat helmet. The love crazed teen showed disgust on his face towards all that got in the way between him and his so called "true love", raising the scalpel one last time before starting to charge once again.

A long pale limb shot out and cuffed Seiji by the neck, let it be known throughout the town of Ikebukuro that Heiwajima Shizuo had officially arrived. The furious man raised the teen in the air like one would with a kitten (though in admittedly a non-friendly way that would get PETA knocking on your door soon enough) and held him away from his thin body as Seiji swung his scalpel wildly, trying to get away.

Izaya took another second to appreciate the truly furious look on Shizuo's face, the anger, the raw burning ferocity and violence was personified through the other's being. It was also warning to all those who came near that their neck was likely going to be snapped in half if you dared anger Shizuo. He shivered in pure excitement and in slight arousal. The violent and unfocused wide golden colored eyes that said they would annihilate you within mere seconds if needed spoke more words than Izaya could ever read not to mention the baring off his pearly white teeth like so animal in the wild.

He wouldn't be surprised if an inhumanly growl came out of the other's mouth. His heart was beating so fast at the mere sight of this single human once again and of all the possibilities. Izaya didn't bother to control himself this time around. The thoughts that passed through his head were overwhelming, but he didn't stop to actually think of his actions as he continued to watch.

Shizuo started to sneer at the younger male, "What the hell do you think you're doing you fucking punk?"

Seiji continued to tried to destroy everything that got in his way to Celty (the head part, not the body) without much success "Get the hell off me! All obstacles between me and Celty's love will be obliterated, no matter who gets in the way."

If possible, Shizuo's eyes widened even more as his teeth grinded together and roared deeply, "Well this Heiwajima Shizuo says you shouldn't stab people regardless of that and I'm pretty sure Celty doesn't want to be near a piece of crap like you." With that Shizuo spun around with Seiji still in hand and whipped the boy around like he was a second-hand rag rather violently before Seiji too, boarded Heiwajima Airlines and sailed through the air in an ungraceful manner like all the others. A fate Izaya was able to deny for so long.

The flailing of limbs didn't help the teen much before he crashed on the opposite side of the building they were near. The people who had stayed behind to witness the end of the scheme screamed in terror of this brand new addition to the monster count in the crowd, little did they know that Shizuo was just simply a human with an unimaginable strength. The remaining left of the population occupying the streets started to head for the hills.

Izaya dared to venture near the fallen body of Namie's dear brother (where was the loving older sister when her beloved brother needed her most? Nowhere to be seen) and bended over the battered body as Seiji struggled to get up. From the corner of his eye, he saw the idol stalking over to them with a murderous look on his face.

He said aloud, "You really shouldn't piss off Shizuo, Seiji-kun" Celty and Mikado joined Shizuo in his walk towards them though in an unsteadily matter, most likely because of all these new revelations. Seeming unsure to make of this sudden appearance and this crazed teenager. They surrounded the boy, Seiji, how funny that some of Ikebukuro's most dangerous and powerful figures all gathered in around this single weak human who fought to hold up his clenched scalpel right.

Before they could administer any more pain or questions, a shrill female scream yelled for them to stop where they were. Izaya already knew who it was and didn't bother to look at the young girl's face. He instead looked for the reaction of his companions, his view finally resting Shizuo's frowning face. His heart, as you could say, fluttered? Such feminine words to describe such a feeling though he had taken time in crafted female personas over the internet so he deemed himself worthy enough to be allowed this type of vocabulary. Though his mind likes to label the celebrity as his over and over in bright lettered words that no one else would be able to deny later on.

Because Shizuo was his after all, all these reactions were something he allowed. No one else was able to conjure all these emotions inside the other, not while he wasn't pulling the strings. All of this was able to happen because he was the one who directed Seiji there, sure the subordinate of Namie was the one to spill where his sister was and where Harima Mika could possibly be, but Izaya made extra sure that Seiji would be able to find them all. He was also the one who pushed Namie into operating on the poor stalker of her brother. He was the one who cornered Shinra and put the idea that he could lose Celty if she ever regained her head back.

Oh yes, the confusion that was painted over the pretty face of his to be lover made his heart pound viciously and he could only wait as Harima Mika took the stage to finish all of the unanswered question that seemed to be plaguing the Celty and young Mikado the most.

* * *

Shizuo watched as the foreign looking girl that came between them and the guy who had the psycho hots for Celty (as if she didn't already have enough weird suitors with Shinra in the picture). She looked frightened even as she made a bunch of excuses for the weird guy. While on the verge of tears that made him feel slightly guilty, Ryuugamine finally spoke with recognition, "Harima Mika-san? Am I right?"

The kid continued, "You're the Harima Mika-san, the one who was killed Yagiri-kun, right?" the girl flinched as the one who he guessed to be this Yagiri. She sorrowfully apologized to the guy behind her who was watching on with stunned disbelief, she explained about how she wasn't dead, how she had come to fall in love with this mentally screwed up kid. How after her supposed death, this dude's sister had someone operate on her to look like some head.

One name stuck out above all others, Celty. The girl was trying to be Celty for him. It was all too confusing for him to take in. As his headless friend drove away on her motorbike, Izaya slinked up behind Yagiri and spoke in a condescending tone, "To put it bluntly, you couldn't' even tell the difference between the real one and a fake. You aren't in love with that head, you're just in love with the image. Sucks to be you." Shizuo watched Izaya's eyes flickered over towards him, their gazes met and that same tingling sensation began again in his chest. It was reminder of his own word from before.

The same process whenever the other was near began all over again. A process that he had come to despise, lightheaded feeling and the need to smile back at the other was overwhelming, but he had managed to keep the frown on his face just barely.

The stunned teen sank to the ground while the Harima girl tried to console him, the Ryuugamine kid spoke up again while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. He added in about how it was commendable that Yagiri risked his life to save the fake Celty. He thoroughly explained the situation, finding both the faults in the two, yet talking about how they endangered their existence for each other. It sounded like he was encouraging the two to stay with each other.

Izaya was already walking away from the scene, Shizuo looked back and forth from the other's retreating back and the awkwardly ironic scene before him. The look the red eyed man sent over his shoulder towards him finally allowed him to break the mold as he chose to follow the bastard for some god damn answers about what this whole thing was about. Those brilliant red eyes spoke more than Izaya did at times, they said they held the answer to all the secrets and confusion plaguing him.

He jogged forward to catch up with the other. Izaya was standing still, waiting for him. Shizuo caught Izaya's arm and dragged him into a far away alley, he didn't even bother to scan the surroundings to make sure if anyone else was around before he slammed the man into the bricked wall. Warm air brushed against his cheeks as he knocked the air out of the other's lungs, Shizuo pulled back.

"Flea, what the hell was that all about?" He wanted answers and the man was the only one that seemed to hold them. He didn't understand this all, what Izaya was trying to show him.

As Izaya started to gain back his bearing, he gave him a weak smirk. "Don't you see what we're getting into, what you're getting into? You know that you will eventually leave that superficially world of fake stars and body parts. I'll take you from one world of liars to another because I'm not the only one. Don't you see Shizuo? This is just a mere taste of what will come, only till then will you realize that I'm doing you a favor by preparing you for it." The sentence became more pronounced with a full blown smug smile.

Izaya heckled him even more, "It's fun, huh Shizuo?" The ever present smile only served piss him off even more.

_Fury. Anger. Vehemence. Rage. Ferocity. Resentment._ All of these emotions tore through his chest and shot towards his hands, they itched to hurt someone as his vision became painted in red. Before he could stop himself, his hands swung backwards then forward to meet Izaya's face. All his hatred towards the world and how unfair it was at the moment was concentrated into that one punch, all the abhorrence only met the brick wall behind Izaya's head, putting a cracked indent into the building's side.

With quick realization he turned wildly around to see where the other had went, he had only saw a flash of silver when pain blossomed in his chest. He saw flickers of red spray onto the alley's floor. Before him stood Izaya with particularly nasty look on his face, so damn fucking smug and in his head, was a single sharp switch blade. Looking more deadly than that kid's medical scalpel from before. Before, Yagiri held his weapon with clumsy determination to make up for the awkward hold, Izaya held the switchblade with a cool air of profession. It was like a bucket of cold water was poured over his head, leaving him drenched with realization from head to toe with this new fucked up toy the son of a bitch brought to the game.

"See? It's fun, isn't it?" Shizuo just glared with all the left over revulsion he could summon (which was unsurprisingly, a lot) at the other while clutching the remains of his shirt and the bleeding wound. Izaya held his knife steadily towards without hesitation towards him and strutted forward like he was the god damn king of fucking Britannia. While as much as he would like to smack that haughty look off Izaya's face, he also liked living and something inside him that the bastard wasn't kidding him like he usually like to. He could believe the fact that Izaya was swift on his feet and at his hands, it wouldn't take long for the other to shank him with his knife.

It was only then when he remembered with a startling revelation about all the anxious look Celty was sending before on the stairs, she was silently warning him about Izaya, to be afraid. About how dangerous he was though she couldn't tell him with the other right there, if only he had known sooner. An uneasy feeling crept this body, the world grew cold as he took a step back with every step Izaya took forward, and it was only a matter of time before he hit the wall behind him. It was a tight alleyway after all so there wasn't a lot of space to escape.

He stood there against the wall as Izaya held his knife at chest, the sharp tip only a couple centimeters away from sinking into his already wounded chest. The cruel look on the other's face twisted further. The smile on Izaya's lips widened even farther though the eyes, the blood red eyes that only pulled Shizuo beyond all the madness that lie there, softened greatly all the while pulling Shizuo closer to the other. _Magnetizing_. This man was unlike all the others he had met before, it was like he was from some other world or universe. Izaya was trying to lead him somewhere, that much was true, though were was something he didn't know. Every time he was with the man, it hurt, but when they were apart, it tore him in half.

Shizuo needed to feel whole, no matter what the outcome was. No matter how much the red eyed bastard infected with his horrible poison, he couldn't practically feel whatever innocence he possessed rotting off.

His chest ached all over again, the need to do something was overriding his senses though he didn't know what. He never knew what, what to do whenever this man was around him and what this man did to him. Confusion bleed through his thoughts and emotions, his chest ached so terribly that he might burst from the inside.

* * *

The idol looked bewildered as Izaya continued to stare at him as lovingly as he could. Sweet sweet Shizuo, silly silly Shizuo. He still didn't know who he was dealing with. While the other was able to get a good shot every once in a while, Izaya was able to evade most of the attacks the other liked to throw. It was so amusing that he couldn't understand that Izaya would always be two steps ahead of him, ahead of everybody. The confused look on the other's face all too much to bare, Izaya's heart was beating so fast that it might implode. He focused all his affection towards humankind into this single gaze for this single human despite the sharp switchblade that he still held towards the other's chest at an uncomforting short distance for the idol.

Izaya… he adored this one human and yet at times hated him for the things that the other did that he couldn't control, or was he even human? Shizuo was so hypnotizing in everything he did. He was starting to think that maybe this man beneath his hold was actually the devil in disguise who had come to distract from his righteous path to Valhalla (it could be believable when dullahans roamed the earth). Could someone who was so painfully human be not human? Shizuo continued to baffle him whenever he didn't react accordingly to Izaya's plan. Though if someone had to be a demon in this whole hilarious situation, it would more likely be him. He was the one tempting people with sin, sin that the other man detested. Perhaps he was an angel instead who spiraled down a deadly path that the man's lord sent him on?

Regardless of what Shizuo was, he didn't care. Such a funny creature this one was, he wanted the other, he needed the other. He was consumed was the thoughts of how to keep Shizuo by his side forever. Was this obsession or was this love? He couldn't pick one, but did he really? There was a fine fine line that separated the two and he would just allow the two of them blur if he had to. This single human being was poisonous to his individual that affected all his thoughts and actions, the brunette could ruin all his plans and yet…

Before Izaya could stop himself and think, he was already leaning forward and captured Shizuo's lips. It was a process he had done many times over to gain the trust of a female too many times to count though his lips never tingled just so when his mouth overlapped another's. The moment was unbelievably soft compared to the speed he was in moving at into this fast paced relationship. The warmth from Shizuo's lips spread throughout his body and left him feeling hot. He wanted more, he wanted to do more.

Though he pulled away before the single tender moment soured when Shizuo got ready to punch him, Izaya wanted to kiss the other again, but there would be time for that later. Instead, he backed away with his hands held up in peace. Izaya watched as the heavy emotions swirled over the other's face. Disgust. Confusion. Among other things, all mixed together with slightly glazed over golden eyes that stared rather weirdly at him. Though when those amazing eyes came into focus...

While he was expecting an uppercut to his jaw, he wasn't anticipating Shizuo's nimble hands to hook around his neck to pull him back in.

* * *

I've come to notice that my writing has change quite a bit since I started this story, there is for some reason, a hell of a lot more details and writing. Shizuo's POV used to be much simpler though overtime it has become more thorough while Izaya's has gotten even more complex. Not to mention my lengths for each chapter has gotten much longer. I seriously need to pace myself.

Btw, the **first Durarara special is OUT**! Commence the hundreds of female squeals that can make your ears bleed! Though only the raw is out D: Gotta love the ENGRISH (fail English) in the episode though. I didn't even notice it was out till now because I distracted by the new ending of Kuroshitsuji2 which for some reason really unsettled me. That ending gave people what they finally wanted, but it just felt so wrong. On so many levels, at least for me.

Forgive me Seiji, even though I said I really liked you in the last chapter of this story, I used you as the punching doll ;A; Well Shizuo wins priority in my mind so it's all justified. Though I don't think Seiji is a piece of crap at all! That is just Shizuo being all pissy because he doesn't like the fact that guys that stab Celty are also hitting on her (because he doesn't understand about the head thing yet).  
So yeah, they finally kiss in this chapter despite how short it is. Review and maybe they'll be action later? I'm so cruel to ask reviews for fan service. Not that I really care.


	11. In which Kadota escapes certain death

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life. I apologize that this took so long, explanation in the bottom note.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in **Izaya x Shizuo** in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me. I hope you don't mind the especially OOC-ness though considering how things never got hot and heavy in the actual anime or novels, it's kind of unavoidable.

* * *

_More_. The feel of those lips against his own. The soft, slight caress on his shoulder. The chaste taste let on his mouth. The warm body heat that soaked through his cotton shirt. Shizuo was filled with a hunger for _more _of Izaya. He _craved _it, he _needed _it so bad and he _needed _it now. Despite the fact that it was a man he was kissing, despite that it was someone he wasn't particularly fond (in fact, someone he had just about detested) or the fact that is was **Orihara **mother fucking **Izaya **he was frenching like no tomorrow… He lost any remaining self control that wasn't already burned with every angry fit he worked so hard to keep. What Shizuo couldn't seem to loosen was the hold he had around Izaya's neck. Shizuo's fingers simply started to thread through the other's hair as he smashed their lips together continuously.

Shizuo nipped at the other's lower lip with the canines of his teeth and licked the seam of Izaya's mouth, pleading for entrance. All the thoughts swarming through his already foggy and fucked up head were nearly wiped clean as Izaya slowly gripped him by the shoulders before slamming him against the brick wall of the building with surprising strength and surged his tongue forward, past his mouth, to meet his. He strangely doesn't feel the need to protest too much.

His limbs, which had been able to withstand powerful blows from crowbars, nearly trembled from scorching hot fingers that grasped him tightly. His knees gave out on Shizuo all the while bringing down Izaya with him, the sensation that was happening on his lips was all too much and his body wouldn't cooperate with him. With his back against the wall, he slid down awkwardly against the red brick of the alley way. They finally settled on the dirty cement floor, Izaya's fingers trailed from his shoulder to cup the back of his head, the skin he touched burned.

The other kissed back with renewed vigor, Shizuo sighed against Izaya's lips. He knew for fact that this smug bastard would be smirking if wasn't for Shizuo occupying his mouth, the musky underlying taste of lust danced across his tongue. His traitorous hands tugged at Izaya's hair to pull him closer. He could feel the soft warmth again that was slowly soaking through the other's shirt into his as they continued to press their bodies together.

Never once did Shizuo close his eyes completely, as sweet as the moment **could **have been, it wasn't. This wasn't the sweet kisses that lovers shared, nor was it one of passion. This kiss was if anything, devouring or cannibalism at its lowest peak. They struggled for dominance, the control on who would control the other. There was that _raw _feeling that made him want to meet the skillful tongue once again. Those piercing eyes were as red as the sin he surely soaked in, they stared back in response to his refusal to let the moment completely sweep him off his feet. Shizuo groaned into Izaya's mouth when the other tugged a fistful of his hair, the rate they were going at didn't seem to be nearly enough to satisfy him.

Izaya bit hard into his lower lip almost hard enough to draw blood, Shizuo was sure that there would be bruises there after though he didn't particularly care at that moment, all his attention was on the other who was devouring his mouth savagely. Nothing else on this world mattered much to him except being here with Izaya. Shizuo's entire body felt feverish as the other's touch ghosted over his cheeks.

_More_. He wanted to feel _more _of the other. The sensation white washed his thoughts until he only felt the other's vicious lips and skillful tongue. _Wanted. Craved. Needed. _Those words repeated in his head so many times, they shook his frame and engulfed him in the heat of the moment. Shizuo shivered as he felt Izaya's fingers trail down to his collarbone and slide his hands underneath Shizuo's cotton shirt until…

The sharp sound of an engine revving in the background brought him to focus. As Shizuo finally remembered where he was, he saw the haze of white in his vision from before starting to clear up at a startling speed. His head felt weightless in the sudden dizziness that hit his head hardcore, almost like someone poured cold water over his head only more freezing than the time Izaya slashed his chest. Shizuo panted heavily against Izaya's lips as they finally broke apart, his fingers dropped limply from the other's hair.

With sanity back in control, his thoughts evolved from urgent want into incoherent silent mental screams of absolute mortification and horror. Izaya pushed against the alley wall to separate their bodies, Shizuo almost mourned the loss of the other's body heat before mentally slapping the shit out of himself for even allowing his mind to think that way. The air was filled with awkward atmosphere and for some reason; he couldn't quite look Izaya as straightly in the face as he had before. Shizuo hated his cowardly actions, but the feel of the red eyed bastard's mouth against his kept replaying in his head. His lips trembled at the thought.

He feels a bit sick because this was just all _wrong_. _Wrong, wrong, wrong_. So awfully **wrong**. The heat from before turns into a cold sweat. This was against everything he had ever thought, he wasn't gay. So why...? He had never been too comfortable with anyone that was of the male gender that tried hitting on him, so why the fuck did he let this all happen? Didn't he tell himself and the other that he blatantly disliked him? Hell, this was the guy that had threatened him like the freaky mental hospital escapee he was and slashed that god damn knife at Shizuo's torso not even a couple minutes ago.

Minutes that seemed like a century ago. He could hardly remember the sting that accompanied the silver switchblade despite the blood seeping into the remains of his cotton shirt.

The feverish feeling had returned again, only rather this time it was sprouting from anger towards himself. His vision was shaded with a deep red as he stumbled to stand up. As if sensing the impending doom, Izaya backed away from him until he was pressed against the opposite alley wall. Shizuo cornered him in before he drew back a fist. A guttural growl sounded from his lips.

_This shouldn't have... shouldn't have happened. He wasn't into dudes and he certainly wasn't into Izaya. So why did he… why did he kiss him?_

No. No. No. NO! It wasn't him! It was that shitty flea! He was the fucking problem! That idiot was the one to kiss him first! Why the hell would he even do that? Was he high or something? He should have known this man was involved with drugs like god damn crack! Works for the city his ass! The reason... the reason why he had even kissed the freak was because the tick had drugged him! Shit! Did the man wanted him to become an addict or something? That shit could've killed him for all he knew! Ah, he should snap that bastard's neck in half for attempted to off him! Kill! Kill! **Kill**!

His clenched fist smacked into the brick wall near Izaya's head in almost complete blind rage, but he didn't. He shouldn't hurt people. Beneath under the murderous thoughts, there was that small part that said he shouldn't. It was that part that made him hesitate a second too late, resulting in Izaya twisting his body to avoid the blow. There shouldn't be any violence, no bloodshed. Not even a prick this one. Though the overwhelming need to at least knee the other in the groin was definitely tempting. Ah, it wouldn't damage the chances of the bastard having children would it? Hell, if it did, Shizuo would probably be doing the world a favor by making sure that this shit didn't have offspring.

Izaya stared at him questioningly; the pounding in his chest grew louder. He was pretty sure that the red eyed creep could hear by the increasing volume. Shizuo's face felt warm, that smoldering gaze was all too much. Everything about Orihara Izaya was too much for him. The images of them together flashed through his head made him all the more furious and... and...

With that last thought left unfinished, he removed his imbedded hand from the wall and stormed off muttering profanities under his breath.

* * *

Did that mean his body was no longer in any more intermediate danger at the moment? It was probably more than a miracle that there wasn't a single blow to his cranium from the other's powerful fist. The image was quite magnificent though. That appealing flush of pink from other coated Shizuo's cheeks despite the bulging veins sprouting from the other's forehead. The tightening of that strong jaw down to the stiffness of the almost slender frame. The maddening and desperate desire to touch Shizuo again was overpowering, but Izaya held his hands down. He wanted to wrap his arms around those shoulders, the need to hold the other close and make the other feel his embrace. Izaya wanted the other _closer_; his chest ached to see the other go.

His mouth felt as if they were on fire, they'd surely bruise later. Izaya licked his lips, the sweet taste of Shizuo's still remained.

He supposed it was his win after all, though when it was it not? Despite the contrary appearance of the surrounding environment such as the obliterated wall behind him and the broken concrete underneath the celebrity's feet with each passing step on the account of highly aggressive feet. It was like a game, it was always a game, to see who could hold up the longest. Izaya had made the first move and was rewarded tremendously.

Or did he win in the end? That thought alone made him bitter. Izaya's heart throbbed to have the other _near _him. To never let the brunette leave his sight again, who knew what could happen when he wasn't there? Though it shouldn't be like this, why was he the one who was filled with this craving? The other wasn't quite sharp enough to catch on any underlying feelings for him. Not yet at least, with the way things were going, it didn't seem that Shizuo would understand why he had kissed Izaya. Though he wasn't too sure of himself. Had this meant that the idol was slowly falling for him?

With each passing moment, he wanted to possess Shizuo more than the last.

He shook with uncontrollable excitement, there was the heavy temptation to find out where Shizuo stormed off to and confront the other while the feelings were still up in the air, but Izaya knew better than to let his momentarily wants to get in the way of his goals. That delicious kiss was like a time bomb to Shizuo's already slipping mental state. It would take a while to detonate (well not that long, it would just take a single stab at the man's berserk button before the city exploded).

Shizuo would definitely **crack**. There was no doubt, he could make the other crack right now if Izaya chose to do so with the right words to do so at this very second, but he was smarter than that. The longer the idol had to simmer in his actions, the worse the outburst would be. It was most likely to become proportional to the size of a collapsing ten story building if you put in the account of Shizuo's power being still in development.

An even lovelier vision than before sold him the idea. After all, Shizuo looked at his most beautiful when he furious, though his other faces quite pleasant too.

With that decision made, he exited the narrow alley. Izaya noticed a certain disturbing pair walking by. The two teen obsessive lovers from before. Seiji had a rather dismayed look on his face while Mika struggled to hold his body upright; she looked briefly in his direction before flinching. They hurried along. Namie would be the most upset if she could take in this sight; Izaya could only imagine her despair. She would no doubt try to pull so more strings to get rid of the dullahan's head look-a-like until there weren't any more strings to pull.

From a distance, he could see Dotachin approaching him, "Yo Izaya."

His eyes slid over the familiar form of his high school acquaintance and smiled back at the other, "Oh hey, Dotachin. It's been a while."

The furrow of the brow that was barely visible underneath the other's cap spoke volumes to Izaya. Dotachin spoke with displeasure, "Stop calling me that. By the way, you seem more happier than usual, something good happen to you?"

Izaya could help that oh so smug smirk that started to spread across his lips as he thought back to his little lip lock with a certain piece of fine man that girls would give their souls for if he as so much as smiled as them. "Ah I guess you could say that."

The otaku pair appeared at Dotachin's side, "Did you see that Dotachin? The black rider and Shizu-chan in action!"

"Was that thing for real? I've already seen Shizuo-san, but every time is amazing, not to mention the headless rider! Could be possible that I was just seeing things then it could just be CG? Yeah right!"

"Your so called CG characters are both in Dollars." He already knew the reactions of those three with their wide eyes and comical facial features. Both Karisawa and Yumasaki hung off Dotachin's arms in their disbelief all the while chanting "Awesome! " It was a wonder about how these two anime loving pair weren't actually from a manga themselves. Ah well, this was what he enjoyed most about humans. He took pleasure in documenting such a large population of the Dollars gangs' response to people like Shizuo and the headless courier. Though those three already knew about Shizuo, being the ones who introduced after all, but he guessed the courier was more than surprising for them.

To his left, he could Togusa making his way to their group. As he flagged down his friends, Izaya noticed one person's attention remained undivided and solely on him, a certain BL fan girl was looking at him with a wide grin on her face. While Dotachin and Yumasaki turn to Togusa to fill him in all the juicy details he had just missed, Karisawa continued to stare at him with deep interest. Her smile seemed to widen if physically possible, it reminded Izaya of a feline eyeing a canary, it's an unsettling look that Izaya doesn't exactly appreciates, but smiles back nonetheless.

She released Dotachin's captured arm and slinked up to him, "So IzaIza, how's your relationship going with ShizuShizu so far?~" She clearly got what he had jokingly said earlier when they had last met, ironic that he meant for it to be a joke to only have it become true.

Not that he expects anything less; girls like her don't forget the "hot" boy on boy details. Her love for couples of the homosexual genre could be quite astonishing at times (when more for her friends whenever she mentioned it, they were less receiving of the things she sprouted out than he was), though not useless. What better to add to the stew of crazy that was boiling within his dearly beloved idol than to add some good old fashioned fujoshi?

Izaya takes his time to pick his words, he knows the wait is what really baits her in "Its going rather nicely, we're hanging out all the time and things are starting to get rather _romantic._"

Karisawa nods vigorously with each lie he utters, though they're not quite lies if Shizuo had been with him a lot more than often and while that kiss wasn't the most idealistic kiss, if was definitely something. Raw. Vicious. Unrelenting. Oh so real and beyond his anything he would expect. Izaya rabbles on for a couple more seconds, purposefully making his voice soft when he thought of the celebrity, until he knew for sure that she is ignorant of anything outside of this conversation to strike for the kill, "it really has been, but…"

She repeats him, looking quite panicked at what could be wrong with his relationship with Shizuo. He can read her face like a book. She hangs onto his every word as if they were a life line. Izaya is more than happy to spin delicate lovely tales of the slightly forbidden kind for her.

"Shizuo is still denial about being with me at times, he becomes **very **irrational whenever we become _intimate _and if I say something about us, he flips out." He sighs rather dramatically, not so much that he looks anymore of a fake than he already is, but just enough to earn him an award in professional lying (or should he say lying?).

The fujoshi comes up with a term to properly describe Izaya's predicament within five seconds by using her extensive "yaoi" knowledge, "He's still in the closet! That must absolutely be it!"

She grasps his hands together, squeezing slightly to let him know that she's there for him. He mentally snorts at the silly woman's antics, though she is amusing nonetheless. Karisawa continued prattling on, "Was he gay before? How far in the closet is he?"

Izaya paused, to make it seem that he's actually thinking about her question. When he actually does think of it for a moment, he finds himself quite unsettled. From what Izaya could tell, Shizuo didn't seem to hold affection with any other guy besides himself (if you didn't count his brother, but Izaya doubted that they drabbled in incest), even the man didn't know about the feelings he held himself. Though the mere thought of Shizuo even liking another man romantically made his stomach curl, his annoyance started to reappear. Was there any other male trying to get with the man? Someone else that spoke sweet nothings? Someone else that draped themselves on his form? His head ached at such thoughts.

Izaya tried to calm himself down because Shizuo was his after all, his for as long as he wished, his and his alone. He wouldn't allow anyone come in between them. He wouldn't let his hold become threatened, anyone that tried to interfere would be on the top of mental torture list which would surely end with a bloody body on the pavement. As how it should be, how could anyone frame him if it was "suicide" or some "gang war"? With that reassurance in his mind, he turned his attention back to his companion.

Karisawa squeezes his hands encouragingly again. Izaya looks at her, she's looking back with an eager expression on her face. "I'm positive that he wasn't gay though neither was I. If you put in consideration of how far he is the metaphorical closet, he's quite possibly reached Narnia by now." He wondered if she would get the CS Lewis reference, but it's not his fault if his other half decided to lodge his thoughts into a cock block mechanism of his own.

Yuuhei was already doing fine on his own and Izaya would prefer if both brothers weren't so vehement to his affections towards Shizuo. Had Izaya been any other person in this entire world, he would have probably been scarred for life with all the impending threats being sent his way. Though being that it was him after all, he brushed them away.

Karisawa's eyes widened almost impossibly human that Izaya would have thought they would have popped out of her cranium if they human body functioned that way, "Izaya! You have to be careful! If you went gay for Shizuo then who else could too?"

…well that wasn't something he had really considered in the short time he discovered of his attachment to the idol, but if one thought about it… He'd have to put more thought into what kind of people he could allow his _sweet honey _talk to. Straight or otherwise.

Karisawa let go of his hands to wave her arms wildly, Izaya was wondering why they weren't getting more looks their way with all the gestures she was making, though this was **Ikebukuro **after all. "I'm serious Izayan, I caught one of the gang we were passing by the last time we were with Shizu-chan give him a good look too long the other day! You and I both know he has the power to _turn _people. He's practically hot enough to give girls lady boners!"

Honestly, Izaya wanted to laugh at such a statement if it wasn't so unfortunately true. It was bad enough that a good population of the female gender was already after the idol, he didn't need thousands more plotting sexual assault against the brunette. If the other wasn't as well known throughout the country for his good looks, he wouldn't be as concerned because usual Shizuo's personality would take care of any possible suitors…

Though this was **fan girls and boys **they were talking about. As predictable as they could be, they could be on levels on mental breakdowns like the world had yet to see.

"Your right, Karisawa-chan. Though what should I do? Shizu-chan won't listen to me, he needs an outside opinion to convince him to give out relationship some thought. Someone who is well versed in these kinds of things unlike me…"

Like magic words, she responded to him exactly as planned, "You don't worry Izayan! I'll talk to him the next time I see him!" Karisawa looked excited at the prospect of digging someone out of the closet, though Izaya couldn't really complain if someone was volunteering to do so. It was then he spotted Mikado around the corner, looking rather puzzled about the events that had happened not so long ago. Well Izaya couldn't miss another opportunity to mess with the young teen could he? He turned back to Karisawa and bid her goodbye, but not without making her promise to help Shizuo get over his intimacy problems soon.

She smiles almost blindingly so, the deal was sealed.

With that done, he leisurely strolls off to where Mikado was. The teen was looking rather meaningfully at the dropped scalpel in his hand while walking the streets, it looks like Izaya was too late to hit the adolescent Dollars leader while he was still vulnerable. He was slightly worried about the timing, that he might have spent too much time talking to the female otaku. Though even if he was late, he could always create another situation for the other to be vulnerable to. Perhaps an incident with the other's teenage crush, Anri? Oh the possibilities.

"To be honest, I'm surprised." Tanaka Taro was surprised to hear his voice, he flinched the thought of any more dangerous entities coming his way. Fortunately for the youth, he wasn't detrimental to the boy's health. For now at least.

Mikado seemed to recognize him within an instant though that didn't make him drop his guard any less, as he shouldn't. Izaya continued, "I knew there were quite a few people calling themselves Dollars on the net, but I didn't expect to see so many show up when you called a meeting. It seems that you have made a group that has appeal to all different kinds of age and ethnicity." There had been some unusual characters in the crowd,

"Humans really are beyond imagination," he folded his arms and lets the other's intrigue by his so called Hannibal speech sink in, "but Mikado-kun, you seem to dream of an escape from the _everyday_, but life in Tokyo will be everyday in about six months or so. If you want something different, you'll have to go somewhere else or seek something more underground." Izaya bends down slightly to meet the other's eye line; he couldn't help, but smile at the slight awe on Mikado's foolish face.

"Though once you're on the other side, three days of that and that's the new normal." He enjoys the way Tanaka Taro's grip tightens on the sharp scalpel in oh so familiar fashion that he had come accustomed to, Izaya remembers rather fondly of all the times his dear Shizuo clasped onto so hard, it almost broke. There is anger in the youth, though he bets it's more of a tranquil kind compared to the fury inferno of Shizuo's. Despite the way Mikado holds the weapon furiously, Izaya knows the youth treasured life too much to hurt him.

"If you really want to escape the everyday, you must constantly evolve. Whether you are aiming for higher or lower," Izaya spreads out his arms and circles around Mikado who follows him with hardened eyes, "you should enjoy your everyday.

He stops in front of the other and bends down again to meet the young eyes that had so much more power in this country than anyone his age should be entitled to. Izaya grinned at him viciously. He enjoys the confusion Mikado feels, the anger at what he thought at Namie had done to Mika and the wonderment that would slowly dim over time like Izaya knew it would.

"Though out of token of my respect and performing some interesting entertainment tonight, I won't charge for Yagiri Namie's phone number or sell the information that you're the founder of the Dollars." Because honestly, where would the fun be in that if people knew such a secret?

"It's your organization. When you want to use it, do so." With the lingering doubts for the other as his finale, he is ready to walk away, but the other's quiet voice stops him.

"Is that the reason why you're so closed to Heiwajima-san?" Izaya frowns as he hears Shizuo's name and cocks his head over his shoulder to see an uncertain look on Mikado's face. "What do you mean by that Tanaka Taro-kun?"

* * *

Mikado's shoulders trembled as he tried to summon the courage to speak against Orihara-san, though it was true wasn't it? He could see the way how the man would never stray away from Heiwajima-san. As unbelievable as it was, there was almost a magnetic pull between the two. These powerful figures of the town produced a powerful sight. As friendly as they seemed, it was as if they were encircled by a shield of some sort, you couldn't reach out to them.

From what Mikado could see, Heiwajima-san had an excitable personality all by himself. That only added on by the mysterious strength that was held hidden behind the seemingly non-threatening figure. No one would suspect anything wrong with Heiwajima-san if they saw him passing by in the streets, though Mikado knew better. If Heiwajima-san was exciting, was that the reason why Orihara-san kept him around? Earlier, before he had formally met Yagiri-kun's sister, he could have sworn he saw Orihara-san and Heiwajima-san together in the crowd of Dollars members before they disappeared from sight.

This could have been his eyes playing tricks on him, though if he was correct, then wasn't Orihara-san's speech the same thing he was doing? Did the older man have trouble finding something new and unknown in life until he met Heiwajima-san? From the looks of it, Heiwajima-san didn't seem to enjoy Orihara-san's company... No, that wasn't it. It was more like the stronger man resented the other, but accepted it with the utmost reluctance.

There were so many questions that circulated his mind though that could be him just reading way too into the situation. Had he mistaken the glances they sent each other that seemed to send the message of raw violence, brutality and… something else Mikado couldn't quite decode. He didn't understand where they were exactly were with their relationship, though he had only had one meeting to really use as reference for. There were some many words in the Japanese language, but he couldn't quite place one to describe these two curious people who were shrouded in power.

While Mikado did seek out amazing beings such as Celty-san and Heiwajima-san, he very much enjoyed Kida-kun and Sonohara-san's company. They may not be commanding as the man in front of him, they were important to him. He had always felt so unsure of himself in this strange city, one could feel quite alone though it was though Kida-kun's friendship that laid the foundation of finding a home here. He was glad to have such a good friend who supported in his interests, always giving advice whether it'd be helpful or not. It was Sonohara-san that gave him confidence to try and do things he wouldn't normally do like volunteering to be a classroom representative among other things. She made his heart hopeless thump against his chest every time she smiled weakly at him. He didn't really need them for entertainment, he just enjoyed their company.

Did Orihara-san keep Heiwajima-san for his amusement? That would be too cruel, though Mikado knew that not everyone had the moral standards that he practiced.

His eyes flickered up for a brief moment, Mikado flinched upon seeing Orihara-san with a slight sneer on his face, and perhaps Heiwajima-san was a sensitive topic? Nevertheless, the older man was expecting an answer, "You say to me that I should seek continuously seek out new things, that I should evolve with every passing interest. Do you not do the same thing with Heiwajima-san?" He licked his very dry lips and continued, "...you both seem very close to each other even though there seems to be tension. Are you using Heiwajima-san to enjoy your everyday?"

Mikado loosened the grip he didn't remember holding, it was then he also remember the scalpel in his hand that he had picked up earlier. Life always seemed so fragile, people didn't believe the importance of life like they should. What would have happened if Celty-san wasn't there to intercept Yagiri-kun from hurting him? Things seemed so crazy at times that he could hardly believe that this was reality.

He stared at the cement floor when he heard the soft padding of Orihara-san's shoes, indicating that the other was approaching him again. Mikado grew tense with every echoing step, he should have known he had gone too far to ask that kind of question. It didn't seem that Orihara-san was a menace in general, though the words that Kida-kun spoke on his first day in this town sounded through his head. Could there be some truth in what his friend had said?

Leather shoes came into focus, Mikado felt his body stiffen. Would Orihara-san strike him? A soft breath of air brushed past the left side of his face, he cringed, but didn't back away. Orihara-san's voice spoke into his ear quietly. The words said to him only continued to confuse him even further, his head snapped up to see the cruel smile on the other's lips. He was poised to ask more questions, but could only watch as the man disappear through the crowds.

* * *

Was that a coward's way of exiting? To just throw a punch and storm away? A real man would've had the balls to face all awkwardness and talk all this shit through. Apparently he wasn't man enough, though it was partly due to letting the moment of pure rage take hold of him again as he spilled out pure violence from his hands again. Why the hell did he act like some weak ass? Shizuo had spent the rest of the night storming around his fancy apartment, hoping that he would calm down by then (thankfully, he was so bloodied up that no one seemed to recognize him as Iwaki Takumi for some reason).

No such luck. His every thought started to drift back to that red eyed bastard of hell. Everything around his house reminded of the other. He even tried watching TV to get those nasty thoughts out of his head, but every channel that he flipped through didn't help him get his mind of things. Even worse, there were times he could have sworn that he saw the piece of shit on TV, for only it to turn out to be someone else completely that didn't even look the fucker.

Shizuo eventually grew so frustrated that he threw the TV remote straight towards the wide screen. Promptly cracking the glass. After that, he paced around the room so much that he might as well left skid marks on the floor. He couldn't stay still. Every muscle in his body shuddered, aching to do _something_, but he didn't know what. That resulted in the utter and honorable death of his furniture. Heck, in the highest peak of his fury, he had nearly thrown the couch out of the window. He instead opted to send the nice leather covered arm rest into the wall…

Yeah, he'd eventually get rid of that, but Shizuo wasn't so sure on how to ask someone to help him. It wasn't like he could go ask "Hey, my couch is lodged really deep into the plaster of my living room, do you know anyone that specializes in sofa removal?"

There wasn't though, he checked in the yellow pages of the phone book and then proceeded to tear through said phone book after being unable to find one. After many nearly balding experiences where he almost tore hair from his head in frustration, Shizuo finally collapsed on to his soft, plush bed. Something in his shirt pocket poked him the chest. Shizuo shifted himself onto his shoulders and pick the offending object from his torn up shirt before stopping any more of his violent laced thoughts about racing back to where Izaya was and pounding his face in. The sunglasses that Izaya bought him the forth or fifth time they met was staring back at him.

Shit, this bastard's presence was everywhere. After that, Shizuo had conked out to only be awakened by the pounding on his door from the entrance of his apartment. It was his manager, who was horrified at the sight of the dried blood on him and the wrecked apartment. The older man insisted on going to another hospital to which he vehement ally refused, Shizuo would have headed to Shinra's and see if Celty was alright after last night, but he was instead patched up hastily before being sent to talk to the president of the company.

The company had set up another dance rehearsal in the afternoon, but not after the president "scolded" him harshly on breaking the many contract rules and expectations to be a good little idol. When he meant a good little idol, Shizuo meant he was expected to be some snobby ditz or some player or even fucking worse, someone perfect package that only followed orders. He was expected to stay on the premises of the coliseum at all times when told so, when asked why he didn't, Shizuo replied with "I said I would listen to your orders, I didn't say I'd follow them." (Because honestly, what was keeping him there?) That was followed with the slamming of corporate heads onto the shiny polished conference desks before the president sending him off.

Though not without a warning of "blah blah blah we need you to listen to use or we'll cut you off blah", he wasn't really listening at all though he made sure to nod at the appropriate times. The correct term for what he was doing was bullshitting his way through the meeting, not like everyone else wasn't guilty of doing this every once in a while.

He was currently leaning against the inside hall while watching the rest of the back up dancers work out the routine while he grabbed a quick drink. While Shizuo wasn't really sorry that he had left, he did apologize to the crew that was making the stage and the entourage of back up performers. They were working pretty hard for this new concert. That was the only thing he really felt guilty about, though he did regret letting Izaya pull him along and... and...

Shizuo changed mental topics before tables and people started to fly. He still remembered the last concert he preformed at. It was before he had entered Ikebukuro with his brother and before he was kidnapped. Before he found out his strange abilities that seemed a hell lot more of a curse than a gift like Celty liked to make it out as. Though being a musicians wasn't all that either like people thought it was like. I mean sure he was rather fond of the stage, though what Shizuo wasn't fond of was the extreme attention that came along with it. Being under the watch of the fucking paparazzi got old within an hour, had he not been the pacifist he was (or used to be?); he would've made heads roll sooner.

It was lucky that this rehearsal was private or else people would be crowding around the studio just to get a gander at the newly infamous Takumi that liked to go out a nights and skip practices. The gentlemanly Takumi who might not be so gentlemanly as people had thought and god damn it, Shizuo worked fucking hard to keep up the reputation for so damn long and like hell was he going to go out with a sour note. Ah, he was so stressed lately. What he'd give to be able to smoke again. He looked at the dancers, lucky bastards. They didn't have to worry about preserving their voices like he had to.

His trains of thoughts were cut short as a rush of sound started storming outside of the room. Naturally, Shizuo being the one closest to the door decided to swing it open and see where all that noise was coming from. There was simply just an empty hallway; he tilted his head in confusion. He could hear the noise still; it was slowly getting louder, like something really heavy was on the metal steps of the staircase and heading his way. What first appeared would have given a lesser man a heart attack. Stampedes of girls were charging straight at him. Upon seeing him, there was an unearthly shriek that filled the air. Loud enough to make everyone else cover their ears. It was the many shouts of females screaming "Iwaki!"

Shit.

Looks like this rehearsal wasn't as secret as he thought it would be.

Shizuo made a dash for it; he couldn't stay in the studio since he was pretty sure that the doors wouldn't be able to hold against the mighty strength of fan girls. Not of a lot of things could. He didn't think anyone would think less of him if he did try to run away, this one time. Plus, he was getting a headache from hearing all the high pitched shrieks. Why couldn't they just shut the hell up? His head throbbed.

He raced down the staircase, propelling his body around the second flight. One mistake and it was all over for him. Why couldn't he be fucking normal? He rammed his shoulder into the emergency exit and use the long legs god gave him to try to out run the stampede of feet he could hear heading his way. He made it out of the tight alley and crossed into the streets. Shizuo was really sure what he'd do once he got out in the open streets. Hell, there could be of them out there! Maybe this one time, he could excuse the whole image control thing and slam his way through a crowd? Fuck the company, they should have sent body guards.

Shizuo reached the streets, he clenched his jaw and he broke out in a full on sprint in hopes that he would bypass any fans. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

To his left, he heard the screeching of tires. He turned his head to see the incoming car, the car turned out to be a van with very familiar faces at the wheel. The van swerved around him at the last minute with enough momentum to actually tip over before it briefly stopped in front on him. The car door was flung open a two pairs of hands yanked him forward into the leather seats. There was a flailing of limbs, but he managed to settle himself between the amused Yumasaki and Karisawa with Kadota craning his neck to look in his direction. As startlingly as this was, he was more disturbed at the over flooding female squeals from behind them as Togusa drove farther away from the dance studio.

* * *

While it had been quite a surprise to nearly run over Shizuo (which thankfully, Togusa was driving at normal traffic law speeds this time), a certain female and male duo was all too glad to slid open the doors of Togusa's dear van to grab hold of the idol's shirt. Upon closer inspection, it would seem that the other was quite out of breath if the way the man was sucking in air like a vacuum was a sign. It became rather justified as Togusa drove the car away from a sudden rush of females that emerged from the alley that Shizuo just exited not only a couple moments ago. From the looks of them, the ladies ages ranged from jail bait to old enough to be Kadota's own mother.

Fans. Though he had come across them quite a lot in his life, he had never seen such depraved looking humans whose heads swung around wildly for a single glimpse of their dear Iwaki Takumi, not even Togusa went that far. I mean sure the man did enjoy his Ruri more than a grown man should and decked himself in weird clothes to whenever he went to one of her concerts? Though back to the main topic, if this was the anime that Karisawa seemed to favor, they would probably foam at the mouths. Though Kadota mused that it wasn't too terribly healthy for one to do so. After those thoughts, he mentally lectured himself for using the Yumasaki's and Karisawa's hobbies as a reference. If he wasn't careful, he'd get sucked into their obscure world himself.

The idol settled down in the back seat with both Yumasaki and Karisawa at his side, after he caught his breath, he explained that those wilds girls had snuck into the dance studio he was at, looking to meet their idol at rather extreme methods. They had flooded the hall way he was in; the poor soul had managed to get away before they could latch their claws onto him. Hence the hundred people marathon with Shizuo in the lead.

Togusa suggested that the other lay low for the rest of the day, rambling about how crazy fans could get when celebrities were in the area. **Ironic**, coming from the man who cried _manly _tears whenever he saw his goddess live during a concert.

They took awhile in finding parking because of the overly crowded streets before they entered Simon's sushi shop, Kadota brushed back the blue curtains that hung to cover the authentic Japanese slide doors. He could've just been imagining this, but he could've sworn that Shizuo was looked wary of the scenery and of Simon who waved rather cheerfully at them behind the rotating counter. The clear indication of the panicky looking eyes and green tint on the other's face tells him all he needs to know.

Bad experience, the poor man picked the wrong one at the wrong time. It was an experience he and many other customers had received. He sent the other a sympathetic glance before he turned to talk to Simon's friend, the stop owner.

They had decided to reserve a private room in the back of the restaurant this time, normally they would've settled with just a booth like any other time though this time they have a celebrity on their hands. An idol who liked to keep his hidden identity hushed before someone blew his cover (namely the Karisawa and Yumasaki, or even Togusa if his the name of his precious Ruri was mentioned, never mind the fact that Simon didn't always comprehend what should be kept quiet).

Oh yes, the private room in the back it was.

The moment they settle themselves under the low table and onto the cushion seats, Kadota felt immediately relaxed. They took their time to order from the menu they're given even though he had already been here enough times to recite the whole entire thing by heart. He is pretty sure though others could too, but it would seem impolite if they didn't wait for the star.

The atmosphere was rather nice for a while; there was exchange between everybody about how things had been lately. Kadota had questioned Shizuo about his appearance on the night of the Dollars meetings. He watched as the other's face started to twist and twitch in warning before he had abruptly changed the subject, Kadota's heart nearly stopped when he saw a bulging vein pulsating on the other's face. He remembered the purse snatcher that Shizuo had defeated, there wasn't any need to relive those moments and time soon. Those thoughts were quickly forgotten as they asked instead about the upcoming concert Shizuo was having.

It would seem that the other was quite annoyed by the whole star business, it made Kadota wonder why Shizuo had taken it up in the first place. Not that Shizuo wasn't a fantastic singer (his songs weren't played almost twenty four hours a day for nothing); it just seemed that being someone so nationally revered like this didn't suit him. Well no… It wasn't like that, there was something about Shizuo that stood out from the crowd almost painfully so, even without the whole idol business. He had a certain look that wasn't as easily forgotten nor was his presence despite how normal the other acted at times.

Kadota remembered in passing when Shizuo was with them last that he mentioned he had also had a sibling in business that was drafted into the entertainment business the same time he was. Though he couldn't recall who is was for the moment. It'd probably come to him sooner or later. Simon entered the room with the assorted sushi, placing each plate with great care in front the respective owners. With a bidding of broken English, they turned the conversation about Dollars for a while until he noticed Karisawa, who was to his left, smile brightly at Shizuo as she pushed her now empty plate.

Karisawa leaned in real close to Shizuo's face with a cheeky grin that spelled **doom **on her face before stage whispering into his ear, "So Shizu-Shizu, are you and Iza-Iza doing the horizontal tango yet? You don't have to hide it from me, I already know about the two of you."

The room grew suddenly quiet as if the world had been sucked dry of all sound as the rest of the male occupants in the room stared in abject horror, Kadota would have let a scream in pure absolute alarm, but even though he had opened his mouth, not a single sound came out. He could feel the cold sweat already on his skin. Yumasaki looked ready to bolt out of the room screaming mass murder which was kind of impressive by the surprising emotion conveyed on his face despite him still not quite opening his eyes all the way.

They all turned to the idol half expecting an eruption of epic proportion equivalent to a volcanic eruption; the man's face was actually passive. There was no prominent frown etched into his face nor were his eyes glazed over with madness and a sudden urge to smash a certain someone's face in (though Kadota couldn't really see him hitting a girl, no matter who is was so who was likely to get hit instead, yeah, the rest of them).

Actually, he couldn't see much of Shizuo's eyes; the shades overshadowed the other's face so he didn't know what was lurking under there. This only made the situation even more tense, it was liking waiting for the boogey man to come and get you as a little kid when you were scared of the dark except this boogey man was very much real and very much right next to them, with results worse than some made up monster eating your face. That might actually be more preferable than this.

For one mere second, Kadota thought they saved from brutal beating, maybe Shizuo didn't understand context of what Karisawa was saying. Just maybe, **maybe **they could get this unscathed (well unscathed as they could get, the idea of Shizuo and Izaya _together _in that way put bad images into his mind).

Then he finally noticed something Shizuo was holding, Kadota's eyes trailed from underneath the slim blood soaked fingers of the idol to the obliterated piece of machinery that he wasn't too sure if that was a cell phone or some other electronic device. Oh dear lord, he was going to die wasn't he? Kadota remembered as the other's true name spread, he heard an unlikely story of the celebrity wrenching free a metal stop sign from the cemented ground and lifting it like it was a bat before bestowing the near killing blow to some punks from Dollars. He hadn't really believed until he felt the terrifying presence that came along with Shizuo's anger. It looked like the underground whisper of brunette monsters wasn't too terribly far off.

Karisawa, being unaware of the atmosphere when it came to her hobbies, continued on, "I've come under the understanding that you might be defiant to the idea of your and IzaIza's relationship, but you should know this! Denial isn't just a river in Egypt! You must pursue your yaoi love story despite what people will think!" She finished that proclamation by slamming her hand against the table while she shook the other. Not only did Kadota feel mortification of Shizuo's behalf, but disgust for his friend for even bringing that up **again**. He'd have to tell Yumasaki to get a handle on her if all lived long enough.

It was then, their savior in the form of an African Russian who swooped into the room to replenish their plates. Simon broke the uneasy atmosphere, caring in several more tray than Kadota remembered ordering, but silently thanked him nonetheless. The gentle giant took notice of Shizuo's bloodied, "Oh Shizuo, not good. We patch you up and you eat more sushi?" The other's face cooled down within a second and looked down at the hand that was still clutching what it was before he destroyed it.

"Ah. When did this happen? Sure, Simon. You gotta first aid kit in the kitchen?" Shizuo heaved himself up and followed Simon out of the door. Kadota breathed for the first time since Karisawa had first asked Shizuo about things Kadota would like to avoid talking about. Yumasaki nearly tackled Karisawa upon Shizuo's exit, "Even if that true, you can't just ask! Who knows what he'd do to us if he wasn't stopped! He could have opened a worm hole to a horrible dimension with his super powers and pushed us in! I don't want to live in a world without moe girls!"

Kadota promptly ignored them before Togusa turned to him and whispered to him quietly, "You don't really think they're...?" Kadota vehemently shook his head; it would be a million years before he would seriously think over that possibility. He picked up the tea he ordered and blew across the hot surface before sipping.

"Its just that Shizuo seems like... not the sharpest knife the drawer when it comes to emotions and might've not noticed and we don't really know what Izaya _is. _I mean he's always seemed to the type to use the pickup line 'Hey, does this rag smell like chloroform?' or something like that and I don't think the pretty boy would catch that sentence correctly."

Whatever tea that Kadota drank was promptly spat out again.

* * *

Man. It's been a long time since I put a chapter up huh? For my explanation: Well I was grounded for some time until I could get my grades up again by my parents and also because I've lost my writing muse so I've kind of been in an emotional rut. I've actually thought of putting this on hiatus, but I already have another one on hiatus already and don't plan on returning to that until I finish this. Though one of the reviews which I'm totally thankful for mentioned my totally horrible grammar… Yeah, I apologize for that. It's not all the mishaps and mistakes that the editing thing on FF fails to erase, by the time I go through each chapter and add a bunch of details, I'm so tired that I just publish it and don't really edit anymore.

I'd get a beta reader, but I'm much too lazy to, so I guess when I finish the story, I'll enlist the help of a beta reader who has a lot of time on their hands and doesn't mind going through every chapter to correct all the mistakes. Though only after I'm done, I don't like having to deal with waiting for people to correct all the bad grammar. They'd have to put up with my random switches from present tense to past tense (I never got the hang of using that) and my failure to get in chapters really fast. Oh and they have to be fast at editing the chapters too….

I won't mind if you are the grammar correction sadist from hell, I'll take the first person I can get though after I'm done.

On another note, I was walking into Forever 21 the other day and saw shirts with the words **BL** on them; one even said I love BL. We all know BL means don't we? Though I'm pretty sure the creator doesn't, I almost laughed, but stopped myself from looking like a fool. Though the shirts we actually pretty nice so I was kind of tempted to buy one.

Aren't you all wondering what Izaya said to Mikado that surprised him so much? Well thats for me to know and for you to **maybe**find out. Sorry, if Shizuo comes across as a homophobe. Its not that he doesn't like them or anything, its just when they're coming onto him. I mean, I pretty sure a lot people would be surprised if someone you knew of the same gender suddenly kissed you and you liked it so much that you wanted _MOAR. _This all comes with the yaoi manga logic that if one person is gay and they like someone, the person they like will probably become gay too despite any prior relationships and sexual orientations they hold.

Well anyway, please review! It gives Karisawa the right to ask Shizuo more awkward questions~


	12. The end at which it starts

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life. I apologize that this took so long, explanation in the bottom note.

**This IS **going to be an Izuo as in **Izaya x Shizuo** in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me. I hope you don't mind the especially OOC-ness though considering how things never got hot and heavy in the actual anime or novels, it's kind of unavoidable.

EDIT: Sorry for the re-update if you got one in the mail, still don't know how that works. In my extremely tired state, I didn't notice the mistakes I had left and the fact that I was going to rewrite a single scene with Shiki. So I redid it just now. Yeah, don't mind my lazy attitude towards things. I tend to forget a lot of stuff.

* * *

It took Shizuo approximately six days, fourteen hours, twenty six minutes and five seconds to properly understand what the term "horizontal tango" meant. Predictably, he hadn't taken it well. As he shouldn't have, after all, Karisawa had been implying that he was… gay. _Whichhetotallywasn't. _Well probably at least bi-curious if he was being brutally honest with himself though Shizuo had learned to lie more than enough throughout his career to the point where it might as well have been the truth. Which was the truth, he was _not_ gay. Really. He wasn't.

Though it was the mere thought of Karisawa's stupid nerdy lingo that was enough to send a torrid of emotions that made him more than a little irritable. More than often now a days, he would lash out on something, **anything **he could get his hands on whenever her question started to linger in his head. Shizuo gained more than his fair share of bloody knuckles that people had started to question. It was just the unruly emotions that ate him from the insides, they hurt some much. Oh the internal pain. He felt guilt ridden with the troubles he had caused, for his manager and the company. The problems he created for the general people around him and the most important of all, Kasuka.

His brother looked at with worried eyes (as worried as an emotionless mask could look worried though Shizuo knew what his brother meant). It was that burning look that made Shizuo feel like his brother was disappointed in him, the shame burned inside of his chest. Though he couldn't speak about this, how could he explain to his one and only brother that he had some fucked encounter and it could possibly change his life? He couldn't so he lied through his teeth again. One of the things he wanted to do the least, it made him want to throw up because he was deceiving Kasuka and if he wasn't saying awful lies then it was just the uncomfortable silence.

It wasn't really Karisawa's fault (well, it was mostly), he knew that because it wasn't just her comment alone that made him all violent and shit. Everything at the moment was unbearable where to the point it made almost want to slam someone's head against a concrete wall just to make them shut the fuck up. It had started with innocent comments that the people around him made, though somehow, they would just piss him off all the more. Although it was kind of obvious they were annoying twits in the first place, always yammering on and on about their new girlfriends or boyfriends in some prideful tone like that actually fucking meant something. Why wouldn't they just shut up. Be quiet. Silent.

Love was just a god damned futile human effort that just ruined everything whenever it reared its ugly head.

Love played with feelings and baffled people beyond their tiny mental grasp. Even if Shizuo hadn't ever been in love didn't make a difference, every time someone mentioned the accursed word was enough to start some real ugly feelings inside his already curling stomach. He hated the superficial feelings of romance, he hated the lies that came along with it and the entangled affairs. Though what Shizuo hated the most of all was the excuses people made, just some weak-ass story wasn't enough of a reason to explain why the hell did they do something so idiotic that it gave the potential to ruin their lives forever. Love was a high that only wrecked you physically, mentally and emotionally. That much he believed in.

Though soon enough, the violent rages had started up again. From smashed in lockers to cracked mirrored rooms and the utter obliteration of many desks and chairs; he couldn't forget the gaping holes in the walls and what used to be windows. Well at least Shizuo thought it was a window, he couldn't see much in his almost blinded rage. The periods he found himself after the carnage were only drawing up vague heat and the feel of whatever his hands came in contact with before he crushed it beneath his fingers. Things wouldn't stop _breaking _for some reason.

His chest felt ached for days on end while his mind was just so confused about that one moment. It hurt, it hurt more than any wound he every received in the past. He felt so unsteady, nothing Shizuo did really matter because it couldn't help him stop from thinking about the unfamiliar heat from unfamiliar lips or the red dyed damage he caused with his bare hands. It was always afterwards that he felt the guilt about the destruction he caused because he could never stop himself when his vision went red with rage. It would seem that all he could do was destroy things now a days. The blood on his hands were his alone, that much he understood. It was never just furniture and walls, he had hurt people too, even if they the scum of the earth. His battered hands had bled so many times that the skin on his knuckles and palms hardly took damage anymore with every passing rage.

It was a goddamn miracle that know no one had found out the culprit yet, namely him.

Try as Shizuo may, he could never put into proper words of what he felt or what was going. It was like going through more crazy emotions now than in his puberty years, they were heaven in comparison to now. The exploration time slot for his suddenly unapparent sexuality was pretty much long gone although he never even put much thought to whether he was homo or not, Shizuo kind of always just assumed he was straight. He was still pretty sure he was straight because he **was **straight god damn it. There shouldn't have been any confusion so why was that he had lingering doubts? Why did he feel so freaking weak when he was able to lift a fucking vending machine off the ground? Why did his heart always pound so viciously when the other was near?

Shizuo didn't really know to turn to talk about this, this thing that happened with Izaya. This thing that made him start to question everything he had ever known and those possible answers were something he just could not accept.

Those questions plagued him day in and day out, Shizuo felt hopeless and wanted to confront Izaya so many times to just get these confusing emotions over with back he didn't know where to start looking, the flea had always found him in the creepy stalker way he always did.

Shizuo never felt more alone than ever before.

Everyday was full of disconnected yammering though it was the nights that got to him the most, it was the quiet lull of the darkness when no else was around to provide the slightest distraction that he thought of the bandages wrapping from his forearm to the tips of his fingers. It was always during that time when his chest tightened the most because that night in Ikebukuro, Shizuo knew he had kissed Izaya back.

Hell, he had initiated the second time around.

Somewhere in his head, he thought that maybe it wasn't that he was gay or anything nor was he bi-sexual. It could be just that there was something about Izaya that drew him in. It was those thoughts that freaked him out the most and it were those thoughts that made him smash things even more than before.

He had already lost the bed and had resigned to sleeping on the couch (a replacement for the one he had damaged before).

When that was gone he used the bathtub. Shizuo wasn't really sure why, but hey, it was there so he might as well get his money's worth despite the fact that the bath wasn't really for him to sleep in.

Then when he found he couldn't sleep, Shizuo had become a god damned insomniac, miraculously he didn't have any dark bags under his eyes from the sleepless nights. Since he couldn't even have a snooze anymore, he had taken to roaming restless around Ikebukuro in hopes of catching the louse himself and ending the constant rut he was in.

Every time was unsavory if you put in some big fancy words and he ended up exercising him muscles on more things than just furniture. He never welcomed the endless rage when it came though because that showed the he was more fucked than he thought, he never meant to hurt someone. No one deserved the blood shed he caused, though no guilt or rage every made him forget that single fucking kiss with Izaya.

His mind was just running in circles with repeating thoughts and they wouldn't shut the hell up.

* * *

Life as a debt collector for losers who used loans to help financially woo someone over dating hot lines wasn't something Tom had envisioned himself being when he looked forward to the future, though it was something he was satisfied with to say the least. While he didn't mind a job that wasn't really morally correct, he did mind that more than often, clients would try to skip out on the bill. Overly so, that the number of men that did pay on time was slowly dwindling down zero percent. It was tiresome to track down all the late payers since they always tried to skip town though he didn't usually let them slip through his fingers.

Once he had finally cornered the sorry sap who was in debt to the company, the guy would usually go on to a self pity speech about how hard life has been for him, but how he had found love in some femme-fatale that stripped him of his money. It might have sounded like a heart wrenching speech in their own eyes though Tom had heard enough repeats to finally gain a hearing mechanism that blocked out all rants that had anything related to the "love of my life", selective hearing was pretty useful after all. It was also coming to the point where this might've just been another daily routine alongside brushing his teeth in the morning, all Tom did was just nod his head every time they finished saying something.

For tonight's "client", the delinquent was currently pulling the same routine that every other bloke did. The old hitting-the-road-shtick was something that Tom was very familiar with and since he had slowly become an expert on trail, he was able to trap whoever was on the run into an alleyway filled with trash. The guy looked like some ruffian, Tom rubbed the back of his neck in exasperation as the man glared stiffly at him and his newly appointed body guard to his right was proving too ineffectual, he hadn't even bothered to learn the man's name yet.

The guy had already let the thug slip out of the window early, the chief wouldn't be happy about that later. Tom had been switching guards left and right, he could never find someone that fit the profile. This one was still young though pretty muscular, probably thought he could make a living through terrorizing other people.

Tom cleared his voice and spoke, "Maruoka-san, your dues are late and it's no use running away from us."

Maruoka clutched a red bag firmly against his chest as he back away slightly, Tom's body guard grunted roughly and spoke in a low tone, "Maruoka, we don't want much trouble so I tell you what, we can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way. So what's gonna be?" Tom looked dubiously at the man next to him, what a cheesy line. This partnership was definitely not going to work. He should ask his boss for another transfer later.

Maruoka's face tightened. Suddenly Tom was knocked onto his back side as the hooligan smacked right into him and tried to exit the alley. As he struggled to stand up and chase the run away again, Tom saw the man was unsuccessful in his escape as he had bumped into someone else on the way out who had knocked Maruoka down in a way similar to the way he had been pushed to the ground.

A tall brunette at the entrance of the passageway was looking rather disinterested in Maruoka as the guy who was acting as his body guard hauled their client up by his shoulder. The failed escapee simply scoffed at the newest arrival and spat at his feet. The stranger stepped closer to the lout, his expressionless face evolving into a sneer.

It was the strangest distortion when frowning lips deepened into an out right snarl like some vicious animal on the prowl. For the strangest reason, Tom found himself suddenly breathless as a suffocating atmosphere filled in the boxed in space. He cautiously took a step back. Would it be weird for him to say that this nerve wracking feeling was the similar to what would it have felt like if a full grown tiger stepped on to scene instead? Except this feeling was much worse.

While the suddenly heavy air might be pressing down on him, the seemingly less perceptive people such as his assigned meat shield and his client didn't note the sudden change in the atmosphere. His body guard made a face right back at the brunette, "Why don't you get the hell out of here Nancy boy?" While the stranger had a very dominating presence at the moment, it didn't match the skinny body said presence was omitting from.

If adding injury to insult, the young man who was designated to protect him decided to shove the stranger back rather harshly while speaking in a low tone, "This here is a shake down, won't don't you stay out of this love laced fight, you loser."

To the utter surprise of Tom and everyone else in the enclosed area, the stranger who didn't seem very built in comparison to either of the men in front of him, didn't move an actual inch. No, the new arrival's body was still in place where he had been last despite Tom's body guard's brash push. It was then that the stranger suddenly gripped his bodyguard by the neck and actually proceeded to _lift _him a foot off the air. The expression on the mysterious man's face looked crazed to say the least, "What was that you fucking waste of life span?" The words spat at them sounded so very bitter.

Strange wheezing noises came from Tom's companion as he struggled for air, from this angle, Tom could see an unnatural blue sheen come over the other's face. Maruoka, who had been released when the outsider first picked the slowly dying man by his throat, backed away in fear at what he was seeing, further into the alley.

The stranger shook the man in his grasp repeatedly, he asked the same question again and again with a deepening and seething rage. For a split second, Tom felt as if this was some demi-god from the heavens above come down to strike his pretentious body guard. Perhaps Ares, the god of war? This thought was strange just by itself since he wasn't really one for belief in Greek religion.

Shivers racked down his spine as he stood witness as the outsider finally flung the poor mess of a human shield away like a rag doll where he collided with Maruoka who was about to make another break for it, their combined body masses slammed painfully against one of the enclosed brick walls. The stranger finally stalked away without so much of a glance in their direction. Tom shuddered slightly at the thought about what would have happened if he didn't sense the out worldly presence and made himself scarce when he had. He looked back and forth from the groaning pile of battered bodies to where the young man had disappeared off to.

Something struck a cord in his recollections. That face seemed oddly _familiar _though he wasn't able to recognize it through his initial awe and fear. Tom weaved his fingers through his dreadlocks as he tried to put a name to the unknown assailant.

That grimace, no, it couldn't be…

Heiwajima Shizuo?

Faint memories of middle school started to string through Tom's thoughts. He suddenly remembered the vague fragrance of tobacco and uninterested expression on the young face of his junior that he had hung out with ever so often. Tom was surprised that he didn't remember sooner, Shizuo's face hadn't really changed in the least. From the indifferent eyes that seemed to stare right through you down to the displeased scowl that appeared from time to time, though there was one thing that was different…

He hadn't remembered his junior being so violent in the past.

* * *

Starved red eyes watched as Shizuo's lithe form held onto a far more muscle man than himself by the throat only to fling the poor human against another bystander. It was unfortunate that Izaya wasn't there to experience this in person himself though he was satisfied enough to watch from a far with a pair of binoculars.

Sudden warmth engulfed his chest as the deepening desire to hold Shizuo's form strengthened. He could have count the ways of how his attraction to the other renewed his senses to a sharpened point, though he wouldn't.

It was raw emotions inside of Izaya almost yearned to chain the other to his side as the world seemed to slightly dulled without Shizuo's presence in his life. While succeeding in misleading humans were fun, it didn't seem to hold anything in comparison to watching the beautiful carnage that only Shizuo could produce.

How ironic it seemed that Shizuo held such pacifist thinking when his fists were the ones dyed red in blood and bruises. Without the other's knowledge (of course), Izaya had been watching Shizuo closely between the last time they actually saw to now and the destruction rate was getting higher by the day. Such silly ideals that the other had. If anyone actually identified the secret property destroyer, Shizuo's fines would be very high though not to mention the trouble it would cause his already unsteady reputation. If the public was able to connect Heiwajima Shizuo together with Iwaki Takumi, well it would be catastrophic to say the least.

Izaya waited until Shizuo was a good distance away from his last mishap to leave his post from the fifth floor of a high class café. He garnered a few strange looks at his peculiar activities earlier though this city itself was bizarre so it was quickly brushed off. He was sure that if this had been the country side or some other nation, he'd be arrested a long time ago.

He shimmed past the waiters and made his way into the elevator on the other side of the café, upon entering he noticed some wary looks being sent his way. Izaya's reputation precedes over him at times though that hardly mattered because none of these worthless beings had any value besides being human. He smiled cheekily at the few bystanders that were still staring at him in a rather frightened manner. Those few who were directly looking at him flinched, one had even squeaked as he exited the elevator doors, he never stopped looking at them until the elevators closed.

Ah, it did his heart good to scare humans.

Was it possible to get the high drug users felt whenever he caused a nervous break down?

Izaya dared to say "Why yes, you can get high off nervous break downs."

Though humanity would have to wait for a little longer because Izaya's dear fighting machine was simply calling him and he couldn't possibly keep his darling waiting now could he? So he quickly made his way through the throngs of people to catch up to Shizuo, as he got closer he notice certain pedestrians looking at the brunette with lingering gazes that were a couple of seconds too long. This only served to piss Izaya off to no ends, he supposed this was what you got for growing fond of an idol.

He glared viciously at those who looked loved lorn at the music artist, for once, it hardly had any effect. Ah, this side of humanity was really starting to displease him. It seemed that Shizuo was too good looking for his own good, even when he wasn't out in public as his idol persona. Perhaps when Izaya got the chance, he could put a chastity belt on the other when he fell asleep? A chastity belt that only he had the key to of course, Shizuo's brother, Yuuhei, might actually be pleased with his if he knew what Izaya was striving to protect, which in its self was a dying cause because seriously, **look **at Shizuo. **Look at him**. Everyone wanted a piece of that man meat, Izaya on the top of that very long list.

It was a lost battle to preserve the innocence of his little red riding hood from dirty wolves where as Izaya's position would be the hunter who would rightfully slash down those who tried to devour _his _Shizuo. All of which sounded terribly appropriate. Izaya chuckled under his breath. It was a quite good metaphor if he had to say so himself though he wasn't one for fairy tales.

Once he was a good distance from the brunette and the path cleared, Izaya launched into action. Literally. He kicked off his expensive leather heels and launched himself towards Shizuo's back, using his full weight in the process. He caught himself on the other's slender neck, though Shizuo hadn't budged an inch from where he was standing before Izaya decided to jump him. It would seem that the other was starting to build a resistance of some sort to outside sources or should he say weights and pushes?

Izaya purred into the shell of the idol's ear, "Shizu-channn~" Though as fast as he been able to latch onto the other's back, Shizuo seemed a tad bit faster as he picked Izaya up by his nape and threw him a good distance. Had Izaya been anyone else, he would have probably landed on his back and broke some bone in his body resulting in inevitable hospital duration like some many others. Let it be said again that Orihara Izaya was not like everybody else so he landed on the balls of his feet just fine.

He took a couple of seconds to inspect his wardrobe, Izaya was pleased to see not a single thing out of place. It was then he strutted forward to where Shizuo was, he was conscious of all the stares they were gathering in again though chose to stay ignorant of them. The two of them were certainly an attraction of Ikebukuro. His face broke into a smile, he stopped himself short of standing a little more than a foot close to the other whose expression seemed a surprising mix of displeasure (at the very least) and relief. Their eyes locked for a mere second that evolved into a full glare down, Izaya could hear behind them the crowd starting to disperse because of the lack of actions, but oh if they only knew what passions laid beneath those heart throbbing eyes of Shizuo. Tired heart throbbing eyes, Izaya took note of the small bags that had formed underneath Shizuo's eyes. Had the other not been sleeping well?

As much as Izaya liked to analyze, his mind seemed to go into overdrive around this one significant prescience. He couldn't stop the locked gaze was all too much intense, even for his tastes though neither of them made motion to break the cycle. The background seemed to fade into the abyss as Shizuo took his first step forward towards him. Though something seemed slightly off about the other, he didn't mind. This was pure intoxication at its highest as his breathing elevated into dangerous heights.

It because of all the things the other did to him, Izaya knew he did the same for Shizuo. The brunette had felt that magnetizing force that pulled and pushed them together, Izaya knew Shizuo did because why else would the idol keep following him into the dark?

Though it was then when he noticed the way Shizuo seemed more tense than usual and the way the other consciously shifted away from him. It was those eyes that bore holes through his head did Izaya perfectly understand. Heiwajima Shizuo was in denial and if pushed to the edge and beyond his reason, well there was no certain telling to what could happen. Izaya would have to tread carefully from here on out, though it wasn't something he hadn't expected, Izaya was disappointed in the other if only a little. To dismiss him as a romantic suitor was really irritating, though Izaya wouldn't give up because he knew how to wait, he knew how to draw the other out and he knew when to pounce. Wordlessly they walked off into another street, falling into the irregular routine they had before.

Before they had last seen each other and before Izaya had tasted the greatest temptation of a certain killing machine's lips.

* * *

Mikado felt ridiculous as he readjusted the bunny ears on top of his head. He already felt the burning embarrassment on his cheeks as he gathered outright stares from the nocturnal citizens walking the streets. It didn't help that Kida-kun and Sonohara-san were dressed slightly weird too. He should have never entered that maid café. Though it wasn't all bad, he looked Sonohara-san from the corner of his eye. The yutaka suited her looks nicely. Mikado could feel the heat on his face intensified, he twisted his head so he couldn't look at her anymore. Maybe it wasn't all bad if they all looked funny like they had said earlier, the shame wasn't his alone though he didn't really think Kida-kun had any when the other was practically feeding off the attention.

At least no one he knew, besides the two friends currently by his side, could see him right now. He's probably die from the pure humiliation if that happened.

"Ahhhh~ Look who it is Shizu-chan!" Mikado felt a part of him inside die as his body stiffened upon hearing one voice ring clear and true over the murmurs of the crowd.

Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. Please don't let it be him. For the dear **love **of god, **please** do not let it be him!

Apparently the gods above _didn't _hear him even as he repeated that mental mantra, Mikado turned his head ever so slowly to see a displeased Heiwajima-san with an ever so smug Orihara-san. He had truthfully had seen either one of the two legends since the Dollars incident from a while ago, so it was great surprise to them together. The mortification only returned ten fold as Mikado found that he couldn't move anymore.

"Mikado-kun?" Kida-kun turned his head back towards him only to freeze upon the sights of the approaching pair. It was then Mikado remembered that Kida-kun was the one who warned him to stay away from Orihara-san, though for probably good reason that he was also probably unaware of. He could already see the recognition lighting up Sonohara-san's eyes as she too, turned back in his direction. She probably remembered the two of them from the last time they had visited him at his high school. Her gaze seemed to linger on the two before looking back him questioningly. He simply didn't know what to say, it was like a collision of two worlds. His average and safe life with his friends clashing with the Dollars and it just had to be the two with the most potential danger.

While Heiwajima-san didn't seem very inclined to use his strength by himself, the driving force and nerve wracking combination of the two together made him fear for his life if only for a moment. If Kida-kun said one wrong word that set the older man, well lets just say Mikado wouldn't be able to handle the guilt of bringing such a hazards to his friend.

Orihara-san practically skipped over where he was standing, the pure and raw humiliation nearly made Mikado lose his stomach. There was a facial expression crossed between a leer and a smirk on the older man's face as he leaned close in to match his superior height to Mikado's.

"Ho ho, are my eyes deceiving me? This surely isn't Alice in Wonderland, so prey tell why is there a little rabbit running around?"

"That is... er... I am..." He couldn't even properly spit it out the words, was it so hard to say that he went to a maid cafe and was "punished"? Well that didn't sound so great either, it was probably the best to shut his mouth with a stapler therefore stopping himself from saying anything embarrassing in the future and in this highly mortifying moment.

To make matter even worse, Heiwajima-san leaned down to see what Orihara-san was paying such close attention to, namely Mikado. His eyes squinted at him, scrutinizing him in a way that made Mikado slightly nervous. Heiwajima-san stroked his chin and his eyes analyzed him for another few seconds before speaking, "Ah, who is this again?"

He sputtered, it hadn't been very long since the Dollars meeting so how could the other forget him that easily?

Orihara-san waved his pointer finger in front of the taller man's face who looked like he would bite off said finger if it continued to so, "Tsk tsk Shizu-chan, really now, how could you forget our dear friend Rabbit-kun? How disappointing." Mikado was sure his face was more scarlet than a tomato, he couldn't think properly in this situation. Though it was Sonohara-san's soft voice that broke his trance.

"Ryuugamine-kun, are these acquaintances of yours?" She looked awkwardly from Orihara-san back to Heiwajima-san. Kida-kun's face wasn't much better, his face looked like it was covered in cold sweat as his eyes bore holes into Orihara-san's taller figure.

The other boy's fist was tightened, it occurred to Mikado then that Orihara-san must have done something horrible to the other to make him look at the older in such a way. The last encounter he had with the brunette had soured the impression he had on the man and was now weary of the potential harm he could do.

There was a pregnant paused before he answered Sonohara-san's question, "This is Orihara-san whom you've met briefly before," he gestured to the man dressed in black in front of him then to the taller man to Orihara-san's left, "and this is Heiwajima-san." There was already many rumors floating around Ikebukuro about Orihara-san though after the Dollars incident, the word had spread about a monstrous being who could send people flying and rip telephone poles out of the concrete floor. People were both frightened and curious about this

Heiwajima Shizuo though Mikado hoped neither Kida-kun or Sonohara-san knew about the not so tall tales.

Unfortunately, it seemed Kida-kun had a wide source of information as he snapped out of his distrustful glare with a surprised expression, "Ah! Your Ikebukuro's very own automatic fighting doll who has been tearing up parts of Ikebukuro! Though I expected you to be much scarier looking though." The Blondie scanned the older man in awe and wonder much like Mikado had the first time he had the met the legend. That said legend's frown deepened though didn't move from his spot in front of him and instead, met Kida-kun's gaze with the same curiosity that his friend was sending him.

After a few seconds of peering at each other, Orihara-san intervened "Looks can be quite deceiving, Masaomi-kun. I think you should know that one personally." His friend responded with a bitter expression that Mikado didn't quite understand though the older man continued on.

"Ah how nice it is for the three of you to fool around, I hardly keep contact with my former classmates now a days, far too busy with _other _things. Soon enough, all of you will be walking down different paths, have different lives and you wouldn't be able to see each other much anymore after high school ends. There will be what universities you will be going to, other jobs, relationships and so on. If you do ever contact each other again, you might talk over the phone or the internet, always promising to make some time to see each other though you never do. It's saddening huh Shizu-chan?" Mikado could have imagined the certain spike underneath the thin layer of words though he was sure he hadn't.

A mutinous glare was thrown towards Orihara-san's way before Heiwajima-san's gaze slid back to him, it was strange to say that Mikado wasn't really scared of this legend so much as the one next to him. There was a steady, calm atmosphere around the older man than the last time he had met him. Almost peaceful in a way, though likely the type of peaceful feeling between wars than a world without wars. With a casual expression directed at him, Heiwajima-san spoke "Well I haven't seen any of my old classmates for years and it seems pretty useless to track them down after all this time. They're probably doing their own thing right now, you change a lot once you get out of school so someone you were friends with might not be the same anymore." The taller man rubbed the back of his neck in an almost apologetic manner.

"Well the three of you have fun! Let's hit the road Shizu-chan though not literally in your case or else the government will have to remake those streets again~" With those final words, Orihara-san waved teasingly at them while Heiwajima-san nodded and turned to follow the former.

As the pair walked away, Mikado was left with a troubling feeling. He tugged the rabbit ears that perched on his head off and frowned deeply at them. Limited time, this was what Orihara-san had just told him now. These moments wouldn't be his to have much longer.

It was in that instant did he feel the weight of his actions in the past. While he had been searching for something new in his life, he had instead found a slightly irregular schedule that he was content with. Spending time with Kida-kun and Sonohara-san was enough for him and yet, he would still have to contend with the more dangerous parts of his life such as the gang he had made in all his ignorance. The thing was that he did enjoy the time he spent with the legends of this huge city, as weird and short as it was.

He couldn't bare to let either part of his life go though the knowledge that really hit the most was that both worlds were going to rapidly change soon.

Slight, pale hands came into view, plucking the rabbit ears from his grip. Mikado raised his head to see Sonohara-san's small smile on her dainty face. His face flushed once again at the sudden closeness between the two of them. A sudden weight was heaved on his shoulders, Mikado nearly toppled over because of this sudden action. He turned to his right to see Kida-kun's bright smile on his tanned face. He, in turn, took the bunny ears headband from Sonohara-san and placed it on Mikado's head.

"Mikado! Time is being wasted here! We have the rest of the night to pick up some babes along the way and Anri-chan is the perfect way to draw them in! Though you better keep those on!" Kida-kun gestured to the headband, "I would look silly if it were just me with these silly marks on my cheeks!" The Blondie made a silly expression as he pointed the black markers on his cheeks, Mikado supposed that the ears weren't so bad in comparison to what Kida-kun had who swung him around and striding off with Mikado's head underneath his arm, he nearly stumbled again. He knew Sonohara-san was trailing behind them, quiet laughter filled the summer night air.

* * *

They weaved their way through the crowded streets of Ikebukuro, Izaya occasionally pointing something that temporarily caught his eye. Shizuo responded in small grunts most of the time when he wasn't looking rather murderous when he suddenly snapped his head, Izaya could see Shizuo's expression which looked like it was in the process of discovering something only the oblivious couldn't see, which Shizuo was "Ah, I remember now! Rabbit-kun is that Dollars guy from that crazy ass meeting not so long ago. How could I have forgotten?"

He turned so he was fully facing the other man and raised an eyebrow, a rather bored expression was present on the other's face "Have you finally realized who Mikado-kun is now, Shizu-chan? How cruel of you to forget our leader. You won't forget me after we part, will you?" Izaya made sure to look overly offended, he raised one of his hands to wipe away the painful tears that never came to his eyes.

Shizuo scowled briefly at him, "You try to match names and faces after you meet hundreds of people on a daily basis, its kinda hard to remember anyone at the end of the day." Izaya had been there and done that, what was the use of being an informant if you couldn't even remember the slightest of details that people yearned to know. This was also _him _they were talking about after all, you didn't have to know him personally to be able to tell how intelligent he was.

They continued to bicker for another minute or so when it seemed Shizuo had finally taken notice of a certain crowd following them both and not the type he was probably used. Izaya on the other hand had noticed them fifteen blocks ago and had awaited the other to realize the same, it was sometimes annoying to have such an oblivious partner.

"...Are we...?"

"Why yes we are, you think you'd notice after being stalked some many times as a celebrity."

Before Shizuo could snap at him again, a gruff voice cut through the shuffling of the crowd around them "Hey! Orihara Izaya, the boss needs your company right now!" A young face with an expression that told Izaya that he was trying to be tough, but failing, had come into both his and Shizuo's view.

The new arrival looked fresh out of high school with a cheaply made suit on that spoke volumes of his position in the organization he worked for. The younger they were, the more confident and arrogant they were. This was a characteristic Izaya had always enjoyed in humans, to see them on such a high pedestal though only in their mind, it was all the more fun to shove them off their high balcony and watched their pride - amongst other things - splatter against the paved road.

He merely smirked at the new comer who hadn't recognized who Izaya was with, though there was no clear signatures except for his sky shattering punches. Well no differences between Shizuo and the average people of this town if you didn't count the whole famous music artist thing. The other was already in the tabloids enough as it was though Izaya couldn't really name a lot of yakuza who picked up celebrity based articles and actually flip through them.

The young gangster merely scowled at Izaya while the hooligan's companions closed in on Shizuo and himself. They circled the two of them with stony expressions, leaving not only not enough space for escape, they also seem to in a pretty foul mood. One of the more built members gestured towards a sleek, black car with the backseat passenger door on the left open. The transportation vehicle. One of Izaya's favorite vehicles that Shiki had owned, he had seen a wide variety in the years of partnership and the exchange of information. He could see the higher up member of the yakuza sitting leisurely in the passenger seat.

The yakuza were always a great source of income to his bank accounts because there as no end the betrayal in the underground world, there was always some rebellion that needed to be wiped out and Izaya always knew who was pulling the strings of each operation.

Izaya sensed that Shizuo was unfamiliar with these kinds of characters as the other shifted closer to him.

The murderous rage was filling the enclosed space. It seemed that the musician was always irritated about something whenever Izaya met the other, whether it be about his destructive ways or about Izaya himself. This new irritation he seemed to be getting into the habit of was snapping at gang members whether they be an urban gangster or a hardcore mob member. There was little hesitation in what Shizuo threw away and what he threw at people. For example, the hospitals that the idol was filling up, many a Dollar member ended up terribly wounded after some sort of tussle with the clearly incredible man. He had thrown some while in other cases, he wrenched something from their metal nails and threw it at he offending person.

Izaya looked around briefly, he noted that there weren't any identifiable items that Shizuo could really throw, perhaps this time he'd use someone else's body as a weapon?

His musings were cut short when the same hooligan stepped forward and proceeded to speak, while in doing so, spraying saliva over the both of their faces. He wouldn't really mourn the tragic loss of this one human if his companion thought it absolutely necessary.

He brushed over the disgusting slime's spit off his parka while his eyes darted to see what Shizuo would do. The gangster was still shouting at them, not that Izaya had been listening, "The both of you, make with the moving or you'll get it good!" There were few grunts in the background, obviously and stupidly agreeing with the younger man. Such fools.

Shizuo's handsome face remained unchanged despite the slight spit marring his fine features, it didn't help as another yakuza swaggered over and scoffed at the idol before jabbing a finger into the other's chest. Izaya remained where he was standing despite one of the more experienced members he had seen in Shiki's presence grabbing his arm and trying to heave him towards the car. He was a lot sturdier than one might think, one had to be in this type of field. His gaze never wavered once, he waited in anticipation. If Izaya could smile anymore cruel than this single moment, it'd probably stick that way though how could he not? The world was going to have another Heiwajima Shizuo, his very own personal discovery that he was quite willing to share with the world. Something akin to pride bloomed in his chest as he watched one of the yakuza near Shizuo yowl in pain when his finger jab at the musician.

The man's finger bended at an awkward angle which quite painfully though the thing that captured his attention the most was the pale hand that slowly grabbed the yakuza member's wrist. Shizuo cradled the other man's hand before a painful _snap_ resounded through the dispersed street (all other pedestrians had left long ago upon sight of what was going on). A thrilling shiver was sent through his spine as he found himself truly breathless.

* * *

Shiki had long grown impatient of whether or not a certain informant would be joining in the spoils of war tonight. Not so much a victory as keeping people in their place, one of the organizations they had often done business with desired to take some of their interests else where such as the Tsunohazu-gumi. That itself was slight trouble, any rebellious actions would be trampled underneath his feet if he had anything to say about it. The Awakusu-kai needed anything Orihara Izaya had to offer at the moment and there had never a time that the younger man didn't know something relating to his so called precious humans.

Orihara Izaya was truly arrogant and manipulative fellow though Shiki knew that this was what someone in the underground world needed. He watched as the younger man had twisted facts so many times until they became the ugly truth and he had seen the cruel bastard drive countless people beyond their mental capacity. Had Shiki been someone part of normal society, he would have been sickened a long time ago though a long time had passed since he became a member of the underground community and he had his fair share of sins himself.

Though he tired of waiting any longer so he unlocked the BMW and proceeded to see what had taken his men such a long time in convincing their informant. From the short distance, he could hear a screech of pain, sounding as if the person harmed had their testicles chopped off. What had Orihara done now? It was when he neared his crowd of men did he notice they were forming a ring around something or someone, there were terrified expressions on the few men's faces that he could spy. As he stepped forward to see what all the commotion was about, his underlings eased the path for him. Shiki looked upon the scene inside of the circle with calculated interest, in the dead center was a single man smothering his heels into back of one of his newer subordinates. The man on the ground was merely twitching, one quick look at the hand of the foolish man was cradling told Shiki that one of the fingers was broken.

This wasn't something rare in the business as yakuza tortured others on a daily basis which included the breaking of fingers one by one. Shiki had long foreseen that this particular gangster would stumble on trouble sooner or later, a problem that he would have to fix on his own time and he was right.

While he could've have stopped the scene, he noticed Orihara in the far corner of the group who was watching the same scene before him with a delirious look in the other's red pupils. His eyes were fixed on the skinny man in the middle in way similar to one with guilty pleasure, the smile wide spread across the other's face only attributed to the crazed look Orihara possessed. If the informant showed such attention to the man in the middle, Shiki might as well wait for the show to play out as well.

The next few seconds suggested that this was a good decision on his part when the lean man who was still grinding his foot onto the man below him, suddenly lashed out at another gangster. A powerful fist extended in which it hit the man dead center of his face, Shiki heard the undeniable crunch that was the man's jaw and watched as the force of the strike sent the goon sky high into the air. While he had seen his fair share of violence over the years he had yet to see a blow like this because as the mobster was sent twirling in the air, the sheer force of that punch had seemed to strip the clothing off from the man's body.

His horrified wails resounded through the air until he started to plummet towards the concrete floor and became an unsightly view.

Shiki turned his attentions back to the man who was able to generate enough force to actually punch someone's clothes off, he recognized the violently trembling form as Iwaki Takumi. Ironically, the pop star whose advertising billboard was clearly in the background. It was advertising another hit single, the face in comparison to the bigger poster was the same if one didn't count the rage induced expression on the other's face.

Shiki noted that the billboard didn't show the utter deep loathing show cased on the man's face and instead opted for a classic smile showing Iwaki Takumi's pearly white teeth.

The question was how had such a celebrity came upon their presence while they were searching for the informant instead? It was clear to Shiki that the two men were probably together at the time when his men approached Orihara, something had gone wrong from there for the pop star to attack so violently. Perhaps the celebrity was involved with more scandals than the media had originally thought and was seeking advice from the informant when his men charged in, something in the pop star had obviously cracked as he harmed the two men though not totally unscathed it would seem. The way the younger man rolled his arm that he had attacked with earlier had not escaped his analyzing and made it clear to Shiki that there was a dull pain in the man's limbs, retribution for the punch.

A loud, but short cackle echoed through out the summer night air, some of the men beside Shiki jumped upon the sound. Such cowards. The informant surged forward through the crowd of his spineless men and gave Iwaki Takumi a long look before smiling in a pleasant manner then took the time to flatten out the few wrinkles in the idol's appearance. Shiki looked on to this scene for a scant moment, taking the time to pluck a single cigar from the Marlboro box in his jacket pocket and the expensive lighter. He flicked the lighter open, lit the smoke and inhaled deeply then tilted in his head upward to exhale the soot from his lungs.

He repeated the process before deciding that the informant's house play had gone on long enough and cleared his throat to let Orihara know that there was still business to be done.

The younger man never lifted his hands from the pop star and simply threw a look over his shoulder at him, their gaze held for a second as those red eyes spoke about the other's ego at the moment. It would seem that Orihara Izaya had found something interesting he liked to share with the world again, though in a more obvious manner than the last.

* * *

There was a sickening thud, then there was silence reining over the select audience. Izaya didn't even have to turn to see the incredulous looks on the yakuza's faces. He felt satisfaction as he angled his face so his eyes raked over Shizuo's form, slightly tussled though decidedly unmarked. The way the other rolled his arms didn't escape his notice and if it didn't escape his then it definitely hadn't escape Shiki's. His dear Shizuo would probably be considerably sore tomorrow though no one else had to know that small bit of information.

He stalked over to the other, past the currently fear stricken yakuza, and promptly straightening out the idol's somewhat scruffy appearance before tossing Shizuo a satisfied smile. The other man looked slightly bewildered at his actions. To anyone else, this was a soft and tender moment between a wife and her husband before he went off to his high paying business job where was going to inevitably cheat on the housewife with his sexy secretary. (Izaya watched enough drama shows to be able to predict the ending had it not been Shizuo's unpredictability). Unfortunately for cliché moments in the world, he was not a housewife and Shizuo was not a husband, especially since Izaya was the one dominating this relationship. If anything, it was to be the other way around.

A throat cleared behind them, Izaya threw a glance over his shoulder.

Behind him, a certain yakuza's presence stood above the lower ranks, this particular gangster whom he was very familiar with. The man Izaya had come to known over time as Shiki, a higher up member of the underground organization Awakusu-kai, though he could have sworn the other man was in the car. It was fine, just another human to show his magnificent find to.

He met the calculated gaze, allowing the smug smile to spread over his face as if to say, "This is my possession, isn't it amazing?". He could feel Shizuo grow tense underneath his finger tips as he was still holding on to the other's lower arms, the distance between the two of them allowed the heat of the brunette's body to sink into his own. He nearly shivered at the wonderful knowledge that the other was unconsciously keeping within arm's distance.

Shiki's gruff voice spoke over the murmurs of the yakuza which immediately straightened them out, "We still have business informant-san though please take my sincere apology for whatever actions my incompetent subordinates have caused you and your companion. I suspect you already know what we want. So please excuse my presence as I go chat with some of my men."

Shizuo's gaze darted back towards him. The suspicion was clear, his stare questioned him and his ties to the yakuza. Izaya ignored that heated eyes for a mere second as his fingers slide over the text pad as he finished the message to the black rider. The dullahan would be the bait for the rivaling yakuza and the foreigners. She would surely be in for a real good surprise, even if she wasn't human, it was still amusing to see her clear dislike towards him.

Since the idol wasn't getting any answers from him, he seemed to turn to another man, the one who had motioned towards the car earlier and started to question him instead.

As pained enough as was for Izaya to let his sweet honey to turn his attention to the man who was trying to usher him the vehicle (which was clearly not going to be any time) brought Izaya to watched Shiki as he dragged the bruised and broken yakuza member off the concrete floor. The older man leveled the subordinate to his face, there was an exchange of words far too low for him to hear though Izaya could already guess what they were talking about. Two of the bulkier gangsters that stuck around supported the fallen man as he looked like he'd crumple without the offering hands. There was a calm collected look on Shiki's face though Izaya knew better, the higher up yakuza member was at least displeased at the moment. The man ruthlessly smothered his cigarette into the underling's skin without some much of a hint of remorse.

Izaya chuckled the blatant display of violence. Shizuo had shunned the thought of such unruly ways though lo and behold, there was someone committing said crime just behind his back and he didn't even notice. Not to mention it was his dear god of destruction that had sent the first blow.

There was a low moan of pain though the bloodied man made no motion to touch his burn, why should Shiki's torture have any effect against the wounds and damage Shizuo made? The other was truly amazing and for Izaya, everything came back to Heiwajima Shizuo, as it should have. It was also truly disturbing that the other had such an influence over him, though Izaya wouldn't let it get the best over him. The reason why he wasn't worried was because this was mentality that he would have to take on to take hold of the other, just another role taking some life and after he was done, when Shizuo got boring, he would have to get rid of him like Izaya did with everything else.

Izaya frowned.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shizuo stalking over to where he was with a grimace. Looks like someone didn't get the answers he wanted.

The other then continued to lift him by the collar of his jacket and haul him up in the air so their eyes met eye to eye. The ground disappeared beneath his feet, his body dangling under the celebrity's hands, "What the hell you louse? I don't understand a god damn thing and like hell am I going to get in a car of people that tried attacking us earlier." There was a vein protruding from the other's skin, Izaya might as well have been inches from death.

Considering he disliked the idea of dying and the afterlife, he danced on the thin line that kept him alive as he spoke back. "Tsk tsk Shizu-chan, while that one man earlier had shown his lack of manners, the nice man over there apologized on his poor subordinate's decision.

You could learn a thing of two about being more polite." Izaya shook his head and chuckled slightly.

Though before he also became a blood splatter on the side walk, Shiki intervened "Only you would say things like that while being threatened mid-air." Shizuo's eyes followed the voice before he setting him down on ground level again, albeit reluctantly from the look on his face that spoke more words than the other's thin lips ever did. The other was wary of Shiki, he didn't know the reason why the yakuza member was here though Izaya did. The only sacrifice throughout this whole adventure was that his time alone with Shizuo which was cut quite short.

He nudged the other towards the car that the yakuza from earlier (who had been trying to get Shizuo to cooperate) held open the door, "Now now, Shizu-chan. We're going to see Celty to make sure nothing bad happens to her. We wouldn't want that now would we?" The other's head snapped once again in his direction upon hearing the headless woman's name, this made the star more compliant for once when he ducked his head under the car's frame. Though nothing was done free of charge it would seem as Izaya's honey bunny still looked grumpy with the sour pout on his face.

Would Izaya survive tonight if he cooed at such actions? Most likely not though he did so anyways. Luckily for him, the other didn't seem to hear. After Shiki had settled himself in the classy car, they took off for their final destination, preferably somewhere very vacant.

The car ride was completely silent except for the few sounds that made past the window glass, it was a completely dead silence that no one seemed to take the first step to break it, including him.

Izaya was perfectly content watching the various humans scurry around in preparation for what was to come next. Shiki looked briefly at him, Izaya responded to the knowing gaze "They'll come and follow the bait who will come into arms' reach. After that, you may do whatever you like." The older man nodded then turn his attention to one of the crew members carrying a thick cable cord.

Shizuo looked questioningly at him once again as Shiki walked inside the ware house to make sure the last adjustment would be in place, though more of glared than looked if you had to go by the heat lasers that was coming out of the other's eyes. If looks could kill, Izaya was sure he'd be dead thirteen times over though if that were the real truth, he was sure he wouldn't have lived up to the age of seventeen before he dropped dead.

The other's coarse voiced broke the parted silence, "Is this illegal?"

"Depends on whose laws. As you can see, Shizu-chan is the type that attracts all types of trouble." The glared doubled though Izaya was sure if it was also possible to get high off Shizuo's eyes as well as human's misery, if so then he would've have an addict by now. Though there was many things that could be into truth with Shizuo alone though didn't affect the reality they lived in, as queer as it was.

It was in that burning eye contact that Izaya knew Shizuo had finally come to terms who he was associating with as it was not only him who dabbled in the breaking the rules every so once a hour or so. Celty who delivered illegal items depending on the client alongside Shinra who took a job as an underground doctor. Not to mention, Kadota and his fellow Dollars that he had taken to hanging out with, Izaya knew of the secret activities that used to make people speak and the troubles they went to keep a certain illegal foreigner at their side.

There was a pregnant pause in the air before Shizuo spoke again, "If we're going to the slammer, you're becoming my prison bitch."

Izaya stared at the other before had doubled over in laughter. How interesting. The subject of Heiwajima Shizuo would be a long process project, even for his standards. That much he could tell. Fortunately, he knew how to provoke the other into different reactions well enough by now though there was always the other's irritating unpredictability to put into account.

It was certainly something to work up to in the future though the day he was able to complete foresee Shizuo's actions is the day when he became boring. It was strange to think of a future without the other though Izaya put some great consideration since he had last spoken with Mikado. Would the idol become something dull to him one day too? He had questioned that earlier because Izaya knew the moment that Shizuo did become dull he would just throw the idol away.

It was hard to imagine life when the other wasn't interesting in some form, shape or matter? It was bad enough that he was entranced by Shizuo's hot bod and the fervent gaze, there was something about him that always pulled Izaya in. Those were some of the questions that would have made any human doubt themselves in whatever relationship they were in a the moment, though he was much greater than any insignificant human being so Izaya would be fine.

When the more experienced workers had finished and everything was in place, Izaya started to motion Shizuo to a more hidden area behind the warehouse where the impending cars and a certain courier couldn't seem them when the entered the supposedly empty area, the other surprisingly obeyed for once. They huddled around one of the corners where they would be able to at least catch the sight of the motorcycle-car chase in hushed silence.

The idol crouched down of his knees, Izaya bent down so he could also peer over the corner. Shizuo spoke with a deep frown, not really looking at him "Why the hell should we be hiding?"

Izaya, for once, didn't have a smart come back to say when he finally perceived the situation. He, Izaya Orihara, and Heiwajima Shizuo were finally and ultimately all alone without any disturbance for some time. This wasn't some filthy back alley like the last time Izaya was able to steal away from the other nor was it like the others. While he some perfect opportunities in the past, he had initially realizing how the emotions inside him worked. Once he realized the attraction between the two of them, he knew what must be done. Izaya had repeated his latest goal every day with determination, he would have this man if it was the last thing he did on this forsaken Earth.

Since he hadn't answered, Shizuo shifted his body to look at him properly while tilting his head slightly to the left as to say "What now?" and as those undeniably human eyes stared at him, a fire was lit underneath Izaya's skin. His breath hitched at the enclosed distance between the two of them and paused before drawing the other in. Izaya had **pounced**. Against his mouth, he felt Shizuo gasp before he claimed the other's lips. The need filled him to the brim as he drank in the taste that was purely his alone to have.

* * *

When Shizuo turned to Izaya, he felt frustrated that they had to be hiding behind some ware house while all the action went on in another. If it wasn't an annoying enough, Izaya wasn't answering his questions and that sort of pissed him off to no ends. Though when he did rotate his body to face the punk, he was stopped short by the hardened expression that met him. Cardinal red eyes stared deeply into his eyes as suddenly Shizuo found that his chest beat harder than usual as the dizzy sensation clouded his senses as he drew closer to the other, he couldn't remember what he wanted to ask anymore.

There was no need for an introduction about what came next when heated lips pushed against his roughly, this was exactly what he needed. Suddenly the pain of the last few weeks had stopped, everything stopped hurting as Izaya's hot fingers skimmed his sides softly. Shizuo's own hands grasped tightly at Izaya's summer coat, the fabric felt soft underneath his fingers. The other's hot tongue surged past Shizuo's open lips and entangled their mouths because he needed this heat. Though this felt wrong, oh so fucking wrong. Shizuo knew this wasn't him in the back of his mind, that this was almost sickening. He shouldn't be kissing this person because he was the one causing all the pain, though Izaya was the only one who could stop it too. Thought it was everything else besides these burning kisses that felt even more wrong, life was troubling though he would be ok, as long as he had this.

He was snared by desire for more. Shizuo moaned slightly whenever Izaya massaged his hips, the touches burned. Everything was on fire. Heat rushed up to face in embarrassment, but he was beyond caring this moment. This moment was all too tender for him so he tugged insistently at Izaya's hair, their mouths were released for a second as they panted roughly against each other. There was still the musky taste of lust lingering on Shizuo's lips from when their tongues had entangled.

Shizuo's vision started to blur slightly, all he could see was Izaya, Izaya and only Izaya. Half lidded eyes made him forget his morals for one mere second as the heated touches weaved their way underneath his clothes, the brunette's hands ghosted over his skin with fluttering touches that drive Shizuo crazy as the other started to lightly bite his earlobe.

Couldn't they just stay this way for a little longer? Though Shizuo really shouldn't because this wasn't him. He didn't kiss other men and he certainly didn't kiss soul sucking demon fleas like Izaya. Though he can't stop himself fully when their lips come to meet again and when they part, Shizuo whispers heavily with all emotions pouring into three little words, "I hate you."

In the background that started to bleed into this reality, he heard the screech of tires racing against the pavement though he paid no mind to it a second longer.

Izaya pauses one moment to look at him with burning lust in his deep, deep red eyes and suddenly Shizuo feels sick, he shouldn't be doing this because he really hates this man. These senseless sentiments were just the cover of the core, this was hatred. How much, Shizuo didn't know though he knew that he hated Orihara Izaya. He just didn't notice till now. These burning emotions that ate him alive and the guilt that caused his so much grief had made things startlingly clear for once for him. Anyone else might have mistaken this for some other emotions that Shizuo knew better, when his senses told him to reach out to Izaya, it meant to harm him with his bloody hands because Izaya would be the end of him. This was hate that created the rage and hurt.

This fucktard for a man would tear down the walls that Shizuo had made to protect himself and build a god damn city on his heart to only tear it down sooner or later. He wouldn't mistake this for...

Izaya's lips brushed briefly against his jaw line before he whisper to him, "Oh really Shizuo? I, on the other hand, love you." It was as if a cold weight was pressed deeply onto Shizuo's chest as he allowed the other to push against the hot concrete floor. He shouldn't say that. Lies. Lies. It was a fucking damn lie! Shizuo knew better, he watched as those around him be torn down by such petty words because love made you fucking weak. It hurt you so deeply when you had nothing left to give and the so called "lover" left you for another.

Shizuo stopped Izaya's nimble fingers from stripping him naked of his shirt and struggled to sit himself up right, "Stop." His voice sounded hoarse, even to him.

The red eyes flickered towards his face. Wrong, oh so wrong. He could felt the cold sweat starting to form on his damp skin as the other questioned him "Don't you want me? I know you do, I can see it in your every movement. Just give into me Shizu-chan, I'll take care of everything. I can help you" Shizuo was struck by how this sounded just like the Izaya he had first met who offered to take the new born troubles off his hands when he first gained gift wrapped in fuck.

"You just want to break me down, I don't need to know you to be able to tell this. What your doing is wrong, this is all wrong and what we're doing..." Shizuo breathed heavy as the hatred started to pour in his words, "...is all wrong. You're just manipulating me and listen to this, I really hate liars." With those last words he shoved the man leaning over him, his legs already strode forward and away from the other man as Shizuo fumbled to establish his clothes back into order before giving up. He didn't turn back to see if the other man was chasing after or not and he didn't care.

When Shizuo spied a familiar female figure near the ware house where the whole bait and shit was supposed to take place, he finally remembered to breathe. It was then disgustedly recalled that Celty was the bait though he hadn't been able to acknowledge that fact until just now. That sick bastard of rotting flesh had sent one of the only people he could truly call a friend to danger, whether it had been all planned out or not. She wasn't paying attention to him, her helmet turned towards the man who every one else treated like this boss of this mother fucking sting operation, the man was holding a red bag that had captured her interest. When Shizuo reached to where they where they standing, he purposefully grasped her slight shoulder loosely. When she turned to him, Shizuo threw away his pride "Celty, get me fucking out of here."

She paused to look at him once as if confused on why he was here before her helmet nodded once. Celty's fingers glided briefly on her PDA and showed whatever she typed to that boss guy who merely nodded in reply, Shizuo hadn't bothered to look at what she had wrote. Celty then motioned him to her black motor bike, there wasn't any passenger seats really available and as dazed as he was, he had the courtesy to not hold onto a woman's body like she had first suggested to him so Shizuo sat on the very end tip of the leather seat. Celty pushed the kick stand back and revved up her motorcycle. It made a strange noise and started to drive slowly into the night. The cool wind blew past his face as reflected on what the hell he had been doing for who knows how long now.

Celty had not asked once about what had happened as they drove slowly through the dark streets, he wasn't inclined to answer.

* * *

Sorry this took a long time, I was dealing with a lot of school projects and deadlines and I was on this really long school field trip. Also, sorry for the shitty reunion between Shizuo and Izaya, I have been writing this story over from scratch since the last time I posted. Usually I write a few lines and add on to that later, though I was thrown balance by something so I've been writing raw. I've been working on this chapter for weeks now, but I'm never really happy with the way it turns out. This story had seriously gone from five thousand words to thirteen thousand, I feel as if half of my life span was exchanged for the birth of this chapter.

So in this chapter, you can see that Shizuo is having a real hard time adjusting to all the new found feelings. I really wanted capture the angst one might feel when you suddenly find that life had turned up slide down like his. Did I do it right? I know life isn't really simple, it's not very realistic if Shizuo just accepted the emotions going on and have Izaya's babies because that would be too OOC for my writing.

To all of my readers out there I have a question. Have you ever notice how with some characters you like in anime or manga, you'd probably hate in real life. I've come across a lot of real life trollers who turn people's words against lately and it made me thought, if this is just average people, think what would happen if Izaya was the one trolling me?

I would have more violent inclinations than Shizuo if possible, so that made me glad that Izaya is just some awesome two dimensional character that I don't have to deal with. I'd probably be real afraid of Shizuo if he was that aggressive in real life, though fictional characters are fictional characters and being in some book helps you see the things between the lines. Also, allowing you to see the full story so you can't really be prejudice against them like people judge others in real life.

I guess that's why some characters are so popular.

Please by as so kind to leave a review, I'd like to hear you criticism or compliments so I know what I'm doing right or wrong.


	13. Blind destruction all around him

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current time line in this story, it would a profound effect on his life. I apologize that this took so long, explanation in the bottom note.

**This IS **going to be an Izuo as in **Izaya x Shizuo** in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me. I hope you don't mind the especially OOC-ness though considering how things never got hot and heavy in the actual anime or novels, **it's kind of unavoidable**.

* * *

A nervous anticipation welled up inside Celty's chest as she focused her attention on the red case held in Shiki-san's grip. She has a creeping suspicion that this package could possibly hold her missing head. The words from the man earlier echoed lightly in her mind along with Shinra's love laced ones, although she doesn't seem to sense the mystical powers her head would hold.

Still she was curious although before she could ask what was inside, she felt a loose grasp on her right arm. Celty tensed at the sudden contact before she took a look over her shoulder, what was behind her confused Celty greatly. Behind her was a frazzled looking Shizuo. His state of dress was untidy with his mussed up hair and loose shirt that hung off his thin frame. It is also upon closer inspection; Celty finds bruises on the man's lips. She cannot help, but wonder what had happened though Shizuo's odd, but pale sheen under the blinking streets lights only add to the speculation.

The expressions that flicker over his face give way to her maternal senses that are ringing out red alarms. He looks at her with those eyes that makes her heart pang with sympathy as they seemed to be filled with conflicting emotions, loathing stronger than the rest.

Though it's when Shizuo pleaded to have her take him away from this area in a soft tone does she take action. She knew that this matter was far more alarming than she had originally expected because Shizuo is a proud individual and wasn't one use such tones.

Celty briefly turned back to her PDA, her fingers already gliding over the pad for the right words to show to Shiki-san. [_You know where to send the money, I'm gonna head out of here early if that's alright with you._]

His unnerving eyes looked at what she had typed, if Celty had a head she would have held her breath though she didn't so she couldn't. She is somewhat glad that there is a helmet in the place of her head because that way he couldn't see her intimidated expression. Shiki-san's eyes flicker back and forth from her to Shizuo who took on a straighter stance than before. It was relieving when the yakuza member simply nodded his head and turned his attention elsewhere.

She then turned to Shizuo who was still grasping onto her lightly, Celty gestured to her horse or motorbike if you went by appearance. Without words, he sluggishly moved over as they tried to figure out some sort of seating arrangement. Her motorcycle was one without an extra seat, [_Why don't you sit behind me and hold onto me?_]

Shizuo merely just shook his head, he still looked unnaturally pale in the hot summer heat, and "I don't think Shinra would exactly appreciate another guy touching you." She felt slightly embarrassed by his words though allowed Shizuo to settle himself at the very edge of the motorcycle's seat, she would probably have to drive rather slowly so he wouldn't fall off.

Between her hands, she concentrated on the dark shadows cascading from her finger tips and turned them into a black helmet quite similar to hers. After she makes sure it is an appropriate size, she hands it to him which he took rather gratefully though his fleeting smile at her didn't seem to reach his eyes. His pallor suggested that he was perhaps ill. However this didn't seem to be the touch of a summer cold.

For a second before they finally drive off, Shizuo looks to his left back farther into the warehouses and stares with vehement loathing. Several veins protrude on his face and continue to grow, she can almost hear the sounding of his grinding teeth though he cools down when she tries to catch his attention. The celebrity proceeded to flint back and forth between being a mere shadow of his former self or the worst enrage state she has ever seen him in. She isn't positive about what lies back in those warehouses, but she imagines that it isn't pleasant.

They ride along the highway for quite some time and at the fifth stop light, Celty turns around once to check on how her passenger is doing. The current phase seems to be the empty doll one as Shizuo was looking rather distantly into the night time sky with a single hand pressed against his mouth.

The question of whether he was going throw up or not passes threw her mind.

Celty attempted to ask what's wrong, ready to pull over should he need to barf though he must have been watching her out of the corner of his eye because he merely waved her hands away. His head lolls over in her direction, the look on his face once again makes her ache for her friend. Even if she could talk, no words could really describe about how really desolate the other looks at this moment.

She decides to avoid going to Shizuo's high class apartment on the account of the media with all its big, flashy misunderstandings. Celty doesn't think he'll appreciate any of the paparazzi writing about Iwaki Takumi and his connections to the mysterious Black Rider or whatever they are calling her now a days.

She turns down the lane she's knows best, drives a route so familiar she could probably find her way through without looking (not that she has eyes to see in the first place) and parks at the single building in Japan that she supposes she can call home.

Shizuo declines her offer to help him walk, it seemed his pride was still intact. His actions seem unsteady. Celty hovers near by to make sure that she is there to catch should he fall. He doesn't.

There is no conversation or even a single complaint, a similar nervous anticipation builds up once again in her stomach though for reasons different from earlier. Would Shizuo tell her what's going on? What could she do to help him?

The awkward silence reins over the atmosphere and Celty wishes that the other would be in his enraged state instead because in that bout of insanity, she can hold him back in a web of shadows or distract him long enough for him to cool down. There is at least something she can do that doesn't make her feel worthless like right now.

When they reach the apartment, she fumbles with the keys and nervously flickers the lights on upon entering. There are no love proclamations or warm hugs when she enters so it would be safe to assume Shinra wasn't here for the time being. She sags with slight disappointment at that thought, though it's probably for the best because the man wasn't the best at cheering up people, let alone Shizuo.

Shizuo opts for leaning against the living room wall. At the moment, he seems calm which is almost creepy in its own way before his body slumped against the crème walls of Shinra's - theirs, she reminds herself - apartment though she is still hesitant to approach him fully as she would have hoped. It's the same hesitance that one would use near an injured animal albeit a wild and vicious one.

Celty isn't too sure of which soothing words she could use to comfort Shizuo although that is if she can get him to look at her PDA long enough to read the words. She has no advice to give as she doesn't know the current situation nor can she empathize because she doesn't quite understand the turmoil that he is going through. Though from what she has seen, she can somewhat understand the confusion the other is going through as she had felt more than once in this country so far away from her homeland.

She can hear faint words underneath Shizuo's breath and when she strains to hear them, the murmurs indicate that a certain informant had something to do with this. While they seemed to be initially on good terms when she had last seen them together, it had seemed things were taken a turn for the worst.

It pained her to simply watch as one of her good friends sink into the further into the darkness surrounding him. Celty remembers the young girl she once caught from killing herself, how Izaya seemingly pushed her over the edge with words alone so she couldn't see the light at the end of the tunnel. Though before she could take control of her concerns for her friend and start to concentrate on the problem, Shizuo's knees buckle and he clumsily sets himself on the wooden floor boards.

It then when his hoarse voice breaks the silence of the quiet setting, "Shit. That wasn't supposed to happen."

[_I don't understand Shizuo. What do you mean by that?_]

Shizuo looks at her PDA for a moment, before his hands are imbedded into his skull. They press themselves so hard that the indents of his fingertips press into the now bleeding skin. Celty pauses at the sight before crouching down to his side, she lightly touches his hands and gently pried his fingers off his head. [_C'mon, we can go talk about if you like after I patch you up._]

* * *

Izaya was quite sure to be pleased or severely irritated over the current obstacle he was facing. He had initially allowed Shizuo go for he knew that the other would see the errors in his ways and would only return to him in a matter of time, albeit more than a little reluctant. Although Izaya believed in many chances and who was to say that he couldn't catch the other in another venerable moment?

Though how could Shizuo say he hates him? It was a silly thought in that silly little protozoic brain of his lover's, though Izaya forgave him because he acknowledges Shizuo's faults.

One of which is not being the sharpest tool in the shed, though Izaya prefers if this way because it makes the other all the more easier to play with once Izaya secures his grip on the man.

Reflecting on those thoughts, they were a tad bit arrogant even for his standards. Though it's one of his defining traits that he lovingly acknowledges about himself, it's not something he denies about. Not like Shizuo.

Such ignorance could be taken advantage of and Izaya would be damned if let someone else do it before him though not all of his lovely humans were trustful individuals.

It's not that he hasn't tried to gain contact with his darling again, it's just seems like humanity was catching on to his cheating ways and was interfering so he wasn't able to meet with his mistress. Izaya still has to work out some of the last kinks with the Saika attacks while insuring Niekawa only gains sneak peeks at her ephebophile of a teacher though never allowing her to get close enough because he can't quite predict what would happen if she was truly let loose. Not to mention the clientele for his job as an informant, though he had not put off any meetings since he had first met Shizuo, humanity was _indeed _catching on to his cheating ways.

Should he believe in the mystical and spiritually magic from above, this would probably be karma though Izaya didn't so it wasn't.

He had initially believed that a direct approach would be dangerous since it hadn't been long before their delicious lip lock, it should have been safer to take steps to get closer to the other once again.

So that pretty much meant that Izaya had taken up stalking the celebrity more than usual. In the periods of time between meetings with the yakuza and anyone else that needed his expertise in information gathering, Izaya had taken to purposely giving Shizuo mere glimpses of his shadowy figure. Each time the idol caught sight of him, he looked utterly surprised in a jaw dropping or teeth grinding action. Though before the other man could even think about reaching him, he would sink further into the crowds or simply disappear.

Upon losing sight on him, Shizuo would twist his head wildly to catch another sight of him. Izaya would just hide under the veiled darkness or whatever the area provided. He had a vague feeling that this was like a Pavlov's dog training or starving an animal until it behaved. Though the other had an animalistic kissing style, he was not actually a beast himself so any guilt that wouldn't have even appeared in the first place was terminated.

He had also taken a liking to sending the celebrity trinkets like the other's vastly large fan base. Though it was more _special _to say the least, Izaya could remember the torment Shizuo provided to one of the gifts he had sent the other in front of his adoring dance mates and manager. They were astonished to say the least.

Though these minor mind games should have been long over and Izaya was sure Shizuo was ready to pay retribution for leaving in the middle of getting _naughty_. Shizuo was quite the cock tease. So in turn, Izaya had taken turns with various cell phones to call the other's work, home and cell phone numbers. Much to the other man's irritation or so Izaya had witnessed through wide lens binoculars because the amount of phones the star had destroyed were increasing by each passing day.

He had felt the need to give teasing remarks in spite for the other ignoring all the messages.

Though all those actions were coated in sugar sweet adorations that don't primarily suite him in this case and as the time lengthened, Izaya feels an odd infuriation building in his chest and he suddenly doesn't have the patience he used to hold.

Shizuo's face flushed in deep anger as he spat out about how he hated Izaya rang clear in his head though out each day. At first, he had laughed it off though as of lately, those words burrowed into his cerebellum. They seeped further into conscious as seethed further.

In those moments when Shizuo was unable to trail and when Izaya didn't have a client, he would pace in his office while garnering annoyed looks from Namie. She speaks with her haughty tone about how disgusting he was though Izaya simply brushes her comments away.

It's not really her opinion that matters to him.

The mistaken hatred grates Izaya all the more. If he was a lesser man, he would have the celebrity at knife threatening to slit the truth out of the other. Although Orihara Izaya is a refined being and doesn't stoop so low to use those kind of methods, it was more of Yagiri Seiji thing to do as his earlier actions had demonstrated.

It is strange that he nearly compares himself to such a delusional human, Izaya isn't the one in love with a shadow nor is he pretending that the surgically modified face on a certain stalker is the real deal. He knows without a doubt that Shizuo has come to hold affection for him, or at least some sort of emotion. Just when it seems like he 's closing in on the other, Shizuo sprouts nonsense as he mistakes their passion as fuel angered and hatred.

The aggravation only serves to make him rubbed the bridge of his nose and tighten his hold on his switchblade.

The last image of Shizuo's back as he flees rather cowardly burns itself in retinas. Silly, silly Shizuo couldn't escape him of course. It was the other who was delusional in his denial. Heiwajima Shizuo was going to be his possession if it was the last thing he did, that single goal burns through all other rationalities though who needs to be rational with an irrational man?

The man with an abnormal strength was his to claim, his to kiss and his to wreck. Those kind of thoughts assured Izaya in those bouts of anger, he repeats them to himself so many times. Flashes of the other's flushed face and soft though chapped lips that formed words of hatred start to wreck his internal thinking until Izaya can't stand it. He strangely feels bitter through the past week or so and he knows how he is going to _extend this feeling _to his lover.

While all his other attempts failed, he was more than sure that this grand finale would work.

With his cell phone in hand, Izaya planned out the next few calls he'd like to make concerning street population and what not.

* * *

Never had Shizuo ever been so grateful about his music career. Within the last week or two, he had thrown himself into creating new sound tracks and working out the choreography that he and the backup dancers would perform to the delight of his recording company. Though try as he may, everything Shizuo seemed to do was half hearted because in his mind, he shallowly reminded himself that this was all some god damn distraction.

Everything was an "abstraction" (or so his manager called it) because this was just like last time before, when was sent to inner turmoil except this was worst. He could feel the hate festering within his chest to the point where it resonated to his fist curled hands. _It's because he was so fucking weak._

The unwanted desire to make everything shut the hell up was becoming all the more apparent. Shizuo's strangely silent rage was balancing on a thin string and he wasn't sure when it'd snap. Instead of those sleepless nights, he would collapse from exhaustion on the ruined remains of his bed and dream of that god awful laughter; that airy tone filled with arrogance that his ears strained to hear. He could swear sometimes that he could hear that flea's fucking voice filtered throughout the vast crowds.

It was then he became more aware of the world and the things surrounding him, he swears at times, he could catch sights of that damn smirking face before the tick disappeared. Shizuo grows into a more somber mood at each appearance that he is so it's all imaginary because sometimes it feels like his mind is slipping and then heated anger starts to fill the void.

Shizuo had started to dream again. Dreams, no, nightmares because he's always running every night. Sometimes he's running from something and sometimes he's looking for something, he never knows what though and in those nightmares, the bastard appears. The other smiles in that cruel way he always does and is around every corner that Shizuo turns around, always trying to guide him down the wrong path while sprouting words of pretend love.

Then Shizuo wakes and reality is more of a bitch those dreams ever were.

He then starts every day with the whole city that smelled of the other's stench and Shizuo swears he isn't going crazy. Though was he? If he thought he was crazy then Shizuo wasn't really, right?

What he couldn't figure out was why life currently stung with a dull ache or why he couldn't stop this stupid, reckless violence when it was produced from his own hands. The overriding fear that the next time would be last for someone's life, he could still hear resilient bones in some thug's body as their pain bleeds into their face and the guilt only weighs heavier on his mind.

The offer that louse - Shizuo refuses to call him any other name because a god damn louse was a god damn louse - talked about rings in his head and he doesn't fucking understand what the hell does that prick want from him. Though Shizuo is so sure that the bastard won't stop until he has it in his grasp and whatever it is, he won't let him have it. He can't and will not let the other have what he wants.

Shizuo refuses with all his might to let someone else dominate whatever free will he has left because it feels like that's all he has.

Though it doesn't seem to be working as he focuses his attention into his work so much that he starts to ignore the world outside, he can't remember the last time he talked to someone that wasn't one of the dancers or producers in the studio since he had slept the night at Celty and Shinra's apartment.

Shizuo understood it was getting bad when it came to the point where he had forgotten completely about his brother who came to visit now and again. Despite the fact that Kasuka was supposed to be the silent one in their ying yang sibling relationship, he seemed to be doing more of the talking now a days.

He grunts in reply and then there are times he forgets to answer back altogether as he stares blankly at the hardwood floors, the patterns on the ground swirl and he sees the flea's face staring back at him. Shizuo would then proceed to smother that face with his heel, so much to the point where he had burned through the rubber.

Light hands would tap on his shoulder and then he sudden remembers who he was with again, Shizuo would try to smile apologetically at his brother whose usually vacant stare is tinged with concern. Those eyes start to haunt his mind as well as the deep red ones. Shizuo wants to scream so bad at times, but he knows that it isn't proper.

He wasn't going to fuck over his career when it's so close to the end. It is hard not to when he is being harassed by the flashing lights and constant questioning, the world feels so cold to the touch right now. The memory of warmth lingers in his mind, but he refuses to bring back the heat even if it means that he will freeze to death.

He continues on with life and its struggles, but can't seem to get out of loop.

When fan mail and trinkets comes in as usual, he flips through them as usual in hopes of encouragement to just get through this all. It had come to his attention that he had been receiving some odd gift lately. Shizuo is so sure is from Izaya because he swears the other's scent is rolling off the pudding gift in wafts. _Oh great, he could actually smell the shitty bastard, even when he isn't even fucking there._

Though he savors the taste of the home made treats because pudding is pudding regardless of who may of have made. Sweets were innocent after all and therefore, safe from destruction.

In the next few days that followed, Shizuo would receive bouquets of the highest brand with messages about "Getting _kinky_ after a late night and that a certain someone might be pregnant, Shizu-chan". He was quicker to throw that one in one of the garbage bins around the dance studio. Shizuo then proceeded to send said garbage bin sky high in fury.

Words ring through his head and his temper was reaching a new level that wasn't able to escape the attention of the staff working on the concert. They look like they want to speak, but they don't for some reason.

He receives things similar to this and when those stop, he starts to get strange text messages from anonymous people. For example, the first one he had received said "_Hey honey. Nice pair of legs, what time do they open?_"

Shizuo scoured the city endlessly to punch the mother fucking sicko in the face until realizing that trying search for the other like a blood hound was obviously wasn't going to work. Shitty ass perverts who needed to go fucking **die**. This was god damn sexual harassment and sex offenders got punched in the balls, unless they were masochists (like Shinra) then they deserved to get their eyes gorged out.

The stress becomes unbearable though Shizuo swears he's going to get this musical career done and over with. Iwaki Takumi was going to retire as Heiwajima Shizuo who in turn, was going to live out a peaceful life until he reached the age where he can be as cranky as he wants and no one is going to give a shit.

The days started out as any other and it irritated him all the more. To Shizuo's further annoyance, his fucking phone rang again (the newest in a long line of honorable deaths after he crushed who knows how much). It was at least a call this time though he didn't really want to talk to his manager at the moment; he'd never hear the end of it.

Shit. He was doing all the bull shit the company wanted him to do, so couldn't they just leave him alone.

He gruffly spoke into the phone, "What do you want?"

"Won't you see me right now Shizuo?" The words were spoken in a sweet tone as Shizuo quickly sobered. The dulled pain in his chest started to hurt harder. He looks around to see if there is anyone around, but there isn't.

He turns back to the conversation even if it hurt to answer, "No, you dip shit. What don't you understand?" Shizuo somehow keeps his voice steady and seething like it should be.

There was a pregnant pause before the joyful tone continued on the other side, "Ah, but you see, I'm already here." Shizuo was prepared to send back some scathing remark before the sentence the bastard just uttered finally sunk into his head. He felt like someone rammed their fist in his stomach, the imaginary impact almost made him unsteady on his feet.

"What?"

"Look behind you."

Upon hearing those words, he tensed then Shizuo spun his heels so fast, it could've of given someone whiplash. Izaya was not behind him like he was expecting, instead he was met with the wall of the conference room behind him. It was something beyond the glass windows that caught his attention.

There outside, Orihara mother fucking Izaya was standing dangerously close to edge of the building's roof. Nearly tottering over the edge.

He is stunned by this revelation and totally unprepared. Shizuo limply walks over to the window pane, his fingers caressing the glass as he narrows in on the dark figure outside.

The bastard beckons him with a single crook of his finger and the anger reignites, Shizuo growls into the cell phone that the idiot could go die for all he cares.

The other pauses and then ends the conversation, the asshole slides his cell phone into his parka then Izaya simply tipped over the ledge with his arms wide spread, Shizuo saw trances of the oh so sickening and bitter smirk on the red eyed man's face before he disappeared from sight.

All the noise in the world ceased to exist.

He desperately stared into the space where Izaya once stood in a slow processed understanding of what happened. His next few actions were a flurry of motion as he swung his body through the window, never mind the shattering of glass in the background. Shizuo's feet pounded over the roof top as the image of Izaya's broken and bloodied body on the streets below plagued his mind. _Not him. Not Izaya. Not him, please not him. Oh god, please tell me that this is all a dream._

The fear started to perspire on his skin as Shizuo felt the cold sweat stick to his skin. He wanted to scream though that wouldn't do a damn thing in this fucking world. This is happening all too fast, just a second ago, Izaya was there and Shizuo had sent him to his death.

His breath caught short in his lungs when he finally shifted his weight over the ledge, what he saw was beyond his expectations.

Down bellow was Izaya, not as a bloody and bent body, but as a smirking damn bastard who waved cheerfully at him.

That mother fucking shit headed son of a **bitch**, he was going to tear Orihara Izaya a new asshole once he got his hands on that half pint of a flea. He was going to mother fucking kill that piece of shit for scaring the hell of him. _Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. Kill him. _Ah that shitting bastard, Shizuo was going to slam his fists so hard into the other man's neck that he would die. _Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die._

Those words chant over and over in his head until it clouds his vision and his chest tears at itself as the hate manifests like so many times before that he doesn't care to count. All he can see and sense is Orihara Izaya as he takes one huge leap over the edge. In the background, he swears he can hear someone calling his stage name, but he really doesn't care.

His feet come crashing down on the building's second story roof, his landing a bit shaky, though the red eyed man is already long gone from where he once stood. Shizuo's neck twists in search for his mother fucking prey and he targets the other who now stands on top a building over, beckoning him with that shitty ass smile.

Shizuo is already pushing himself off his feet and onto the next roof top though Izaya manages to venture further away than before.

Leap, run, pursue. This process repeats over and over.

Farther and farther, he chased that fucker farther and farther into the concrete jungle, deeper into the painted gray surroundings and flashy lights. He twists and turns around low stooping corners and when Shizuo leaps over building ledges, he barely makes it. Though Izaya is always waiting for him to catch up, only to run ahead once again use graceful parkour moves to maneuver throughout the city.

At one point they reach ground level and for some reason, all the streets are mostly empty except for a few bystanders around that watch them with wide eyes.

Shizuo rolls his neck to release the tenseness in his muscles before setting a firm hand on another metal pipe rooted to the concrete ground, he shifts his weight for another second and proceeds to twist and tear said metal into a projectile that aims unsteadily at the other. Those actions had become so familiar, violence had become so familiar.

All the more reason to hate the bastard who encouraged all of the carnage. He doesn't appreciate being manipulated though the other seems to be doing just that.

Shizuo corners Izaya in alley at some point (because that's where all the deciding actions between the two of them happen) and stops for a second when his thoughts catch up with him.

Though it would seem that he actually got to this point, he wasn't sure of what to do or what to say. He didn't think of some plan or some speeches on the reasons why the louse sucked ass though it was never his strong suit. He moved with bold actions, but now that he had finally caught up to where he wanted to be, he felt unsure.

The other takes one farther step back into the shadows, the night's gray playing off the man's face so it obscured his expression though those smoldering red eyes never lifted its gaze off him. His chest tightens and he almost squirms uncomfortably underneath the intensity of those eyes though Shizuo will not lose to this man. He holds his head high and meets the stare with just as much heat if not more.

"Do you think it's funny to do some high act shit like that? You can't do that! You could have hurt yourself! You could have **killed **yourself, you dumb fuck!" Those words find a way to tear themselves from his lips in a hoarse roar, though Shizuo feels that this is just some god damn rant that is going to have any effect on someone who acts like there isn't death or pain, like there isn't bleeding and hurt and that this is all just some fucking game.

A pained grimace appears on Izaya's face and in reaction, Shizuo hesitates if only for a little to hear what the other has to say "Ah, but don't you know Shizu-chan how your denial, hurts me so?"

Those words are only take a second before they burrow into his conscious and he suddenly pauses in his inclinations to smash Izaya's head in (though the murderous rage hasn't fully disappeared). The air seems to swirls around him as it starts to press and become heavier, he can feel the full weight.

When Shizuo saw the bitter smile playing on Izaya's pale face, there is something in him shifts and stirs even further into his chest though he is unsure of what it was. Ugly emotions start to well up and resurface, taking a more physical form. He shudders uncontrollable as they invade as his senses until all he could see is a deep red.

Then all there is around him is Izaya and red, though the other's form is all blurred lines.

As soon as Shizuo stops to pause for one single moment when his vision clears, he sees the chaos he has caused all around him. They are no longer in an alley. The wreckage spreads over the concrete landscape and he can't quite remember clearly about his actions only a few seconds ago because his head feels unbearably heavy, so much that he can't think right.

Though it doesn't escape his notice that there isn't anyone around anymore, Shizuo guesses that he scared them all the way.

Although it doesn't matter whether he can remember or not because dead center of this shit is Izaya, still as smirky assed as ever. From what Shizuo can see, not a single scratch on the other and it irritates to see the man had evaded everything he probably threw at him. _Why can't he just disappear from his sights for good?_

The emotions boil over and everything is just to god damn much, he can't control anything anymore, especially no his own body as all the crap he's been feeling for who knows how god damn long overloads and he screams out all his frustrations.

"Why the hell do you make me act this way? This isn't me god damn it! Why is that every time I see you, I feel so angry? Why is it that my chest hurts so damn much and it feels like my head is going to freaking melt? Why do I let you wind me up like this and… and…" His words a bit of strength as the shouts lower in volume.

Shizuo's sure his face is a ruddy red by now as the heat starts to effect his head. When had it got so hot in here?

In a sense, this could be fear of what he wants to deny or just pure embarrassment on his part for making a fool of himself once again in front that stupid dick wad. He doesn't understand these emotions and he doesn't understand the reactions that the other pulls out of him. He doesn't understand at all though what he does understand now is that he does **not **fucking care.

Why should he if all those stupid things hurt his head in the first place? Maybe he's being stupid for not trying to realize what those idiotic things are, but Shizuo is content with being an idiot at this point. Screw logic, he was going to go against his internal warnings and red alarms. Warnings and alarms that are telling to not sink so low to be like this with a **man **so _cruel. _

Izaya's voice breaks his internal ranting, "Why deny yourself Shizuo? All it brings is pain you and I. At the rate we're going, we'll need matching tombstones."

Shizuo knows that this would be a strange sight to an outsider, a man dressed in black versus another dressed in blood amongst the cracked streets and wrecked cars. The blood seeps down from his hands and drips onto the pavement below. He suddenly feels too tired to fight anymore, though who he was really fighting was anybody's guess.

The other takes a step forward, as does he until they reach beyond the boundaries of personal space. Izaya reached up with pale hands and gripped his jaw; Shizuo doesn't bother to stop him at this point. Those smoldering red eyes stared unabashed at him and he feels so unsure of what to do. Red eyes. Red. Crimson. Scarlet. Burgundy. Carmine.

Shizuo can never decide what shade of red the other's eyes were.

Sneaking hands grasp him, they pulled him closer to the other and he unknowingly burrows his head into Izaya's neck and murmurs quietly, "Isn't this all happening too fast?"

He is too exhausted to think properly. Shizuo guesses he could always smash Izaya's head in later.

* * *

This has had happened some many times to Izaya that it is a repeated process, though for some reason, he has yet to become of this tiring schedule. He has yet to become tired of this person, this single human being that continues to astound him over and over again.

Though it's when Shizuo looks at him with such soft eyes - despite his hard fists - does Izaya understand clearly the nativity that lay underneath. He supposes he **is **a sick, sick man (or so he is told by many before his lover had even come into the picture) because who else would take pleasure in deteriorating such innocence? A sick, sick man would.

He feels the sexual atmosphere heighten whenever the other grits his teeth at him and swings with all his might, hoping to hurt though he always, _always _misses because he would always dodge. Some part of Izaya is telling him that this was how it was meant to be except without the romantic interferences. He supposes he could settle for that, though he has already gone so far with this seduction so why should he stop now?

He thinks briefly of how much trouble this single man makes and much disruption to his plans causes, sure Shizuo was exciting although many things in the world were so what was it that attracted Izaya so deeply?

So many questions that Izaya doesn't bother because he understands that when he is with this single human, he continues to lose full control of both mind and body. He continues to move in reaction to whatever Shizuo does and Shizuo moves in reaction to whatever he does. Though he twists and twirls around the other in continuous circles, it is Shizuo who staggers despite the dull aches he receives from the amateur parkour with an enraged face followed by enraged shouts.

At times, it felt as if they were on fire. The sweltering heat trailed down south as he pressed further into the other.

It was a wonder how they didn't seem to crash and burn.

As words were repeated and as actions were mimicked, this all seemed to come back in a full circle though he couldn't have fathomed in the beginning. Izaya has the faintest idea that Shizuo will one day just push him back and sink farther into his denial.

If there was one thing that Izaya did, it was lie. He would lie, lie and lie until that became the one single truth. Shizuo on the other hand, would turn all that was the truth into a ruse. Izaya had taken great lengths to make sure that the police blocked off this certain area of town and it took a lot of effort to guide the celebrity here without his knowledge. He allowed few people to see the idol so they could spread the word of Heiwajima Shizuo around Japan until there was only him and Shizuo left.

They were all alone in this world of theirs were occasional visitors though he mused that it was nicer this way.

Ah, the efforts he went through for this man. Those thoughts left a sour note in his mind before he turns his attention back to Shizuo who is poignantly not looking back at him.

"Whenever I see your face, I feel the need to punch it." The words are spoken without much malice for once and Izaya simply laughs at the calm tone the other uses, it's strange hearing such soft spoken words (never mind the actual words themselves) coming from such a violent man.

"Ahhh well we can work on that. Not that I'd let you punch me in the face, Shizu-chan."

* * *

I just want to thank all the people who commented and viewed this story so far, you really do encourage me to make it to the next chapter and I hope I didn't leave you guys waiting for too long this time around!

Though it seems things are finally resolving with Izaya and Shizuo. OR ARE THEY?

I can at least tell you that the end is far from over from here so you can count it being all the more complicated as time goes on.

Izaya certainly pulled a huge stunt this time around, at least I think so. I was kind of hesistant to do this scene because it might be a bit touchy to sensitive people. Did he do this in the anime or manga? I actually don't remember, it's been a really long time since I've watched the series though I hope I embody the characters well. I also hope Izaya isn't coming off as yandere this chapter. It's a struggle to keep them in character or what I think is in character for them, sometimes I really want to do something out of control before my insides beat me up for doing something so OOC and I go back to do the scene right.

Though it's hard to keep up with the mindset of the two main characters of this story if I stray away from writing for too long. For one thing, I'm not a guy nor am I complete nutcase those two so I don't feel as strongly as they do. I have to push for those descriptions so people can feel what I'm trying to express.

I enjoy all the personalities in Durarara, each time I read a part of the novels, I get this thrill and with I could've seen it in the anime. Hoping for a season two? You can damn bet I am though I don't think it'll be coming out anytime soon.

It is always relieving to write other points of view besides Shizuo or Izaya because those two are usually so weighed down by emotions at this point. While I do love these two, I find the others quite a fresh breath of air before diving down again into the heavy world of BL.

Though there is something I want your guys opinion on, the next chapter included some racy things though not going all the way. I sincerely want to give writing a bit of lime a try though I'm pretty new to this all still and wonder if I should just allude to it instead. What do you guys think? I'm worried anything **M related **would interfere with the story, if I did put the scene in, I would have to change the ratings.

Please leave a review of what you think.


	14. Alcohol kisses, sly affairs and mistakes

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current time line in this story, it would a profound effect on his life. I apologize that this took so long, explanation in the bottom note.

**This IS **going to be an Izuo as in **Izaya x Shizuo** in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series.

If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me. I hope you don't mind the especially OOC-ness though considering how things never got hot and heavy in the actual anime or novels, it's kind of unavoidable.

I want to especially thank all the people who reviewed in the last chapter; it was really great to read all of them!

* * *

The atmosphere suddenly shifted until it became undeniably awkward as they stood amongst the rubble. Shizuo shifted uncomfortably as he pulled away from Izaya. When had he allowed himself to get so close in the first place? There was a sense of lost when the heat disappeared from the world once again; Shizuo tried his best to ignore the underlying coldness that seeped into his skin. It was when the shallow wind caressed against his burned red cheeks did it slowly occurred to Shizuo that he had shown a really vulnerable side of himself to the other. With the fact alone that this was Izaya who saw this aspect of himself who was in turn Heiwajima Shizuo only led to further the discomfort.

Man, did he feel like a stupid shit again.

There was a definite pregnant pause as Shizuo watched the other warily. With a bastard like this, who knew what the hell was coming **next**. Although Izaya made no sudden movements, he only gauged Shizuo as carefully as he did with him.

Even as the world around them continued, time didn't seem touch the trashed area around them.

Upon closer scrutiny of the other's face, he noted the distinct frown and slight irritation lingering in the other's features. The image Shizuo has always had of the flea sudden overlapped with the sight in front of him, the differences were kind of disturbing. Where the hell was that damn quirky smirk that seemed almost permanently etched onto the other's skin?

This side, this certain level of seriousness wasn't something he was used to. This, in turn, only made him all the more unsure about this instant as hesitant feelings painted the air around them.

His fingers shook a little at his sides when he curled his hands into a fist, the silence echoed each movement hollowly.

It's when Izaya tilted his head to left in a questioning manner did Shizuo feel a certain level of understanding come over him. Sort of like an epiphany except a hell lot more fucked up. Past images flinted over his eyes as he recounted the short lived past between Izaya and himself.

_Deny. Denied. Denying._

That's all he's being so far since he had met the red eyed man and didn't really seem to working so far. The background was sound proof that this wasn't going to go away for while and neither was the dark figure that came along with the spilled blood. With trying to forget only gave a painful clawing at internal walls inside his chest along with dazed days that seemed to link together in a never ending chain. As dramatic as that sounded Shizuo couldn't think of any other way to describe.

Ok so who was he to deny whatever the hell this was?

Shizuo kind of understood now that trying to fend off the other's advances was pretty useless along with a whole lot of other things. Though it was the dull aches that shook his bones that never stopped, it was the pain that Izaya gave continued to lighten then dip further down with every turn that tried give reason why should Shizuo avoid the other. It was like trading one hell for another though... though...

If Shizuo couldn't hold back then why bother trying?

The past doubts started to circulate in his head as logic tried to tell that there was something wrong with this whole scene, he should be killing off the black stain on his otherwise nice life though he wasn't and...

Ahhhh! Who the fuck **cared **and why the hell should he?

All that pangs in his chest were history and this person right in front of him was _here _and _now_. Shizuo couldn't avoid these lingering touches forever and while he didn't understand the underlying feelings that were erupting inside his being, he would roll with the punches and whatever else came his way.

"We should just- I mean-" Shizuo faltered in his speech, unable to find the right words for this moment. His voice sounded hoarse from all the yelling he had done earlier.

As he struggled for an understanding that only a shitty bastard like Orihara Izaya could understand, warm lips aligned with his own. Shizuo watched the other man with narrowed eyes. The red sunk in deep when Izaya stared back with half lidded eyes, daring him to let go of this moment. He replied with confident hands that tugged insistently at Izaya's fur lined coat with actions so familiar because he had done this before hadn't he? This sinking warmth, these pair of hands that settled themselves on his hips and…

Blood rose to his cheeks as Shizuo's hands shook a little, where was all that strength now? As Izaya pulled back for a second, Shizuo barely remembered to frown because this wasn't supposed to be happening, though it was and shit rolled or something along those lines.

It's not that he was falling for the other after all _because that was fucking stupid_; Shizuo was just too little tired to resist this feeling that thudded inside his chest. He could regret this later.

Shizuo looked directly into Izaya's eyes that peered back and was it kind of wrong that Shizuo felt somewhat violated by the red stare? It was that looked that pierced through his skin ever so deeply, the gaze burned. Smoldering. Blazing. Fiery and flaming.

He felt faint, too much tearing and too much pounding though from what Shizuo couldn't quite remember. The words didn't come easy when he tried to think and when Izaya leaned in for another heated press of lips, Shizuo felt no need to.

He could regret this later.

* * *

It always amused Izaya of how he could simply just walk into the lucrative dance studio while the throngs of fans waited eagerly outside the building for the simplest glimpse of the idol it promised inside. Security was supposed to be tightened after the latest break into the studio though no one questioned him whenever he went in. Some of the staff actually looked at him with recognition and the slightest of nods or waves.

The matter of the fact was the humanity was a bit on the dim side whenever he was concerned, though Izaya has always had the effect on people or so he's been told.

Izaya threw a particularly charming smile at one of the girls loitering in one of the many hall ways, her young face flushed hotly as she smiled a tad too brightly back at him though he took no time to appreciate the reaction he had garnered. Izaya focused instead on searching for one single person out of his much beloved humanity, Heiwajima Shizuo.

The name rolled off his tongue so effortlessly, Izaya loved to say that name and all its variations.

How common those two words were in his daily vocabulary though with all the time Izaya had spent around the other man justified this action. He mused about how often they saw each in the past coming weeks since Shizuo declared them acquaintances-with-one-sidedly-disliking-the-other-with-benefits, as complicated as that sounded though Izaya was willing to comply for now.

Progress was progress after all and how could he possibly waste his dearly beloved's efforts?

Upon selecting the last door in the long hallway, Izaya peered inside the small window frame provided. He found Shizuo performing a powerful spin with a single twist of his hips, Izaya imagined that the move must have taken hours to perfect if he went by the ongoing hours that the other used to practice the chorography since he had been spending more time at the recording studio as of lately. The several background dancers moved in sync as they seemingly pushed and pulled off the air around the single man in the middle with fluid motion.

Shizuo spun in a powerful manner though with slight elegance as opposed to the bottled up violence in caged in that slim body. Izaya settled himself the door and shifted his weight to his right while he continued to watch the other man's movements with keen interest, an unfamiliar smile spread across his lips though he hardly acknowledged how strange he must have looked at that moment.

He waited patiently until Shizuo lifted his head in his direction. Izaya almost felt _giddy _as their eyes met for a second, the contact wasn't prolonged enough to throw the celebrity off though Shizuo was now well aware of his presence in the building. His unsteady heartbeat rested with that single acknowledgement and knowledge of what was to come next. The impressive gaze in that single moment allowed Izaya into the window of Shizuo's soul and the lick of heated flames that lay underneath. His body was wracked with shivers at the deep reflection of hunger in the other's eyes that most likely mirrored his own.

_Mine. _

Izaya opted to back away from the door slightly before he pressed his back against the hallway wall, his smile widened uncontrollably in anticipation. Memories of the last few weeks filter through his head of smoldering lips and hotter fingers. He was enraptured by the images and riveted by seemingly hollow thoughts of lean arms that once held him closer into Shizuo's personal space, such a gift that he had never been granted before.

The conceding of meeting lips which was once so foreign was something now mastered.

The music inside lowered in volume into there was only hushed voices inside the room before the backup dancers filed out into the hallway with his dearly beloved following. The other didn't even give him a glance as he strode forward.

Izaya loved the way Shizuo purposely ignored him with hunched shoulders until they were alone, the signs of no acknowledgement stung pleasantly in his chest as he skulked after the other with his hands stuffed in his fur lined pockets. He kept his head purposely low though no one would really take notice when Shizuo was shining so brilliantly.

As many admiring gazes followed the celebrity though Izaya allowed the man to be admired because in the end, Shizuo was _his_. With every brush of tangled tongues and with every searing contact, the attraction to each other only grew or at least Izaya speculated for it was that way for him. There was a portion of the other man that no one else knew, this Heiwajima Shizuo who let that Orihara Izaya violate him as he pleased so long as he was within boundaries.

The other man's pace quickened down the elongated passage way as Izaya hums a pleasant tone when he skipped afterwards him. _Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. _He could hear the unsteady beat that echoed throughout each step taken underneath heavy feet. Sounds echoed as the world that spun around them had come to a close as the unruly tune they liked to play resonated through the air. The speechless rhythm wrapped around them as Izaya's silent lover lingered around the next corner, hands touching the wall ever so slightly with a flash of hazel eyes in his direction before Shizuo made a sharp left turn into another corridor.

Izaya chuckled underneath his breath as he turned around the same corner the other had earlier when sudden hands locked around his neck and tugged him more than a little insistently into a storage room. The door behind the both of them _clicked _shut, the sound echoed Shizuo's harsh breathing while the light above them swung slightly. Izaya could see the other's cheeks were dusted a light pink through the bad lighting as a look of contemplation appeared on the other's face. The idol's arms that were once secured around him now fell limp at his sides.

There was uncertainty persisting on Shizuo's handsome features as the sharp eyes flickered over him, Izaya wouldn't allow doubt to seep into the other's subconscious. Not when he was so close to getting the pretty package as his prize. _Mine._

Izaya reached forward and slid his fingers over Shizuo's cheek; he noted how the face underneath his gliding finger tips was smooth before Izaya finally settled his hand over the other's eyes. His touch paled in comparison against the other's sun kissed skin.

Not a second later, he tilted his head and promptly leaned in. "Now now, Shizu-chan. Don't look, just feel me."

The other's resistance didn't seem to waver, only strengthen though as Shizuo hissed words of loathing and revulsion against Izaya's mouth. The expressions that the other made engraved into Izaya's skin as his chest hollowed for a second before he smirked, albeit a bit weaker than before. Shizuo, when they weren't either on the verge of another searing kiss and slight gropes, would turn into a bit of a broken record with the way he always talked about strongly he disliked Izaya.

While it could be a bit frustrating at times, Izaya took the time to find the beauty in how these words were for him and him alone. He took those words that Shizuo dared to hoarsely whisper into his ear with an almost masochistic pleasure.

The celebrity pulled back for a second and opted lean against the storage room's walls, solid determination sparked underneath long lashes and dim lights.

Izaya couldn't resist Shizuo when he beckoned with a single tilt of his head. When the idol softly gasped against his kiss, Izaya found that is the only invitation he needed to dive his tongue to flick lightly against Shizuo's own. The other man spine arched when Izaya grounded their hips together.

There is no need for desperations in any of his actions because he felt like he had all the time in the world though Izaya doesn't go as far to believe that pretty little lie. There is a certain time limit for many things and he would have to pull away soon enough.

There might not be any guarantees when it comes to the other man, but Izaya knew that this man was _his and his alone. _

_

* * *

_

There wasn't a single word in the Japanese language that could fully describe Shizuo's infuriating frustrations though he knew this one thing for sure, he had really gone off the deep end when he let that red eyed bastard devil flea near him.

Don't get him wrong, Shizuo had lot more common sense than people usually thought he did or at least in his more saner moments. Unfortunately, those bouts of sanity didn't seem to last very long when considering who he was around. Though Shizuo had sensed in the very beginning that there was something wrong with Orihara Izaya, the way those strange vermillion orbs evaluated his worth had felt strange though he wasn't aware of the impending shit storm that was heading his way after that first meeting, after that first fucking punch he threw...

If he had known of the things to come when he was still just ordinary Iwaki Takumi, he would high tailed it out this freaky city before Shizuo could have encountered the strange people that inhabited there. Though the idea of taking the easy way out like a douche bag coward shamed him even further. How could he even consider leaving the people he met over time and the strange friends he had made over time?

Hell, he fit right in with them if you accounted the unfounded personality that warped his being. Shizuo didn't count on becoming a bi-polar psycho freak with a short fuse all of a sudden, though when did anyone plan on those sorts of things.

Though there was a nagging thought in the back of his mind when he came up with the fucked up conclusion that maybe if he just stop denying that stupid, painful throbbing his chest whenever he thought anything Izaya related that maybe, just maybe, this uncontrollable rage and strength would come to an end.

Though the hate still continued as did the sound of fist meeting flesh resounded in his ears as well as the sound of bones breaking. Shizuo continued to press his lips against Izaya's in dark rooms all the while resisting the temptation to slide his hands around Izaya's neck and crush his wind pipe, the silence echoed their actions though he would never call it a kiss. Strange sounds that they make are the only thing he heard anymore.

After the night of Izaya's mock suicide, they have come to terms to meeting and making out.

Sometimes further than that, sometimes less though they stretched out into the weeks nonethelss. Though they never talked about aloud, it was a topic they avoided to the extreme.

Though even if being with a snarky bastard like Izaya made a difference, life seemed to go on. Shizuo still watched the washed blood from his hand sink into the middle of the basin and continued to fall into vague state of mind when Izaya casually flashed the irritating grin at him or when he muttered a foreign language Shizuo couldn't quite understand into the shell of his ear.

Shizuo's sickening feelings still pressed heavily against his chest and the world still turned underneath his feet. Swirling emotions and rampant mood swings that still left mild headaches raging wars in his head.

His head ached with longing for some sort of release although he doesn't know from what. The only good thing he could really say that had changed was the dreamless sleep upon each time he closed his eyes. Shizuo no longer saw vivid red hue nor did he dream of quirked smiles that taunted in every way possible, though that could be explained by the fact that the louse didn't have to invade his sleep if he was already invading Shizuo's personal life.

Though he couldn't find it in him to get rid of these strange encounters. Shizuo wasn't so cynical to try to see the advantages and disadvantages of allowing the other man near him even if it was obvious that Izaya made him do strange things.

While balancing Izaya with his work at the recording studio, he also had to deal with raging tabloids. Fuck those bitchy bastards.

Shizuo looked at the gossip article in incredible hatred, the words on the page slowly blurred as the rage grew which had become more than a habit. Another stupid ass rumor and it wasn't even his god damn fault. So what if you dove down the side of a freaking building? It didn't mean the "pressure was getting to him". He vaguely recalls someone calling his stage name before he dove into the world down below to meet with the smarmy bastard that was formally known as Orihara Izaya.

It doesn't help now that he's under even more careful monitoring what with all the body guards coming and going around, the tailored suits and cheap black sunglasses wasn't a foreign sight to him though annoying all the more. It had been becoming more difficult for Izaya slip through without anybody noticing though the other man had always managed. They met at random times of the day, at least three times a week and Shizuo counted the minutes that mattered the most.

He vaguely remembered Izaya mentioning once that Shizuo could have done a better job of guarding other given that he didn't injure the person he was trying to protect in the first place.

Shizuo scoffed at the idea of that ever happening.

Those lightened moments were practically heaven when the stress started to eat away at his body while the anger toughened it up. It wouldn't matter in a couple days that would be the premiere of his concert or whatever the fuck you called it was tomorrow. He was definitely going to quit this type of business or at the very least, take a very long vacation. Maybe a hiatus though the lectures Shizuo was getting from the recording company were nagging enough as it was; he tended to ear filter all the crap that went through his ears whenever someone old enough to be his dad droned on for more than five minutes.

Arms that circle around his chest brought his attention back to the real world although Shizuo already knew who it was. His muscles tense no matter how many times they've been together and ripped apart for the last couple of tiring weeks. He doesn't unwind in the other's presence though strain disappeared a little.

Shizuo doesn't know the other man got past the newest batch of men in black suits though doesn't question it out loud because these meetings had come to the point of no single exchange of words, only of saliva along and hushed pants. Though the unspoken words spoke louder than anything Izaya could have snuck through between every meeting between tongue, which he still did in a foreign language that Shizuo didn't understand.

He simply allowed the hands that now draw patterns on his stomach through the material of his shirt because Shizuo could break anytime he chose to. He reminds the other man of his hold on this meeting even though Izaya is the one who controls where they meet. While Shizuo did get the feeling that the pacing always seemed wrong, something seemed off though he didn't care, not when Izaya's fingers slide so easily underneath his shirt with a tinge of familiarity at the following actions. The other man's hands pushed beneath Shizuo's collars while Izaya's finger tips mapped the contours of his body.

Shizuo released himself from the red eyed man's grasp and took another position at the wall behind them; he preferred something that supported his back. The brunette surged forward and tried to trap him between his thighs.

Izaya slid one of his demin covered legs between Shizuo's thighs and stroked the hollows of his hips with his thumbs.

His mind is telling that this was wrong, not because it was a man this time because it wasn't that. This was because this was someone he deeply and undeniable hatred with a burning passion of a thousand suns, his fists would have attested to that fact in he could find the time to actually hit the other.

Though his body never listened to whatever thoughts that flickered out of his head and instead, he tangled his tongue with the other further.

Shizuo doesn't quite close his eyes though wondered what he was seeing through the wild, white haze that appeared before him. The touches drove him mad with something he wasn't able to recognize and didn't care to. The flat of the other's teeth nipped lightly at his earlobe and the world spun, Shizuo felt slightly dazed at the attacks down along the length of his neck. He couldn't breathe though how could he when the air around them grew so thick in tension?

He only grit his teeth and returned the strokes of skin as his hands surged up the back of Izaya's black shirt.

His mind continued to blank between each session as he followed, mimicked the other's motions until Shizuo found himself at the entrance of the recording studio as he watched Izaya's back disappear into the crowds, his chest tugged once again. Though in a different way than before, he carefully placed his right hand over his heart and found it beating irregularly.

Shizuo found it hard to breathe steadily when there is pain throbbing underneath his palms where he placed his fingers. Something tore within those inner walls and continued to press against his stomach, though the pain only lasted a few seconds before it vanished. It would come back later because it always did, _always continued to press _until the day he could recognize this strange sensation.

That day probably wasn't going to come any time soon.

As the white haze started to drift from his already cloudy mind, he found something different in the air.

It was then he realized a gaze so heated that it filtered through his daze, no not a gaze, gazes? Shizuo finally became fully aware of the fact of how many eyes were blatantly staring at him. That wasn't so unusual though he never remembered there being such accusing stares. There were definitely voices that only spoke in low whispers that he didn't remember from before.

He was at lost because he shouldn't have cared; Shizuo was stared at all the time by who knows how many people though the eyes on him felt different. The gazes burned oh so painfully into his skin, accusing in a way he hadn't felt for a while. Each individual stare whispered "I know something disgusting about you."

His chest throbbed painfully as a cold sweat raked over his entire body. Everybody was looking; he shouldn't have cared though he did because it was kinda unnerving. The stares echoed the words he faintly remembered be called whenever he was on the streets as himself. Freak. Monster. Beast. Those were the terms that they used the most. It became suddenly clear to him that everybody knew of his true identity. They became aware of Heiwajima Shizuo.

He tried to talk to one of the younger girls, to find out why everyone was fucking staring at him in hopes that he was wrong and they didn't know. As Shizuo grasped at her thin shoulder she suddenly flinched at his touch. Her bright eyes were filled with tears as she stared at him and her youthful face seemed like it was filled with fear? He couldn't really tell. The young girl tore away from his grip and broke out into a full out run.

The sinking feeling on furthered in Shizuo's stomach. She knew didn't she?

It was the fact that everybody was staring that Shizuo became so aware of the world around him that he heard the murmurs from one of the backup dancers coming by. "-ey. Did you see that video of Iwaki? I can't believe it! I didn't think he was that kind of guy though I guess we should have known all of along. You know what they say about the seemingly quiet types..."

Shizuo didn't bother to hear the rest of the words; he lagged against the hallway walls and threaded his hands through his hair. Disbelief thundered from down under and into his stomach as chills tickled his spine. Those gazes were hateful looks because someone must have posted videos of his terrible carnage. Shizuo gripped his hands into a fist as they remembered the feel of pounding against someone's skin. They knew of this strength, they knew of this rage and they surely looked at him with hate. With disgust and disappointment because he was a freak of mother fucking nature, because something he should of controlled though didn't.

Was he even a pacifist anymore?

A throat being cleared alerted him of his company, Shizuo turned to his left to see one of the staff batting her big eyes at him or at least he thoughts she was. The girl crooned with her pretty words, "Iwaki-kun, wanna get a drink after work?"

He saw the curve of her painted lips and the hint of seduction lying underneath. Yeah, Shizuo wasn't fooled for a second about her intentions because after the first fifteen times, you tend to notice a thing or two. Sure she was pretty though so were a lot of people. He would have politely rejected her offer with a professional smile like he was trained to, but he couldn't find it in him at the moment. Shizuo needed fresh air; he needed to get out of this place right **now**.

His mind blanked for a few seconds though before he knew it, Shizuo found himself with unfamiliar scenery with his pretty companion jabbering on with enough conversation for the both of them. The club's music blared extremely loud; his ears were violated by the lusty tunes though he didn't really pay attention. He scanned the area that surrounded and what he suspected was a gyrating sex orgy with clothes on that came along with it. Well it kinda looked like an orgy if you looked at the way people were grinding against each other. Such scenes were unfortunately familiar.

The club scene he meant, not the orgy part.

His heart was still racing uncontrollable from earlier, they knew didn't they? He was fucking screwed, _shit_. Shit. Shit. **Shit**! Though that was what he deserved because he couldn't control himself, Shizuo wasn't careful enough and had let things go to hell. What the hell was he doing in the first place?

Those were human lives he was playing with! They didn't deserve to be so brutally beaten.

The distracting surroundings did little to actually sidetrack him from his thoughts. A small glass was placed before him on the marble counter top, Shizuo always hated alcohol. He hated the taste, he loathed the way it affected and detested the after effects in the morning.

Though right now he wanted to forget. The thought of Izaya popped up in his mind though idea soured in his mind because he still hated the pint sized bastard through thick and thin. Shizuo glared at the single shot on the marble table, it stared back whispering relief from the world around him. Just one couldn't hurt right?

With his co-worker egging him on, he pressed the glass against his lips and tipped back his head.

* * *

Izaya pinched the bridge of nose in slight frustration.

There was a certain level of intricacies within each individual street gang that had to be dealt with carefully. Izaya had to take in account of the different human personalities that conflicted all the while noting their actions and interactions with each other. He stared at the recent activities of the Yellow Scarves from his inside man with tired eyes.

Though that was what one deserved when one tried to start a battle of epic proportions between dangerous different factors. Izaya should be praised for setting forth with such a complicated plan that would eventually succeed. Alas his dear secretary only sneered at him, Izaya should really deduct her pay is she continued making that ugly expression.

He twisted one of the many _silver rings _he possessed on his hands in habit.

A short buzz in his right coat pocket signaled him to an incoming call, Izaya looked half-heartedly at the caller ID when the words flashing across the small screen caught his immediate interest. What on earth was Shizuo calling him for?

He pressed the phone to his ear before his hearing was accosted by the shouting that was coming from the ear piece.

"_Iiiiiizzzaaayyyaaaa-kunnnnn_." The words were said so lightly, so strange compared to image of the raging rampage he connected to the other. Izaya looked dubiously at the screen to make sure he had the right person. No, it did say Heiwajima Shizuo. Did that mean someone stole his phone or something close to that manner? He was more than sure that the other man would have rather die before saying his name so sweetly. Though Izaya didn't really think anyone had the balls to steal from **the** Iwaki Takumi.

Had it not been for the monstrous strength and short fuse then it was the guilt that wracked one's nerves, Izaya faintly recalled one story where the other man was pick pocketed long before he gained any power of any kind. The criminal had returned Shizuo's money a little later with rapid apologies once he realized whose wallet he had stolen though the celebrity hadn't even noticed

his money was gone in the first place.

Though even if the Iwaki of the past was different from the Shizuo of now, it didn't explain why the idol was crooning into his phone with Izaya on the other end. In a way, he was slightly disturbed by this sudden turn of events though played along with it nonetheless.

"Shizu-chan?" It was then that he noticed the extremely heavy beat in the background that made the normally gruff voice harder to hear.

"You're a god damn magnificent bastard. You know that right?"

"Why yes, I am quite aware of that fact and are you drunk because your words are slurring?"

"What? Fuck being drunk because I'm drunker then fucking drunk!"

Izaya felt mirth lighten in his chest because who would have thought that inebriated idol made drunken calls? Though this amusement was only to be shot down when a female voice filtered through the speaker, "_Iwaki-kunnnnnn_~ Hold me."

Shizuo only grunted in reply and Izaya heard shuffling in the background, he paused as the jealousy stung his entire being while his grip tightened around his phone. Izaya heard a slight crack that he was sure that didn't come from the speaker, the screen light flickered. While his vision became filthy in red and blood lust, he spoke clearly into the cell phone, "Where are you Shizu-chan?"

He listened closely to the mumbles that sounded unintelligible at most though makes out the words of a club in down town Ikebukuro.

Well this was certainly a distraction from paper work; Izaya pinched his jacket and stuffed his arms through the appropriate holes. A mere exchange of eyes between Namie and himself tells her to put all calls on hold or patch through his prepared recordings for the proper people. Izaya shuffled out of the door and flagged down taxi. When he finally seated himself in the soft grey leather, Izaya is allowed to simmer in his intense hate for this female who dares to touch what is rightfully his.

This certain abhorrence for someone whose face he doesn't even know over takes him, its builds in his throat until he could hardly breathe properly. Izaya's teeth ground against each other as his hands caressed the switchblade he had concealed inside his right jacket pocket. How could Shizuo been so careless to become seduced by some tramp? How could Izaya been so foolish to allow this happen to one of his possessions?

His chest heaved the unsteady flow of air as the emotions inside of weighs heavily in his stomach. Just because he loved humanity didn't mean he loved certain individuals, surely this idiotic woman would pay because Izaya would see to that fact personally. That thought alone alleviated the intensifying anger he had towards both Shizuo and the silly girl with him. The bloodlust calmed Izaya enough for his mind to start working properly again.

As his tensed muscles relaxed once again, Izaya took the moment to realize how foolish he was acting. No better than Shizuo and his protozoic brain. Izaya had felt a similar rage wash over him tides until it threatened to consume him, though one of the most important differences between Izaya's lover and himself was the fact that he was controlled in all aspects. For he controlled the situation at all times and did let other's sway his influence.

This was to be the same for the present problem; Izaya would seize what was his and remedy any of Shizuo's doubts that continued to plague his truthfully slow mind.

The cab came to stop as the sight of the dingy club came into sight; the building was flashy with its cheesy colors and lights. Izaya took out a wad of fat bills from his left pocket coat and thumbed through a few dollar bills before handing it to the awaiting cab driver.

As he made his way through the thick crowd, Izaya noticed the sweet scent that laced the air and knew full well that this wasn't the most legitimate business. While he was well aware of the underground world though what was on his mind was the fact that Shizuo was in this less than savory place. He ignored the lingering touches on arm and chose instead to scan the surrounding area underneath the flickering lights and pounding speakers.

When Izaya found Shizuo he chose to inspected, no dissected the scene before in such a way like Shinra did with his "patients". Displeasure coursed through his veins as he saw a petty human girl rub her head against the crook of Shizuo's neck, no not displeasure...

This was fury. This was rage. This was passionate wrath and this was pure vehemence.

His feet pounded against the dance floor as he made his way towards the bar where Shizuo was currently seated next to his harlot, laughing a tad bit obnoxiously. Ok, Izaya was more than a little pissed right now.

The other man turned in his direction with glazed over eyes along with flushed cheeks, the strained expression Izaya saw not so long ago was now serene as the man's man. The celebrity simply laughed until outstretched hands hooked Izaya in closer when he got into the right distance for the other to hug him. Shizuo's arms hang loosely over his shoulders as the other buried his own face in the crook of Izaya's neck. Not so different from the way the girl who sat rather limply in the barstool had to done not even a minute ago.

The star slumped against Izaya's shoulder as he struggled under the other's shift in weight; the man was a lot heavier than his thin frame suggested. Though it was probably because the other man was tall in height, Shizuo seemed to tower over the people around him a good part of the time.

Despite being somewhat distracted by the other's overwhelming weight, the slender hands that held onto Shizuo's stylish shirt didn't escape his notice. The chick from earlier looked at the both of them with glazed over eyes and a heated flush, most likely from all of the drinks she had consumed. Such a weak human.

Despite her slurred words, he understand what she said with certain clarity, "Where are you taking him? I'm not finished with Iwaki; he's coming home with me before some other whore can snatch it up." Her filthy terms were laced with a bitter tone as a shot of anger flashed onto her face, the expression only made her look like a kitten trying to be lion.

It was then Izaya recognized her face, she was one of the many paparazzi that liked to follow Shizuo around. While her name had escaped him, it merely meant she wasn't significant enough for him to remember. The girl's face was originally very plain though he could see underneath the veiled make up she wore that nothing had truly changed. Regardless of what she looked like, the female was clearly here on a mission to get more information and perhaps seduce the other.

Though she had fortunately failed, mostly because of all the alcohol she drank.

She was a constant stain of Shizuo and his guarded privacy; it had looked like she tried to take her paparazzi status to the next level. Did this woman really think she could become intimate with Shizuo or at least enough for him to spill all his secrets to her? Though there was an acidic tone so it could be that she held some sort of affections, while this common with celebrity crushes didn't mean he would let the woman sink her hands into Shizuo.

Izaya should make sure this insignificant woman know who she was trifling with.

"Oh, haha. Well if you're trying to put stakes on this man then I certainly can't stop you." He purred the words while shifting the other man in his arms into a more comfortable position for the both of them. A cross look flinted across her face as she stumbled forward to pull Shizuo back from him though Izaya simply kicked her high heeled left foot, she collapsed in a heap onto the floor below them like vermin she was. Izaya took great delight at her failure and the way her shoulders trembled as she struggled to get up.

Shizuo, on the other hand, remained oblivious to everything that was happening around him.

Izaya turned his attention towards a young man who looked less than holy who had been watching the exchange with curious expression, "It's your lucky night, I'll pay you one hundred dollars to do what you like to this woman right here." He motioned the drunk female on the dirty floor with a nudge of his foot at her seemingly lifeless body. A lecherous grin appeared the other's face as he readily agreed, beefy hands already held out for the wad of cash Izaya supplied.

Well that took care of that nuisance and without any further conflictions, Izaya headed for the exit while trying to avoid the crowd that threatened to drag them into the sea of flushed bodies. Upon walking into the night, the slightest of chills brushed against Izaya's hot face. Just another reminder that the death of summer was only the birth to a new season.

While the other man that now hung loosely around his neck, Izaya decided to take Shizuo to his apartment because the idol's own home was hardly a haven what with the constantly watching eyes. It was miracle that the sunglasses he had bought that other man months ago was still hanging on his face otherwise they would have been spotted a long time ago by the very paparazzi he had rid them both of not even a minute ago.

The walk to his place became significantly easier once Shizuo stopped trying to swing out of his grip and started to follow Izaya's lead. The musician babbled in hefty voice of how "fucking bitching it was that he had to put up with the strength of an elephant" when all he wanted to live a normal life. Izaya knew that the small talk was yet another lie that Shizuo tried to prove true because the other man could not simply return to his definition of simple. Things were far too complex to drop all plans now though Izaya responded to the petty comments with an amused enthusiasm.

With struggling efforts, he had finally managed to wrangle Shizuo's shoes off as the other swayed slightly. Izaya tugged the other man's arm around his neck and heaved the idol towards his master bedroom, the heat of his own home felt pleasant on his face. The tranquility of the night seemed to wash away the earlier chaos though it did not last long as Izaya felt Shizuo exhale against his ear, a shiver raced up spine as strong hands pressed into his shoulders with a tremendous force.

He hit the hardwood floors hard as he came down. His shoulders and lower back stung from the sudden impact though he blearily kept his eyes on the other man who stared back rather flushed. The other swung his legs over Izaya's hip, straddling him under Shizuo's weight as clumsy hands slide up Izaya's sides.

Izaya's breath hitched for a second before he questioned the celebrity with a stare, what he got in return was Shizuo parting his pretty lips and breathing out a ragged gasp as his chest tightens in a vicious grip at the sight. As nice as this view was, this wasn't his Shizuo. It was a Heiwajima Shizuo influenced by petty alcohol though who knew the other would be such a light weight?

He made note to never let the other man consume any amount of alcohol without his supervision again.

Shizuo clumsily started to unbutton his jeans; Izaya watched the scene before him dubiously along with amusement and lust.

The faint grin on the other's face remind him once again that this was a drunk man on his hands, not his true lover. Izaya tried to secure Shizuo's wandering hands in his grip though ultimately failed when the other man leaned down for another caress of the lips, though through the celebrity's intoxication he missed by a couple inches and landed on the edge of jaw. The calloused touch did nothing to stop him for once and he supposed that the celebrity was quite the light weight when it came to alcohol. What Izaya felt instead of the underlying warmth was the other's uncertainty and desperate passion with each movement.

The body above him shook slightly when the dazed look contorted into a mask of familiarity and of rage. Shizuo's lips which once ghosted over his own, pulled into a sneer as visible veins protruded from the other man's flushed face. One of the other's hands intertwined with Izaya's own tightened, Shizuo's nails start to slightly scrape against his scalp. Izaya tried his best not to flinch at such soft actions and hadn't really succeeded; he wasn't used to such an aggressively tender Shizuo.

The other man ground his hips enticingly against his, desire rushed southwards though Izaya tried to focus his steady gaze on the face hovering above his instead. It was because of his actions that he could hear the words that the other muttered under his breath that eventually grow louder in volume with every passing second.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are we doing?" Shizuo's eyebrows furrowed at his own words as it seemed the other man was confused himself about the strange relationship they had between them despite being the one who wouldn't allow anything to go farther between them.

The celebrity continued his drunken rant with his painfully slurred words, "This isn't some fucked up relationship and we ain't fuck buddies, I shouldn't be anywhere your bitchy ass. I should be kicking it. This don't feel right though it feels good. Why is that?"

"Well it's because I love you and you love me back, you just don't know it yet."

Shizuo pursed his lips slightly before a thoughtful expression appeared on his face, a look so outrageously different from his sober counterpart as the other man didn't seem to think very often of his words or actions.

"I think I'd know if I loved you. I'm pretty sure I really, really, really hate you." The other man then proceeded to line sharp nips along his collarbone with the flat of his teeth. Izaya quietly thanked anyone who was listening that Shizuo wasn't actually taking chunks of his flesh with each bite. He needed his body a lot, thank you very much.

Izaya's lips quirk upwards despite himself, Shizuo had more mood swings when he was intoxicated than when he was clear minded. "Yet you always come back to me in the end, don't you? No matter where you go Shizu-chan, I'll be always there to follow you until you love me for this is my **vow**, for as long as I have to even if takes forever."

"You shitty bastard, there isn't a fucking forever so you can go screw yourself." Izaya paused for a second as his thoughts overtook him and tried to imagine life after the man in his arms again because he had done this many times before hadn't he? With thoughts that wandered as often as they did in Izaya's head, he had come to the conclusion that when he reached Valhalla, he might take the other for the amusement. Though only if they were still on good terms because the other man's anger could heat in flash though the same could be said when in simmered just as fast.

Izaya hummed, "I don't suppose there is a forever. Each day you talk to people and take to your daily schedules. While you may love other and you may like your friends well enough, you have to know to know that people come and go. Lovers, friends, people change, while you are surrounded still in the future, the faces won't always be the same. Though tell me this, can you see yourself in the future without me?"

Any further grand speech was cut off with another delicious rock of hips. Izaya allowed himself to give into passion for this one time as he leaned forward to kiss, no ravage, the other's lips before he found that the other was fast asleep. It irritated him that Shizuo wasn't even paying attention to his oh so wise words. Not to mention the raging stiffy that he was currently in the possession of.

All attempts to wake the other proved to be futile.

It was a shame to say the least; Shizuo would be a wonderful fuck. Izaya could tell by the way the Shizuo straddled his thighs and the way Shizuo flicked his tongue teasingly across Izaya's lips. All in good time though when the other was sober and willing he supposed. Though as he looked down to the strain in his pants, it became apparent that he was going to need a cold shower. That thought alone left a bitter taste in mouth, who would have thought he'd be reduced to this?

He, Orihara Izaya, who could have anyone he wanted, was now ultimately denied of very hot sex from a mere mortal. There was also no way that he was going to screw a sleeping body, Izaya wanted to bring forth Shizuo's sexy reactions when he was awake. Though he wasn't really in the mood to seek someone who could take care of his sexual needs at this hour nor was he in the mood to call someone over while Shizuo was asleep on top of him.

Izaya's eyes flickered towards his and Shizuo's intertwined hands when a strange idea formulates in his head. A strange, but absolutely amusing idea. The smile that was already on his lips widened. While Izaya wasn't going to violate the unconscious man before him, didn't mean he could have a little fun in the process.

* * *

Shizuo grimaced at the bitter tang on his tongue once he awoke though all was forgotten when he was hit with a terrible pain in his head. Everything suddenly became more annoying than usual. He was filled with the huge urge to upchuck his guts and preferred not to do that on the soft bed he didn't remember getting on.

He stumbled through the sheets into the bathroom that was thankfully located not too far before retching into the porcelain toilet. Shizuo dove his head underneath the faucet and rinsed his mouth of excess vomit. Well at least that nasty taste was gone; though his head still pounded like a mother fucker who was just ran over by a shitting truck. Shizuo groaned at pain of the hang over, **pain **that stung more than an ex-wife on a bad Tuesday when she took all your shit. Not to mention the extra pounding like said bitch of an ex that left a nasty surprise for you to find when you got home and found she wasn't there anymore.

Thank god Shizuo never got married.

Pain was something he hadn't felt for some time now, when had he stopped feeling this? He couldn't really remembered and quite frankly, he didn't give a shit just so as long there wasn't too big of a percussion that followed. Shizuo grimaced at the memory of the last time he let someone talked to him into drinking, waking next to Shizuo's hands thread through his hair and he wearily allowed his gaze to meet his reflection and stopped short.

Something so plainly obvious caught his eyes, something that wasn't there last night or at least before his memories started to slur together in the drunken state he was in. When the hell did this happen?

This seriously contradicted his earlier thoughts.

Faint recollections of a foreign heat sinking into his clothes from a warm body once pressed against his told Shizuo that he definitely was with someone when a barrage of memories hit him hard. Flashes of emotions had drained throughout the night as his rage was focused on pretty quirked lips that spoke comforting words that he couldn't make out. What Shizuo said back was mystery of its own though that didn't help the fact that something was on his body when it shouldn't have been. A single word echoed in his head in tones he didn't remember that only furthered the confusion.

Shizuo's heart pounded rapidly as the panic slowly over took him. _Shit. Shit. Shit! _Why the hell did he accept all those fucking drinks last night? He should have just walked away when what's her face asked him to round on terrible tasting alcohol, but he didn't like the fucking idiot he was and now look where the hell it got him! Where the fucking shit did all the brain power he used to slowly market his music to the top go?

It was bad enough that people thought he was psycho path that was hell bent on bringing the end to all human life thanks to whoever posted the video, but now this...

His hands shook as he grasped at his think shirt though it wasn't because of the usual anger that coursed through his veins. For the first in a long time, fear was taking its natural course and he was going to fucking suffer.

Shizuo sensed at the back of his mind that at some point his feet were carrying him somewhere else because his hands recognized the fact that he yanked the front door from its proper place, though where he was heading didn't seem anywhere in particular.

His mind was still in a painful haze as the sounds around him were amplified, said sounds pounded into his tender ears though they hardly filtered through his mind. Shizuo couldn't exact remember when he had entered the studio though he found himself in front of his manager who looked like he was going to have a heart attack at the rate he was going and way he was attempting to lecture him.

"-and where have you been all this time?" Those words finally rang clear through the fog and Shizuo's found his eyes flickering over the metal on his left hand, a single ring had never felt heavier. Something he couldn't identify flared inside his chest as his thoughts raced towards Izaya. The feelings clawed only further at raw walls as he thought of the other's disappointed face because of Shizuo's decisions. The single word from before resonated through his being, _vow._

He, Heiwajima Shizuo, had gotten himself hitched. Probably declared his untruthful love for some bimbo. The plain, _silver ring _was more than proof.

He slid his eyes back to the awaiting Suzuki with an eager audience behind him. Shizuo found the words flowing freely from his mouth before he had a proper chance to think, "I think I got married."

There is a pregnant pause before all hell broke loose.

* * *

I was waiting for a certain event to happen in my life so I could use it reference on how to write a certain moment in the story. Feelings are always changing and I sometimes forget how to feel different things. It unfortunately didn't help so I was like screw; I'm finishing the story regardless.

There is a reason why Shizuo is having some many blank slots in his memory, not just because I'm too lazy to write some of the details.

I still can't decide what to do about the whole should they go all the way or shouldn't they situation, so I contemplating putting a poll up soon. That should help settle things or at least, I hope they do.

I'm so grateful for the encouraging reviews! Shizuo and Izaya's relationship is a difficult one to get into to say the least, should they actually people an item… Well it would be a passionate relationship though one where there is a mutual feeling of not being able to stand each other's guts.

Sorry about the slow updates again though I was going through the most amusing situation about the upcoming Tolo dance that I really want to share with you guys. So I've planned to go to Tolo with this guy I'm really good friends with from a very long time ago, well one of my good friends who is a girl mentioned that she didn't really have anyone she wanted to ask to Tolo, but wanted to go nonetheless. So I said, "Well why don't we just share my date?"

It was a funny joke and all between us about how the guy I'm going with would be all pimping with a girl on each arm and shared that little joke with him. We continue to joke about this for a long time until I'm actually asked if I am going with the both of them. Then I was like "What? This was serious?"

Upon questioning my gal pal, I have confirmed that I'm actually going to share my date with another woman… This isn't technically cheating if we're all good friends right? I have no idea though I imagine we're going to have some sort of schedule when it comes to slow dancing because three people don't really work.

I still get strange looks whenever I mention this to people, though considering this isn't normal, I should be weirded out instead. Feh, I am weird so I turn attract weird people and weird friends. Though I drew the line when I joking said that we should go to Taco Bell for dinner…

People need to stop taking me so seriously.

Anyway, please review?


	15. Delusions and unmet expectations

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current time line in this story, it would a profound effect on his life. I apologize that this took so long, explanation in the bottom note.

**This IS **going to be an Izuo as in **Izaya x Shizuo** in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series.

If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me. I hope you don't mind the especially OOC-ness though considering how things never got hot and heavy in the actual anime or novels, it's kind of unavoidable.

I want to especially thank all the people who reviewed in the last chapter; it was really great to read all of them! They always make my day a whole lot brighter.

* * *

Here Shizuo stood, staring at his silhouette underneath the bright artificial lights. Iwaki Takumi's concert was due to begin in about a hour or so, though Shizuo could almost hear the sound of uninterrupted voices scream out what was no longer his name. The artificial smoke billowed at his feet and the beating in his chest only continued to amplify in volume. He held on to the microphone in his grasp despite sweaty fingers under the developing pressure that has been dropped on to his shoulders.

How long had he practiced for this stupid concert? Shizuo couldn't even remember anymore, these last few months had been a blurry string of events. His mind seemed way out of focus, more than less lately though not a lot of people took time to notice.

Celty had once mentioned to Shizuo about how unusually pale he had been looking as of lately. Though Shizuo wanted to assure her otherwise, he admitted to the stakes mounting on this last performance. The higher executives from the recording company were expecting a hell lot from him this time around. While Shizuo wasn't really whole hearted about the concert didn't mean he'd allow himself do such a shitty job.

Though with the way things were going, he wondered if this was self sabotage. Something he wasn't able to afford at the moment, not when he was almost done with all this shit. Shizuo had to remind himself that the end of this stupid career would only come closer with the opening of the concert; that thought was one of the things that got him through the day.

It had brought relief to his mind to know that he'd be free of the contract soon enough and then he'd get the hell out of the public eye for a long time. The latest bout of his own idiotic work wasn't really helping him in any way. Shizuo remembered vaguely of the troublesome morning he had earlier, it had been strangely filled with fainting people, the cries of many women and the shouts of outraged men.

His manager shook him almost violently after staging the exact tributes of a heart attack that went on for few minutes before the older man slid onto the floor all the while muttering something under his breath that Shizuo couldn't hear. Though he was still too far gone at that moment to make sense of the chaos at the studio.

Despite all the troubles from his drunken escapades from the night before, Shizuo couldn't bring himself to remove the ring that at the base of his left ring finger. Well not that he could anyway, the silver seemed to resist every attempt at its removal. Not even when he poured fucking _Windex _on it. When Shizuo rang up Shinra for a short while on how to amputate the ring off his finger with his all of him still attached, the dorky doctor give this explanation that it would come off when the _right time _had come.

This was not some journey of some mother fucking epic proportions.

Shizuo would have torn it off though the possibility that he could rip off his hand along with the ring scared the hell out of him. He wasn't too sure of what he was capable at the moment, hell, if he could rip traffic signs out of concrete then fingers from hands wouldn't be much a stretch. Sure, he could heal all the broken bones he wanted though hands were forever and Shizuo was pretty sure that growing back hands wasn't possible to the public at the moment.

The clatter of a clip board in the background and following apologies brought Shizuo's attention to the present.

Though it was his time now, his stage though Shizuo couldn't help, but feel disconnected to the moment. Disconnected to the sounds around him and unconnected to the voices that barely broke the sound barrier.

The dull ache in his mind had sent him mixed signals. Shizuo's thoughts had started to wander back to Izaya; those said _thoughts _were much more idiotic than he would have _thought_. That thought about his earlier thoughts didn't really make much sense though he tried to ignore the fact that he, Shizuo didn't understand what he was saying anyways.

Though the more he confused himself, the more of Izaya's face he saw. It was throughout the day that he saw the strangest glimpses of the fucker's face in other people's features. Shizuo almost swore that he was going insane though he was sure of the familiar presence which was clearly felt in the atmosphere around him, though he couldn't be too sure. His senses heightened as the last images he had of the other man was tattooed into his eyes, Shizuo can almost feel the finger tips that ghosted over his nape.

He didn't shiver at the clear signal that there was something wrong; just found it more than mildly annoying.

Shizuo's eyes flickered over the set, only to experience the exaggerated expression of being given a heart attack. There in the huge crowd of last minute workers, stood Orihara Izaya whose sickening smile only grew the moment their eyes seared scars into each other. Shizuo felt the aching familiarity as the memory of that damn smirk against his skin pressed itself further into his mind. That expression couldn't be anything, but taunting in its viciousness. Though the image didn't last for long as figure sunk into the chaos as if the bastard was never there.

He briefly wondered if this was an after effect of the hang over, Shizuo didn't spend too much time drunk to actually know if bad headaches weren't the only thing included when the foul liquid passed his lips. At least the pounding sounds around him had ceased though that didn't really explain what the hell just happened.

A horrible thought shook his mind that Izaya might have not been actually there. Shizuo had been seeing flickers of Izaya's figure though for never too long, had he been hallucinating?

Fuck that, that so called "after image" was a product of that asshole messing with him. Like hell was he going crazy because you don't just imagine your bitchy bastard louse with benefits around. Well at least Shizuo didn't think you did, did that happen to normal people? Considering how far gone the strange scale he gotten, he wouldn't really count himself as anything, but weird.

His heart paced uncontrollably as Shizuo pressed through the crowd for the smallest sign of Izaya. The search came out empty until he hit the underground tunnels, the sound of a knife trailing against concrete walls echoed throughout the hallway. Shizuo swung around the closest corner, only to find no one in sight. He glared at the empty space in frustration or what was probably the quick escape of the louse.

Though Shizuo's skin prickled as his senses heightened once again, Izaya was here. He could **feel **the other man's presence, the sickening dread dug further into his stomach. Maybe he really was losing it though that _didn't matter _because that flea was here, the other man should fucking know better than to mess with his concert days.

The louse's ghostly image showing up on today of all days? Fuck being delusional and fuck the coincidence of him "imagining the tick" being here. Coincidences were for the stupid.

_Closer and closer and closer. _

Shizuo slowly made his way down the long hallway until instincts pressed for him to stop in front of a particular door, the faint light from the office window signaled someone's clear presence in the room. Shizuo glared at the handle with all of his animosity because he knew that beyond that door was the manipulative son of bitch. Though words between the two of them were hardly ever spoken, there were guidelines for each of their meetings and Izaya just jumped over the god damn fence.

He tugged at the handle with irritation only to find he had broken off the door knob, Shizuo scowled at the object in his hand before he imbedded his fingers into the handle. With a flick of his wrist, the metal was sent flying in another direction though he didn't particularly care where it landed. All he acknowledged was furious feeling that shook his bones, the need to find fault in Izaya was overriding all senses though it was always Izaya's fault. Always.

It had felt like that fucking door was freaking mocking him for some shitting reason.

Fucking damn it. Why the hell did he have to break the freaking door handle? Ahhhh, well he could just kick the fucking thing in and shoot Izaya in the face with his fist.

Though there didn't seem to be any need to because out of the corner his eye, he spied something that caught his interest. Shizuo hadn't given much thought to the innocent vending machine that was lined against the concrete walls in the past, though his muscles now acknowledged the compulsion to heave such drink machine into the god damn wall. Like always, Shizuo acted on those urges and tore out the metal machine from the concrete confines and bolts. Shizuo heaved the weight with struggling arms though steadied his focus onto the objective before him and threw the vending machine into the wall next to the broken door.

Through the smashed entry way he made, Shizuo found himself in dimly room with two very surprised occupants. No louse though. Damn, looked like his intuition was wrong. That kind of pissed him off.

The unholy shriek that was finally dying in his manager's throat brought Shizuo back to the situation before him. Shizuo zeroed in on Suzuki who sat behind a crudely made desk in what he now realized was an office, his manager's office actually. The much older man stuttered, most likely outraged at the mess Shizuo had caused though the other looked more on the pale side than the angry fit he should have been in.

Shizuo threaded his fingers through the back of his head, he suddenly felt kinda awkward that he busted in the room all of a _sudden_. He seemed to be interrupting something important by the startled looks of the two people in the room, though Shizuo recognized one of the men as one of the higher ups from the recording company that was sponsoring him at the moment. Honda was it? Though it could have been Hayashi... Hontario? Nah, that didn't sound Japanese. Ahhh, who the fucked cared whoever this guy's name was?

"Sorry, wrong room." The apology didn't seem to get Shizuo anywhere because the two other men only gaped at him further. Oh well now he felt really stupid, why did he burst in here all of a sudden again?

Before he could answer that question, Shizuo's manager tried to desperately cover the sheets of papers on his desk with his forearms caught his attention. Curiosity got the best of Shizuo as he moved further into the room. Though mostly covered he could still make out some of the text through the slits of space Suzuki wasn't able to cover, he saw his name.

With dread digging further into his stomach, Shizuo wrenched the other man's hold on the papers and stared at the text before him. The words printed on the plain paper told him that those copies seemed to be actually a contract that involved him remaining as Iwaki Takumi for another three years with his own signature on the dotted line. Shizuo's manager managed to look slightly sheepish as he started to explain about the company's choice of keeping him longer because his _popularity _was only rising to its peak.

His chest hammered in a heavy manner as the thought of continuing as a musician overwhelmed his mind. Shizuo's teeth ground together even when the words the other man was saying hardly registered, he already knew what the "high life" was like. Another couple of years having to deal with bat shit crazy fans, another couple years of stress weighing down on his shoulders as everything rode on reputation and another year of having his every single action of his tracked down. While Shizuo might not like it, he was enslaved to some god damn corporation that held him like some puppet to sing in front of a stupid audience while they plotted out the rest of his life.

Shizuo's likes and dislikes were no longer his own, they were Takumi's. He fucking hated that cheesy persona that was everything, but him. Shizuo hated the character that was set for him, he loathed the identity that had taken a life of its own ruled what was left of him with an iron fist.

His head ached at the thought of following a facade that wasn't him. How had they even got his signature in the first place? Shizuo didn't remember signing anything. No, no, no. They couldn't do this to his, they couldn't have him because he was done with this. Shizuo was going to be done with this whole business when this concert ended because it was supposed to be only a once in lifetime event after all. They couldn't do this, Shizuo wouldn't let them...

"-after all, you committed to this in the very beginning with your brother, so what are a few more years of the glamorous life?" The mention of _Kasuka _brought his attention back towards the man in front of him. Shizuo felt the rage fade away as he slouched against the wall.

Oh yeah, his brother. How the hell did he forget about the most important person in his life? Back before Shizuo discovered the horrible strength he had possessed, his life that used revolve around the timetable the recording company set for him and all those spaces of time in between, when he was able to be with his sibling. Shizuo had forgotten those quiet days when the world was wrapped between just the two of them, those silent exchanges they had once and still cherished so much. Kasuka, who now looked at him with slight worry in his usually expressionless eyes despite never asking the questions that seem to die before they could be asked.

Guilt wracked Shizuo's heart as the terrifying epiphany of how much he changed, how much further he had spiraled down from being Kasuka's brother to being what Shizuo stood as now. He didn't remember about sinking so far down into the monster he had come to be.

Kasuka liked this kind of industry, was proud of it. While Shizuo might not be, he wanted to be here for his brother through thick and thin. There was always back stabbers in the business, always people who smiled so kindly yet was plotting your down fall. All of them wearing cheap masked, though similiar to Shizuo's own as Takumi. Who would be there for his brother when he wasn't?

It was that moment that Shizuo knew he was going to stay here in the entertainment business, for the sake of protecting those dear to him. With that resolve, he slowly nodded towards both men in open acknowledgement of the contract, "Alright. Guess it wouldn't be so bad being Takumi for another couple of years."

With that statement said, he slowly made his way to the cheering fans that screamed that man's name, no, wait…

That was his name they were screaming, though it didn't feel like it.

* * *

The muffled screams and resounding _crash_ echoed throughout the hallway and passed the sound barrier of the thick walls of the room Izaya occupied. He listened with intent to what was happening outside his door from across the hall. Izaya snickered at the aghast reactions from the inhabitants of the room opposite to him. It had been a gamble to be so close by the target especially one as unpredictable as Shizuo though the end results were more pleasing than he had originally would have thought.

At this moment, Shizuo should be interrupting a very important meet between Suzuki Kyoichi, Shizuo's manager, and one of the higher executives of the singer's company. The other man was the son of one of the founders, an important figure that had laid the foundation of the manipulative establishment that had lured the oh so talented Iwaki Takumi into their clutches and unrelenting control. If only he had been aware of what Shizuo's true capabilities were back then, Izaya would have gladly swiped the man off the streets and cultivate the brunette into his very own fighting doll. Though that deadline had long passed and Izaya was faced with new challenges that came in the form of an almighty chaotic god, one that unknowingly sought out the destruction of those around him.

Izaya was a man who liked his games fairly well and took amusement to the various reactions he had garnered from the different types of humans whom in the end, stayed fairly the same. In ways similar to marionettes, they would respond with various reaction without much of his influence, just the simple pull of a string instead. It was experiment of sorts to see if humans would follow the expectations he had set them, though not always according to plan, Izaya found pleasure in the emotions he was given.

Though there was always the exception to all bars that Izaya would set and that exceptions was a certain Heiwajima Shizuo. The men that was slowly becoming a legend throughout Ikebukuro as the violent god of war reincarnated as a japanese man. Izaya leaned against the hallway wall, beyond him was an office filled with low talk though just loud enough for him to discern the conversation. The hushed conversation consisted of the celebrity's manager explaining the final details of a contact that Shizuo hadn't known of.

Orihara Izaya continued to watch Heiwajima Shizuo.

Shizuo, who hated the violence he made with his own fists _despite the fact that it's one of the reasons why Izaya took an interest in the other in the first place. _The trail of cracked concrete painted in blood is truly magnificent though Izaya wondered if he was the only who saw the silver lining through all the red.

Shizuo, who hated the irrepressible rage that burned, burned, **burned** that slender body _though that doesn't stop the slowly spreading, vicious smile across the man's face when he becomes disillusioned with society. _It was the unconscious yet sadistic smile that showcased the true smoldering ire when the brunette inflicted pain on other people and himself with all the fractured bones that come along with each ordeal.

Shizuo, who hated the games they played in secret spaces and denied things within reason _though unconsciously acknowledged the fact that he's falling even farther into Izaya's hands. _The hickies placed along Izaya's collarbone proved this statement to be true along with the thankfully light bite marks. The passionate nips and guttural noises still fresh in his mind.

If he were to confess his genuine feelings then Izaya would say he truly did love the other. Izaya loved many things about such as the pleasure the other man brought into his life, whether it was be physical or not. He loved the amusement at Shizuo's angered face and flustered expressions. Though the thing he loved the most was Shizuo's very sin, the carnage and undetected blood lust that so few knew of.

No other human had brought greater thrills to his life which Izaya quickly found after meeting the brunette. What could compare to the taste of Shizuo's essence? He had yet to find something that could garner his interest's as well as the other man did, though there was always a chance that this would only become a passing memory as he found newer and possibly more interesting things.

Izaya remembered the other's raspy voice that rang loud and clear, yet sounded so far away when heard through the lower levels underneath the stage. The music unraveled with raw intensity played key note in the way Shizuo expressed himself.

He did enjoy the never ending chase, whether it was Izaya pursuing the idol or the Shizuo stalking him. Izaya had felt pleasure that rippled underneath his skin whenever Shizuo sneered in his direction, that expression had always sent exhilaration through Izaya's beating heart. Though the never ending games gave him little time to wonder of what outcome this might bring. Though it is only a matter of time before he figures out the individual that is Heiwajima Shizuo, Izaya still found it hard to discern the conflictions that lurked in those pained eyes.

It seemed at times, that it was indeed the taller man who was in control of the situation. Izaya can't help, but ponder the possibility that it is Shizuo who calculated the outcomes, the reactions that he gave to the brunette whenever they are alone. There was an unnerving flutter that raced inside Izaya's chest whenever he had found the uncertainty that laid the foundation of the path they seem to travel.

For someone who had simply just been a concept, Shizuo pressed heavily into his future decisions. It annoyed Izaya at times, when he found himself being swayed by the other's dictation. Though there is a certain risk Izaya felt whenever he becomes involved with Shizuo, though it is still there was a certain level of intoxication going on.

Izaya found himself coming back to Shizuo every single time, which was something he had not anticipated. He had to take precaution in his every action though Izaya's movements are so practiced with every line that he felt confident enough to move forward with his plans. Though one of the true problems was the way that Shizuo undermined his expectations and further predictions, there is no certain pattern the other seemed to follow when it comes to schedule and personality. For all that Izaya is worth, he can't decipher Shizuo's true feelings though the other man never wavers in his following actions.

He didn't know what Shizuo actually wants from him, he's not even sure if Shizuo knows what Shizuo wants.

It is since Shizuo didn't know what he wanted that Izaya would have to make those choices for him, sway the other man to his own pace. He had to grasp control of their relationship once again and that was why Izaya arranged for the fake contract between the company and Shizuo, without the latter's knowing of course. Izaya had known of Shizuo's despise for his current occupation though it would be difficult to fully separate the other man's celebrity image from Heiwajima Shizuo. People would start to make connections that may or may not be actually there and eventually, someone would see the truth.

That was why Izaya had conducted a plan to throw every off Shizuo's trail when he finally made his escape. To have Iwaki quit his role as a musician instead of retirement because in the entertainment business, retirement was more of a long break for people of Shizuo's age. Companies would annouce their stars plans to take a step out of the lime light, this gave the general public enoguh time to get used to th idea. Though there would still be the constant paparazzi tracking the brunette down when the other man retreated to what was supposed to be the safety of his own apartment, they were always taking misguiding pictures and words out of context. Even if Shizuo moved out of the building, people would always find out where he was.

Though it was hidden secret from the public that Iwaki Takumi and Heiwajima Shizuo were actually the same person, it was a fact that Izaya came across in his long and arduous informantion hunts though he initially filed it away as something unimportant. If Izaya could create a scandal where Shizuo would quit of his strength, then it might create an uproar long enough for the other man to escape to an entirely new place before slipping into his legendary guise or what was his original form.

Izaya would then plant false rumors and dead ends for everyone else to follow while he hid the man from the rest of society. Of course with the exception of letting Shizuo run rampant throughout the city to only strengthen the rumors that had now followed. This plan was easy to excute with illegal transaction between himself and the other man's manager, the older gentleman had been eager to sign Shizuo up for another couple of years. He probably also knew of the brunette's hatred for entertainment business despite what other's might say, Suzuki would have continued to make money off Shizuo's blunt actions as the scandels piled high.

Yes, things were all falling into place. Shizuo should be outraged when he found out about the fake contact as would wreack havoc upon the office which would lead to the taller man quitting his current job.

Though Izaya waited for an outburst of some sort from the other end of the metallic door which would probably be followed by panicked voices, there was none. Shizuo surely must have found out about the company's decision to lengthen his contract for another grand total of either three or four years. He waited as the manager's words droned on and on, until Shizuo's voice finally interupted the strange atmosphere.

"Alright." Izaya felt amounting horror that pressed against his chest as the other man's words continued, "I guess it wouldn't be so bad being Takumi for another couple of years." By the heavy foot falls that grew fainter by the second, Izaya knew that Shizuo had left this part of the building.

It was now that Izaya was finally possessed unmet expectations. Why had the plan go wrong?

He hadn't thought of the possiblity that Shizuo would go along with the false plans for his future, he was supposed to fight **god damn it**! Izaya doesn't understand Shizuo and came no closer at this particular moment though he has to make a choice right here and now. He would have to recalculate the further steps and the back up plan Izaya had made didn't fit the present situation. He wondered what kind of pretty words did Suzuki use on the other man did persuade him so into allowing this transaction so softly.

He didn't think Shizuo was the kind of man who would allowed this to happen though it would seem that Izaya would just have to take matters into his own hands, yes, if Shizuo couldn't do it on his own then he would. He had to act quick before any more problems slipped from his grasp.

With those thoughts, he rubbed his thumb over the smooth surface of his knife that took resident in his coat pocket. Perhaps it was time to reintroduced Suzuki and his companion to forced methods of letting go and keeping their mouthes shut. Such crude tatics though Izaya was doing this for a crude man. Diversions he would have to create. Efforts that must be made. Affections that started to spill into his expression now made him tighten his grip on the weapon.

Izaya would get Shizuo out of here, out of this business, out of this world if it killed the other man.

It is this certain moment Izaya decided to lead Shizuo further into the darkness, knowing full well that brunette would follow regardless of whether Izaya wanted him to or not.

* * *

Flickering lights and desperate hands for the slightest contact is a scene that is all too familiar to Shizuo.

His voice strained against the constant use and Shziuo felt sweaty underneath all the layers that the staff had fit him into; glitter fell from above the ceiling and small explosions of fireworks emphasis the lyrics he sang. He raised his hands towards the fans, Shizuo's finger tips skim against many reaching hands though there isn't any full contact.

Shizuo supposed he could be content with this, should be thankful that people love him and the life that has been given to him. He knew that, but his feelings conflict with any rationality. While he isn't half hearted about his preformance, Shizuo forced the hate for the current situation to the music, his intensity felt burning. He felt no happiness in anything excpet the knowledge that he was doing the right thing for Kasuka.

That was the only reason why Shizuo kept going on with life.

Though suddenly, his voice no longer echoed throughout the stadium, Shizuo glared at the microphone in his hand. The thousands of people in front of him started to grow impatient by the second, what was once murmurs was starting grow into outraged shouts. Shizuo angled his body to catch the movement of the backstage, they should have known what the hell was going on or least signal him to do something.

Shizuo hadn't seen what he expected though he was hardly surprised. Standing there is a lone figure whose pale appearance contrasted with darkness behind him. Once again, Shizuo only saw Izaya though he was unable to read the words on the other's speaking lips. If Shizuo had been any other person, he would have wondered if this as just another delusion that his distressed mind had created. Though there is no such thing as coincidence when it comes to the matter of such a louse. His earlier beliefs were reinstated with the bastardly sighting, why else would Izaya be here of all days?

Shizuo wanted to question why the fuck did the other cut off his performance right before the last number though the other's movements catch his eye. It was subtle though he was close enough to see the brunette's actions as those red eyes narrowed and Izaya switched his gaze towards his own hand, no, a certain finger that held a similar **ring **to the one on Shizuo's left ring finger.

Shizuo stared in absolute horror as the other man tilted his head and stared at him underneath half-lidded eyes. The smile that spread across the other's mouth was vicious in the knowledge it held.

He didn't truly need to see up close the ring on Izaya's left ring finger for himself because those were the same hands that held his face not so long ago. Shizuo remembered the light touches that had felt hot against his cheeks which were in clear contrast to the cold metal that slid over his skin. No wonder why the ring felt so familiar. Shizuo finally understood all too well what Izaya had done and it doesn't help him feel any smarter.

The microphone in his hand dropped, he loosely heard the _thump _near his feet though his mind is already gone by that point.

Fucking son of a bitch. That shitting bastard, that freaking asshole. The dull ache heightened in his head as his chest became inflamed in burning fury. _Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill..._

Shizuo didn't plan for the bloodshed though his anger was already set into motion, all he saw was Izaya and that damn smile etched across his face.

He only took two steps before the lights above dimmed to black, though that doesn't stop him from hunting the louse down like the mongrel he was. The chase began as they made their through the intricate hallways underneath the slightest of lighting, "_Iiiiizzzaaayyyyaaaaa-kunnnnn!_"

All Shizuo heard was the sound of insane laughter that resonated through his ears. He shoved all obstacles out of his way, everything that set Izaya and himself farther apart. His chest thumped uneasy when they twisted around another corner, nearly knocking into one of the clothing racks for the other dancers. Though he gained back lost distance so Shizuo continued to run and run and run until he cornered the fucker.

There was a slight sheen of sweat on the other man's face. Yeah, the flea better be fucking scared because Shizuo was going to pound that damn smirk off that handsome face. Whether was going to _kill _that curved smile, _kill _that damn sadistic quirk of the other man's lips. _Kill it. Kill it. Kill it. Kill it. Kill it _whether logic said it was impossible, Shizuo would still _kill it_.

Shizuo pulled back his right fist and swung it forward only to have his fist meet the concrete wall which incased his hand. Izaya, who had ducked just in time, only lingered within Shizuo's personal space with that bastard smile. _Shizuo hated, hated, hated that smile. _It was those lips that haunted him at night all the while leaving imprints on Shizuo's skin which had been a bitch to cover.

Though the lights that ran down the hallway flickered back on and hollow cries of his fake name echo through the violent silence. Shizuo's attention escaped the target besides him if only for a moment, though long enough for him to see the searching figures from the distance. It took a second to remember that he was in the middle of a **concert**, his to be specific.

Shizuo had fucked up again, the knowledge of how many people he's disappointed stiffened his joints as he found it hard to breathe. Kasuka, he thought of Kasuka who said he would watch the preformance tonight. Shizuo had failed him again.

Guilt took a choke hold over his concious though he isn't allowed to think of his faults for too long because the louse tugged his hand out of the solid wall and interlaced their fingers together. They start to run towards the exit though Shizuo isn't sure where they're actually going, but he allowed the other man to guide him to any place that wasn't here.

Though he hated the hand that held his because Shizuo hated Izaya. It was simple and short statement he continued to hold along with his dead ideology.

Heiwajima Shizuo hated Orihara Izaya.

Shizuo hated the situation laid out before him. He hated how alive the brunette made him feel, hated how at times he forgot to breathe when red eyes caught his and he hated that tick lingered in his mind when he had not right being there in the first place. He hated how much he dreamed of the other's sweltering heat and sly smiles. He hated those lips, that pale skin and dancing fingers that explore the expanse of his skin.

Although the thing Shziuo hated Izaya the most for was making him into this disgusting person, one that is bound by the desire and violence. Shizuo hated that person the most of all though he doesn't hate all the people who seem to interlace with his new found personality.

He didn't want to live out his life as Iwaki Takumi though he's unsure of what being Heiwajima Shizuo will bring. All Shizuo could do was feel the wrath the rose inside and coiled in his fists, begging him to beat Izaya's face. He should be angery and is because this is all because of Izaya, though the back of Shizuo's mind tells him to stop falling in default mode whenever something goes wrong when the other man is involved.

Shizuo ignored that voice and ran further into the night with the red eyed demon.

* * *

Shizuo's hand shook slightly underneath Izaya's grip as they fled into the night, whether in anger or something else along those lines he's not sure. Adrenaline pumped throughout Izaya's veins as the asphalt pounded underneath his feet. If he were take an outside look of himself then he was sure that he would have been surprised at his own expression.

They cut through the various alley ways until the settle on the sidewalk approximately a mile away from the stadium. Izaya breathed heavy as he pondered the reactions that were currently being garnered at the moment as the staff had to tell the audience that the main preformer was missing. Kidnapped to say the most or the very least, driven away from his stage and song.

He obsessively kept his facial expression in check now and turned towards the other man, "You're free now."

Izaya took close note of how fast the anger transitioned to an inquisitive look on Shizuo's face despite the strength that was being used on his hand being so threatening. He could feel the skin bruise as pain started to encase his fingers thoguh Izaya tried his best not to show a pained grimace. The brunette didn't seem to notice his internal struggle and instead, looked like he wanted to say something though doesn't seem to be able to find the words.

He had to act fast, Izaya can't allow Shizuo to truly think before the information he wanted to plant sunk into the other's mind, "Before you ram your fists into my face, tell me this Shizu-chan. Are you happy with your place in the entertainment business? I hardly think your suited for that kind of life style of being constantly stalked everywhere. I recall there was an incident of fans breaking into one your establishments not so long ago. You know your not meant to be cornered like that, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo's eyes turned into gleaming slits, "Shut up."

Well Izaya knew he was right and it was only a matter of time before Shizuo believed his profound truth if he hadn't already. Though he took notice of the tired lines that engrave the other's face underneath the light foundation that was applied earlier. Last night flickered through his mind and how desperate the other had seemed to hold him. The drunken Shizuo had spoken even more freely than the ever so blunt, yet sober one had. It could have been the fact that everything the brunette had said last night was something he was selectively denying in his own mind.

Though Shiuzo does not turn his eyes downcast, not that Izaya expected them too. His expression does soften lightly as pain started dawn on those handome features once again like they had before Izaya led him out of the stadium. He could see the doubts that cloud the other's face in a strange way that Izaya never thought he would see, the thoughts are clearly written over the pale face.

Shizuo regretting leaving with him, though his mind had been in such a state of anger and confusion that Izaya had taken oh so much advantage of. Why Shizuo would have such doubts echoed in his mind, why would he agree to being Iwaki Takumi for much longer than he intended? The questions pressed heavily against his chest and ripple underneath his skin like a sudden illness. For once, he doesn't voice his thoughts so carelessly like he had always had before because Izaya wanted to understand the other's actions so badly that it almost physically hurt.

Yet Shizuo towered over him, staring at him with such intensity and Izaya stared back.

Though he wondered if this was what humans refered to as addiction, as intoxication because Shizuo was in his veins and Izaya couldn't get him out. Like slowly filthing poison, he could feel the brunette's presence unclearly as his vision blurred until all he could see was faint shadows and Shizuo's pale form. The other man was all he could taste, so strange taste that lingering in his mouth.

He unconciously licked his lips, they almost burn for the other man's. Though he chose not to kiss Shiuzo who looked conflicted at the moment who murmured, "...but Kasuka. Who will protect Kasuka?" Ah, now he could see Shizuo's reason to agree to such an unreasonable contract.

As the night flinted across the dark sky, Izaya found himself achieving his goal in getting away from the place he hated most and wanted nothing more than to soak in the so rightful victory he had earned, but found himself unable.

* * *

Thank you for patiently waiting for the newest chapter of _If only till then_! Well, I put the poll up or at least I think I did. Actually, I don't think I did it right. Someone reading this story should explain to me how to properly make one because some once told me that the poll didn't appear on my author page. Which makes me very sad ;A;

To put this almost closing arc into summary, Shizuo is finally escaping the entertainment business that is oh so suffocating. Even though I am the one who decided his occupation, I figure Shizuo wouldn't be very satisfied with the life like Kasuka is. No matter what happens to Shizuo, he is meant for a life of chasing down the object his undying hate and trying to get through life one step at a time. Though his brotherly love for Kasuka overpowers his desires to get out of the business and apparently the rationality that he could just sue the company for forgery. Probably.

Though for Shizuo, it's either this option or the other.

So we're almost done with two arcs, look how far I've come! The first arc was the one covering Dollars which includes the introduction of Shizuo and Izaya's relationship with the blonde's super strength and struggles. The second is an arc I made myself about Shizuo and Izaya's relationship and how it is starting to bloom along with the upcoming concert and pressures Shizuo is having.

You'll have to wait for oh so long updates to see where the Saika and Yellow Scarves arc will go.

Sometimes, when I look over my past work or even the first couple of chapters, I find myself completely embarrassed at how my writing was almost a year ago. I'm still really new to writing because I've been working on this story alone and don't have many things to expand at the moment. Though I do really enjoy writing to the point where I put a fancy monologue in my head of the events happening around me and making them sound freaking magnificent. Not that I try to, it just happens. Seriously, when I realize what I'm doing, I'm like WTH? lol

I'm thinking of rewarding my 100th reviewer with a lovely one-shot of their choosing. BTW Has anyone else seen the second Durarara special? It renewed my love for the series.

Anyway, please review!


	16. Beginnings that never start

A/N: This is pretty much an AU of what would happen if Shizuo didn't gain his crazy and amazing strength until much later in life. If Shizuo's strength didn't come until to the current timeline in this story, it would a profound effect on his life.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! Shizuo or Izaya. Slight warning on Shizuo's increasingly foul language over the series. If you hadn't noticed, he swears a LOT when he's having his "time of the month… or year". If anyone wants me to change the rating on this story because of that, then just PM me.

* * *

As the little light filtered through the remnants of the night time sky, Izaya acknowledges that of Shizuo and himself, one of them is lying to the other. The denial had started to seep into actions and had officially begun to play with crucial emotions to the point where it had become difficult for either of them to properly speak anymore.

Words were never an issue; words were something Izaya could manipulate into a beautiful fabrication of lies that he would whisper into attentive ears that were simply waiting for all they wanted to hear. There was rarely a time that Izaya had ever hesitated though he had come to find those moments occurring more than often in the presence of Heiwajima Shizuo.

Heiwajima Shizuo, the name lingered in the deepest recesses of his mind. Soft brunette locks. Mouth that held foul words and heat. Golden eyes that seared into his own eyes. _Piercing. _Izaya could feel the other man on his skin and in his veins. He loved Heiwajima Shizuo, the man who owned a distorted mind and would starve for what he'll never have.

He knew, but still doesn't understand the reasoning behind it.

Izaya knew what Shizuo yearned for, the dreams for an ordinary life as an average citizen while working at some menial job like everyone else in Ikebukuro. What he didn't understand about the oh so violent brunette is why would want to lower himself to lifestyle of meritocracy. Wasn't it natural for humans to dream of a future filled with their sickening hopes and dreams? Yes, it was a human's nature to desire a life of excitement apart from their dreary life.

As if it weren't for the superhuman abilities were enough, the other man had lived a good portion of his life a celebrity. The transition from having the musical career to one of doing Izaya's bidding wouldn't things to get any less hectic; Izaya would personally insure that fact so that menial thoughts wouldn't drift through Shizuo's mind.

Though the imagery of what would be the fortissimo of Ikebukuro slaving away in a cubicle in a freshly pressed suit had immediately dampened Izaya's spirits.

That thought alone sickened Izaya to his stomach as the frown on his face deepened, he would **damn** the other man to the depths of hell before he allows such a thing because Shizuo was never normal and never meant to be like any other. Izaya has already damned the man to eternity at his side, waist deep in sin or so says all those the people Izaya has betrayed in the past.

Their wretched screams sent a shiver down his spine as he manipulated them into walking forward to death themselves, although there was a few people that had to take some convincing at the end of his knife.

Izaya remembered the dark alleyway, silver meeting soft skin and the metallic smell of blood in the air.

They had only served to remind Izaya that he had hurt Shizuo once, had made him bleed blood because it was Izaya's to spill in the first place.

The knowledge that he had been the only to properly scar the other man this way had blossomed something akin to pride in his chest, a twisted smile tugged at his mouth. Despite all the heated flush of Shizuo's strengthened skin, he was abnormally human in the ways he displayed overly exaggerated emotion.

It could be thought of as strange considering whom he was related to, it was also a wonder why the word emotionless wasn't a synonym to the name Hanejima Yuuhei. The other man had threatened him once and it might have been comical if Izaya hadn't acknowledged the fact that this creature was a formidable one when it came to his influence of Shizuo.

He vaguely remembered the words that were exchanged, though why should Izaya be the one at wrong here?

If Izaya hadn't been there to witness Shizuo's first act of violence, well who knew what would become of the poor brunette. He had burned with the knowledge of what could have been if Shizuo had continued to run rampant and blind throughout the entirety of his life.

Bones would be broken and healed, red would run the streets and no one would ever understand the potential that Heiwajima Shizuo held, not even the man himself. The mind played dirty tricks on people to which Izaya used to his advantage, though Shizuo's resolutions seem to echo hollow when he made them.

The defined lines of Shizuo's shoulders quiver with action, something he would never allow himself should he be aware of his surroundings. A nightmare, only to prove how human the other man is.

They're dancing along the line of disappointment because Shizuo isn't getting what he wants and Izaya has furthered his goals anymore than usual. Resolves must be strengthened and Izaya chose to dance along the lines of the other's vision instead as he focused the brunette's rage upon all the while cultivating muscles. The brunette had barely noticed the pain by the time Shizuo was cursing the fact that he was lost in every kiss Izaya had pressed against his jaw line.

While he gaining hold on the other's life through the persuasion of skin and heat, there was no saying what would happen if Shizuo were to be left unattended to and there was only some much time Izaya could dedicate his time to the other man when there was also other concerning matters on his hands.

Although his internal ranting was interrupted by Shizuo when he started mumble under his breath and shifted his body so that his back was turned to Izaya's watching eyes. He noted the cold perspiration that wracked the other man's restless body; one would come to the conclusion that the brunette's nightmares had gotten worse.

This was a vulnerability wasn't meant for him, not made by him. The bed frame shook under the uncontrolled tremors until there was a sound like a quick intake of breathes which was followed by what sounded almost like dry heaving was being ushered out of Shizuo's chest.

Izaya's beloved human was awake.

The sheet rustled underneath the other's withering and he felt the bed dip under Shizuo's weight as the other man stumbled into the bathroom. The restroom door slammed against the wooden frame which was followed by the sound of the shower being turned on.

At the freedom of no longer having a bed mate, Izaya stretched his tired limbs and rolled the dull ache of yesterday away with fresh thoughts. Dawn was beginning to break as he laid between disheveled sheets, strategizing his next actions and taking all recourses into consideration. There were plans to be fulfilled and goals that had to be met, no one and Izaya meant no one would get in the way of what he wanted.

Valhalla. The word twisted his lips until he felt a grin taking place on his face. The trepidation of dying was somewhat irrational. Though Izaya is unsure of what laid in the spaces between here and the six feet of dirt that all corpses were buried underneath. It is that thought that he didn't have control of what happened after he died that infuriated him the most.

He repeated the words mentally several times to instill the meaning to his mind.

All his plans should follow through, the only problem itself was something he had in his hold, but had yet to tame. Yes, the problem was that for all Shizuo's ignorance, he has saw right through Izaya from the very start and continued to gaze at him as if this was almost a fleeing matter that he would one day over come when the brunette had gained control of his unruly rage.

Perhaps this was why Izaya continued to provoke the other man, it was always amusing to the calmed expression translate into one of pure rage.

Izaya would have to solve the problems he was riddled with soon enough. The ultimate solution would be to bind the other man to him, if not with force than with persuasion and few various other methods. Izaya could give Shizuo other reasons to remain by his side, to stay here with him and to never return to a life of dull actions and without thoughts. Reasons that didn't actually have to involve Izaya though something he had enough power over to control should things get out of control.

The sound of the shower had longed stopped and the bathroom door creaked open to reveal a mostly bare brunette with an impressive body, a fluffy towel secured loosely at the hip. Izaya couldn't have been found with for his blatant stare and hadn't even tried to make to subtle to lessen the uncomfortable look on the former idol's face.

"I hadn't heard you get up." He lied because there is no need for Shizuo to know how much he resonated through Izaya's thoughts.

The brunette scowled at the depraved smirk on his own face before Izaya turned his attention the pile of clothes that he was wearing from the night before. They would have hardly seemed appropriate at any function considering how flashy the clothes were, though Izaya was all too sure that Shizuo had to be stuffed into such tight fabric because it didn't really seem like something he would wear on his own in the first place.

Not that he had really been complaining although it seemed out of place in his apartment and he had always been fickle to imagery. He had still felt slightly intoxicated off the ire that restricted Shizuo's actions, though something reminded him that the fleeting feelings lead to uncontrolled actions.

Izaya reached out towards the other man without much thought. Shizuo had then visibly stiffened when they touched, his body language spoke volumes of discomfort when Shizuo's strong shoulders squared themselves. Izaya grounded his teeth together, this man was something he had tried, **tries**, to influence though for all Izaya's worth, and it didn't seem to be working.

It's not that he feared that one day he would have to let the other go, Orihara Izaya doesn't feel fear very often nor does he allow such mistakes to happen. It is through this miscalculation that he has to plot again and make new mental calculations, draw up new responses and which words he should use to several different reactions.

Humans were so intricately complex yet the underlying layers were all too simple to be true, they were so easy love when their cries of sorrow reached his ears and sank into his heart. Shizuo was human underneath all the shades of strength and rage, which was why Izaya loved Shizuo too.

Though it comes to point where he wondered if he, _Orihara Izaya_, was actually mistaken and had named this numbing emotion as love. Humans were afraid of those they deemed not human; would it be any easier to take control Shizuo if Izaya thought of him as a monster?

Izaya withdrew his touch and instead turned his attention to the dressing drawer, sorting through the clothes that would fit a man of Shizuo's stature because all he had left were the concert clothes and the towel lingering around his sharply jointed waist.

Finally he pulled out a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt that he hadn't used in a while. Gingerly handing the clothes to Shizuo, Izaya took note of the deepened frown that had appeared on the other man's face though hadn't pressed further. Instead, he chose to smolder at the sight of the naked skin and all the developed muscles Shizuo's accumulated over the years, it would be a lie to call the man anything over than breath taking.

It would be the absolute truth that Izaya wouldn't mind telling even if it would probably include bloodshed like all the other nasty things he's revealed to people.

Izaya settled onto the couch in the living room though he continued to linger over the view the brunette was providing from the still open door way as he stretched himself taunt to loosen the kinks in muscles. There shouldn't be this strange atmosphere around them, perhaps it was a mistake to not screw Shizuo after all. Silly women had always thought the way to bind a man was through the ways of their hunger, sexually or otherwise.

Though there was hesitation in the way he moved when there shouldn't be, Izaya needed to grasp Shizuo again before all was lost. Izaya couldn't help, but feel the delicate threads binding to together pulling hard enough to break the seams.

His mind paced at an aberrant speed and for the first time, he felt the unconscious pull of desperation stringing along his actions.

* * *

Cold sweat had perspired against Shizuo's skin; he belatedly closed his blank and bleary eyes. There was a dull ache in pounding against the walls of his mind, more so his head though the soothing patter of water against face started to help with his heart racing erratically.

Dark, vivid images overtook his view as he remembered the blood painting people's faces that ruled his latest dream, the carnage he administered upon them was bleary yet Shizuo could remember more clearly now than he could before.

_Flesh meeting fists. Fury. Anger. Hatred. Blood. Screams. Curses. Kill. Kill. Kill._

No one should be capable of something so hideously violence like that, though Shizuo was able to and had done it before in the past.

Those nightmares stemmed from the horribly familiar memories of tearing stop signs out of the ground and swinging to draw blood from all those who angered him. He could remember the hoarse cries that roared out of his mouth and all the foul words that were passed in the far and few times he actually talked to the flea. Their meetings were merely made of physical exchanges though Shizuo had no idea why he allowed this whole thing to go so far in the first place.

Feeling more alert of his surroundings, the vivid memories of last night played over in his head. It was then Shizuo remembered how he skipped out on one of the hugest performances of his entire career for the pursuit of cheating bastard. The ring on Shizuo left hand seared his skin in reminder of the possible damage he's made towards Kasuka's acting career.

Guilt started to seep into his system and he started to feel the weight bearing down on his mind.

Shizuo turned the shower handle and wrapped a towel around his waist. With belated thoughts, he hoped that the fucker in the next room over was still asleep so maybe he could sneak the hell out here undetected.

"I hadn't heard you get up." With no such luck although there was a bitter smile playing the edge of Izaya's lips and for a compulsive second, Shizuo wanted to question the other man, but stopped himself short from doing so. Something inside him is set on edge, teetering over that edge of who the hell knew what.

Shizuo doesn't ask because he shouldn't and that's a good enough explanation in his mind for the moment, so he merely sneered at red eyed man out of reflex.

The bastard himself stared without shame, the look started to sear his body as Izaya's expression screamed _starving_.

His skin prickled upon recalling the state of dress or lack of, Shizuo shifted uncomfortably at that fact. Well that and the fact that Izaya was still laid out on the bed, lithe limbs tucked under his head which was barely tilted towards his direction to meet his own eyes, the stare was grating on his nerves and it made him feel really uncomfortable.

They draw a treaty the moment the son of a bitch switched his gaze towards the pile of clothes he had hazardously left on the bedroom floor. Shizuo grimaced at the colorful clothing; they weren't really his personal style though he hadn't properly dressed himself for several years now.

When Shizuo turned his attention back to other man, he was startled by the lack of space between them. Izaya had edged closer in the time that he had spaced out, the high arched eyebrows knitted together in concentration while his hand gripped onto Shizuo.

He stiffened as the other man's fingers tips swept over his forearm, was horrified to find the sickly sweet relief that came with the slightest touch. Shizuo was alarmed by the unfamiliar sensations of wanting to lean further into the other's hands. This shouldn't be happening, Shizuo shouldn't want this, shouldn't want more because he has already made his mind up on who to hate.

No, not made up this mind, has just always hated Izaya and that was the correct order of things or at least the order that he continued to fuck up whenever he came into contact with the flea bastard.

The man withdrew his hand before Shizuo could come to a decision of what to do, the heat faded and he felt at lost. More than he should and this is just coming around in a full circle.

His body struggled with something, limbs ached with want though what that want was...

Hell if Shizuo even knew anything, anymore.

Izaya is already scouring his dresser before pulling out a better substitute for his outfit from yesterday. The flea pressed the clothing into his hands and wandered off.

Hesitantly, he stared at the t-shirt and sweat pants he held in his hand. It's not like Izaya could use the clothing to mess with his head so he chose to grab his underwear from the pile of clothes he left around the floor.

Upon putting the loose clothing on, Shizuo found himself wondering if it was normal that he found this whole thing fucking strange. He shouldn't even be accepting anything from the douche, but it was admittedly better than what he came through the door in. Yesterday was a night of recollections best forgotten and true to those words; Shizuo hardly remembered much about what happened after they had left the stadium.

He took in the view of Izaya draped over the living room couch, his clothes slightly rumpled since it didn't seem they had changed when they had got to the place Shizuo recognized as the fucker's apartment.

The scarlet eyes dart towards his way, daring him to make a move that is probably going to goad into something he'll regret. Though it the other man that stood first, moving over the window and drawing the blinds until the room darkened.

Shizuo shifted in discomfort again.

By the jerk of the other's jaw, Izaya motioned him over the sofa he once again occupied, eyes glittering in that certain _infuriating_ way they always did. Shizuo settled himself onto the leather interior, on the opposite end. Not touching the brunette, but nearly because of the lack of space.

It was times like these that Shizuo would have said something to break the fucking silence, but he felt too caught up in the intensity that he was well aware of being sent his way by the only other person in the apartment. Though he didn't really have the gift of letting fancy speeches flow so freely from his mouth, his actions usually did the talking for him.

"I should go back soon," he began, "They're going to need me."

There is a brief laugh, "Need you, Shizu-chan? Why would they ever need _you_?"

The words were filled with spite.

His eyes flickered towards the other man who in raised an eyebrow in response; Shizuo could feel the heat of Izaya's hands which almost touched his as his own raced up to his cheeks in indignation. The atmosphere was slowly suffocating him though that doesn't halt the grimace he felt taking place on his face.

"Why the hell wouldn't they need me? I freaking walked out on them for some fucking mistake, if you hadn't been there I would have been able to finish the fucking concert." He gritted those words through clenched teeth.

"Ahhh well for starters, you followed me whole heartedly, not to mention all those times you skipped out on the studio to be with me. That really isn't the responsible thing to do though you might just blame your unruly emotions, there aren't that much of an excuse." Shizuo felt the angry flush in his face darken at the words though doesn't stop nimble fingers from picking at his clothing, smoothing out the crumpled state of his collar.

"Don't blame me on your psychotic tendencies; you just like the fun we have."_ Taunting. Taunting. Taunting._

Cruelty and arrogance were painted on Izaya's face and Shizuo's hands struggle to not wipe the palette clean. Though he doesn't succeed when he fisted a handful of the other man's shirt and yanked him face to face. A deep guttural sound emerged from his own throat and though he swore to not let his anger get the best of him, Shizuo broke his own promise with ease.

It's when the heat continued pressed against Shizuo's front that his own actions had become momentarily frozen.

The space between them was startling and he would have released Izaya like he scalded his body if it wasn't for the slim hands that lightly drag over the fabric of his stomach and it took all the concentration in the world to not flinch when the other man's wandering fingertips scrape against the skin underneath his shirt.

A hot breath against the shell of his ear startled Shizuo, "Let me violate you."

This pacing is off again, though it seemed at times that they never were set to schedule because they lived off the word _erratic_.

Shizuo should stop the other man, but doesn't because his body won't comply with his thoughts. The actions were achingly familiar and allowed his mind to slip into the light blankness that he had become accustomed to over a scary amount of time. The weight pressed his chest doesn't choke him anymore although the pressure is still there, lingering like a fucking bitch.

Izaya surged forward and his lips grazed against Shizuo's, the bastard's tongue slipping between his teeth. The taste of sin and musky lust is in his mouth although that doesn't stop heat from pooling in his abdomen or the way his hands slide until then become tangled in the ink black hair.

The other man murmured something against his lips though when Shizuo's ear strained to hear the words, he couldn't make them out. The hands that skim lightly against his skin seemed assured as Shizuo was pressed back into the couch.

Shizuo should remind himself that he should be able to resist the advances of a fucking peon; he can't hear the voice of reason anymore that is screaming; screaming that it was Izaya who was complicating him.

It was like the line of conscious was cut the moment they had met because Shizuo couldn't remember a time when he had acted like a reasonable person, not that he could think much in the first place at the moment.

Although Shizuo never does because no matter how his logic wanted him at to reel back, his hands continued to move on their own as they search the contours of Izaya's naked back, fingernails threatening to sink harder into the skin.

"Ahhh f-fuck."

_Breathless_. He's forgotten how to intake air, the lack of oxygen made him feel light headed. No, not breathless, this was drowning as the overwhelming pressure surrounded Shizuo with something he all too familiar with.

It wasn't like Izaya would let him forget the press of his lips as he killed him softly and slowly. Even when they came up for air, Shizuo found himself in a daze as he buried his head into crook of the other man's neck and sank his teeth into the now broken skin. He heard the hiss that escaped Izaya's attention and suddenly, the heat wrapping them felt all too hot to handle.

Shizuo remembered his pinned position and tried to shift their bodies, though they roll off of the leather couch and land roughly onto the carpet instead. The material of the floor was uncomfortable, but fuck the impending rug burns because at least he had some sort of control over the situation.

His thighs are already straddling the other's waist as his unsteady hands held onto Izaya's jaw line, Shizuo clumsily smashed their lips together again with bruising affect.

Their teeth _clacked _against each other and Shizuo momentarily loosened his grip on Izaya's face, the brunette's mouth brushed past his face, hot breath ghosting over his skin before he buried his teeth into the crook of Shizuo's own neck and laughed, "An eye for an eye or I guess this would be bite for bruises and blood."

Shizuo wanted Izaya to shut the hell up, but the silence from earlier was about equally annoying so he doesn't know what the more evil here was hand.

He does recognize the fact that the skin underneath Izaya's imbedded nails should have bled a long time ago, but Shizuo honestly didn't remember what it was like bleed properly anymore. Their mouths ground against each other again and _god, he knew this was wrong._

Though he fights with all his fury against the impulses that hold him here, when was it all the wrongs starting to feel right. When they had actually become right, Shizuo shouldn't have to justify his violence or his anger.

A deft hand pulled down Shizuo's borrowed pants and rub against the naked skin underneath, Shizuo nearly shivered at the touch and struggled to stay rigid. _No weakness, there was no room for weaknesses. _This was the art of their war and that's how Shizuo fought when captured so fucking _intimately_.

"I fucking hate you." That's what he growled against the hollow of Izaya's throat, his fingers tugging at the fabric of the other man's shirt. The raw annoyance swells on his tongue and leaves an almost bitter after taste. The shame burned his cheeks because he should have more morals than abandoning everything he knew before hand just for the chase of something he doesn't he'll ever have. Doesn't want to have, but forced to be drawn to anyway.

The other man paused for a second before he chuckles and the fact that the other man is taking his resentment so lightly only furthered the offense in Shizuo's eyes. The sounds of cruelty brushed past his ear, leaving an echo in its wake. There should be words coming out of his mouth, they should be curses though harsh pants were the only thing he could manage at the moment.

He isn't even sure if this is lust or unsatisfied needs anymore because it sure as hell isn't liking or love. There is pain when they devour each other's mouths and set the tempo to desperation because that's what he's naming this.

Shizuo is just letting Izaya pretend that he forgot what happened yesterday, like it never happened and they were still speaking without words again. There is an uncertainty that lied ahead of them and while Shizuo wasn't afraid to face what came his way, he would be damned if there would be another day he allowed Izaya to win.

The slick bastard's fingers dug sharply into his thigh and just _fuck_.

Shizuo's own fist reacted on instinct and infused itself with where Izaya's head used to be. The laughter grew louder, but the silence still reigned over the both of them in a way.

He rut their hips together, his bruised hand wrapped around the other man's pale neck once more, pressing Shizuo closer and he's forgetting again. _Hating. Loathing. Disgust. _He's not sure anymore because the lines are bleeding through.

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Shizuo hated himself for falling back into place so naturally like this, hated that this felt so natural, hated how he can't help himself and how he's so fucking hungry for more.

Maybe it's just the same old patterns that Shizuo followed the familiarity and continued their strangled pace. He had wondered if they were shutting a door that should have never been open in the first place although Shizuo continued to forget every time he's reminded of the fact that Izaya tasted like carnage.

* * *

Tom gazed at the tall structure in front of him; it was a classy neighborhood to say the least. Definitely not the kind you expect the next mark to be living in if you took into account of the general clients of his company, they usually lived in shabby apartments in the down town area, not to mention the fact that they usually resided in Ikebukuro instead of Shibuya.

Though he had no idea why this had turned into an out of town business venture, his boss had insisted that Tom of all people should journey down from the Toshima ward to here.

The client was supposed to be cooperative man who was courteous enough to pay the money he owed in time for the deadline although apparently sketchy enough to actually use their company enough times to be called a regular. This mystery man had politely asked they could schedule in a business meeting to discuss another payment.

It struck Tom as the actions of a legitimate business instead of someone looking into pay off some femme fatale more money.

The actions of this client wasn't apparently enough to warrant for another body guard so the boss had if Tom would make the trip alone.

After all, the few promising men were still being trained on how to recognize the various situations that apply to the different kinds of clients that would have gotten and he didn't have enough time to pick up the slack for someone that would make more than his share of mistakes.

While Tom might not have been the smartest guy around town, but he had a sharp enough wit that wheedled him out of a few tough situations. He would like to think sometimes he could have gone farther in life than being a debt collector though Tom also knew his limits at life; he wasn't one to push himself too hard either.

The building itself inside was decorated in a rather indifferent and cold manner, something similar to the decor magazine he had skimmed through every now and again.

Tom felt somewhat out of place in this high classy atmosphere, he was used to the run down apartments, stained yellow walls and strange characters.

As strange and out of the ordinary this was for him, he moved in front of the right door that was neatly labeled the owner's surname on the door plate.

After a bit hesitantly, he knocked against the front door though a minute had passed by without avail and his boss probably wouldn't make exceptions now when it came to clients paying the bill. His fist pounded against the wood and raised his voice in case this was actually an old man that couldn't hear all that well, "Shibata-san! Are you in?"

Only silence.

Tom continued beating against entrance in hopes of rousing the owner's attention until he could hear the following sound of heavy footsteps alerted him to the man coming to the door.

He had the common sense to take a step back, different experiences with several clients have proven this learnt procedure well and the sound of speed the man on the opposite side of the door suggested someone angry. Tom had a few men that had tried to shank him in a weak attempt to escape the self fulfilling debt, that he had been told of how great this patron was prior to his trip though that had sounded a little too fishy for him.

To his not so much surprise, an angry face appeared behind the door, though to his actual surprise, in a way he hadn't expected.

The _crack _which was followed by the image a door hung from the frame, half hazardously and broken in half wasn't really something that happened a lot or at all really.

The man at the entrance held a silver knob mid air in his grip with knuckles bleached white, Tom assumed it was irritation at being disturbed at this time of the day though it is well into the afternoon. The tall brunette that had answered his call glared at the object his hand with annoyed look on his face that further proved his theory.

Weary eyes took a look at him with a prominent scowl to match though that hadn't affected the shocking recognition Tom had felt when taking the brunette's face in fully. "Shizuo?"

Tom had thought he had sighted the man some time ago though that night itself had been a haze which included taking his temporary body guard to the hospital and having to explain it to his boss. Although this was no mistake, no mistake in the fact that this was in fact his former underclassmen standing before him, albeit the fact that Tom hadn't expected to see the other man like this, if at all.

The other man who Tom deemed to be his middle school acquaintance stiffened a considerable amount before Tom had felt the searing stare of other man be directed fully towards his face. Well the other's man inquisitive look hadn't really lost all the innocence it once held, there was a certain focus that wasn't there before.

Though the eyes have yet to lit with recognition, the brunette's head does tilt slightly as if the angle will help him to become the man Tom hoped he thought he was.

He held his hands in the most peaceful way possible, "It's been a while." He smiled though his confidence wavered with every passing second that the brunette's eyes pierced his soul.

Thankfully the other man's head perked slightly as the expression softened significantly, "Ah, Tom-sempai?"

The relief flooded his system although he can't help, but mentally question why the other man was here of all places, "Since middle school huh?"

Shizuo doesn't reply, but simply stared blankly now.

It was then that Tom took an actual look at his former underclassmen's appearance. There were slight dark rings underneath his eyes along with disheveled hair and clothing. It hadn't really matched the outer appearance of what an owner of such a highly established apartment complex would look like; neither did his clientele so Tom reminded himself to not make assumptions so quickly.

The silence drew out so he continued the conversation himself, "I don't suppose if you know if Shibata-san is in at the moment would you?"

"Shibata?"

"He's supposed to be living here right now."

The other man looked like he was genuinely thinking through Tom's question before shaking his head slowly.

"I'm the only one here and I don't know anyone by the name."

Well that was both a disappointment and solace, from the time Ikebukuro to here, Tom had wasted a good portion of his time and Shizuo had wasted a good door. Though the door probably wasn't all the great if anyone could just shove the thing open, only to have it break into two. The leftover shards of the broken entrance lay at his feet.

"Aha, looks like I got the wrong address then. Sorry for the interruption and the door I guess."

It seemed like the man only remembered the fact that the door he had just busted through had literally busted into a bunch of pieces because he looked at the door handle he still held in his grip before dropping onto the floor.

Tom rubbed the back of his neck, "I'll pay for the entrance to be fixed or for a new one, it was kind of my fault anyway." The awkward atmosphere dissipated underneath the minutes started to fly by, their former camaraderie shining through the gap of time. It didn't hurt the fact that Shizuo was willing to listen to Tom in the first place, most would have booked it by now or called the police when you took in account of the false alarm and all.

Shizuo just shrugged, "I don't really care, but I guess it would suck if it was just left this way."

"I guess I'll head back to office, they'll send you some money to replace the old one. You could come with; my boss would probably want a confirmation on all this." The last sentence was spurned by the obvious displeasure on the other man's face once Tom mentioned leaving at the moment.

It had reminded Tom of this one time during their middle school days when they had an outing after avoiding the juvenile gangs that were scattered around the school district, the brunette had used his soulful eyes to silently make him pay for one of their meals. Giving into some internal big brother instinct, Tom relented out of both courtesy and to get Shizuo's kick puppy expression out of his mind.

Things didn't seem so different now, even when the features on the other man's face had sharpened a considerable amount.

"...alright. I have nothing better to do anyway." The other's gaze flickered over his shoulder, deeper into the apartment before he stepped over the remains of the door. He was only met with silence; Tom doesn't know why he expected someone to ask Shizuo who was at the door.

After stepping over the remains of their door, they slunk down the street back to Ikebukuro.

Tom found the idle chatter between them natural, almost like they were still friends all these years. The conversations ran smooth, although it was more of Tom's inane babble with Shizuo's replying grunts and occasional comments.

At some point, they made a brief stop at one of the many convenience stores littering around the city Tom had noticed the other man looking a little lost lorn at one of the glossy covers of a celebrity magazine, the smiling face of Hanejima Yuuhei stared back at the two of them. So far, the two dimensional copy of the star was winning.

He eyed the tabloids, skimming through the with his fingers.

There was havoc in the city because a star's disappearance from two nights ago, some say a kidnapping and others say a publicity stunt.

The article inside a detailed account and blurred pictures of the celebrity having an obvious affair with someone, who that someone was unclear as the man's back covered the face of the figure that had him pinned against a third floor window. While it would have been brushed off as baseless rumors, this sordid affair was proven true by the announcement of Iwaki Takumi's secret marriage to those working at the studio on the morning of his concert.

Since the blackout and consequential disappearance, his wife has not been identified though many have claimed and had those said claims ripped apart. No one from the agency that the idol had worked had filed a report to the police so the severity of what had happened was being downplayed.

Although it was strange to say that he may have been one of the only men in this town or anywhere else in Japan who knew where that said celebrity disappeared to on the account of the man standing directly next to him.

Tom's eyes flickered over to Shizuo, the features behind the sunglasses that the other man slipped onto his face earlier proved the knowledge to be true.

The taller man was examining the deep bite marks alongside of his nape with a withering glare through the mirrored glass. Tom shifted his staring; it was none of his business of what kind of play his former classman was getting.

Although the silver on Shizuo's left ring finger had immediately drawn his attention after the last thought, perhaps it was a trinket from a lover or even a marriage ring that held truth to all the speculation going on recently.

It seemed like a relatively safer question to ask and a lot more conversation friendly, "You got hitched, man?" Shizuo followed his gaze to the silver ring at the base of his finger, the man's hand tightened into a balled fist.

"Ahhh, this. Truthfully I really detest drinking and alcohol doesn't really taste all that great to me, but one morning I woke up with this on me. Not that I'm really married, it's just because of that scum, freaking flea slut bastard-" the words drifted off into a regression of growling sounds that Tom couldn't really understand, though he simply nodded his head anyway.

Childhood memories overlapped with the man in front of him. The external rants never ceased though that was something Tom liked about the younger.

Although it was strange to hear the certain level of malice in the other man's voice that had started to heighten during the speech with every word uttered, sharp intakes were coupled with the sudden roughness in Shizuo's tone. Tom imagined the man's marriage to be not of the greatest caliber, though it sounded interesting in some sort of aspect he's a person of privacy and doesn't ask. Instead, he tried to change the flow of the conversation.

They eventually excused themselves from the convenience store and seated themselves at a low budget cafe instead. While waiting for their drinks to be served - coffee for Tom and milk for Shizuo - they exchanged a few stories since their junior high days had ended, it didn't seem like the brunette had any qualms with admitting that he was indeed, Iwaki Takumi. In return, Tom had spoken of how he had eventually become a contractor for the money loaning agency that he worked under.

It was then that Tom noticed out of the corner of his eye the blatant attention of an older man gazing towards their direction, the intent stare was accompanied by sunken eyes that spoke volumes of inpatient violence and promises.

The stranger's glare was leveled on Tom, which was strangely surprising considering that of all the people he was with at the moment was a celebrity, the chances that it was him being the one stared down was kind of ludicrous.

While his and Shizuo's conversation continued, the gaze became all the more intense. Tom shifted his view back from the increasingly dangerous stranger back to his former underclassmen who had seemed to catch on as to what might've be going though didn't seem to be really connecting the lines if the tilt of his head and confused expression indicated anything.

The actual situation at hand was most likely an old client that hadn't taken so keenly to Tom upholding his part of the loan by coming to take what belonged to his company. Though he had known what kind of life this would have lead to, Tom took the chances nonetheless.

While he could probably avoid anything the dangerous man could have thrown out of him, Tom would have preferred it if the stranger had chosen a time when he wasn't in the company of someone he was rather fond of.

Without any other foreseeable action in sight, Tom bent his head slightly and spoke in a low tone, "Ahhh Shizuo, I think we better get the hell out of here. There's a guy over there eyeing me up and I have a feeling like he was one of my company's past customers. We shouldn't aggravate him by the sight of me anymore."

Tom pressed a few bills onto the coffee table and had quickly exited the quaint little shop with Shizuo trailing behind not a second later.

Though by the echoed footsteps that belonged to the brunette that had once held the title of an idol, Tom hopes that they could have avoided any violence seemed too dashed.

He picked up the pace though was conscious of the faster pattern of foot steps behind him, Tom tensed and whipped around only to catch the sight of a long pipe in the motion of striking him where the back of his head should be.

Tom closed his eyes instinctively, but the pain never comes though there was the sound of metal hitting flesh and then was a sound of almost strangled gasping. He raised his head and only saw shoulders that were once never this broad, protecting him strangely enough though just as much as blocking his view from what was actually happening.

He peered around Shizuo's taller figure. To his furthered amazement, Tom saw the unflinching stature upon the connected hit the mental pipe had made. He had missed the actual contact itself though there wasn't a hint of pain registering in the brunette's faces, instead a rather bored expression that bore down on the aggressor before them.

The attacker's face was ashen grey that matched with the fear seeping into his sunken eyes. His grip on the long pipe trembled before the weapon fell to the cement with a _clang_. His eyes flickered back and forth from the almost nonexistent wound he inflicted on Shizuo and his thick hands.

It had also come under Tom's attention that his underclassman hadn't looked even vaguely bruised; the only difference was the slight scruff marks on the man's shirt where he was assaulted.

Tom had become aware of the awe and silence that reined down of the previously noisy street. That had only made the single voice speaking echo throughout the streets all the more louder and precise.

"You know, that could of really hurt someone." The exasperation in the voice could have been considered comical in you took in account of what had just happened, though things never seemed like they should around the younger man. That much Tom learned from their younger days in middle school

"Do you do that to people a lot, that's a fucking bad habit, you know? A blow like that could have killed someone, so why would you try that? I guess since you have no qualms about killing other people you don't really mind if other people kill you themselves."

The frightened man had been shuffling away during the entirety of Shizuo's questioning, though by the menacing ripples underneath the tall brunette's seemingly languid expression, Tom knew the guy was thoroughly fucked.

The attacker darted throughout the mystified crowd that had gathered around them though the world seemed to tear beneath Shizuo's feet as he surged forward, other pedestrians fearfully through rightfully scrambled  
apart so the path was free to capture the cowardly man that had just attempted to hurt Tom.

That hadn't deterred Shizuo from striding forward, catching up in no time despite the fact that the scum had scrambled to get away like he had been set on fire. The mystery man hauled into the air "What's your fucking beef, what do you have against Tom-san?"

The wheedling man spoke in a strange voice though Tom guessed anyone else would too when being dangled by a man of Shizuo's stature, "My girl, I needed money and she loves me I swear, but that guy fucked it all up. Really, it's not my faul-" Shizuo jerked the man, cutting the little air he was receiving to his lungs.

"You know, I disagree with your opinion, but I will defend to the death your right to go fuck yourself."

Then the man seemed to be _flying, flying, flying_ until the men met gravity and the ground again. The sound that followed the reunion was a blunt _crack _then silence and Tom turned to Shizuo.

"Well, that was kind of unexpected." Actually very unexpected; Tom wished there was a better word for surprising, but then he's need a better word for that.

Shizuo's eyebrows knitted together in concentration before he spoke, "Don't worry Tom-san. I'll make sure to explain that you weren't evolved in any way possible."

That wasn't what he was really concerned about at the moment, but it was thoughtful gesture despite the fact that Tom had just witnessed an act by the God of Violence himself who bore no injuries despite being stabbed earlier. No, actually Tom was surprised that his suspicions and all the other urban legends were indeed confirmed by such single actions and one man's short fuse.

That one chance meeting not so long ago, a stranger who had preformed similar actions was indeed Tom's former classmate; his eyes weren't mistaken after all. That night, Tom had actually witnessed an event something that should have not been managed within the realms of reality.

He nudged the fallen man by the tip of shoes, the poor though completely idiotic fool merely groaned though by the twitches his body was producing spoke louder than the teen's voice could have. It was unlikely that the man would be able to consume solid food let alone walk again for months.

Turning his attention back to his companion, Tom vaguely remembered the younger underclassmen that had always been wrapped in thick bandages which offset the sour scowl of his young face. Shizuo had always been a strange kid, never to take crap from others with almost explosive reactions. He hadn't thought of the younger man for years before their first meeting that one night in the back alley ways with the failed conquest of a client.

Shizuo's face was now patient, like he was waiting for something though Tom doesn't know what so he motioned the brunette to follow as the mystified crowd that formed a circle around them was getting a little intense with the stares. From what he knew of the other man, he probably wouldn't receive the attention whole heartedly when he realized he was the center of their undying attention.

* * *

Shizuo waited for the incoming scream of terror, the wide eyed look like he was some freak.

Like those whispered conversations and stares from the night before his concert, though the silence he kept going on. His remembered the moment his heart seized in realization of why everybody was avoiding him, that they knew and the sickening motions in Shizuo's stomach were returning because now Tom-san knew.

He recalled the fudge packer's words from yesterday before the shame started to set in chest again, Shizuo had given into unwanted needs that never seemed fulfilled. Though for every second he waited in anticipation for Tom-san to react, Shizuo hated himself a little more than the last.

The other man held his gaze briefly before motioning him to walk past the fucker near their feet, curled up on the ground, and back onto the road.

There's a bitter tang his tongue when he remembered that the man beside him wasn't even a stranger, it was someone that he shared history with, someone important to Shizuo. To lose someone who had given him wise words, to someone who even paid him any attention during the days when he wasn't well known, that's what stirred the hopelessness in his system.

Tom-san hadn't known of this **monster** that sometimes overtook his body, probably thought that Shizuo was the same way he used to be since middle school though he couldn't go back to that small child anymore nor was he anything resembling that picturesque innocence.

Shizuo shattered a false illusions of how things used to be because this was the now and he was different and Tom-san wouldn't want to be around him anymore. So he waited for the final sentence, another judgment that would send him over the edge of rage and depression because Shizuo doesn't know if he can take the rejection.

It's the other man who broke the silence first.

"Ahh, well I can't really fault you for getting angry even though the attack was aimed at me. I'd probably be in a hospital if wasn't for you, man." _Or dead, _though they don't mention that part.

The bespectacled man sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

The reaction was so _simple_ and Shizuo found himself at lost at how to respond. There was no violent reactions, no fear in the other's features, not even a teasing lilt when the words were said. There was only sincere meaning and that's what got Shizuo the most. No underlying meanings or sly, calculated words that are said to strike with precision. It was then Shizuo remembered the fact that Tom-san was not Orihara Izaya.

He felt out of place at the fact that he was actually connecting with someone who wasn't the flea bastard, the last person had been Celty, or maybe it was Kadota and his gang of friends. Shizuo couldn't quite remember anymore, he had been so caught up in things that time seemed to have escaped him.

The days never seemed to end, something stringing all the old endings to new beginnings though he never felt rested and couldn't remember a time when he thought with a good level clarity. Though time flew by faster than Shizuo would have liked and all he can think about at times is that red eyed bastard who lured him with all the falseness in the world.

Shizuo's still striding forward even if he can't see all that clearly, trying to grasp a proper deadline that he's going to meet one day if he keeps acting this way, going to end up dead he means. That is if he can't get this damnable anger or this unruly strength under control.

Though Tom patted him on the shoulder in a comforting manner, Shizuo couldn't help, but hope that one day there would be even the slightest traces of normalcy in his life. That maybe one day he'd stop feeling like he had outgrown his skin and he felt assured of himself.

With a friend like Tom-san, Shizuo felt reassured that all he saw was ultimately true. When it came to the red eyed bastard, he found himself irritated and sometimes unsure because he didn't really know shit about Izaya.

Over the course of time they had met, all the fucker had really told him was that he had worked with the information coming and going throughout the city. Nothing more than that and nothing around the bastard's place really implied anything about his life, likes or dislikes.

The taste of his skin and sweat. The sound of voice. His eyes. Those were the only things he's learnt about the other man. They don't even talk all that much whenever they see each other and there was only so much awkward silence that even Shizuo could take, especially considering who is was coming from.

If being with Izaya was like something along the lines of being drunk or hell, even really smashed, then those moments were being undeniably sober.

Though he was still there, with the bastard in his apartment, not going back to his brother where he should be.

Shizuo was drowning in thoughts of a man that he _thinks _he hates though it's Tom-san who stared straight at him, his voice pulling him back into reality again, "Just remind me to never piss you off, I don't like getting hurt." Relief has started to finally set in and it's probably clear about what he is feeling at the moment because he's always been an obvious kind of person, but doesn't really care at the moment.

He hasn't lost an old friend and that was all that mattered, someone who cleared all his insecurities and internal emo doubts.

They continue to make their way down the path, like they had never encountered the stranger deluded on what he thought was fucking love. Shizuo found himself both relieved and uneasy at this.

* * *

Tom paused at the sight of Shizuo's beaming face, his expression akin to a kid's. His outwardly appearance hadn't given off one hint of the angered, but ultimately strained emotion that the other had displayed not even a few seconds ago.

"Hmm, you know I would never guessed you would be cable of lifting a man by his own petard. Your image really doesn't match your abilities." The smile on the other man's face stiffened slightly and Tom knew he said the wrong thing, but before he could apologize Shizuo spoke up.

"...I really don't like violence though."

Really? Tom might have not guessed if it weren't for the strange sincerity in his voice that contradicted his earlier actions. It's in the other man that Tom had found funnily ironic that he was violent as he claimed to dislike.

He rolled his shoulders, trying to ease the stiffness in his limbs.

"Aha, well it could be because you try to be passive that all this violence rolls your way. You could just counter it with some forewarnings, you know. I've already heard a bunch of rumors around town about a Heiwajima Shizuo though people aren't going to know you directly by just seeing you."

"I guess that makes sense."

"From what I've observed, gang members and other people like that guy from earlier don't really get involved with other people of the same brand unless provoked. They tend to pick on those who can't fight back, not that you wouldn't be able to or looked like you couldn't."

Shizuo just nodded his head, not really following where Tom was going with this.

"Well you could make yourself look like a delinquent or something close, I don't know, wear something recognizable when you're out just being you instead of some flashy persona."

"I'm not really sure how gangsters dress though."

"Ahhh, its easy if you have bleached hair and loose clothing."

At those words, Tom visualized his friend as a blonde. It suited the man more than the conservative image he was using right now, it would do well ward off anyone that dared to mess with Shizuo. The rising fame of Heiwajima Shizuo was just barely making it over the internet, only unreliable sources were being forth coming about the whole legend.

With the other man's temper, it was unlikely that it'd be long before someone else found himself in the same spot as his attacker. Tom had always known Shizuo better than the other man knew himself at times.

At the moment, the taller man was fingering his brunette locks, staring gingerly at what little he could see, "Bleached?"

* * *

Izaya skimmed through the ludicrous amount of paperwork that had started to pile high onto his desk and briefly wondered the possibility of Namie keeping all the transactions to herself until the very last moment to watch him flounder underneath all the things that needed to be done.

Not that she had accomplished anything if that had been her goal; Orihara Izaya was seldom caught by surprise or stressed out by such trivial matters.

As if she knew what he was thinking or rather could predict his thinking patterns correctly, Namie looked up from the manila folder in her hand with a look of disgust.

"Really, Namie. You keep such an expression on your oh so delicate face and it just might freeze that way. Then your little brother would have an excuse to avoid your presence and spend the rest of his quality time with that faked face of a girl." If anything, the scowl had deepened as had the murderous intentions that threatened to consume Izaya.

"You aren't much better off, considering your more drastic actions." The sneer twisted her face, it's almost laughable how degrading this woman has sunk and Izaya's grin grew all the wider because he can practically hear all the words she doesn't say, but wants to. Nothing she ever seemed to do actually provoked him, not many people could.

Though he knew who she was alluding to and while Izaya may have form of justification for his actions, her words aren't giving his oh so conniving plots much justification. As for example, Izaya had been plotting another connection to permanently link Shizuo to him because as the other man's lover, Izaya was well in his right's to look through Shizuo's past.

To make another permanent fixture in the brunette's life was risky, but the friends the other had wouldn't ground him to this side of life. The promise of his keeping an eye on his brother from all harm would be more than enough for Shizuo to be drawn back into the entertainment business, resuming his status as Iwaki Takumi. The contract that was insuring Shizuo's stay within the company could be terminated easy enough by some favors that Izaya needed to be fulfilled.

So that's where Tom Tanaka came in. The man was a part of a debt collector's agency within the downtown area of Ikebukuro. From the reports, Tanaka was a calm man, someone with intelligence that had slipped through the cracks of the sketchy side of business, coming to where he was now through choice.

The two had apparently met during their middle school days, Tanaka being Shizuo's senior who had taught him the walks of life before his exit to one of the local high schools. They hadn't met again under the pretence that Shizuo was scouted along with his brother into the entertainment business the very next year.

During their time together, they had avoided scuffles with the local teen gangs and spent time with their own brand of delinquency. It would explain the brunette's cute longing for cigarettes.

In short, someone who could keep Shizuo grounded yet someone who wasn't a threat to Izaya's plans. A person who didn't initiate fights, but had dangerous people around him by all the clientele his agency had him searching for.

Shizuo would thank him later for setting him for the low key lifestyle if Tanaka could endure the other's rage.

Izaya remembered Shizuo's teeth, serrated in all his fury though he doesn't seem to realize the full affects of his anger. There is no grace in his movements when those eyes come into focus; there is only raw power in the thighs Izaya liked to run his fingers up and down on.

**Raw**. That was all their relationship ran on, despite the deluding allusions. Izaya still enjoyed how wild the other man's eyes grew and he only trembled when anger consumed his entire being.

On the simpler scale of things, Izaya supposed he could be called the manipulator to Shizuo's marionette. Even when the strings were all set to be pulled, the tugs had been proved to be useless as the controls were all tangled.

Though he's always been somewhat of a magnificent bastard or so the people of the internet liked to call him. Izaya had always known how the slightest pressure, assuring words and guilt was all it took to corner someone into making their own decision in a lose-lose situation. For it had always been Izaya's judgment on those who were interesting enough to garner his attention, of those average and filthy pedestrians who thought to highly of themselves only to end up as pawn in all the games he's played.

Yes, this was a twisted game he played and the winner would take all.

Namie slammed a ceramic cup onto his table; the tea sloshed onto his table and stained his worksheets. He doesn't drink because this is another way Namie

He would smile in a manner he knew that irritated Namie, her reaction is predictable though she has gotten more creative in the ways she's tried to poison him. Izaya allows her to do so like how he lets her have her delusions about her oh so precious brother who had his fondness towards disembodied heads himself.

Izaya scanned through the filtered mail box, finding interest that one of the spies he set in place reported that Shizuo had gotten his reunion with his old friend and was making his way to somewhere outside. There had been an incident along the way as they were making way to Tanaka's loaning agency though it had been dealt with and while angered had been displayed, the duo had moved on.

The small amount of doubt in his own plans was soothed by the knowledge that Izaya had chosen the right man to remain by Shizuo's side when he couldn't. It pleased him that Tanaka had stayed. Their lingering memories had probably proven good in making their bond strong again.

Leafing through the rampant forums, Izaya felt seemed hardly surprised by the flooding reports of the incident on the internet. Those that had witnessed the event described what had happened on the streets though the stories seemed outlandish Izaya knew them to be mostly true.

There was no identification involved, not truly though people recognized the uprising urban legends when they saw one. The two men's past and present conflictions were held under wraps.

All had gone according to plan, faster than he would have expected as he was going to ease Tanaka into Shizuo's life until he wouldn't mind the strength and anger.

Though given the time allotted, Izaya wouldn't have enough time to coerce another teenager into suicide by the time the brunette would gotten back to the apartment complex. He would have to reschedule that for tomorrow. The papers on his desk were things he already knew, only a formality if anything.

Izaya traded a few snide remarks with his secretary before leaving the high class office.

It was a short trip back to his place, from the looks of things, everything was back in order. No signs of Shizuo's rampage from the last few days.

From the echoed steps from the outer hallway, his lover and the man's friend already coming close to the door. Izaya calculated how long it would take for the two of them to arrive to the door and swung open the door.

Izaya blinked twice at the sight of Shizuo's surprised expression, though what had really caught his attention was the man's strange hair color. The brunette had gone blonde or something close as the dye hasn't been properly set into the other man's hair. It would probably take another bleaching process to get it into a respectable color.

He could already feel the smile curling on his lips, "Aha, I would ask what you had done to yourself, but by your looks, I don't need much of an explanation."

The other man frowned deeply rather than bristled like he usually would have.

Izaya hated how Shizuo did that, always going against the expectations Izaya built for him. Although he loved the fact that their feelings were coming a mutual truce, while he doesn't so much as hate the other man as Shizuo despised parts of him, the fact that they still love each other. Even if the other man would only admit the former.

Although he felt Shizuo and wanted didn't mean that Izaya could get Shizuo to openly desire him along with all that suppressed lust. They had played in darkened corners far too long and there was this urge to sink his teeth into the pale, marked neck for he's shared the other man far too long for either of their own good.

He idly wondered if Shizuo preferred Tanaka's company to his own, the taller man seemed a lot less reluctant to leave with Tanaka than he would with Izaya. Envy rippled inside his chest, to find displeasure in his own plans was startling, but Izaya ignored.

The now blonde man's eyes flickered to the corner of his eye and Izaya knew he was acknowledging his childhood companion. Shizuo shouldn't be looking Tanaka now that Izaya was in front of him.

His firmly grasped the other's jaw between several fingers; the low lighting gave the illusion of half hooded eyes that continued to stare into Izaya's own. Izaya never forgot that he was holding power in his own hand, melding it to his will.

Those thoughts make him want to pull Shizuo in closer, to sink into the man's body heat and draw him back into that quilted passion. The shame made the other man's blush so pretty.

Izaya's entranced by the eyes that now seem to pause, this time seemingly unsure. The sight was delicious, even with the slight changed of image although the body heat seeping into Izaya's cloths hasn't changed.

Slowly he slid his other fingers that were once tangled in the other's dyed hair down and wrapped it loosely around Shizuo's waist. This time, he doesn't miss the hitch the other man's breathe as he buried his nose into the crook of Shizuo's neck, "Welcome back, Shizu-chan."

* * *

The day had been proven a whole huge distraction though they had managed to make it to office and explained what was happening to Tom's boss who merely waved them away, it looked like he could actually care less.

Tom doesn't know why he went to all this trouble for then if it wasn't such a big deal in the first place; they could have sent one of the rookies that needed more practice though he supposed he would have never met his childhood friend if he hadn't gone in the first place.

With the time they had on hand, Tom had offered to walk back the other man to his apartment. Not that the other man really needed strength in numbers, but rather to keep an eye on the taller man's temper. Along the way, Tom had convinced Shizuo to dye his hair blond to reinforce the idea that others should stay away from him if they didn't want to get hurt.

"You should really swing by my place tomorrow morning because your hair would need another layer of bleaching, its color will look better once that's done."

Though before they reached the actual apartment, the front door open its own accord or rather someone from inside opened before they could reach it. Shizuo had reared back when the door swung open, light filtering the small space of the door; a muffled voice greeted the taller man.

The change in the younger's posture made Tom stop before he could introduce himself to the person Shizuo was sharing his apartment with. Any of the light hearted air around the other man had disappeared, now the renegade idol's face was twisted into something **tense**, something **intense**.

He doesn't see the face of the person who made Shizuo this way, though searching fingers appeared from the doorway and threaded themselves into Shizuo's bleached hair. Shadows flicker from inside the room and he can only see the slim outline of his underclassmen's supposed lover because Tom didn't think even close friends allowed such intimacy to seep in through their movements like this.

There was languid atmosphere as blonde man besides Tom frowned though did nothing to get rid of the hand that combed through his hair.

Tom felt like voyeur though considering that he was interrupting a private moment, it wasn't much of a stretch. He stepped back towards the elevator, eyes still placed on the couple before him.

Shizuo's eyes flickered towards his direction. Tom nodded his good bye before making an impressively calm stride towards the metal double doors at the end of the hall way, trying to ignore his former underclassmen being drawn into the doorway.

He passed by the various doors, although the lingering intimacy remained with Tom. He couldn't remember if he had ever been that intensely in a relationship, couldn't remember anyone being that way.

Tom was definitely going to forego any topics that included relationships in the future when he talked to Shizuo.

* * *

Sorry, I haven't updated more recently than usual. I've been kinda off these last several months. Writer's block has been a bit of an issue though I just hope I can get into the mind set, I feel as if my grasp on their characters are starting slip and they're becoming sappy since I haven't wrote them in a long time.

So I actually got the poll up of whether _If only till then _should be M-rated or not. I'm kinda already building up to that moment right now so I need to know whether you guys think I should start heading in a different direction or not. So far or at least the last time I checked it was three votes for some sexy sex and no votes for otherwise. In accordance to these results, I thought I'd spice up making out scenes a tad bit.

What I really wanted to convey in this chapter was the periods in time where the relationship becomes awkward. These two are lost in where they stand because they breached a sensitive area and don't want move forward at all. They are using their attraction to each other to cover all the things that needed to be said, but are never spoken. They may be thinking it, but they can't let themselves show any kind of weakness and that weakness is their emotions.

I had Tom explain why everyone was freaking out which lead to Shizuo's drinking binge with that one chick, paparazzi had taken photos of Shizuo and Izaya together though you don't see Izaya's face so I guess people just assumed it was a girl. Lol, Izaya would seriously be offended and Shizuo over reacted over nothing.

I'm sorry I'm so useless at these things, but thank you Cordy who has been with me these last several months! I really appreciate having someone to talk to!

Reviews please?


End file.
